Las Sombras de la Guerra
by Irken Rocks
Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde la "Purga biológica", la humanidad pelea para sobrevivir en una guerra que no parece tener fin, pero hay más facciones interesadas en esta guerra. Secuela de "La Nueva Invasión" Inspirado en Fallout new Vegas y Fallout 3 /Yury/
1. Despertando en una pesadilla

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

**Nota:** Espero que estén listos y que hayan leído "La nueva Invasión" este Fic es la secuela, espero sea de su agrado estos episodios.

**Aviso: Este Fic contiene Gore, Violencia explicita, Temas Sexuales (No demasiado fuertes). Este fic es un Western, Thriller, Suspenso y Acción**

**Las Sombras de la Guerra**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks.**

**Episodios extras: Maniac.**

**Personajes Nuevos por: Irken Rocks, Invasor Radiack, Sugar Lips 99.**

**Episodio 1-Despertando en una pesadilla -**

**Escrito por Irken Rocks.**

_Stephen King dijo una vez que "las pesadillas no están sujetas a la lógica, no tiene sentido explicarlas; la explicación es la antítesis de la lirica del miedo."_

_En una historia de terror, la víctima no deja de preguntarse "¿por qué?". Sin embargo no hay explicación. No debería haberla. El misterio sin respuesta es el que perdura, el que siempre acabamos recordando._

**/Nuevo México/ [10 Años después de la Purga Biológica]**

El calor es insoportable, casi asfixiante, en especial a finales del verano. Cada vez que amanece el sonido de una cuchara vieja y oxidada golpeando una cacerola metálica igualmente oxidada es su despertador, ya han pasado 10 años pero cada mañana con eses sonido ella recuerda lo mucho que extraña como eran las cosas antes.

La joven Gaz gira en su cama que aunque incomoda y poco acolchada en estos días es un lujo que agrádese al hipócrita dios que dejo que todo se fuera a la mierda de esta manera, la frazada con al que cubre su cuerpo no es muy abrigadora, pero en este calor eso es de agradecer.

El único indicio de conciencia en ella son los movimientos de su mano para alejar a los mosquitos que interrumpen su sueño.

-Despierta Gaz-

La vos es serena y melodiosa, pero a Gaz le irrita, solo deja escapar un gruñido y se gira en la cama en un intento de ignorar la voz.

-Vamos Gaz, debemos iniciar nuestra ronda-

-Ve tú si tanto apuro tienes-

Gaz respondió a riesgo de incitar a que la conversación continuara y le hiciera perder tan apacible sueño.

-Vamos, sabes que a Rodrigo no le gusta que llegamos tarde a la ronda que nos asigno-

Gaz rechina los dientes con el sonido de la insistente voz, en este momento el deseo de dormir esta siendo remplazado por un alto deseo de romperle la cara a esa persona.

-Dios- Con molestia y algo de odio exclama la chica iracunda-

Sin más remedio Gaz aparta la frazada de un movimiento y se sienta en la cama, se rasca los ojos intentando olvidar su mal humor. Delante suyo yace una chica de piel morena y cabello obscuro como el ébano, los ojos de la chica son negros como la noche, viste unos vaqueros azules muy ceñidos de color verde musgo, una camisa escotada verde pasto con el símbolo de cancelación con un Irken el en color rojo que dejaba al aire su ombligo, unas botas negras y unos guantes que dejaban ver las puntas de sus dedos.

La chica se llama Verónica Bardas, y a Gaz siempre le ha parecido estúpida la forma en que se toma todo con tanto optimismo y más en estos tiempos, con pocas ganas Gaz se pone de pie dejando ver su cuerpo más maduro y desarrollado que destaca gracias a su atuendo: unos pantalones de cuero opaco negro pegados, una blusa morado obscuro de mangas largas y botas negras

-Bien, ¿No avías dicho que teníamos trabajo?- dice algo molesta la soñolienta Gaz

-Así me gusta mas, vamos, nuestra ronda empezó hace unos 20 minutos- parlotea la animada chica de una manera que solo logra irritar a Gaz.

Cuando Gaz sale por la salida de la tienda militar el sol le da directo en el rostro provocando que se cubra el rostro con el brazo para poder acostumbrar la vista, algo que no están bueno, solo ve tiendas de campaña y edificaciones hechas con chatarra del desierto, la arena cubre casi todo el terreno y las montañas a lo lejos no son la mejor vista.

Los habitantes de este lugar son una mescla de soldados, refugiados, criminales reformados, cualquiera capas de pelear para sobrevivir. Gaz baja su brazo cuando sus ojos se acostumbran a la luz del sol. Gaz mira con desilusión que esto no es una pesadilla, es la realidad.

-¡Oye!-Grita con fuerza Verónica al ver que Gas yace inmóvil viendo al horizonte.

El grito de la muchacha despierta a Gaz de su transe y la regresa a la realidad, aun así mira con algo de odio a la chica que se ha autoproclamado su amiga. Gaz solo frunce el seño y sigue a Verónica.

El camino es largo hasta su puesto, deben pasar a través de las teinadas de campaña y chabolas de chatarra, en muchas de ellas viven familias enteras que intentan sobrevivir, hay niños corriendo por casi todo el lugar, a pesar de que algunos de estos habitantes son criminales, a estas alturas nadie teme por ello, todos intentan sobrevivir y eso solo se logra unidos, por lo menos eso lo cree la mayoría.

Gaz mira con fastidio a los niños corriendo y al mismo tiempo les envidia por su falta de preocupación, intenta ignorarlos pero una pequeña niña de ropas simples choca con ella, Gaz es demasiado Alta para ser afectada por el impacto, pero la niñita cae al suelo de un sentón.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunta Gaz al ver a la niña que soba su lastimado trasero por la caída.

-Si estoy bien-

Gaz mira a la niñita para luego poner atención al pequeño muñeco que la niña dejo caer al suelo, es una muñeca de trapo con una apariencia algo macabra, Gaz se ardilla para recoger a la muñeca, la observa con detenimiento, le parece curioso que la muñeca tenga dos tornillos en lugar de ojos.

-Toma- Gaz estira su brazo para entregarle la muñeca a la niñita.

-Gracias-

La niñita se levanta y toma el juguete para marcharse con rapidez, Gaz no puede evitar sonreír un poco.

-Sabia que eras blanda en el interior-

Las palabras de su "Amiga" solo borran la sonrisa del rostro de Gas, sin nada más se reincorpora y continúa su camino.

El calor es insoportable, Gaz siente como el sol quema su pálida piel como si fuera papel, cada paso que daba Verónica levantaba arena que llegaba a la cara de Gaz, este lugar no fue su primera opción para refugiarse, pero su padre la trajo aquí hace tanto que ya casi no lo recuerda.

Gaz deja escapar una leve sonrisa al ver a lo lejos una cabellera rubia y brillante.

-¡Oye Ali!- Grita con notoria felicidad la animosa chica morena.

La chica rubia escucha el saludo aun estando a varios metros de distancia, Verónica siempre ha sido muy animosa, al girarse Gaz se siente un poco mejor al ve runa cara familiar, la chica frente a ella es una muy vieja amiga, alta y de piel pálida, cabello largo y lacio, ojos azules, con el tiempo Alice a cambiado su aspecto y estilo de la moda, unos vaqueros azules y pegados hacen ver su torneada cadera y formadas piernas largas, una camisa de tirantes ceñida resalta su escote y cuerpo.

-Hola-Con algo de alegría responde la distraída chica.

Gaz observa como la joven chica de piel morena abrasa a Alice con fuerza, a diferencia de Gaz a Alice no le molestan las muestras de afecto de Verónica.

-No deberías estar aquí tan temprano- dice con un aire algo deprimente Gaz a lo que Alice solo sonríe algo tímidamente ante tan deprimente comentario.

-Alguien debe hacerlo ¿No lo crees?-

La respuesta de Alice le recuerda a Gaz la razón de que ella este a estas horas mirando al horizonte, algo avergonzada baja la mirada intentando olvidar ese descuido.

Verónica no tarda en notar el cortante ambiente, y como siempre decide meterse y recordarles a todos que hay cosas que hacer.

-Oigan, será mejor que nos apresuremos o a Rodrigo se enfadara-

Gaz recobra su ánimo tan característico y decide comenzar a caminar, Alice y Verónica le siguen detrás como si Gaz fuera su líder.

Gaz ignora la plática de Alice y Vero, cosas sobre ropa que a estas alturas ya no tiene sentido discutir, en unas minutos logra avistar algo un poco más agradable.

Cerca de una improvisada muralla construida con chatarra yace una multitud de hombres y mujeres con vestiduras algo demacradas, que no salían de colores verdes y opacos, la multitud escuchaba las palabras de un hombre que no aparenta mas de unos 35 años, viste unos vaqueros azules algo desgastados, botas cafés, una chaqueta verde opaca por la arena y la antigüedad, su pelo es negro igual que sus ojos y su barba de medio día.

-¡¿Están todos?-Pregunta con un tono irritado, sabe exactamente quienes faltan, es algo que es demasiado usual en este lugar.

-Ya estoy aquí, ¿Acaso iban a comenzar sin mi?- Gaz dice esto de una manera casi desafiante y burlona, le encanta ver la expresión de Rodrigo cuando se enfada.

-Por fin te dignas avenir princesita, ¡Fórmate o te enviare a trabajar a la cocina!- vocifera el enfadado hombre con un tono fuerte y cargado con ira y a la vez algo de soberbia.

Gaz solo maldice en vos baja mientras se une a la multitud, el resto del gentío no dice nada, les basta con juzgar en silencio y lanzar miradas acusadoras.

-Bien, ahora que ¡Todos! Estamos aquí, podemos comenzar con el patrullaje, los dividiré en grupos de tres, Membrana, Richardson y Ríos serán un grupo-

Gaz gruñe al pensar en el hecho de pasar su día junto a Verónica, levanta la mirada para ver con odio a los ojos de Rodrigo, en ese momento se da cuenta que lo hiso para fastidiarle.

-Maldito-Lo dice con un tono baja para evitar otro castigo.

Después de que se organizara quienes serian las demás patrullas, Gaz y su "Equipo se encaminan a la armería, una cabaña de tamaño considerable cerca de la salida del campo de refugiados.

Gaz suspira y da unos leves golpes en la muy derruida puerta de madera vieja, en unos segundos atiende un hombre de avanzada edad, al ver a Gaz sonríe un poco, las visitas de la chica son una de las pocas cosas que tiene este viejo vaquero.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Gaz?-Dice con una vos seca y cansada, casi inaudible.

-Me toco la patrulla, necesito armas Seth- dice con algo de amabilidad en su voz, el anciano es una de las pocas personas que puede soportar, además él le enseño todo lo que sabe sobre armas.

El anciano aclara su garganta y mira a las compañeras de Gaz, al ver a al sonriente Verónica recuerda lo mucho que Gaz detesta su compañía, levanta una ceja y entra a la cabaña solo para salir con unas armas.

-Veamos, serian: Una Winchester de repetición modelo 1892, Henry de repetición modelo 1860, una escopeta de doble cañón Colt modelo 1878- Mientras le entrega los rifles a Gaz.

Gaz reparte los rifles quedándose con la Winchester, antes de marcharse siente como la mano del anciano ala de la manga de su camisa.

-¿Qué sucede?-

El anciano empapa sus labios y de su bolsillo saca un arma más.

-Toma, mi vieja Smith & Wesson, solo prométeme no volarle los sesos a la pobre Vero-

Gaz toma el arma con delicadeza, sabe que es una de las posesiones más preciadas del anciano, no puede evitar sonreír un poco al viejo vaquero de ojos cansados que solo el devuelve la sonrisa.

-No prometo nada- El tono de vos de Gaz cambia un poco, siendo más amigable de lo normal.

El anciano solo suelta una leve risa y regresa a su cabaña, Gaz recupera su humor habitual y se gira para ver a sus dos compañeras que están listas para salir. Gaz se soba las sienes antes de tener que soportar la vos de Verónica todo el día, será un largo día se repite para sí misma y no tiene ni idea de lo largo que será…

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio._

**Nota:** Use esta forma de escritura porque quería probar, díganme si les gusto o si estaba mejor antes, o y ya elegí un Sountrack para este Fic les dejo la lista en el siguiente episodio.


	2. En el horizonte

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

**Nota:** Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de sea grado. A propósito creo que regresare a la escritura usual.

**Episodio 2-En el horizonte-**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks.**

**/Nuevo México/**

La arena es una cama improvisada caliente y de poca comodidad, pero en este momento a Gaz no le importa recostarse en ella, el sol a bajado un poco su implacable calor y algunas escasa nubes aparecen en el cielo.

Gaz nota el extraño silencio, no es normal tanta tranquilidad cuando Verónica esta cerca, abre un poco los ojos solo para ver como la animosa chica de pelo negro yace dormida en la arena abrasando una escopeta como si se tratase de un peluche o una almohada, a Gaz le es imposible sonreír un poco por lo hilarante de la imagen, al voltear ve a Alice sentada en el suelo viendo al horizonte, a su lado están las armas de Gaz y ella.

Gaz: ¿Qué haces?

Alice se sobresalta un poco por la impresión que el da la repentina pregunta de Gaz, con algo e de lentitud mira por encima de su hombro a Gaz.

Alice: Ya sabes lo que hago, ¿en realidad es necesario preguntar?

Gaz: Es la costumbre.

Alice solo regresa su mirada al horizonte, Gaz suspira e intenta retomar el sueño que Verónica le arrebato hace poco.

Alice observa el horizonte esperando, lo ha hecho desde hace ya unos 7 años, si fuera humana ya abría muerto de cansancio, la falta de sueño y de alimento no son nada para ella, con algo de nostalgia recuerda cómo eran las cosas antes, antes de la "Purga", a los pies de la montaña de arena en la que se encuentran se puede observar el cementerio que los refugiados han construido para sus fallecidos.

Ancianos y enfermos son los que llegan a parar a ese lugar, la falta de un medico es muy obvia, la capacidad de Alice para sanar heridas es limitada, solo algunas infecciones y daños superficiales, pero es otra historia con las heridas por armas o incluso las mordidas de las serpientes y escorpiones que habitan en el desierto.

Las plantas rodadoras, cactus y montañas a lo lejos no son la mejor vista, pero eso no le importa a la rubia, ella espera todos los días, mirando al horizonte, como una esposa que espera que su marido regrese de la guerra.

**[Algunos kilómetros del campamento de refugiados nº13]**

En medio del desierto caluroso y sofocante un vehículo de otro mundo una nave de transporte de unidades Irken aterriza revolviendo la arena y produciendo remolinos, al aterrizar la nave de color negro ónice y son un logotipo del imperio Irken en azul rey en ambos costados, una compuerta se abre y de ella descienden tanto vehículos parecidos a motocicletas con una enrome rueda delantera y un propulsor en al parte trasera con una coraza de color arena y armados con pequeños cañones laser. Detrás de estos monstruosos vehículos, marchan pequeños grupos de Irkens de uniforme Elite negros y con mascaras que cubren sus rostros dejando resaltar sus largas antenas.

Uno de estos sale de la cabina de piloto con un uniforme que resalta por el cristal carmesí que cubre sus ojos mientras el resto lleva cristales negros, su altura es mayor al reto de soldados.

General: Bien soldados, prepárense, nuestra misión es sencilla.

Los Irken de uniforme negro se forman sin decir nada, son disciplinados, la crema y nata del Imperio Irken. El soldado de uniforme resaltante los mira y examina.

General: ¡Escuchen! Se nos informo de un campamento de refugiados en esta área, de acuerdo con la central, hay 2 objetivos para captura y uno para eliminación.

Del PAK de este líder sale una pequeña espera que automáticamente se posa frente a los soldados, al encenderse muestra tres hologramas.

General: Estos son nuestros Objetivos: Gaz Membrana, no la subestimen, en central dicen que es peligrosa, la chica rubia es Alice Richardson, que su apariencia no los engañe, es una luxiana y eso la hace peligrosa, ellas deben ser capturadas con suma importancia, el hombre que ven aquí es Rodrigo Espinosa, es el líder de este asentamiento humano, debe ser eliminado sin importar nada mas, cualquier humano que reste será capturado o eliminado, lo dejo a su elección. ¡¿Comprendido?

Soldados: ¡SI señor!

General: Perfecto, ahora parparen todo, nos movilizaremos en el inicio del próximo ciclo solar terrestre.

Soldados: ¡Señor, si señor!

Los soldados comienzan a revisar los vehículos y a preparar sus armas, debajo de su máscara su líder se permite una sonrisa de satisfacción, esta ansioso por completar su misión y regresar a casa.

General: Perfecto.

Ingeniero: ¡Señor!

El general se gira y mira a uno de sus ingenieros en comunicaciones.

General: ¿Qué sucede?

Ingeniero: Tenemos un mensaje de Central, dicen que la humana Membrana debe ser capturada con el mínimo daño.

General: ¿Qué?, Pero… Er… Está bien, dígales que lo aremos.

Ingeniero: SI señor.

Aunque esta nueva variante inesperada le molesta, después de todo esto complica las cosas, pero no hay opción, debe obedecer las órdenes.

General: Maldición.

El enfadado general mira al horizonte, las montañas cubiertas de pasto seco y el sol ene l horizonte no son nada, imagina la dicha de eliminar a esos humanos que se esconden de su inevitable destino.

Las sus antenas comienzan a moverse de manera extraña cuando percibe un extraño sonido en el comunicador que lleva pegado a una de ellas, con algo de cuidado calibra el pequeño dispositivo, al estática comienza a ser remplazada por palabras incoherentes, pronto se aclara el sonido.

-Aquí NMRS, la única radio de toda Nuevo México que aun funciona… (Nuevo México Radio Station)

General: ¿Pero qué?

-Como mis oyentes ya sabrán, las cosas no van muy bien por el oeste del país, la ultima transmisión que tuvimos de Canadá no nos dejaron buenas noticias, pero será mejor olvidar esas cosas, soy su amigo, "Coyote" y les dejo con "Let´s Ride into the Sunset Together" disfruten.

La música comienza asonar dejando algo hipnotizado al pequeño Irken, por un momento se plantea buscar y eliminar esta "Radio" humana pero después de pensarlo mejor decide olvidarlo y dejarse llevar por la hipnótica melodía.

Las antenas del Irken se mueven con gracia al ritmo clásico de la canción, sin decir nada decide inspeccionar a sus tropas. Todo debe estar listo para la misión.

**[Cercanías del campamento de refugiado]**

Alice sigue observando el horizonte que ahora está adornado por el atardecer de un sol que parece esconderse detrás de las montañas, un pequeño escorpión pasa sobre la mano de Alice, ella nota las pequeñas patas del animal, al verlo en su mano no se espanta por el tamaño de la venenosa criatura, deja escapar un leve choque eléctrico por su piel y eso es suficiente para espantar al insecto.

Gaz nota el cambio de temperatura, en las noches el lugar se torna frio, se despierta y ve que Verónica sigue dormida, humedece su garganta tomando un sorbo de agua de su cantimplora y luego se fija en Alice.

Gaz: Ya debemos irnos, este lugar no es seguro durante la noche.

Alice: ¿Eh? Oh, claro. Vámonos.

Alice se levanta y toma su arma, Gaz coloca la suya alrededor de su torso con la funda especial que lleva, se siente tentada en abandonar a Verónica en el desierto pero decide no dejar morir a la chica.

Con una leve patada en la espalda despierta a la dormida chica de pelo negro, que solo se rasca los ojos y limpia la saliva que resbalo por su boca.

Veronica: ¿Ya es hora de cenar?

Gaz: Si, andando, debemos regresar.

La chica se levanta de la arena y sacude su ropa, Gaz comienza a caminar, y las otras dos muchachas la siguen sin decir nada, el frio es algo reconfortante, pero si no llegan al refugio antes de que el sol se oculte por completo, comenzaran a sentir el gélido viento del desierto nocturno.

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado este episodio y nos vemos en el próximo._

**Nota**: Aquí les dejo la lista de canciones que prometí:

Las Sombras de la Guerra

Lista de Canciones:

1-Johnny Cash-Ain´t no Grave

2-Poets of the Fall-Save Me

3-Old Gods of Asgard-Children of the Elder God

4-Poets of the Fall- Late Goodbye

5-Poets of the Fall-The Happy Song

6-Old Gods of Asgard-Balance Slay the Demon

7-Johnny Cash-I See the Drakness

8-Johnny Cash-Man in Black

9-Johnny Cash-When the Man Comes Around

10-Johnny Cash-Solitary Man

11-Johnny Cash-You Are My Sunshine

12-Johnny Cash-Cry, Cry, Cry

13-Elvis-Suspicius Minds

14-Elvis-Dont be Cruel

15-Fallout New Vegas- Let´s Ride into the Sunset Together

16-Fallout New Vegas-Stars of the Midnight Ranger

17-Fallout New Vegas-Jingle, Jangle, Jingle

18-Frank Sinatra Blue Moon

19-Frank Sinatra-Come Fly With me

20-Johnny Cash- God's Gonna Cut You Down

21-Johnny Cash-Hurt

22-Poets of the Fall-Grinder's Blues

23-Fallout New Vegas-Lone Star

24-Fallout New Vegas-Johnny Guitar

25-Poets of the Fall- Show me this life

26-ZZ Top- La Grange

27-ZZ Top-Gimme All Your Lovin'

28- Rolling Stones-Simpathy of the Devil

29-ZZ Top- Sharp Dressed Man

30-Kari Kimmel-"Black"


	3. Arena roja

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

**Nota**: Como es habitual en mi, espero que les hubiera gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado. Por cierto, recuerden comentar.

**Episodio 3-Arena roja-**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks.**

**/Desierto de Nuevo México/**

El sol ilumina con sus candentes rallos el suelo seco y casi cadente de vida del desierto, algunas serpientes y lagartos se mueven por las calientes arenas para buscar comida, las plantas rodadoras se mueven por el desierto como nómadas.

Un pequeño Gecko se detiene al sentir las vibraciones que viajan a través de la arena debajo de sus pies, se mueve con rapidez al percibir como se acerca aquel misterioso objeto, apenas logra esquivar los enormes neumáticos delanteros de los deslizadores de arena Irken.

Como un grupo de motociclistas de otro mundo, estos soldados se mueven en formación V, liderados por un estricto y frio líder cuyos ojos se escondes detrás de cristal carmesí. En su mente solo escucha la música que el llega gracias a una radio de refugiados algo mas lejos de su destino.

-Aquí su amigo "Coyote" esta mañana es calurosa, pero espero que puedan escucharme, les dejo con otra melodía, espero la disfruten con ustedes una de mis bandas favoritas estos son los Poets of the Fall con Late Goodbye.

Soldado: ¡Señor!

El llamado de uno de sus reclutas le llama la atención, al ver un poco a su derecha ve al soldado que le llamo.

General: ¿Qué sucede soldado?

Soldado: El eco-localizador muestra una agrupación a unos kilómetros, como a 10 horas terrestres señor.

General: ¡Perfecto! ¡Soldados, activen el silenciador de sus motores, no quiero que esos humanos nos escuchen llegar!

En un instante el rugir de estas maquinas bestiales se acalla dejando que sea el sonido del viento el que se apodere del ambiente.

**[Campamento de Refugiados Nº13]**

Gaz observa como los niños corren alrededor de una improvisada escuela en una de las tiendas, parecen no ser consientes de lo que sucede, pero quien los culpa, ellos nacieron en este mundo de mierda, destrozado por una guerra que parece no acabar para bien.

De la tienda sale un hombre delgado y de pelo algo desarreglado, se viste de manera extraña para estos tiempos, pantalones negros, zapatos formales, camisa blanca remangada y una corbata negra.

Sr. Dwincky: ¡Vamos niños, es hora de la escuela!

Gaz hace una mueca al pensar en soportar a ese tipo durante todo un día, esa simple idea le produce un escalofrió y pensar que su hermano se llevaba bien con ese sujeto. Al recordar a DIb un aire de nostalgia la invade, ahora sabe cómo se siente Alice cada dia mientras mira al horizonte.

Sin pensarlo más se marcha del lugar y se dirige a un sitio algo más cómodo y agradable, "La Armera" no ates de soltar un gruñido en voz baja.

El sol calienta el aire que golpea su rostro, ya ni siquiera el viento refresca este lugar, al arena es molesta, en especial cuando se levanta y le cae en el rostro, al escuchar el sonido de disparos Gaz se siente como en casa, al doblar una esquina en una de las chabolas de chatarra sus ojos se iluminan, una práctica de tiro para los nuevos reclutas se está llevando a cabo.

Los jóvenes apenas logran atinar a las dianas improvisadas, burdos dibujos de Irkens sirven para ello, pero estos nuevos soldados apenas logran dar uno que otro tiro que lograría apenas rosar al enemigo.

Seth: Vamos muchachos, esos Irken no se detendrán para que les puedan atinar.

Gaz ríe al ver la incompetencia de estos próximos soldados, con algo de cautela y cuidado de no recibir un tiro que se desvié se acerca al viejo instructor.

Gaz: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no puedes con estos novatos Seth?

Seth: ¡Va! No logran atinar ni a uno solo blanco.

-Talves no sepas enceñar viejo-

Gaz le lanza una mirada fulminante al chico que se atrevió a decir eso, el típico niño soberbio y con demasiado autoestima, la clase de gente que a Gaz le da asco, sin decir nada desenfunda su revólver como si estuviera en el viejo oeste y dispara entre el cabello del chico.

El pobre muchacho se asusta tanto que moja sus pantalones, al voltearse ve como el disparo dio a la cabeza de uno de los blancos.

Gaz: Ese viejo me enseño a disparar, será mejor que aprendas rápido o la próxima no apuntare a tu cabello.

El chico solo asiente con miedo y regresa a la práctica, nadie dice nada y se concentran, prefieren trabajar duro a enfrentarse a Gaz.

Seth: Eso no era necesario.

Gaz: No, pero quería divertirme un poco.

Seth: Jejeje, será mejor que vallas con Rodrigo, tiene algo de trabajo para ti.

Gaz: ¿Ahora qué es lo que querrá ese sujeto?

Seth: Solo procura no hacerlo enojar demasiado, ha venido a quejarse conmigo sobre tu actitud. Le agradas Gaz, pero le molesta que no hagas lo que se te pide.

Gaz: Esta bien, pero lo hago por ti Seth.

Seth: Lo sé, solo intenta clamarte un poco.

Gaz: De acuerdo.

Gaz se marcha algo molesta, pero lo disimula muy bien, aun asi el viejo Seth tiene mucho de conocer a Gaz, sabe que está molesta, pero también que es una chica lista y no hará una estupidez.

Durante el camino asía la tienda de Rodrigo algo venia ala mente de Gaz, una extraña sensación, un… sentimiento de ser observada, algo no estaba bien y ella lo sabía, de pronto una risa algo burlona resonó en su cabeza. Gaz miro a su alrededor intentando buscar el origen de la risa, pero al no encontrar nada decide ignorarlo, debió ser solo su imaginación y el calor que la estaban afectando.

Al ver la tienda de Rodrigo con dos guardias armados con un rifle Evans y una carabina Spencer modelo 1860 Gaz siente la necesidad de dar media vuelta y marcharse, pero traga saliva y decide entrar, los guardias no dicen nada cuando ella pasa a través de la entrada de la tienda.

Dentro se queda algo sorprendida con lo que ve, es Rodrigo observando cómo Alice atiende a un extraño hombre, un sujeto de no más de 20 años, de piel pálida y reseca, una chaqueta negra, pantalones cafés y votas negras, el hombre tiene cabello de color ceniza y una barba de medio día.

Gaz: ¿Qué sucede?

Rodrigo: Llego esta mañana, Alice lo vio llegar casia rastras desde el desierto, lo trajimos aquí, parece estar deshidratado y algo lastimado, pero nada más que eso.

Alice: Parece estar mejor, creo que pronto despertara.

Gaz: Su cabello…

Rodrigo: Lo sé, es extraño, pero no es tinte, es su color natural, o por lo menos lo es ahora.

Gaz nota cuando el extraño comienza a gemir, los tres se acercan para revisar la reacción del hombre cuando despierte, Gaz mira con algo de curiosidad, pero de repente es invadida por ese sentimiento extraño, como si algo estuviera allí.

Cuando su atención se vuelve a centrar en el extraño, ella mira como se abren los ojos del extraño, son ojos negros como al noche, y llenos de miedo y desesperación. Antes de que se den cuenta el extraño toma un cuchillo cercano y sujeta a Alice como si fuera un escudo humano, está dispuesto a cortarle el cuello debido a su desesperación.

###: ¡Aléjense! ¿Dónde estoy?

Rodrigo: Tranquilo amigo, deja a la señorita.

Rodrigo y Gaz intentan acercarse con cuidado para inmovilizar al enloquecido extraño, pero la locura y el miedo lo han hecho más atento a los movimientos de los demás.

###: ¡Aléjense! O le rebano el cuello.

El lunático acerca más el filo del cuchillo a la piel de Alice, para la rubia ya ha sido suficiente, sin pensarlo libera una descarga lo suficientemente fuerte como para inmovilizar al enfermo que solo logra producir un quejido antes de caer al suelo.

Rodrigo: Intente que se evitara eso.

Gaz: ¿Estás bien?

Alice: Si, solo fue un pequeño esfuerzo (Mientras sacude su ropa)

Gaz y el resto no tardan en escuchar las palabras que dice el paralizado hombre con algo de dificultad.

###: El viene, ya viene y nadie puede detenerle, nos consumirá a todos. Las sombras nos consumirán.

Rodrigo: ¿Quién viene? ¿Los Irken?

El hombre cae desmallado antes de poder responder a la pregunta, Rodrigo hace una mueca de disgusto, pero también debe pensar en el resto de refugiados.

Rodrigo: ¡Guardias!

Los dos soldados que cuidaban la entrada no tardan en entrar a la tienda, Rodrigo les mira con severidad y liderazgo, una mirada que a Gaz solo le parece soberbia y autosatisfacción.

Soldado: ¿Señor?

Rodrigo: Amarren a ese lunático y asegúrense de que no salga de aquí.

Sin decir nada lso dos guardias obedecen y comienzan a sujetar al hombre con algunas cuerdas, Alice masajea su cuello y se marcha, ya a sido suficiente por hoy, Gaz se dispone a marchase y sale de la tienda, cuando esta fuera siente como es retenida, al voltear mirar a Rodrigo tomándola del brazo.

Gaz: ¿Qué quieres?

Rodrigo suelta el brazo de Gaz al percibir que ella no se marchara hasta conseguir una respuesta o hasta molestarse con él.

Rodrigo: ¿Estás bien?

Gaz: Claro que lo estoy, solo mantén a ese lunático lejos del resto de nosotros.

Rodrigo: Estaba asustado, eso es todo.

Gaz: Ese loco estaba dispuesto a degollar a Alice y además ¿Escuchaste todo lo que dijo? Ese tipo está loco.

Rodrigo: ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué le arroje al desierto para que muera?

Gaz: No me importa, solo mantenlo encerrado.

Rodrigo: Nunca dejaría que te lastimara.

Gaz se sonroja un poco por las palabras de Rodrigo, sin decir nada da media vuelta y se marcha, no quiere saber por qué dijo eso. En ese instante Rodrigo se siente como un tonto, un idiota, pero no puede negar que le ha tomado algo de aprecio a Gaz y que se preocupa por ella, tal vez más de lo que debería.

Gaz camino algo apresurada, siente como sus mejillas arden, el sonrojo aun no se desvanece, siente como su corazón altea ms rápido de lo que debería, se detiene al escuchar esa risa que escucho con anterioridad, por un momento deja de pensar en lo que sucedió con Rodrigo y se pone alerta, examina los alrededores pero de nuevo no ve nada, esto se está haciendo demasiado raro, pero decide ignorar eso de nuevo, se sigue diciendo que es solo su imaginación y continua su camino. No tarda en recordad las palabras de Rodrigo y sus mejillas se ruborizan, se siente algo ridícula al pensar en él como algo más que su estúpido jefe.

**[A pocos kilómetros del Campamento de Refugiados Nº13]**

En las montañas un soldado de otro mundo observa el campamento con la ayuda de sus binoculares.

General: ¿Qué ve soldado?

Soldado: Muchos humanos, puede que unos 1000 aproximadamente, puede que mas.

General: ¿Armados?

Soldados: SI señor, pero no serán un problema.

General: Perfecto, dígales a las tropas que estén listo, atacaremos al anochecer.

Soldado: SI señor.

El soldado se retira en cuanto sus binoculares se retraen en su PAK, el general observa el enorme campamento humano, no puede esperar para acabar con ellos. Debajo de su máscara sonríe con malasia.

**[Algunas horas más tarde]**

El cielo ya se ha obscurecido, y las estrellas brillan en el cielo del desierto, los laberinticos pasillos que atraviesan el enorme campamento de refugiados están iluminados por lámparas de aceite y luces alimentadas por generadores.

Gaz esta recostada en una banca improvisada con algunas rocas, aun está pensando en lo que dijo Rodrigo, y se pregunta en qué contexto lo dijo y en ese instante se avergüenza de solo pensar en esas cosas en estos momentos, ahora no es tiempo de pensar así, en este nuevo mundo hay que sobrevivir y para eso hay que estar centrado.

El repentino sonido de una vieja alarma nuclear la saca de sus pensamientos y hace que se levante abruptamente, sabe lo que eso significa, no tarda en dirigirse hacia la puerta principal de la muralla.

La gente corre descontrolada, el miedo se ha apoderado de todos, como un grupo de ratas acorraladas buscan refugio, una niñita con una muñeca de apariencia tétrica se pierde en al confusión, ve una grieta en una tienda y entra en ella para poner a salvo.

La pequeña niña apenas puede ver algo, todo esta obscuro, tropieza con algo en la obscuridad y deja caer su preciado juguete, con desesperación comienza a buscar en el suelo mientras su vista se adapta a la tenue luz, cuando ve la muñeca recostada sobre un bulto negro se siente mejor, al tomarla se percata de que dicho bulto es una persona.

Niña: ¿Señor?

La infantil vos es suficiente para despertar al hombre de su sueño inducido por el choque eléctrico, se gira sobre sí mismo para ver a la niñita que sostiene su muñeca.

###: ¿Quién eres tú?

Niña: ¿Está bien?

###: ¿Qué?

El hombre nota las cuerdas que el impiden mover sus brazos dejándolos detrás de su espalda, y no tarda en comprender por qué la niña hiso tal pregunta.

###: Demonio…

Niña: Lo que dijo es una mala palabra, no se deben decir malas palabras.

###: ¿Quién te dijo eso?

Niña: Mi mami.

###: Pues debes hacerle caso.

El hombre se levanta con dificultad para sentarse en el suelo, la niña solo se le queda viendo con curiosidad.

Niña: Tu pelo es raro jiji.

###: Ni que lo digas.

Niña: Me llamo Sally

###: Hola Sally, linda muñeca la que tienes allí.

Niña: La encontré.

###: Pues que suertuda eres.

Niña: ¿Cual es su nombre?

###: Yo… Emm… puedes llamarme D, Sr. D.

Sally: Jiji, que gracioso nombre.

###: Si, muy gracioso.

En la entrada del campamento los soldados se preparan para lo peor, Gaz apenas llega pare ver como cada hombre y mujer dispuestos a luchar toman un arma y se colocan en la muralla. Gaz logra avistar a Rodrigo mientras este organiza a un grupo de hombres armados.

Gaz: ¿Qué sucede?

Rodrigo: Irkens, se acercan rápidamente.

Soldado: ¡Señor! El enemigo se acerca en uno extraños vehículos.

Rodrigo: Demonios, Gaz toma un arma y ayuda a evacuar el refugio.

Gaz: Y una mierda, me quedo a pelear.

Rodrigo: Esto es serio, ve y saca a todos de aquí, serás mas útil viva que muerta.

Gaz: Ni lo pienses.

Rodrigo: ¡Dios mío!

En su desesperación Rodrigo desenfunda su revólver y apunta a a Gaz en al frente, la chica se queda algo sorprendida por esto, pero luego lanza una mirada desafiante.

Gaz: No tienes las agallas.

Rodrigo: No, pero prefiero hacer esto que ver cómo te descuartizan eses monstruos.

Gaz intenta no parecer nerviosa, pero ve en los ojos de Rodrigo que aval enserio, sin más decide dar la vuelta y dirigirse a la armería, Rodrigo suspira de alivio y se dispone a encargarse del problema mayor.

Gaz corre entre la gente intentando llegar a la armería lo más rápido que puede, pero todos los caminos están abarrotados de gente asustada e histérica.

Mientras Gaz corre intentando llegar a su objetivo, Rodrigo observa cómo se acercan los deslizadores de arena Irken, del otro lado de la muralla el general Irken siente la adrenalina correr por sus venas, debajo de su máscara sonríe, en segundos los disparos de rifles resuenan en el desierto, las balas rosan las enormes ruedas delanteras, una de las balas logra dar a un soldado provocando que su vehículo pierda el control y se estrelle estallando en el proceso.

General: Demonios, ¡Destrocen esa muralla!

Los soldados aceleran adelantando a su líder, en segundos Rodrigo se da cuenta de la intención de su enemigo.

Rodrigo: ¡Mierda! ¡Quítense de la muralla!

Apenas logra apartarse cuando una de las enormes ruedas de un deslizador atraviesa la muralla dejando entrar a lso soldados Irken.

Gaz escucha el estruendo, tiene la idea de regresar, pero decide obedecer sus órdenes, cuando llega a la armería lo que ve es una extrañamente gratificante visión.

El anciano Seth con una escopeta Winchester modelo 1897 disparando sin piedad a un par de Irken, terminando con ellos de una manera muy fácil.

Seth: Enanos del demonio.

Gaz: Gracias a Dios, ¿donde está Alice y Verónica?

Seth: Alice está adentro cuidando de uno niños, Verónica no la he visto.

Gaz: Demonios.

Gaz se dispone a irse para buscar a la molesta chica, pero Seth la detiene poniéndose frente a ella.

Gaz: ¡Quítate!

Seth: No planeo detenerte, pero ten cuidado, esas cosas no querían matar a Alice, la querían capturar.

Gaz: ¿Qué?

Seth: Solo quería que lo supiera, ten cuidado.

Gaz: De acuerdo.

Gaz no tarda en seguir su camino, debe encontrar a esa molesta chica antes de que lo hagan los Irken.

El sonido de las blas y explosiones asusta a la pequeña Sally que se esconde debajo de la cama de la tienda de Rodrigo, el extraño hombre también nota las balas y explosiones, no le asustan, ahora no.

Sr. D.: Sally

Sally: ¿Qué?

Sr. D.: Desátame.

Sally: ¿Qué cosa? ¿Por qué?

Sr. D.: Solo hazlo, rápido.

La niña obedece y sale de su escondite, intenta deshacer el nudo en las cuerdas que inmovilizan a este extraño.

Fuera de la tienda los guardias se han ido dejando el lugar desprotegido, en la confusión Verónica término llegando aquí, está asustada y no esta armada, cuando escucha pasos detrás de ella se congela del miedo. Apenas logra voltearse para ver al Irken con cristales carmesí cubriendo sus ojos.

Debajo de su máscara el líder de este escuadrón de Irkens sonríe, a esperado este momento con ansias.

General: No te molestes en intentar escapar, ya estas muerta.

El miedo hace que la chica caiga al suelo, la arena se levanta en el aire debido al impacto, pero Verónica retrocede arrastrándose de espaldas.

El pequeño Irken es alzado por sus extremidades mecánicas en el aire haciéndolo ver más amenazador, Verónica suelta un chillido por el miedo, para luego quedar confundida al ver un cuchillo salir volando y clavarse en el ojo del Irken.

La sangre del Irken salpica la cara de Verónica, el dolor es insoportable, sin más el soldado Irken se marcha por encima de las tiendas y chabolas.

Sr. D.: ¿Estás bien?

Verónica se gira con miedo para ver al extraño hombre de cabello color cenizas y de ojos negros parado frente a ella, Verónica nota a la pequeña niñita que se esconde detrás de las piernas del extraño.

Verónica: S… Si.

El hombre extiende su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos Verónica toma al mano del hombre, su piel es fría pero suave, un pequeño rubor aparece en sus mejillas cuando esta cara a cara con él.

Verónica: Gra… Gracias por la ayuda.

Sr. D.: No es nada, será mejor que…

Gaz: ¡Aléjate de ella lunático!

El hombre mira a Gaz que le apunta con una Smith & Wesson lista para disparar, al ver esto Verónica se interpone en el camino del arma.

Verónica: ¡Espera!

Gaz: Quítate, el…

Verónica: El me salvo.

Gaz: ¿Qué?

Verónica: SI, el me salvo a mí a esa niñita.

Gaz nota a la niña escondida detrás de D, es la misma que ella vio hace unos días, la pequeña aun trae consigo esa muñeca tan tétrica. Al ver la cara de Verónica se da cuenta de que esa chica no va cambiar de opinión.

Gaz: Demonios, está bien, pero ya vámonos.

Verónica: Gracias.

Gaz: Solo corran.

Verónica le sonríe a el extraño como si fuera amigos, el hombre somos hace una mueca d confusión, pero no pregunta, solo toma a la Sally en sus brazos y sale corriendo detrás de Verónica.

Rodrigo sigue tratando de contener los ataques Irken, pero pronto su equipo empieza a ser rodeado, presiente que esto no acabara bien, en su mente lamenta muchas cosas, pero la que más lamenta tiene que ver con Gaz.

Ningún bando pone atención al Irken lastimado que se mueve sobre ellos sata salir de la muralla, se tira al suelo y con fuerza saca el cuchillo enterrado en su ojo, la sangre verde escurre con demasiada rapidez.

General: Demonios, ¡Retirada!

Los soldados escuchan al orden, aunque confundidos no se atreven a desobedecer, solo acatan la orden y se retiran, Rodrigo suspira de alivio, vivirán un día más. Pronto no queda ningún Irken y las armas acallan, la arena se ha teñido de rojo debido a la sangre humana derramada, Gaz llega a al entrada cuando todo ha terminado. Alice llega con un grupo de niños y Seth, detrás de Gaz están D y Verónica, la pequeña Sally está asustada, al percibir esto D intenta tranquilizarla.

Sally: Tengo miedo D.

Sr. D.: Tranquila, todo estará bien, ¿Y tu madre?

Sally: Ella murió.

Sr. D.: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

Sally: Se enfermo y murió.

La niña esta el borde del llanto, D no sabe qué decir, pero solo le viene algo a la cabeza.

Sr. D.: No te preocupes… yo… yo te cuidare.

Sally: Gracias.

La niña abrasa con fuerza a D, poniendo sus bracitos alrededor de su cuello, D solo le da algunas palmaditas en la espalda. Verónica queda enternecida con la escena que presencio.

Rodrigo patea el suelo en su frustración, todo se fue a la mierda tan rápido, luego ve en la multitud a D, el extraño, el loco que advertía de un peligro.

Rodrigo: ¡Tu!

Sr. D.: ¿Eh?

D baja a la niña para evitar que la lastimen, al ver la mirada de Rodrigo s epercata al instante que no esta feliz.

Rodrigo: ¿Tu sabias de esto?

Sr. D.: ¿De qué?

Rodrigo: D esto, de que nos atacarían, ¿Lo sabías?

Sr. D.: No, no lo sabía.

Rodrigo: Entonces ¿a qué te referías con que se acerca?, ¿Qué se acercaba?

Sr. D.: No lo recuerdo.

Rodrigo: Debería meterte una bala en el cráneo.

Sr. D.: Tal vez.

Rodrigo solo gruñe y regresa su atención al destrozado refugio, todo está iluminado por la luz de algunos pequeños incendios.

Rodrigo: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Gaz: Irnos.

Rodrigo: ¿Qué?

Gaz: Ya me escuchaste, irnos, ya no e seguro este lugar, debemos marcharnos.

Rodrigo: y ¿A dónde siguieres que nos marchemos?

Gaz: Washington, dicen que en ese lugar las cosas son mejores.

Rodrigo: Diablos, ¡Esta bien! Nos iremos, quiero que preparen todo, nos marchamos al amanecer.

La gente obedece las palabras de su líder y empiezan a tomar lo que pueden, niños y adultos, ahora solo quedan unos cientos, Rodrigo mira a Gaz con algo de duda, en su interior Gaz espera que esto no sea un error.

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado este episodio y nos veremos en el siguiente._


	4. Preprandose para el viaje

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero que les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado._

**Episodio 4-Preprandose para el viaje-**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks.**

**/Desierto de Nuevo México/**

Poco más de 10 personas sobrevivientes ala taque de la noche anterior ahora se preparan para movilizarse en un éxodo, pero primero procuran enterrar a los muertos, pronto el cementerio no da abasto, el tiempo no está a su favor, las pilas de cadáveres son demasiadas. Niños mujeres y hombres por igual, los Irken no hacen distinción.

Gaz presencia como algunos de los pocos soldados que quedan sacan de entre lso restos del campamento enormes bidones de gasolina, con un gesto le avisa a Alice que se lleve a los niños, Gaz ya sabe lo que van hacer, Alice nota a la pequeña niña de cabello negro y vestido blanco que se esconde detrás de ese hombre extraño de cabello color ceniza, Alice reconoce al hombre, se acerca decidida a quitar a esa niña de sus manos.

Alice: Ven pequeña.

Alice intenta que la niñita se acerque usando un tono de voz serena y tranquila, pero en su interior solo quiere alejarse de ese sujeto, la niñita solo se cubre aun más detrás del hombre.

Alice: Ven pequeña, debemos irnos.

Alice estira su mano en un intento de ganar la confianza de la niña, en ese instante el hombre le lanza una mirada extraña a Alice, la rubia siente una extraña sensación, como si algo la hubiera atravesado, intenta ignorar al hombre y mantener una sonrisa más que falsa para no alterar mas a la niña.

Alice: Vamos cariño, debemos irnos.

La niña esta vez mira a los ojos al hombre de, ambos se ven unos segundos directamente a los ojos y luego con una palmada en la cabeza le asegura a Sally que puede ir con Alice, en ese instante Alice toma la mano de la niña y se apresura a alejarse de ese hombre, simplemente hay algo en el que no le causa confianza.

En cuanto Gaz ve que los niños se marchan con Alice, le hace una señal a Rodrigo, este ya está listo para terminar con esto, los cadáveres simplemente son demasiados, enterrarlos a todos solo les quitara tiempo, y con cada minuto que pasa es más probable que los Irken regresen.

Suspira intentando mantenerse sereno, de su bolsillo saca una cajetilla de serillos, se lo piensa unos segundos antes de encender uno de los viejos serillos y lanzarlo a la pila de cadáveres cubierta de gasolina, el fuego no tarda en consumir los cuerpos, una hoguera que despide el aroma a muerte y humo en el aire.

El hombre sin nombre mira el fuego arder y luego de unos segundos da media vuelta y entra en lo que solía ser el campamento, Gaz nota como ese sujeto se adentra a las destrozadas tiendas y chabolas y decide seguirle, no puede negar que es extraño como esta tragedia sucede el mismo día que un extraño llega al refugio y más extraño es lo que dijo antes de desmallarse.

D. camina entre las tiendas desgarras y las chabolas derruidas, en el suelo hay sangre sega sobre la arena, en algunos lugares aun hay pequeños fuegos que no se apagaron con el frio de la noche, sin pensarlo entra en una de las tiendas, dentro todo esta desordenado, con la mirada busca algo, un objeto, y lo encuentra, en la cama que solía ser de una niña hay una chamarra, un suéter rojo brillante con capucha, D se permite sonreír y toma la chamarra, le será útil a Sally, por el rabillo del ojos le llega el brillo del metal afilado de una vieja navaja, sin pensarlo dos veces la toma, no sabe porque, pero es bueno con esas afiladas armas.

Cuando retira la carpa que sirve de puerta se queda paralizado al ver a Gaz con un rostro acusador.

Gaz: ¿Qué haces?

Sr D.: Solo buscaba algo para Sally.

Gaz: Linda chamarra, espero que también le guste la navaja que llevas escondida en tu bolsillo.

D. no sabe como Gaz se dio cuenta de la navaja, pero no le importa mucho, y tampoco le toma mucho el pensar una respuesta para la tétrica chica.

Sr D.: ¿Qué harás?

Gaz: Tal vez debería romperte la mano y ver si así puedes seguir lanzando cuchillos.

Sr D.: Te reto.

El tono pretencioso y retador del extraño es la gota que derramo el vaso, sin pensar cierra su puño y lanza un golpe directo al rostro de D. Gaz se sorprende al notar al rapidez del hombre, es casi como si desapareciera y reapareciera a gusto, antes de darse cuenta el extraño la toma de la espalda y la deja inmovilizada colocando el brazo de Gaz sobre su propia espalda. La chica solo suelta un quejido antes de que el extraño ponga su mano sobre su boca.

Sr D.: Ahora ¿Qué tal si te suelto y empezamos de nuevo?

Gaz lanza una mirada de ira y odio al hombre, el solo sonríe casi divertido por el intento de Gaz por asustarlo.

Sr D.: Tomare ese como un SI.

En un segundo Gaz cae al suelo de rodillas, siente el alivio de poder mover el brazo y haberse liberado de tan incómoda posición, en cuanto se siente con fuerzas se pone de pie y pone su mirada en los ojos de ébano de D.

Gaz: ¿Quién eres?

Sr D.: Yo…

D. rasca su cabeza, en un intento de recuperar un poco de su memoria, realmente no recuerda nada después de despertar y ver a Sally, solo hay obscuridad en su cabeza.

Gaz: Deberé llamarte de alguna manera ¿no?

Sr D.: Dime D.

Gaz: ¿D?

Sr D.: Si, solo D. eso es suficiente.

Gaz: Como quieras chico misterioso, pero espero que nos seas útil y que te hagas cargo de esa niña, por alguna razón confía en ti.

Gaz se voltea y se marcha, se siente como una fracasa por lo fácil que D. logro paralizarla y más aun con el hecho de que parecía casi divertirse haciéndolo. El hombre de cabello ceniza solo mira como Gaz desaparece en una esquina, luego continua rebuscando entre las ruinas del refugio, al escuchar el inconfundible sonido de la estática busca su origen, luego de mover algunos retos encuentra una radio algo maltratada y cubierta de arna, se lo piensa por un minuto antes de recogerla y sacudirle al suciedad.

Al pequeña radio tiene una manija para que al puedan cargar, D. decide que ya es suficiente de rebuscar entre ruinas y se marcha, por alguna razón sabe cómo llegar con Alice y los niños que ella cuida, no se pregunta mucho la razón de por qué lo sabe, solo obedece su instinto y comienza a caminar.

Gaz apenar regresa de lo que fue el refugio y nota como se ha formado una discusión entre Rodrigo y uno de los lideres locales del lugar.

###: Esto es una locura, debemos ir hacia el este, asía las ciudades. No atravesar el desierto.

Rodrigo: Escucha, seguramente las ciudades ya están arrasados por la milicia Irken, solo estarías marchando a la boca del lobo.

###: ¿Y es mejor idea atravesar el desierto en pleno verano solo porque la chica Membrana dice que puede abe ruan remota posibilidad de que Washington este bien?

Rodrigo: Escucha, yo soy el líder de este refugio y digo que iremos Washington, ¡¿Entendido?

###: Rodrigo, tu sabes que te respeto y que también respeto al padre de Membrana, pero e hablado con la gente y… ellos no quieren arriesgarse en el desierto.

Rodrigo: ¿Qué quieres decir?

###: Nosotros nos iremos en dirección al este, no viajaremos contigo.

Rodrigo: Ya veo.

###: Lo siento Rodrigo, pero iremos por lo seguro. Puede que los Irken ya hayan dejado las ciudades.

Rodrigo: Eso espero, buena suerte.

###: También te la deseo amigo, cuídate.

El hombre se marcha entre la multitud, Gaz solo apenas comienza a pensar mejor esto ¿Y si no hay anda en Washington? Hasta donde ellos saben podrían ir directo a una trampa Irken. Rodrigo se acerca a Gaz y se detiene a un lado de ella.

Rodrigo: Espero que tengas razón.

Gaz siente como la presión recae en su espalda, y el tono de vos de Rodrigo lleno de frustración y enojo no ayuda.

Alice mira como los niños juegan en la arena tan ignorantes como ella de lo que sucede a unos metros de allí, mira a la pequeña Sally jugando en la arena sola, la niña evita a los demás, pero parce feliz haciéndolo. Esa misma felicidad hace que Alice se mantenga al margen.

Sr D.: ¡Sally!

La vos algo seca de D. resuena en los oídos de Alice, por reflejo se gira velozmente, ve al hombre de cabello ceniza sonriendo y con un suéter rojo colgando del brazo, Alice apenas nota cuando la niñita corre y abrasa las piernas del hombre, apenas se separan el se arrodilla y con una sonrisa extrañamente cálida le entrega el suéter a la niña.

Sr D.: Ponte esto, hará frio durante la noche.

La niñita solo asiente con la cabeza y con una sonrisa en su rostro obedece las ordenes de D. Alice se extraña por la tranquilidad con la que Sally se comporta estando cerca de ese sujeto, no puede evitar masajear su cuello por el recuerdo de su primer contacto con ese extraño hombre.

En cuanto al niña se coloca el suéter le da un segundo abraso a D. para luego segrí jugando en la arena, en ese instante D. nota la mirada de Alice, de la misma manera él le lanza una mirada directa a los ojos, Alice siente como es examina por ese extraño hombre que solo se marcha sin decir nada.

Alice se siente algo mejor cuando D. se marcha, aun no puede soportar la idea de estar ni a 5 metros de él, pero no tiene mucha opción.

**Fin.**

_Espero les hay gustado este episodio y nos vemos en el siguiente_


	5. Caminos

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les hay gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado._

**Episodio 5-Caminos-**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks.**

**/Nuevo México/**

Gaz prepara una pequeña mochila negra con algunas cosas, agua, medicinas y municiones, hace unos minutos la mayor parte del refugio se marcho en dirección al este, solo ella, Rodrigo, Alice, Verónica, Seth y D. se quedaron, por primera ves no está molesta de pasar tiempo con Verónica, le molesta mas el hecho de estar cerca de ese lunático de cabello ceniza, de vez en cuando el lanza una mirada de odio, pero D. no pone atención, está sentado sobre unas rocas intentando componer la radio que encontró.

Sr D.: Demonios.

D. esta tan concentrado en la radio que no nota cuando Verónica se acerca por detrás para mirar lo que hace, en cuanto nota la respiración algo intranquila de Vero se voltea y la mira a los ojos. La chica de cabello negro se ruboriza, la mirada de ese sujeto es penetrante, casi como si viera a través de ella.

Sr D.: ¿Sucede algo?

Vero: Eh… yo… Linda radio la que tienes allí.

D. levanta una ceja por el extraño comentario, en su mente Verónica grita de vergüenza y le gustaría golpear su cabeza contra una roca, en realidad no espera una respuesta, no se sorprendería si el extrañamente atractivo sujeto se levantara y se marchara sin decir nada.

Sr D.: Seria mejor si funcionara, No sabrás de estas cosas ¿Verdad?

Vero se impresiona por el hecho de que su incoherente comentario halla indicado una conversación y más por el hecho de que en efecto ella sabe sobre electrónicos, sus tareas en el refugio no se limitaban a patrullar, ella se encargada de los generadores y de reparar algunos aparatos.

Vero: Claro que sí.

Sr D.: Perfecto.

D. le hace un lugar en la improvisada banca de rocas, Vero se siente como una niña de nuevo, aunque un poco indecisa no duda en tomar asiento, se acerca un poco para tomar la radio de las manos de extraño, cuando sus dedos se tocan Vero recuerda la suavidad y frialdad de la piel pálida de ese sujeto, intenta mantener la compostura y no comenzar a sonrojarse, toma la radio y al examina por unos momento.

Sr D.: ¿Por qué no funciona?

D. se acerca para mirra sobre el hombro de Verónica, el contacto entre ambos hace imposible que Vero mantenga mas la compostura, sus mejillas se sonrojan sin más remedio, intenta tranquilizarse, pero su corazón late tan rápido como puede. Por un instante logra recuperar algo de concentración y nota la falla.

Vero: Aquí está el problema.

Sr D.: ¿Qué?

Verónica: No lo has encendido.

Sr D.: Oh, pensé que ya lo…. Olvídalo.

Verónica deja escapar una carcajada tímida por la falta de atención de D. sin pensarlo enciende al pequeña radio, la estática es molesta y decide tratar de sintonizar algo, luego de unos segundos por fin logra encontrar una frecuencia que transmite.

-...*Estática*… Me encanta estar con ustedes a estas horas, el aire de la mañana es algo refrescante aquí en Nuevo México y en especial aquí en Novac, espero que me logren escuchar amigos, les mando bendiciones y que el señor los guie y les dejo con algo a los hombres solitarios que estén allá fuera esto es "Solitary Man" de Johnny Cash, disfruten.

A D. lo deja algo hipnotizado el sonido de la guitarra en la radio y al vos grave y seca del músico de antaño, su pie comienza a golpear a la arena al ritmo de la música, esta tan enfrascado en la canción que no se percata de que Verónica no aparta la mirada de él.

Sr D.: Gracias emm… disculpa pero ¿Cómo te llamas?

Verónica despierta de su fantasía y regresa a la realidad, en verdad nunca se avía presentado, apenas se conocieron cuando el el salvo la vida, le entrega al radio a D. con algo de miedo lo mira a los ojos, aunque esta obviamente sonrojada D. no parece darse cuenta de ello.

Verónica: Mi nombre es Verónica Ríos, mecánica e ingeniera.

Sr D.: Un gusto, yo… dime D.

Verónica: ¿D?

Sr D.: Si, solo D.

Verónica: ¿Por qué D.? Si no quieres decirme tu nombre no hay problema.

Sr D.: Sinceramente no lo recuerdo.

Verónica: ¿En verdad?

Sr D.: Si, solo recuerdo despertar en una tienda y ver a Sally, luego de eso te vi afuera cuando estaban a punto de matarte.

Verónica: Oh, sobre so. No he podido agradecerte.

Sr D: No fue nada.

Verónica en un casi instintivo movimiento pone su mano sobre la del extraño, D. se extraña por lo que Vero hace, pero también nota la calidez de la piel de Verónica, la piel de la chica no es muy suave, el tiempo y la arena la han hecho algo dura, pero la sensación cálida que transmite es agradable.

Vero: Claro que fue algo, sin ti ya estaría muerta.

Vero le lanza una sonrisa algo nerviosa a D. este apenas comprende como reaccionar la devuelve, Verónica intenta acercarse mas pero cuando siente como es alada hacia atrás el momento se echa a perder, D. solo mira como Gaz se lleva a rastras a al chica de pelo negro.

Vero mira como se aleja más y mas del chico de cabello ceniza sin poder hacer nada, en cuanto doblan una esquina siente como es liberado su brazo, molesta se levanta y mira a Gaz a los ojos.

Vero: ¿Porque hiciste eso?

Gaz: No quiero que te acerques a ese lunático, es peligroso.

Vero: El no es ningún lunático, además el me salvo.

Gaz: Ese tipo estaba dispuesto a degollar a Alice cuando llego aquí, ni siquiera me ha dicho su nombre real, solo me dijo que le llamara D.

Vero: Me dijo que es porque no recuerda nada.

Gaz: Esa es la peor mentira que he escuchado.

Vero: Yo le creo.

Gaz: Serás… escucha, aunque si fuera verdad, ¿y si recupera la memoria y decide matarnos a todos?

Vero: El no aria eso, créeme, yo sé lo que hago, no soy una niña.

Gaz: Eso espero, por que cuando tu novio el lunático decida que sería divertido ver como tu sangre sale de tu cuello como una fuente. No quiero que vengas a pedir ayuda.

Vero: Bien.

Gaz: ¡Bien!

Vero: ¡Bien!

Vero da media vuelta antes de que Gaz pueda decir otra cosa, Gaz masajea sus sienes en un intento de no ir y golpear a D. en el rostro o algo peor, decide tranquilizarse y regresar con los otros, al doblar la esquina ve a Verónica de pie observando una escena de lo más rara.

D. limpiando el rostro de la pequeña Sally con un pañuelo blanco, en cierta forma debe admitir que no se ve muy peligroso de esa manera, Verónica mira a Gas con algo de burla, Gaz solo rueda los ojos y continua caminando para hablar con Rodrigo y el resto.

Verónica se acerca para apreciar mejor la tierna escena, la niñita se mueve por la incomodidad pero al mismo tiempo parece algo tranquila.

Vero: ¿Qué sucedió?

Sr D.: Se tropezó y se lleno la cara de arena.

Verónica no puede evitar soltar una pequeña risa, la niña mira con algo de molestia a Verónica, no le agrado que se rieran de ella.

Sr D.: Listo.

La pequeña Sally sonríe con las palabras de D. Verónica se sienta de nuevo alado de D. en un intento de retomar las cosa donde las dejo, la pequeña Sally no es tonta, se da cuenta de las intenciones de Vero, pero no quiere que nadie más tenga la atención del hombre de cabello ceniza, en un muy pensado movimiento, la pequeña niña logar sentarse en medio de ambos imposibilitando cualquier roce entre D. y Verónica.

D. solo sonreí cuando la pequeña Sally le da un fuerte abraso, no nota cuando le niñita le lanza una mirada retadora y burlona a Verónica, casi diciendo, "Aléjate"

Vero: Pequeña…

Sr D.: ¿Disculpa?

Vero: Oh… nada.

Verónica intenta contener las ganas de lanzar a al niña lejos para tener algo de privacidad, pero se resigna, al ver a su competidora derrotada la pequeña Sally sonríe victoriosa haciendo que Vero se moleste mas.

-Aquí su amigo "Coyote" deseándoles una buena y agradable mañana aquí en Nuevo México, algunos escuchas me han dicho que les gustaría que pusiera uno de nuestros clásicos, así que allí tienen "Let´s Ride into the Sunset Together" disfruten amigos.

Gaz se acerca a Rodrigo, que solo esta inspeccionando su arma, una Magnum .44 muy bein cuidada.

Gaz: ¿Cual es el plan?

Rodrigo: Iremos a Washington como dijiste, iremos por la carretera siguiendo la ruta 99.

Gaz: Bien, ¿Qué aremos con el nuevo?

Rodrigo: Nada.

Gaz: ¿Cómo que nada?

Rodrigo: Si no te has dado cuenta, somos muy pocos, no puedo darme el lujo de perder más hombres, así que ese sujeto vendrá con nosotros.

Gaz: Espero que sepas lo que haces.

Rodrigo: Yo espero lo mismo de ti.

Gaz solo se marcha, no quiere escuchar nada mas de Rodrigo, Alice observa la cómica escena frente a ella, Vero sigue intentando acercarse mas a D. mientras que la pequeña niñita solo se lo impide, no puede evitar sonreír un poco ante eso.

Gaz: ¡Listos!

Todos asienten dando entender que están listos para partir, Gaz los mira a todos, se molesta en pensar que D. ira con ellos y mas en que deberá confiar en que no intentara matarlos.

D. toma en brazos a la pequeña Sally que solo se aferra a él rodeado el cuello de D. con sus pequeños brazos, Verónica sabe que la niña lo hace para provocarla, por un instante se plantea el dejarse llevar a riesgo de parecer infantil.

Sr D.: ¿Bienes?

D. estira su mano libre en un intento de hacer que Verónica le acompañe, la chica de cabello negro se sonroja ante tal gesto y toma la mano de D. ambos disfrutan del tacto del otro y se sonríen mutuamente, a la pequeña Sally le molesta que alguien mas se lleve la atención de D. pero esta vez gano Verónica.

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado este episodio y nos vemos en el siguiente._


	6. Ruta 99

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado._

**Episodio 6-Ruta 99-**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks.**

**/Nuevo México/**

El Sol brilla en lo alto del cielo libre de nubes del desierto, serpientes y escorpiones son la fauna que prevalece, el calor es abrasador, y la arena es un suelo inestable y molesto, con cada paso se levanta arena que pega en el rostro de alguien, Gaz ya está harta de la arena.

Gaz: ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la carretera?

Rodrigo igual que el resto esta mas que arto del calor, su rostro esta enrojecido debido al asfixiante calor del desierto, la garganta le arde por lo seca que esta, pero sabe que es mejor guardar suministros para cuando deban atravesar el estado completo

Rodrigo: Cállate y camina.

Gaz: Te mataría si no tuviera tanto calor.

Rodrigo: Que suerte la mía.

Alice es una de las que más reciente el calor, el viejo Seth se ha acostumbrado al clima, lleva consigo una sombrilla negra que le ayuda a cubrir a la pobre Alice, hace algunos años este calor la hubiera matado, pero con el tiempo ha logrado desarrollar una mayor resistencia a este.

Por su parte D. parece no notar el calor, se asegura de que Sally se cubra la cabeza con el suéter rojo, Verónica nota la extraña capacidad de D. para soportar este calor, incluso Seth suda como un cerdo, pero D. parece estar fresco, casi como si fuera invierno.

Vero: ¿No tienes ni un poco de calor?

Sr D.: No, ¿tu si?

Vero: ¿Bromeas? Claro que tengo calor, el sol esta a todo lo que da.

Verónica en su enfado por la obvia pregunta de D. lo toma del brazo, el hombre se avía remangado la chaqueta para cargar mejor a Sally, cuando Vero toca al piel de D. se da cuenta que no solo parce estar fresco. Su piel esta fría como el hielo, la piel de Verónica esta tan caliente que al hacer contacto provoca que la piel de D. humee como su fuera un cubo de hielo al aire libre.

Vero: Wow, con razón la pequeña esta tan cómoda, estas helado.

Sr D.: No lo avía notado.

Verónica sonríe un poco ante el comentario de D. y limpia el sudor de su frente antes de volver a concentrarse en no quedar inconsciente por el calor, D. nota la incomodidad de Verónica, con un movimiento la rodea con su brazo izquierdo y la acerca a él, Verónica siente el frio aire que rodea a D. y se deja acurrucar, no le interesa sonrojarse, su rostro esta tan rojo por el calor que a estas alturas nadie lo notaria.

Rodrigo sonríe al ver en el horizonte una visión extrañamente confortante, un viejo cartel de Poop Soda, eso solo significa una cosa, la ruta 99 esta adelante. Con la poca fuerza que le queda acelera el paso, Gaz solo ve como Rodrigo llega a al sombre provocada por el enorme cartel de soda.

Rodrigo se arrodilla en la arena y disfruta de la refrescante sombra, Gaz y el resto no tardan en llegar, Alice se siente un poco mejor al no estar debajo del implacable sol, cuando D. llega a la sombra no nota mucho la diferencia, mueve su brazo para indicarle a Verónica que ya están en la sombra, la chica tiene los ojos serrados y está disfrutando el contacto con D. lo único que se le ocurre decir es lo que piensa.

Vero: Aun no (Acurrucándose mas contra el pecho de D.)

Sr D.: Ejem…

Verónica sale de su mundo y regresa a la realidad, se da cuenta de lo que esa haciendo y rápidamente se separa de D. su rostro esta aun mas rojo que antes por la vergüenza.

Vero: Lo siento tanto, yo…

Sr D.: No te preocupes.

D. le sonríe a al avergonzada chica de tal manera que esta se siente mejor y suspira de alivio, pero hasta D. no puede evitar pensar que fue agradable sentir al cálida piel de Verónica contra la suya, a riesgo de que ella lo note deja ver una sonrisa.

Gaz: ¿Y ahora qué?

Rodrigo: Iremos por la ruta 99 hasta llegar a Novac.

Gaz: ¿Novac?

Rodrigo: Es el refugio mas cercano.

Gaz: Pensé que iríamos hasta Washington.

Rodrigo: y lo aremos pero míralos Gaz, ellos no pueden con este paso, mierda ni nosotros podemos, tal vez el nuevo y Seth lo lograrían pero nosotros, debemos hacer paradas, según la radio, Novac es como una parada de servicio en ese lugar podremos descansar.

Gaz: tienes razón.

Gaz se deja caer en la arena provocando que esta se levante en el aire. Rodrigo esta tan cansado que ni siquiera dice nada por ello solo se recuesta en la arena para descansar un poco.

La pequeña Sally despierta y nota que a su alrededor no hay nada más que arena y mas arena, solo el camino de asfalto desgastado y una señal de alto cambian el monótono paisaje, enseguida busca con la mirada lo único seguro que conoce, al ver a D. sentado en la arena no duda en levantarse y pegarse al hombre de cabello ceniza, se aferra con toda la fuerza que puede al brazo del hombre.

Sr D.: Oh, veo que te despertaste Sally.

La niñita solo se sigue aferrando sin decir ni una palabra, se siente más segura junto a D. peor su felicidad es momentánea, en cuanto abre los ojos nota a Verónica recostada en la arena y con la cabeza en las piernas de D.

La niñita sonríe con malasia y sin que D. se dé cuenta se deja caer en la arena provocando que esta caiga en el rostro de Verónica despertando en el momento y obligándola a quitarse de su cómoda posición.

Verónica tose intentando limpiar su garganta de la seca arena que entro por su boca, el esfuerzo la obliga a ponerse de rodillas para escupir la arena. D. mira la escena con algo de impotencia, no sabe qué hacer, por su lado al pequeña Sally sonríe como un diablillo mientras ve como Verónica tose.

Rodrigo disfruta de la sombra recostando su espalda contra el enorme letrero, piensa en lo difícil que será llegar hasta Novac y más aun el llegar hasta Washington, para lograr tal hazaña deberán atravesar todo el oeste y noreste americano. Sus dudas desaparecen cuando nota como Gaz se acomoda a su lado, la chica se deja llevar por el aire fresco y la sombra, intenta olvidar toda la mierda que ha sucedido.

Gaz: ¿Crees que logremos llegar?

Rodrigo: Lo lograremos, o moriremos en el intento, de una u otra forma dejaremos de estar en este maldito desierto.

Gaz: jeje, tienes razón en eso.

Después de unos minutos de descansar en la sombra, Rodrigo se levanta y estira sus brazos, de su mochila saca una cantimplora y toma un sorbo de agua, los demás repiten el mismo ritual, acepto D. que solo saca su cantimplora para darle agua a Sally, el no siente sed y no se pregunta la razón, aprovecha esto para mantener el agua de Sally lo mas que pueda, la niña lo necesitara mas que el.

En cuanto todos están listos Rodrigo le guía por la desecha carretera adornada con letreros de Sodas, frituras y comida rápida, algunos anuncian uno que otro destino turístico, Rodrigo no pone atención en ellos y se centra en el camino, la pequeña Sally y Verónica se dejan llevar por los letreros que aunque desgastados aun conservan algunos de sus colores brillantes.

Después de una docena de letreros a la pequeña Sally el dejando e interesar, desde su posición en los brazos de D. es capaz de tomar la radio que este lleva en su mochila, D. sonríe con la agilidad y habilidad de la niña, cuando al radio se enciende la estática no tarda en ser remplazada por al grave vos del locutor local.

-Aquí su amigo "Coyote" con noticias, según los rangers de Novac los caminos siguen despejados de cualquier actividad Irken y esperemos que sigan así ¿no lo creen? Jeje, bueno en otras cosas les aviso que "The Bettis Coffe" mi restaurante local favorito tiene una oferta de la semana de lo más perfecta: un trozo de Pay de manzana especial para los niños, jeje eso es una buena noticia y les recuerdo amigos, que en Novac todos son bienvenidos y les dejo con algo de Rock de la vieja escuela, con ustedes "Suspicius Minds" de El Rey: Elvis Presley disfruten.

La música y las buenas noticias que se transmiten por la radio disipan cualquier duda y sirven para subir los ánimos, por una vez parece que la fortuna les sonríe, el sol comienza a caer y el calor disminuye considerablemente, Alice se siente aliviada por esto.

Cuando el sol se oculta por completo y la luna toma su lugar Rodrigo divisa una visión a lo lejos, una vieja gasolinera, puede no ser un hotel pero será un refugio útil del frio del desierto. Usando algunas tablas de la ya derruida estructura del establecimiento logran encender una fogata, no es muy grande, es mejor no atraer indecibles.

Rodrigo toma su lugar en el capo de un viejo coche inutilizable y oxidado, como compañía tiene un rifle Trapdoor Springfield modelo 1873 y una botella de agua.

Gaz esta recostada cerca de la fogata usando su mochila como una improvisada almohada, Seth inspecciona el local en busaca de comida o algo útil, por su parte Alce observa las estrellas, el frio del desierto es un alivio después de ese calor.

D. acomoda a la pequeña Sally de manera que no se despierte, la cubre con su propia chaqueta negra en un intento de abrigarla del frio, Verónica observa los cuidados que D. le suministra a la pequeña Sally, ridículo o no, en este momento Verónica daría todo por ser esa pequeña. Además no puede evitar notar la buena forma en la que esta D. sin su chaqueta solo lleva una camisa blanca abotonada de mangas cortas.

La radio sigue su trasmisión, después de algunos minutos de estática la vos del locutor empieza a sonar.

-Bueno amigos, si no tienen un reloj yo les diré la hora, son las 11:25pm y ya es hora de irme, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta transmisión y bueno para despedirme les dejare con uno de mis favoritos, un clásico de los viejos tiempos "Big Iron" disfruten.

La música es anticuada, pero hoy en día ya no importa, en cierta forma la música ayuda a olvidar toda la mierda que los rodea, D. se aleja de la pequeña Sally que dormita cerca de la fogata para sentarse a un lado de Verónica, la chica intenta evitar el contacto visual.

El ritmo country y la letra pronto comienzan a provocar que los parpados les pesen a todos, uno a uno caen en los brazos de Morfeo, Gaz es la que mas tarda en conciliar el sueño, espera haber tomado una buena decisión.

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado este episodio y nos vemos en el siguiente._

_**Nota: Les dejo el resto de la lista de canciones que saldrán en mi Fic por si quieren buscarlas:**_

_01-Fallout New Vegas Radio Ain't that a kick in the Head - Dean Martin_

_02-Fallout New Vegas Radio I'm So Blue_

_03-Fallout New Vegas Soundtrack Happy Times_

_04-Fallout New Vegas Radio In The Shadow Of The Valley_

_05-Fallout New Vegas Radio It's A Sin To Tell A Lie_

_06-Fallout New Vegas Radio I'm Moving Out_

_07-Fallout New Vegas Radio Big Iron_

_08-Fallout New Vegas Radio Hangover Heart Hank Thompson_

_09-Fallout New Vegas Radio Heartaches by the Numbers_

_10-Fallout New Vegas Radio Where Have You Been All My Life_

_11-Fallout New Vegas Radio Home On The Wastes_

_12-Bioshock 2 OST- The Boogie Man_

_13-Bioshock 2 OST- My heart belongs to daddy_

_14-Bioshock 2 OST- Daddy, Won't You Please Come Home_

_15-Frank Sinatra-'New York, New York'_

_16-Frank Sinatra-Strangers in The Night_

_17-Robbie Williams-beyond the sea_

_18-Elvis Presley-Heartbreak Hote_

_19-Elvis Presley-Burning Love_

_20-Elvis Presley-Viva Las Vegas_

_21-Roy Orbinson-Pretty woman_

_22-Roy Orbison-In dreams_

_23-The Way To Your Heart (The Darkness II Soundtrack)_

_24-Ram Jam-Black Betty_

_25-The Black Angels You on the run_

_26-The Black Angels-Young Men Dead_

_27-The Black Angels-The Sniper_

_28-Far-At Night We Live_


	7. Camino a Novac

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero que les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado._

**Nota:_ Si recuerdan en "La Nueva Invasión" dejaba unas pequeñas notas al final de los episodios que describían algunos aspectos del universo que cree, desde personajes hasta armas o planetas nuevos, quiero saber si les gustaría que pusiera de nuevo esas notas. Eso es todo, continuemos con el episodio y no olviden comentar._**

**Episodio 7-Camino a Novac-**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks.**

**/Nuevo México/**

-Buenos días a todos, ya son las 09:00am aquí en el hermoso y soleado desierto de Nuevo México, espero que puedan escucharnos, y para que se despierten les dejo una de mis favoritas "You are mi Sunshine" de Johnny Cash, disfruten.

La música es tranquila pero logra su cometido, los dormidos viajantes despiertan con la tranquila música y la grave y melodiosa vos del cantante, Gaz rasca sus ojos mientras bosteza, el sol está más indulgente este día, no se siente tanto calor como ayer, el viejo Seth yace dormido en el asiento delantero del coche descompuesto donde Rodrigo estuvo toda la noche.

Alice despierto hace ya unas horas, no duerme mucho, no lo necesita, pero se ha vuelto costumbre, D. siente algo que hace presión sobre su pecho, cuando abre los ojos tarda en adaptarse a la claridad del día, al levantar un poco la mirada ve como la cabeza de Verónica esta sobre su pecho, la chica termino acurrucándose contra el durante la noche.

Aunque la situación es agradable, no tiene tiempo de disfrutar de ella, lentamente se escabulle de Verónica asegurándose de no despertarla, cuando por fin se libera se pone de pie y sacude su camisa y pantalón. Con cuidado toma su chaqueta negra que cubre el pequeño cuerpo de Sally, ya ha salido el calor y esta solo lograra acalorarla, con delicadeza empuja el pequeño hombro de la niñita en un intento de despertarla, pero la pequeña esta tan cansada que no abre los ojos, casi parece estar en coma.

D. sonríe y toma a la niña en sus brazos teniendo la delicadeza de no despertarla, le pone la capucha de su chamarra roja para evitar que su cabeza se caliente con el sol. Verónica no tarda en notar la ausencia de D. cuando abre los ojos lo único que ve es el desierto, se levanta algo molesta y al ver como D. se aseguraba de que Sally esté bien solo le hace pensar que debería hacer algo para acercarse mas al hombre de cabello ceniza.

Rodrigo se levanta del capó del coche cuando empieza a sentir que este se calienta por la luz del sol, revisa si su arma lleva municiones y luego toma su mochila.

Rodrigo: ¿Listos?

Todos afirman con la cabeza y Rodrigo bosteza antes de comenzar a caminar de nuevo por la carretera, el resto le sigue.

**/Miami Florida/**

Un enrome edificio de extraña apariencia, de paredes metálicas rojas como la sangre se alza sobre las edificaciones humanas que han quedado en ruinas desde "La Purga Biológica" naves Irken de toda clase sobrevuelan la cuidad llena de mas edificios parecidos pero de menor tamaño, vehículos y tropas Irken se mueven por las calles.

Este edificio tan grande es "La Central de Información y movilización Irken" en la tierra, un lugar donde todas la operaciones Irken en este planeta son monitorizadas y reportadas y donde los prisionero son traídos para interrogatorios, eso solo si pueden tener información importante, el reto es llevado a los campos de almacenamiento Irken en Nueva Jersey.

En los pasillos iluminados tenuemente se escuchan los gritos de los pobres desgraciados que tuvieron la mala suerte de ser capturados y demostrar un conocimiento de importancia militar.

En una de las obscuras habitaciones, amordazado a una mesa de operaciones de extraña apariencia esta el sub teniente del escuadrón de Rangers de la RNA, el frio del emtal de la mesa de operaciones toca su piel desnuda, acabe de despertar en este lugar, pero no demuestra miedo alguno.

El sonido de las puertas automatizadas deslizándose le obligan a levantar la mirada, en la obscuridad solo logra divisar una pequeña silueta, cuando el ser se coloca debajo d ela luz incandescente que ilumina el centro de la habitación y la mesa de operaciones revela a una pequeña Irken de ojos verde jade, y vestida con una bata blanca.

La pequeña Irken usa las extremidades de su PAK para alzarse en el aire y mirar de cara a cara al humano, de su PAk salen dos brazos mecánicos con una libreta holográfica y un lápiz.

Paloma: Mmm… parece estar consiente ¿Disculpe usted esta cociente?

Soldado: ¿Eh?

Paloma: Tomare eso como un sí, necesito que responda algunas preguntas para el registro medico.

Soldado: Escoria alienígena.

Paloma: SI, si, comencemos. ¿Nombre?

Soldado: Scott Berthard (Los brazos mecánicos comienzan a escribir las palabras del soldado)

Paloma: ¿Ocupación?

Soldado: Sub-Teniente de el escuadrón 13 de Rangers de la RNA.

Paloma: ¿Lugar de captura?

Soldado: Frontera de Alabama-Florida

Paloma: Eso sería todo.

Soldado: ¿Y ahora qué?

Paloma: Ahora viene mi parte favorita.

Soldado: ¿Eh?

Paloma: Voy abrirte el torso y ver como funcionas, mataste 3 soldados Irken con tus propias manos antes de que te neutralizaran, eso es impresionante, en especial porque eres humano.

Soldado: Agrega una científica Irken al marcador:

Paloma: ¿Qué?

Antes de poder reaccionar, paloma siente como es sujetada de una de sus antenas, el humanos libero usando un escalpelo de la mesa de instrumentos médicos cercana,

Soldado: Ahora le dejare un mensaje a ti y a tus amigos verdes.

Paloma: ¿Qué vas hace…?

Antes de terminar su pregunta Paloma siente como el escalpelo corta limpiamente la mitad de su antena derecha, el dolor es horrible y un zumbido provocado por el trauma la inmoviliza en el suelo.

El soldado tira el pequeño trozo de antena cerca de Paloma, y sale por la puerta principal, Paloma mira lo que solía ser parte de su antena antes de reaccionar.

El soldado corre desnudo por los pasillos obscuros de la instalación, llega a un callejón sin salida que solo lleva a maquinas de golosinas y café.

Soldado: Demonios.

Cuando se da media vuelta decidido a buscar otro camino mira a la pequeña Irken culal antena derecha esta desecha y sangrando, la sangre verde de la Irken cae al suelo de gota en gota creando un charco, su mirada está llena de odio y enojo, sus extremidades mecánicas se colocan de manera en que impidan cualquier camino de escape.

Soldado: Aléjate pequeña o te cortare la otra antena.

Paloma: Estas muerto.

Antes de que el soldado se dé cuenta, al pequeña Irken le salta encima, una de las extremidades mecánicas le atraviesa la palma de la mano como si fuera papel, el soldado Grita arrodillándose de dolor, levanta la mirada suplicando piedad en los ojos verdes de Paloma, no al encuentra.

Y luego el dolor aumenta, otras dos extremidades perforan sus globos oculares dejando lo siego, sin pensarlo dos veces Paloma hace que una de las extremidades de su PAK prepare su navaja de punta laser y de un movimiento corta al cabeza del hombre, provocando que chorree sangre como una horrible fuente.

Paloma mira con indiferencia la horrible escena, solo aparato el cuerpo con su mano dejándolo caer al suelo, patea la cabeza decapitada del soldado y se dirige a la máquina de café, el pequeño vaso rojo con el símbolo del imperio en el se llena de café, algunas gotas de sangre caen en el, Paloma no le da importancia y bebe del bazo.

Paloma: Valla, esto está muy bueno.

La pequeña Irken se marcha del lugar, mientras disfruta de su bebida, mientras esta horrible escena sucede, una nave de transporte de unidades Irken se acerca, ella un pequeño Irken de ojos azules cubre su ojo izquierdo, la herida es muy profunda, daño los implantes oculares, debe remplazarlos o no podrá ver.

**/Nuevo México/**

Rodrigo y el resto llevan caminando horas, están cansados pero no hay un lugar donde descansar, intenta mantenerse alerta, cada sonido que proviene de entre las rocas del desierto le llama la atención, Gaz va junto a Alice y Seth debajo de una sombrilla, el sol puede no estar muy fuerte pero aun así no es bueno dejarse calcinar, Rodrigo lleva un sombrero que el cubre del sol, Verónica unió un cinturón y una camisa para cubrirse la cabeza, improvisando una pequeña capucha, D. no parece notar el sol o el calor, camina al mismo paso que ha mantenido, Verónica se mantiene cerca no solo para mantenerse fresca, sino que se piensa la idea de intentar una maniobra más directa.

Decidida traga saliva antes de tomar la mano suave y fría de D. espera una especie de rechazo, un movimiento de D. para liberar su mano del apretón de Verónica, pero al no suceder nada de eso la chica se tranquiliza hasta que siente como D. cierra el puño aumentando el contacto entre ambos, al chica se sonroja por ello mientras D. solo sonríe, le agrada tocar la piel de Verónica, es cálida y agradable.

Rodrigo se altera por cada sonido que escucha, algo no va bien, se detiene causando que el resto lo haga, de entre las rocas salen 3 personas vestidas con ropa simple y ligera, sus rostros lo dicen todo, no son para nada amigables.

Rodrigo: ¿Quiénes son?

Bandido: Somos los cobradores del peaje.

Rodrigo: Cobradores eh.

Bandido: Exacto, ahora entrega el agua chico latino.

Gaz se pone frente a Rodrigo y le lanza una mirada llena de rabia al criminal, su actitud le repugna.

Gaz: Estamos en medio de una guerra entre la tierra y los Irken y tú te dedicas a robar, eres despreciable.

Bandido: Los siento guapa pero así es la cosa ahora, supervivencia del más apto.

Veronica: Ahh…

D. se gira al escuchar el grito de Verónica y al sentir como la mano cálida de la chica se escapa de entre sus dedos, uno de los criminales la tiene sujeta de espaldas, el hombre sonríe de tal manera que D. siente la maldad del hombre en el aire.

Bandido 2: Que rico hueles preciosa.

El criminar lame el cuello de Verónica provocando que esta tiemble por el asco y el miedo, una sensación sube por su espalda al sentir el metal afilado de un cuchillo contra su cuello.

Sr D.: Suéltala.

Bandido 2: ¿Oh qué?

Sr D.: Te clavare un tu navaja en la garganta y veré como te desangras.

Bandido 2: Quiero ver que lo intentes.

D. levanta una ceja ante el tono retador del criminal, Rodrigo intenta mantener las cosas lo mejor que puede, pero todo se está desmoronando. El líder de los bandidos saca un revolver desgastado y mal cuidado, pero sigue siendo un arma.

Bandido: Ahora, entreguen los suministros y dejaremos a su amiga y tal vez olvidemos que su amigo de pelo blanco nos amenazo.

D. le entrega a Sally a los brazos de Alice, no puede hacer mucho mientras carga a la pequeña.

El bandido ríe mientras ve el rostro de desesperación de Rodrigo, pero su sonrisa no dura cuando una bala atraviesa su corazón desde su espalda. El cadáver cae al suelo y el sonido confunde al criminal que tiene a Verónica, D. aprovecha y antes de que el criminal lo sepa su propia navaja está en su garganta, la sangre se desliza por la sucia piel del criminal hasta caer en el suelo, los dos bandidos restantes corren al ver detrás de ellos una figura atemorizante.

Rodrigo siente el mismo temor al ver un caballo negro con su tétrico jinete, una figura con una gabardina de cuero café y un sombrero negro, el jinete desmonta y se acerca al grupo, al levantarse el sombrero Rodrigo suspira, es solo una mujer y se ve mucho más amigable que esos criminales, la chica no parece tener más de 23 años, de pelo largo y castaño, ojos azules y piel caucásica, lleva debajo de su gabardina una camisa azul obscuro con un chaleco antibalas encima, unos vaqueros azules deslavados y unas botas negras. En la chaqueta de la chica en el pecho derecho hay un logotipo y una inscripción, un T-Rex y la leyenda, Rangers de la RNA: Servimos a la humanidad.

Ranger: Ranger Bonie del 15º batallón de Ranger de Novac a su servicio.

Rodrigo: ¿Novac?

Ranger: Exacto, Novac, ¿Se dirigen asía allá?, si quieren podemos escoltarlos, estas llanuras tiene más actividad de criminales que de Irken.

Rodrigo: ¿Hay más de ustedes claro.

Ranger: somos todo un escuadrón, incluso tenemos unos caballos extra, creo que les vendría bien descansar de caminar.

Rodrigo sonríe igual que el resto, incluso Gaz se siente mejor por las buenas noticias, D. ayuda a Verónica a levantarse, la chica se aferra con fuerza al hombre de cabello ceniza antes de romper en llanto, D. solo la rodea con sus brazos en un intento de apaciguarla, las cosas parecen mejorar por primera vez.

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado y no olviden comentar._


	8. Un buen soldado

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado._

**Episodio 8 (Especial)-Un buen soldado-**

**Escrito por: Maniac.**

**/Nuevo México/ [Horas antes del episodio 7]**

La noche cubre el desierto con su gélido viento, entre las montañas yace un escuadrón de 4 Rangers de la RNA, uno de ellos es la Ranger Bonnie More soldado dele ejército de la RNA desde hace ya 4 años, se alisto cuando su padre enfermo, el ejercito le proporcionaría los medicamento que necesitaba, Novac no es uno de los mejores lugares para vivir pero Bonnie está dispuesta a dar su vida por el único Hogar que conoce.

Todo un año de entrenamiento la a hecho dura y capas de todo, es lista y muy imaginativa a la hora del combate, el uniforme estándar consta de una gabardina de cuero café o Guarda polvos como lo apodan los soldados por ser propensa a cubrirse de arena con facilidad, vaqueros azules o negros, botas negras y una camisa blanca o azul, sobre ella debe llevar siempre el chaleco antibalas reglamentario de la RNA, y un casco de metal reforzado, todos en la RNA llevan el uniforme, pero a Bonnie siempre le ha parecido un estorbo el pesado casco, en su lugar lleva un sombrero negro de vaquero.

El armamento de un Ranger de la infantería está formado por un rifle de asalto M4 modificado con mira de caza, y una Magnum .44

Encima de esta montaña Bonnie observa con al ayuda de la mira de su rifle de asalto a un grupo de personas, son miembro de un grupo de criminales que ha estado atacando a los viajeros que buscan refugio en Novac, son los Areneros, visten con camisas de trientes blancas y pantalones negros, suelen llevar cuchillos y armas de cuerpo a cuerpo, rara vez llevan armas, hoy es su ultimo día, con cada uno de esos ladrones que este muerto será mejor para Novac y para cualquier inocente que pase por la "Ruta 99"

Bonnie mira a sus compañeros, con su mirada es suficiente para que ellos sepan que es hora de trabajar, toman sus armas y las cargan antes de comenzar descender por la montaña, procuran no ser vistos, cubriéndose con rocas y matorrales de modo que los Areneros no logren verlos llegar.

Al llegar al suelo Bonnie se cubre detrás de una roca junto a uno de sus compañeros. Se acomoda el sombrero y carga su arma, su compañero alza la vista por encima de la roca para mirar el campamento que resalta por la hoguera que encendieron.

Ranger: Son 5 Areneros, parecen no tener armas de fuego.

Bonnie: Y una mierda con eso, dispara a discreción, ninguno de esos hijos de puta debe quedar vivo.

Ranger: SI señora.

Bonnie: Escucha, en cuanto salgamos quiero que dispares para cubrirme, no dejes de disparara hasta que yo te lo diga.

Ranger: Si.

Bonnie: bien, ¡Ahora!

Bonnie sale de su cobertura revelando su posición, los Areneros no tardan en tomar sus armas, cuchillos y bates con clavos, apenas escuchan los disparos impactando el suelo a sus pies se apresuran cubrirse, uno de ellos no es lo suficientemente rápido y es acribillado por las balas, su sangre pinta la arena de rojo

Los demás Areneros se mantienen a cubierto detrás de rocas que sirven como una muralla contar las balas, cuando los disparos cesan su líder se siente afortunado, esa sensación desaparece cuando escucha el sonido de una Magnum .44 siendo cargada.

Al voltearse mira a la chica Ranger acompañada por otros dos soldados con las armas lista para disparar, la tiene una sonrisa en el rostro, es lo último que el Arenero ve antes de que una bala atraviese su cerebro.

Los tres Areneros restantes sostienen sus mediocres armas con miedo, cuando Bonnie les mira directamente con esa sonrisa petrificante dejan caer las armas y se arrodillan esperando piedad.

Ranger: ¿Señora?

Bonnie examina a los Areneros con la mirada, parecen inofensivos, pero el llevarlos a Novac no solo pone en peligro a los habitantes del pueblo, sino que son un desperdicio de comida que puede necesitar otra persona.

Bonnie: No hay prisioneros esta vez.

Ranger: SI señora.

Sin decir nada los Ranger abren fuego con sus fusiles en contra de los desarmados y derrotados Areneros, su sangre es solo una gota en el océano que se ha formado desde la "Purga Biológica"

Bonnie y los Ranger comienzan a inspeccionar el campamento Arenero, las mochilas de esos criminales están llenas de chatarra y algunas botellas de agua, en una de las mochilas Bonnie encuentra una pequeña muñeca de trapo cubierta de sangre seca.

Bonnie: Malditos animales-Para sí misma-

Ranger: ¡Señora!

Bonnie ve como uno de los Ranger se acerca con una radio algo maltratada, la chica la inspecciona y al ver que no le falta anda la enciende, al estática es molesta y comienza a buscar una señal que transmita algo.

-Aquí su amigo "Coyote" transmitiendo desde Novac y quiero mandar un mensaje a nuestros Rangers que están allá fuera, cuídense chicos, ustedes son los que nos mantienen a salvo en estos tiempos tan inhóspitos y peligrosos y para ustedes un clásico de mi colección personal "Stars of the Midnight Ranger" disfruten y cuídense.

Bonnie sonríe un poco junto a sus compañeros, recuerdan por que vale la pena arriesgar el culo aquí fuera en el desierto. Sin perder más tiempo regresan a la montaña para comenzar el viaje de regreso, las botellas de agua serán útiles para la gente que llegue sedienta al pueblo.

El sol ya está en el cielo cuando llegan a la Ruta 99, ha sido una larga noche y Bonnie espera con ansias regresar al puesto de vigilancia en Novac para descansar y tomar una ducha.

Bonnie: ¿Pero qué? ¡Oh chica!

El caballo de Bonie se detiene y hace que el resto se detenga, los Raiders siempre viajan en grupos de cuatro, pero llevan consigo 2 caballos extra para los suministros y para emergencias, Bonnie saca su rifle y con la mira divisa un asalto, un pequeño grupo de Areneros están atracando a uno viajeros, Bonnie sonríe un poco, algo de práctica de tiro no le vendría mal antes de llegar a Novac y dormir.

Bonnie: Vamos Muchachos, es hora de trabajar, jeje.

**Fin.**

_Este es mi primer episodio especial y me gustaría que me dieran que piensan de él._


	9. Bienvenidos a Novac

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado._

**Nota**: **_al final del episodio abra una pequeña nota sobre algún dato de mis Fics, de ahora en adelante pondré dichas notas al final de mis episodios._**

**Episodio 9- Bienvenidos a Novac-**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks.**

**/Nuevo México/**

Los Rangers recorren el camino de regreso a casa, pero consigo vienen nuevos visitantes, Alice y Verónica van en los dos caballos extra que los Rangers llevan consigo en caso de emergencias, Alice lleva consigo a la pequeña Sally que está feliz de andar a caballo, uno de los Rangers le ofreció su caballo a Gaz y ella acepto, no está dispuesta a caminar mas por el caluroso desierto.

Rodrigo camina a lado de Bonnie, la líder de este escuadrón, esta feliz de haber encontrado algo de ayuda, si no fuera por los Ranger ahora estarían muertos o en el desierto. La Ranger no baja de su caballo pero la curiosidad le gana, estos viajantes se ven en mejor estado que los que normalmente llegan por la Ruta 99.

Bonnie: ¿Cuál es la historia?

Rodrigo: ¿Disculpa?

Bonnie: Algo me dice que no son de muy lejos o estarían en peor estado del que están ahora.

Rodrigo: Oh (Rascando su cabeza) bueno nosotros venimos del refugio 13, a unos kilómetros al sur.

Bonnie: Pero allí no hay nada más que ruinas.

Rodrigo: ¿Estuvieron allí?

Bonnie: Bueno, yo no, pero un escuadrón de reconocimiento regreso ayer y nos dijo que encontró un refugio destrozado.

Rodrigo: Si, estuva en mejor estado, pero hubo un ataque y bueno, tuvimos que marcharnos.

Bonnie: Lamento escuchar eso, pero ahora están mejor, les encantara Novac.

Rodrigo: Cualquier lugar lejos del maldito desierto es el cielo.

Bonnie: jeje.

Bonnie sonríe un poco por el comentario de Rodrigo, con un movimiento alcanza a encender la radio que cuelga de la silla de montar de su caballo.

-Esta es una tarde calurosa amigos y aquí en Novac no es la excepción, ayer recibimos noticias de que nuestros Ranger vienen de camino y si están escuchando esto chicos queremos que sepan que les agradecemos lo mucho que ayudan al pueblo y ahora Johnny Cash con "Cry, Cry, Cry" que disfruten.

Bonnie: No quiero parecer entrometida pero…

Rodrigo: ¿Qué?

Bonnie: El tipo de cabello ceniza, ¿Quién es?

Rodrigo: Ni idea, lo encontramos en el desierto antes del ataque Irken, pero cuando decidimos irnos vino con nosotros, no sé de dónde viene y ni me importa, es bueno con los cuchillos y salvo a una de los nuestros y con eso me basta… por ahora.

Bonnie: Solo lo pregunto por… no lo sé, me da mala espina, algo en sus ojos parece no estar bien.

Rodrigo: Lo sé, yo también lo note, están vacios, creo que todos lo notamos pero…no sé lo que pueda significar.

Bonnie: Bueno pero…Asegúrate de que no haga nada en mi pueblo, todos son bienvenidos en Novac, pero no voy a permitir que alguien quebrante la ley.

Rodrigo: No te preocupes, no creo que sea peligroso, por lo menos ahora no lo es.

Bonnie: Más le vale, no dudare en ponerle una bala en medio de las cejas si se descontrola.

Rodrigo: Y yo no te detendré cuando lo hagas.

Bonnie: Es bueno saberlo, Oh. Ya llegamos.

Rodrigo mira el camino y contempla una muralla que parece más que resistente, una pequeña torre vigía con un guardia armado se alza detrás del muro.

Bonnie: ¡Bienvenidos a Novac!

El grupo de viajeros no puede evitar sonreír al ver como el vigía hace algunas señas hacia el interior de la muralla y las puertas se abren casi como por arte de magia.

Rodrigo: Por fin.

Al pasar por el umbral de la entrada el paisaje cambia, un pequeño pueblo típico de estos desiertos, algunas casas, un motel algo derruido, una tienda de recuerdos con forma de T-REX, una estación de policía y un desguace.

Bonnie baja de su caballo cuando unos Ranger se acercan para llevar a la yegua a los establos de la granja local.

Bonnie: Si necesitan una ducha y un cambio de ropa pueden ir al Sunset, díganle a la despistada muchacha que los envía Bonnie y que la RNA se encargara de pagar las primeras dos noches.

Rodrigo: ¿Pagar?

Bonnie mira confundida a Rodrigo, enserio espera que la pregunta se un chiste, pero al ver la expresión de Rodrigo en su rostro se da cuenta que no es una broma.

Bonnie: Si, P-A-G-A-R, pagar ya sabes con dinero de la RNA.

Rodrigo: ¿Hay dinero de la RNA?

Bonnie: Valla, escucha, maña repórtate a al puesto de entrenamiento un poco más allá de la estación de policía y pregunta por mí, las cosas son diferentes de ahora en adelante.

Rodrigo: Claro, lo hare.

Bonnie se despide con una sonrisa y un movimiento de su sombrero para después marcharse dejando al grupo frente al "Sunset Motel", Gaz mira el establecimiento que parece apenas sostenerse, hay una pequeña oficina y al lado una agrupación de habitaciones. Le llama la atención el letrero de neón del lugar, dice en letras grandes "Sunset Mote" y debajo "No Vacanci", pero las letras "NCI" no están, puede ser una coincidencia pero de una u otra manera es algo curioso de ver.

Rodrigo acomoda su mochila y comienza dirigirse a la recepción del Motel, los demás le siguen mientras observan el drástico cambio de paisaje, al entrar el lugar esta vacio, unas cuantas sillas plásticas un ventilador de techo, un clima que no funciona y una maquina de sodas cuyas luces aun funcionan iluminando las selecciones de refrescos, en un escritorio esta una chica rubia leyendo una revista de moda algo vieja.

Rodrigo: Em..

La chica levanta la mirada sobre su libro y ve al hombre y a su grupo, es más que obvio que son viajeros, suspira y deja su revista en el escritorio para prestar atención a los visitantes.

Nina: Bienvenidos al "Sunset Motel" ¿En qué les puedo servir?

Rodrigo nota la condescendencia en la vos de la chica, mira el escritorio que está lleno de revistas, un adorno de un T-REX y una libreta de tapa dura.

Nina: *Ejem*

Rodrigo: Oh. Lo lamento, Bonnie dijo que…

Nina: Si, si, si, ya lo adivinaba, a veces creo que esa chica quiere arruinarme, bien, ¿Nombre?

Rodrigo: Rodrigo Espinoza.

Nina: Bien, veamos…

La chica busca en un cajón del escritorio removiendo envolturas de golosinas viejas hasta encontrar dos llaves que le lanza a Rodrigo, el hombre apenas logar atrapar las llaves sin caer debido al peso de su equipaje.

Nina: Sus habitaciones están allá atrás, son la 10-A y 10-B para que sepan el precio por habitación es de 50 monedas de la RNA.

Rodrigo: Oh, claro.

Nina: SI en la mañana tienen hambre pueden ir al "Betty´s Café" cerca del T-REX solo díganles que los manda Bonnie.

Rodrigo solo mira como la chica regresa a su lectura acomodando sus pies sobre el escritorio, Rodrigo prefiere marcharse a las habitaciones ates de seguir lidiando con la indiferencia de la recepcionista.

Al llegar a las puertas Rodrigo apenas puede sostener la llave por la emoción, con esfuerzo logra abrir la puerta. La habitación es grande, un sofá rojo adorna la entrada, más adentro hay dos camas arregladas y que se ven mas cómodas que las del refugio, un ventilador de techo refresca un poco la habitación, una radio yace sobre una pequeña mesa de noche.

**[Minutos después]**

El sol ya se ha escondido a estas horas, Rodrigo puso a las mujeres en una habitación y a los hombre en otra, después de una ducha caliente y un cambio de ropa por una camisa blanca, una chaqueta verde militar, Vaqueros azules y botas negras. Rodrigo decide salir a tomar algo de aire, fuera las luces del pasillo alumbran tenuemente con un foco algo amarillento, Rodrigo respira el frio aire del desierto y por primera vez no se deprime por ello, el lugar es perfecto, un pedazo de cielo en esta mundo de mierda.

En la habitación de las chicas Gaz se cambia de ropa, una blusa escotada de color azul obscuro, pantalones negros ajustados y botas negras. Al salir del baño no puede evitar escuchar la discusión de Alice y Verónica, la pequeña Sally está dormida en una de las camas cubierta con un cobertor para no ser molestada por las luces.

Alice: Lo notaste ¿cierto?

Verónica: que si lo note, era más que obvio, esas sonrisas que se lanzaban el uno al otro.

Gaz deja de secar su pelo que toma su forma característica casi de inmediato solo para interrumpir la charla de las dos muchachas.

Gaz: ¿De qué hablan ustedes dos?

Verónica: de Bonnie y Rodrigo, creo que se gustan.

Gaz se queda en silencio unos segundos, no sabe porque pero le molesta la afirmación de Verónica, formula una repuesta antes de que su silencio se mas sospechoso.

Gaz: Eso es ridículo, ya sabes lo estricto que es.

Alice: Puede que Gaz tenga razón, además esa Bonnie parece adorar su trabajo, ¿Notaste como sonreía después de disparar a ese sujeto?

Verónica: Si pero solo digo que…

Gaz decide salir de la habitación antes de que algún comentario la haga sonrojar, pero al salir solo parece que el universo se burla de ella al hacer que coincida con Rodrigo.

Rodrigo: Hola Gaz.

Gaz: Oh, hola ¿Qué…que haces aquí afuera?

Rodrigo: disfruto de una noche tranquila, por primera vez podremos dormir sin preocuparnos de nada, con tantos soldados vigilando este lugar es más seguro que el refugio.

Gaz: Si ya lo creo.

Rodrigo: ¿Y tú qué haces aquí afuera?

Gaz: Yo… solo necesitaba descansar de las pláticas de Verónica y Alice.

Rodrigo: Si, ya lo creo, bueno será mejor que entre, aun debo vigilar a…

Gaz: D.

Rodrigo: ¿Disculpa?

Gaz: Se llama D. eso me dijo a mí y a Vero.

Rodrigo: Como sea, alguien debe encargarse de que no se vuelva loco otra vez.

Rodrigo le lanza una sonrisa a Gaz antes de entrar a su habitación, Gaz se sonroja un poco, nunca ha visto ese brillo en el rostro de Rodrigo, pero le agrado ver esa felicidad en el, Gaz se sienta en el suelo del pasillo y piensa en lo que ha sucedido, puede que este pueblo sea una señal de haber echo la elección correcta.

Se queda viendo el cielo cubierto de estrellas y nubes por unos minutos antes de entrar y dormir un poco, mañana es un nuevo día y hay mucho que aprender de este lugar.

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado este episodio y nos veremos en el siguiente episodio._

_**Resistencia de la Nueva América (R.N.A.):**_

_**Después de la "Purga Biológica" exactamente 3 años después el ejercito de los Estados Unidos quedo disuelto por no decir aniquilado, aun así fueron uno de los grupos militares que más tiempo resistió a la armada Irken, después de 2 años de su disolución lo que quedo del ejercito junto a nuevos reclutas entrenados fundaron en lo que ahora es el estado de L.A. a la Resistencia de la Nueva América, en un intento de regresar el orden a los Estados Unidos y de combatir a los Irken, aun así y con su esfuerzo lo costa este de los Estados unidos esta ahora bajo control Irken, dejando el reto del país en desorden, la RNA se dedica a mantener el orden, detener bandas de forajidos por todo el país y a proteger pequeños pueblos y ciudades humanas.**_


	10. Desiciones

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero que les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado._

**Episodio 10-Desiciones-**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks.**

**/Novac, Nuevo México/**

La mañana es calurosa y el sol brilla con fuerza, pero aunque el calor hace que Gaz despierte, se siente bien por no seguir en el desierto, rasca sus ojos y estira sus brazos antes de salir, la claridad le lastima los ojos y debe cubrirse con su brazo, en cuanto sus ojos se acostumbran a la luz Gaz queda algo perpleja con lo que ve, "Gente" gente caminando por las calles de ese pequeño pueblo, casi como si no pasara nada, los Rangers vigilan las calles como policías, y todos parecen tranquilos, Gaz se permite sonreír un poco, encima del capo de un coche esta D., Gaz nota como el extraño mira como la gente pasa frente a él.

Se acerca a D. con mucho cuidado y cautela, aun no confía del todo en el. Cuando está a solo unos pasos pisa una botella de vidrio provocando que D. escuche como esta se rompe y voltee.

Sr D.: ¿Qué pasa?

Gaz: Oh… yo solo… ¿Dónde está Rodrigo?

Sr D.: Esta con la Ranger esa.

Gaz: ¿Qué?

Sr D.: Si, esa tal Bonnie, se fue temprano, me dijo que les avisara a ustedes y que fuéramos al Betty´s Café sin él.

Gaz: Oh, bueno, iré a despertar a las chicas.

Sr D.: Claro.

Gaz: Si…

Gaz solo se aleja devuelta a su habitación, por alguna razón está molesta por el hecho de que Rodrigo allá ido a ver a esa chica Ranger sin decirle nada y más aun que se lo dijo a ese lunático de D. en lugar de a ella.

El lugar es enorme, un edificio adjunto a la estación de policía adornado con banderas que muestran un T-REX con las iníciales de la RNA, en el patio rodeado de una valla metálica están los reclutas entrenando, Rodrigo los ve con algo de admiración, son eficientes y ordenados.

Bonnie: ¡Hey!

Rodrigo reacciona al escuchar la voz de Bonnie, casi no la reconoce al verla sin esa gabardina de cuero y el chaleco antibalas, ahora solo llevaba una blusa ceñida de color blanco, vaqueros verdes y unas botas negras, su cabello es castaño largo y lacio.

Rodrigo: Oh, hola.

Bonnie: Que bien que llegaras, vamos.

Rodrigo: ¿A dónde?

Bonnie: Con el sargento McGarrat el puede ayudarte con tu problema emm… financiero.

Rodrigo: Oh, bien.

La chica camina guiando a Rodrigo por las instalaciones de la RNC. Al pasar por los patios Bonnie se detiene y le señala a Rodrigo un pequeño grupo de Rangers uniformados. El grupo toma sus rifles y antes de que Rodrigo pueda preguntar abren fuego contra un blanco a lo lejos, cada disparo es eficiente y letal.

Rodrigo: Valla, eso…fue extraordinario.

Bonnie: En este desierto se necesita saber usar esas armas o simplemente mueres.

Rodrigo: Eso es algo deprimente.

Bonnie: Puede que sí, pero es la verdad, en este pueblo nos cuidamos los unos a los otros y procuramos mantener a los forasteros vigilados.

Rodrigo: ¿Incluso a nosotros?

Bonnie: no es personal, es la ley, así funciona el mundo, allá fuera hay muchos lunáticos capases de todo por algo de comida y agua.

Rodrigo solo mira con algo de incredulidad a Bonnie, la chica solo sonríe intentando romper el ambiente tenso y comienza a caminar, Rodrigo solo mira una vez mas al grupo de Rangers que recargan sus armas antes de continuar con Bonnie.

Gaz y el resto del grupo observa con algo de extrañes la enorme tienda de regalos con forma de T-REX, Gaz mira alrededor y ve la cafetería que la recepcionista menciono, al lado de dicho local hay un pequeño edificio con una antena de radio enorme.

Alice: Ese es un…dinosaurio muy grande.

La pequeña Sally ríe por el comentario de Alice, la chica rubia también ríe un poco mientras toma a Sally en sus brazos, a D. le aguarda que Sally se lleve bien con alguien más que el. Alice se cambio de ropa, ahora lleva una blusa gris y unos vaqueros azules con botas cafés, Verónica lleva encima una blusa morada con una rosa estampada, unos vaqueros negros y botas negras, D. por su parte encontró algo de ropa en el armario de su habitación, una camisa de botones blanca de mangas largas y unos vaqueros azules, también lleva unos zapatos negros que Seth le prestó.

Verónica ve de manera molesta como Alice llama la atención de D. en un momento de debilidad sonríe antes de darle un pisotón al pobre hombre de cabello ceniza que solo se arrodilla por el dolor del fuerte pisotón. Verónica se agacha y de manera amable se asegura de no haber sido muy dura con el pobre hombre, luego de asegurarse de que D. aun puede caminar se levanta y se acerca a Gaz.

Verónica: Se lo merece-en vos baja-

Gaz: ¿Qué dijiste?

Verónica: Oh nada, ¿Qué sucede? Pensé que iríamos a comer algo.

Gaz: Míralos.

Verónica intenta ver lo que a Gaz la tiene tan intrigada, pero solo ve gente caminando por allí y algunos Rangers.

Veronica: Yo no…

Gaz: Esta gente, parecen…felices.

Verónica: ¿Eso es un problema? Porque si lo es me parece que con una de tus platicas motivacionales podrías arreglarlo.

Gaz: No solo digo que…bueno, nosotros llevamos tanto allá fuera en el desierto intentando sobrevivir a duran penas y ellos están aquí como si nada pasara.

Verónica: Bueno, pero así son las cosas aquí, imagina lo bien que estarán en Washington.

Gaz: Tienes razón, vamos a comer algo y luego veremos los alrededores.

Verónica: Así se habla.

Gaz sonríe un poco con el entusiasmo y la ingenuidad de Vero, pero solo se encoje de hombros y entra a la cafetería. El local es típico de estos pequeños pueblos perdidos en el tiempo, pequeño, decoración anticuada de los años 50´s algunas fotos en las paredes, mesas con un estilo retro, una rockola, y demasiados letreros de neón de gaseosas, la barra estaba vacía y Gaz y el resto se sientan a esperar a la macera.

Después de unos minutos una mujer con un uniforme rojo muy fuera de moda con delantal blanco y un sombrero blanco sobre su cabello castaño se acerca con una libreta y un lápiz.

Betty: ¿Qué se les ofrece?

Gaz: Bonnie dijo que viniéramos aquí.

Betty: Son viajeros eh, pues la casa invita el desayuno, trabajan uno huevos y tocino y para la pequeña una rebanada de pay de manzana de la casa.

Sally sonríe con felicidad por las palabras de la mesera, la mujer se despide con una sonrisa antes de encender la radio que esta sobre el mostrador.

-Amigos míos, hoy es una hermosa mañana aquí en Novac y a todos los viajeros que vengan les deseamos bienestar y seguridad y ahora les dejamos con "Lone Star" adoro los clásicos…

La música comienza a sonar y extrañamente eso relaja a Gaz, el olor de los huevos y el tocino friéndose es más que delicioso, es como si el cielo tuviera un aroma, el aroma de una buena comida, Gaz no se percata cuando un hombre de ropa algo sucia entra y se sienta en una mesa bacía al fondo del local.

D. nota al hombre, algo no le gusta de su mirada desesperada y perdida, algo no va bien, pero su mente se distrae al ver sonreír a Verónica, no puede evitar sentirse bien cuando ella sonríe. la mesera se acerca y le entrega un plato a cada uno dejando un pequeño trozo de pay de manzana a Sally, ella ignora la comida y comienza con el dulce postre, la mesera sonríe al ver el regocijo de la pequeña.

Gaz comienza a comer algo de tocino, esta crujiente y esta frito a la perfección, deja escapar una sonrisa al sentir el delicioso sabor del tocino, pero al escuchar el sonido de la campana de la puerta se voltea, un hombre algo bronceado con ojos cansados y barba de candado entra, lleva una chaqueta café, vaqueros negros y zapatos marrones.

Betty: SI es el viejo "Coyote" jejeje, ¿Qué te sirvo ED?

Ed: Lo de siempre.

Betty: Un café y un trozo de pastel de chocolate.

Gaz se relaja al entender que la mesera conoce al sujeto, sin pretender mas regresa a su tocino que devora con entusiasmo, el hombre se sienta justo al lado de Gaz y la mesera le deja su café y una gran rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

Ed: Gracias Betty.

Betty: De nada.

La mesera se retira con una sonrisa en el rostro, el hombre no puede evitar notar que las personas que estaña su lado son nuevas, este lugar es tan pequeño que todos se conocen.

Ed: Ed Harlow a sus servicios.

Gaz mira extrañada al hombre que le habla con tanta tranquilidad, después de analizarle y ver que no parece una amenaza se decide a responder.

Gaz: *Traga* Gaz Membrana.

Ed: Es un gusto conocerla Srta. Membrana yo soy el locutor de la radio local y no pude notar que son viajeros.

Gaz: Si, venimos del sur, del refugio 13.

Ed: Oh, escuche que ese lugar no salió muy bien airado.

Gaz: No, no lo fue, pero logramos salir de allí con vida y aquí estamos.

Ed: Pues déjeme decirle que Novac es el mejor lugar para empezar de nuevo aquí en Nuevo México, es tranquilo la gente es amable y con la RNA cuidándonos es un lugar muy seguro.

Gaz: Ya lo creo, es un lindo lugar, pero planeamos ir más al Norte, a Washington.

Ed: Pues les deseo suerte en su viaje y que disfruten su estancia en Novac.

Gaz sonríe al hombre que le regresa el gesto, luego regresa a su comida. La mesera se acerca al extraño del fondo que parece algo inquieto, como siempre sonríe con amabilidad y calidez.

Betty: ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece cariño?

###: La Obscuridad se acerca y pronto su amada RNA dejara de existir.

Betty: ¿Qué dijiste?

###: Este mundo le pertenecerá a la Obscuridad y ustedes servirán como alimento para ella.

Betty: Escucha cariño, será mejor que te largues antes de que llame a los Rangers

El hombre levanta la mirada y Betty observa sus ojos negros y vacios, antes de que se dé cuenta el extraño la somete y la usa de escudo humano, colocando un cuchillo en su cuello. Betty logar exclamar un chillido que alerta a todos en el local, Gaz se levanta en estado de alerta al ver la escena más que familiar. Ed se acerca al loco con precaución para intentar calmarle.

Ed: Escucha amigo, será mejor que dejes a la señora, este lugar está protegido por la RNA y estas buscándote graves problemas.

###: Silencio, ustedes no entienden, el se acerca, la Obscuridad se acerca y pronto el mundo estará consumido por ella.

Gaz reconoce el incoherente balbuceo del lunático, es parecido a lo que D. decía cuando llego al refugio e intento matar a Alice. Gaz voltea para ver donde esta D. pero solo ve a Alice cargando de una asustada Sally y a Verónica detrás de Seth.

Ed: Escucha hijo tú no quieres…

###: ¡Silencio! Tus absurdos intentos de entrar en mi mente son inútiles, la Obscuridad me ha hecho fuerte.

Sr D.: ¿Ah sí?

El lunático apenas levanta su mirada sobre su hombre cuando una navaja atraviesa su cráneo como si fuera papel, la mujer se libera y corre a los brazos de Ed, en el suelo yace el cadáver del lunático con una navaja en medio de las cejas, sobre un charco de sangre esta D. con la mirada bacía y sin decir nada solo se agacha para tomar la navaja que saca de la cabeza del muerto. D. guarda su navaja en un bolsillo antes de recibir un abraso de parte de la mesera.

Betty: Gracias, muchas gracias.

La mujer rompe en llanto mientras D. intenta averiguar cómo reaccionar, lo único que se le ocurre en darle algunas palmadas en la espalda. D. no nota la mirada de Gaz, ese sujeto decía las mismas locuras que D. no puede ser coincidencia, en ese instante entra por la puerta Bonnie y Rodrigo cargado ambos revólveres .44

Rodrigo: ¿Qué sucedió aquí?

Gaz: Emm…

Ed: Un lunático intento degollar a Betty, pero este joven se encargo de todo.

Bonnie mira como Betty se separar de D. con algo de nervios, el hombre de cabello ceniza parece tan confundido como todos.

Bonnie: En ese caso te agradezco en nombre del pueblo.

Sr D.: No hay nada que agradecer.

Bonnie sonríe por la modestia del extraño, Gaz mira confundida todo a su alrededor hasta que Rodrigo comienza a hablar.

Rodrigo: Escuchen, será mejor regresar al Motel por ahora.

Gaz: SI, me parece correcto, además debemos planear cuando nos iremos.

Rodrigo detiene a Gaz antes de que esta salga de la cafetería sosteniéndola del brazo, la chica le mira con confusión.

Rodrigo: Gaz yo… no… nos iremos Gaz, nos quedaremos aquí.

Gaz: ¡¿Qué?-Molesta-

Rodrigo: Eh aceptado un puesto en la estación de la RNA.

Gaz: Pero… ¡olvídalo!

Gaz se libera del agarre de Rodrigo y sale del local directo al Motel, esta más que moleta con Rodrigo, el hombre solo mira como Gaz se aleja mas y mas, pero no se retractara, es la mejor decisión por ahora.

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado este episodio y nos veremos en el siguiente._

**Dinero de la RNA:**

_**En uno de los intentos de la RNA de traer orden a la nación fue imponer un nuevo tipo de dinero, el dinero de la RNA es la moneda más valiosa en la mayor parte de los Estados Unidos, casi todo puesto de refugiados o pueblo con un puesto de la RNA usa este tipo de cambio, de esta manera se ha sustituido el trueque que solía ser el tipo de transacción mas común en lo que queda del país.**_


	11. Solo Temporal

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero que el episodio anterior haya sido de su agrado y que este también lo sea._

**Episodio 11-Solo Temporal -**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks.**

**/Novac, Nuevo México/**

Gaz esta recostada en su cama con los brazos detrás de su cabeza intentando mantener la calma para no salir y matar a Rodrigo y a esa Ranger entrometida, en cierta manera se siente traicionada, se suponía que el viaje seria hasta Washington pero ahora Rodrigo le dice que se quedaran en Novac.

Gaz: Idiota-Enfadada-

El sonido de golpes en la puerta no le ayuda a mantener la calma, le molestan aun mas, es probable que sea Rodrigo que viene a intentar convencerla de que esta es la mejor decisión, de mala gana se dirige a la puerta con la única intención de ignorarle y tal vez romperle un brazo, se permite reír con la imagen de Rodrigo arrodillado de dolor.

Gaz: ¿Qué quie…?

Verónica está nerviosa, espera no recibir un golpe de Gaz teniendo en cuenta su humor, pero se llena de valor y logra formular una frase.

Vero: Emm… Rodrigo me dijo que, lo vieras en la base de la RNA.

Verónica se cubre el rostro con sus brazos para evitar cualquier reacción violenta de Gaz, pero al no recibir ni un golpe baja los brazos solo para ver a Gaz con una mirada algo molesta. Gaz suspira y sale de su habitación asegurándose de serrar la puerta, comienza a caminar asía el pueblo, Verónica solo camina a un lado de Gaz intentando mantener el paso.

Gaz mira a lo lejos el enorme y ridículo T-REX que servía no solo como tienda de regalos, sino como el símbolo del pueblo, sin pensarlo camina al curioso local, cuando entra hay un muchacho algo joven incluso más que Gaz, no parece tener más de 17 años sentado en el mostrador, el chico está leyendo un comic con el título de The Eye in the Drarckness. Viste con una chaqueta café, camisa blanca, vaqueros de camuflaje y una gorra de beisbol con un T-REX en ella.

Gaz aclara su garganta para llamar la atención del chico, el muchacho al escuchar a Gaz levanta la mirada sobre su historieta y ve a las dos chicas, se queda algo embobado al ver a Verónica, la chica tiene algo que le atrae.

Jerry: ¿Se les ofrece algo?

Gaz: Si, ¿Qué es lo que vendes en este lugar?

Jerry: Bueno, pues muchas cosas, desde productos básicos como jabón, o incluso algunos caramelos.

Gaz: ¿Quién demonios compra eso?

Jerry: Normalmente son los viajantes que vienen de Nevada.

Gaz: ¿Nevada?

Jerry: Si, muchos viajeros vienen de Nevada, normalmente solo pasan de visita y regresan.

Gaz: Interesante.

Jerry: SI, he escuchado muchas cosas de los rangers, es decir, ellos no se acercan a ese lugar, un amigo mío es uno de ellos, y me dijo varias cosas.

Gaz: ¿Cómo?

Jerry: No puedo decirles, lo siento.

Gaz levanta una ceja molesta por la falta de respuestas, luego nota la mirada boba y perdida del chico que no deja de seguir el contoneo de Verónica mientras revisa los anaqueles llenos de dulces. Gaz no es tonta, es la misma mirada que ha tenido Verónica con D.

Gaz decide aprovechar esta información y se acerca a Verónica.

Gaz: Quiero que agás una cosa.

Vero: Lo que sea.

Gaz: Nuestro amigo aquí, bueno digamos que…le pareces "interesante"

Vero: Oh, Ohhh…

Verónica sonríe al comprender las intenciones de Gaz, sin pensarlo dos veces se acerca al mostrador caminando de una manera algo coqueta, en un instante su rostro está a solo sentimenteros del chico, el muchacho se sonroja con la cercanía de Verónica.

Vero: ¿Podrías ser tan amable de contarme que sucede en Nevada?

Verónica usa un tono de vos algo juguetón y coqueto que logra que el muchacho se sonroje aun mas, el chico no puede evitar reír nerviosamente solo para tragar saliva antes de hablar.

Jerry: Me dijo que hay una ciudad de luces, un lugar que la guerra nunca toco, y que la RNA no puede ir allí, no saben porque.

Verónica coloca uno de sus dedos en la nariz del muchacho antes de sonreír y marcharse, dejando al muchacho rojo como un tomate. Mientras salen Gaz piensa en la nueva información que tiene.

**/Miami, Edificio central Irken/**

En el ala de enfermería esta un Irken sentado en una de las muchas sillas gravitatorias, a su alrededor hay soldados heridos, nunca pensó que los humanos pudieran causar tanto daño a un soldado Irken.

Paloma: ¡No me toques, te dije que estoy bien!

El Irken de ojos azules mira como una pequeña Irken de ojos jade y bata blanca entra algo moletas a la sala, una de sus antenas ya no está, la Irken se sienta a su lado y comienza a tararear una canción. (I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire por The Ink Spots)

El soldado de ojos azules no puede evitar poner su mirada en la antena rota de la Irken, la científica comienza a sentirse observada, al voltear mira con algo de molesta al soldado que tapa su ojo izquierdo con una de sus pequeñas manos.

Paloma: ¿Qué tanto ves?

Erick: Tu antena.

Paloma ase un gesto de molestia y solo se voltea algo indignada, el Irken solo niega con la cabeza mientras intenta que su ojo no sangre mas, en segundos un medico Irken de uniforme blanco y cubre boca se acerca.

Medico: Vemos, ¿soldado Erick, numero de registro 988876344?

Erick: Correcto.

Medico: ¿Cual es el problema?

Erick retira lentamente su mano de su herida revelando un ojo más que dañado, el médico se sorprende un poco pero regresa a su profesionalismo y analiza la herida, de su PAK sale un par de extremidades mecánicas, en minutos el médico termina su trabajo.

Medico: Listo, recuperara la vista completa en unas horas, pero por ahora no se esfuerce mucho.

Erick abre y cierra su nuevo ojo, la visión aun es algo borrosa, pero es mejor que estar ciego, el médico se acerca entonces a la molesta Paloma, con sus extremidades se alza para mirar mejor la antena rota de la científica.

Medico: Valla, bueno veamos, ¿Irken científico, Paloma número de registro 44457392612?

Paloma: Si.

Medico: lamento informarle que su herida es bueno…no podemos restaurar su antena.

Paloma: ¡¿Qué?

Medico: Oiga no me grite, tiene suerte de que ya no se considere a los Irken con este tipo de heridas como "Imperfectos" además, no es para tanto, vivirá.

Paloma: "Que alivio"-Sarcásticamente-

Medico: SI lo sé, bueno si me disculpan…

El Irken de uniforme blanco se aleja caminando tranquilamente, Paloma solo suspira y se levanta.

Erick: Mala suerte lo de tu antena.

Paloma: ¿y a ti que te importa?

Erick: Sinceramente no me importa, pero solo fue por ser cortes.

Paloma: Idiota.

/Novac, Nuevo México/

Gaz mira el enorme edificio de la RNA con algo de molestia, realmente no quiere entrar allí, pero no puede evitar sentir que necesita una respuesta, se lo piensa una vez mas y decide entrar, en los patios, Los ranger entrenan, afinan su puntería y se preparan para cualquier cosa, debe admitir que si es un poco impresionante lo bien preparados y entrenados que están estos soldados.

Cuando entre en el enorme edificio la presencia militar aumenta, rangers caminando por los pasillos, charlando entre sí, algunos están discutiendo, y otros hablan sobre la comida en la cafetera, por un momento le recuerda a la Eskuela, y luego visualiza a Rodrigo que charla con uno de los rangers. Gaz suspira antes de acercarse, debe intentar contener las ganas de golpear a Rodrigo en el rostro.

Rodrigo: … ¿Entendiste?

Ranger: SI, señor, me dirigiré a mi puesto.

El Ranger se marcha mientras Rodrigo revisa algunos papeles que lleva en la mano.

Gaz: ¿De qué querías hablar?

Rodrigo se gira lentamente al escuchar al vos de Gaz, nota el tono de fastidio que tiene Gaz, sabe que está molesta.

Rodrigo: En realidad no pensé que vendrías.

Gaz: Pues aquí estoy, comienza a hablar o me largo.

Rodrigo: Escucha Gaz, se que estas molesta, pero debes entender, si lo que Bonnie dice es verdad, que la RNA controla casi todo desde Arizona asta Washington, necesitaremos dinero de la RNA, es por eso que nos quedaremos, por lo menso hasta tener el dinero necesario, ¿Comprendes?

Gaz: De acuerdo.

Rodrigo se sorprende un poco con lo fácil que Gaza septo todo, el esperaba una discusión o por lo menos unos gritos, pero Gaz solo se marcha dejándole algo confundido.

Por su parte Gas piensa en todo, en cierta manera tiene razón Rodrigo, si quieren llegar hasta Washington necesitaran dinero, dinero valido.

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado este episodio y los veré en el siguiente._

**Refugios:**

**Después de 2 años desde la "Purga biológica" la humanidad comenzó a agruparse en pequeñas comunidades que llamaron refugios, estos contaban con una pequeña milicia y solían ser lugares donde los refugiados podían descansar o vivir, aun así estos pequeños grupos eran constantemente atacados por ladrones o eran erradicados por Irkens.**


	12. Entrenando

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado._

**Episodio 12-Entrenando-**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks.**

**/Novac, Nuevo México/**

El sol brilla sobre el desierto de Nuevo México y sobre el pequeño pueblo de Novac y sus habitantes. Gaz observa como dos Rangers entrenan para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el calor es tanto que solo llevan unas playeras blancas, vaqueros negros y unas botas, Gaz ríe al ver como combaten, parecen novatos.

En los altavoces suena la radio local, la vos del locutor es grave y cansada, casi arrulladora, pero el calor mantiene despiertos a todos.

-¡Buenos días Novac!, como ya deben de saber, ayer en la tarde hubo un incidente en el Betty's Café, tal parece que un lunático logro pasar por las puertas de Novac e intento degollar a nuestra querida Betty, lo siento amigos, es solo que bueno, me molesta ver cómo se comporta la gente en estos tiempos, como sea, el problema no llego a mayores gracias a un buen samaritano que logro detener el horrible acto, gracias amigo mío, y siempre serás bienvenido en Novac, ahora les dejo con "I'm Moving Out"

Gaz se sienta en una de las bancas que rodean el campo de entrenamiento, hay Rangers tanto mujeres como hombres, todos son letales y eficientes, Gaz no alcanza a notar cuando Bonnie se sienta a su lado.

Bonnie: ¿Cómo te va?

Gaz: ¿Eh?

Gaz voltea un poco y ve a Bonnie, con solo verla frunce el seño, no le agrada la Ranger, le parece una engreída y entrometida. Gaz solo le ignora y mira asía otro lado. Bonnie nota las intenciones de Gaz, sabe que no funcionara el intentar ser su amiga, debe encontrar otra cosa, luego nota como Gaz mira a los Ranger que combaten y sonríe al pensar en una idea.

Bonnie: Veo que te interesa el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Gaz: ¿Qué te importa a ti?

Bonnie sonríe un poco al lograr hacer hablar a Gaz, ahora solo debe encargarse de implementar el resto del plan.

Bonnie: Yo podría enseñarte algunos movimientos de la RNA.

Gaz: ¿Qué?

Gaz voltea a ver a Bonnie, mientras esta se siente victoriosa al ver que logro llamar la atención de la chica malhumorada.

Bonnie: SI, ya sabes, podría enseñarte algunos movimientos, así podrás defenderte mejor en el desierto.

Gaz: No necesito nada de ti…

Bonnie: ¿A no?, te propongo algo, si me vences en un combate mano a mano te dejare en paz a ti y a Rodrigo.

Bonnie nota el brillo en los ojos de Gaz cuando menciono a Rodrigo, sabe que la tiene atada, no se negara.

Gaz: ¿Y si tu ganas?

Bonnie: SI yo gano tú deberás venir todos los días para que te enseñe todo lo que un Ranger de la RNA sabe ¿De acuerdo?

Gaz: Emm… De acuerdo.

Bonnie sonríe y se pone de pie para dirigirse al grupo de combate, Gaz solo la sigue en silencio, la Ranger se para en medio del círculo y el resto de soldados se retiran, han aprendido a las malas que Bonnie es una luchadora de temer.

Gaz entra en el círculo lista y dispuesta a acabar con su oponente, Bonnie solo sonríe casi burlándose, eso solo aumenta la ira de Gaz.

Bonnie: ¿Lista?

Gaz: ¿Y tú?

Bonnie: Esa es la actitud, te concedo el primer movimiento.

Gaz: Solo necesito uno.

Gaz arremete contra Bonnie, su puño está listo para romper los huesos de la Ranger, cuando está a solo centímetros de ella su puño solo toca el aire, la Ranger esquivo el ataque tan rápido que Gaz no pudo ni percatarse, apenas logra detenerse para girara y ver a Bonnie con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

Bonnie: Creí que dijiste un movimiento.

Gaz: Cállate.

Bonnie: Vamos, te doy otra oportunidad.

Gaz apenas escucha que Bonnie se calla intenta otro ataque, esta vez salta sobre ella, la chica de cabello castaño solo se mueve y evita el ataque, Gaz apenas logra recuperarse del impacto en el suelo siente como algo sostiene su brazo y la obliga a tirarse en la arena, el dolor es paralizante.

Bonnie: ¿Te rindes?

Gaz gruñe con enfado al ver la sonrisa arrogante y burlona de Bonnie.

Gaz: Ni loca.

Bonnie sonríe un poco más y con un pequeño movimiento aplicado al brazo de Gaz logra que la chica suelte un gemido de dolor.

Bonnie: ¿Y ahora?

Gaz: Esta bien *Respiración pesada* de acuerdo me rindo.

Bonnie: Bien.

Bonnie sonríe mientras suelta el brazo de Gaz, la chica de cabello morado yace en el suelo recuperando el aliento, apenas puede creer que la derroto tan fácilmente, pero no es la primera vez que le sucede algo así, D. ya lo avía echo, pero esta vez es más molesto.

Bonnie: Nos vemos mañana temprano.

Bonnie se marcha victoriosa y deja a Gaz con sus pensamientos, la chica de pelo morado solo golpea la arena y se levanta para marcharse sin decir nada.

En una banca frente al Sunset Motel están sentados un hombre de cabello ceniza que limpia una navaja y un anciano que parece cansado, ambos observan como la gente camina por las calles sin ninguna preocupación.

Seth: Nunca pensé que pudiera existir un lugar como este.

Sr D.: SI, es lindo.

Seth: Hijo, cuando estas tanto tiempo en el desierto como yo, viendo como tus amigos mueren, comienzas a apreciar las cosas simples de la vida.

Sr D.: Lo sé, pero lo único que tengo yo es a Sally y esta navaja, no recuerdo nada antes de despertar amordazado en su campamento.

Seth: Mira hijo…si quieres te diré que sucedió cuando llegaste a nosotros, pero solo eso, ya que ni nosotros sabemos de dónde llegaste, simplemente apareciste como si fueras un maldito fantasma.

Sr D.: Cualquier cosa es mejor que no tener recuerdos.

Seth: *Suspiro* Cuando llegaste al refugio estabas muy deshidratado y te llevamos a una de las tiendas, cuando Alice te reviso tu bueno… casi le degollaste, luego te dejaron K.O.

Sr D.: ¿Eso es todo?, ahora se que al parecer era una especie de lunático.

Seth: Puede que sí, pero ahora no lo eres, dios te ha dado otra oportunidad. Esa niñita que va contigo confía en ti y bueno… digamos que no es la única persona que quiere tu atención…

D. mira de manera algo confundido a Seth, el viejo sonríe y con la mirada hace le señala a D. que debe mirar asía enfrente, al posar su vista en esa dirección ve como se acerca Verónica cargando algunas botellas de Poop Soda.

Vero: ¿Cómo están? Les traje algo de beber.

La sonrisa de Verónica es cálida y amistosa, su piel morena y cabello negro solo resaltan sus ojos negros como la noche pero que parecen brillar con cada parpadeo. El atardecer y su rojizo brillo solo asen que Verónica se vea más hermosa, por primera vez se da cuenta de las constantes insinuaciones de Verónica desde que se conocieron y el pensar en cómo no las noto solo le hace sentirse como un tonto.

Vero: ¿Quieren una?

Seth: No gracias cariño, yo debo entrar, se está haciendo de noche y un viejo como yo debe descansar, pero ustedes dos diviértanse.

Seth se levanta del banco y se marcha, Verónica solo le sonríe a D. y se sienta a su lado, por primera ves D. se sonroja al sentir la cercanía de Verónica.

Vero: Sera mas para nosotros ¿no?

Sr D.: jeje, si.

Verónica le entrega una botella a D. en el momento de tomarla sus dedos se tocan, el contacto ase que ambos se sonrojen, D. sonríe nerviosamente mientras bebe la soda. D. se plantea la idea de decirle algo a Verónica, luego de un minuto traga saliva decidido, pero la voltear nota como al chica esta temblando, sonríe al notar la obvia farsa, pero no importa, sin pensarlo la rodea con un brazo a lo que la chica se acomoda acurrucando su cabeza en el pecho de D.

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado este episodio y nos veremos en el siguiente._

_**Rangers de la RNA:**_

_**La RNA careciendo de un ejército decidió reclutar, de campesinos, refugiados, soldados y EX-Convictos, todo aquel que pudiera usar un arma y luchar, así nacieron los Ranger de la RNA, soldados entrenados hasta llevarlos a la perfección, sin miedo y letales, su único propósito e proteger los intereses de la RNA y luchar contar los Irken.**_


	13. El Irken de ojos negros

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado. No olviden comentar._

**Episodio 13-El Irken de ojos negros -**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks.**

**/Miami, Edificio Central Irken/**

Aun no se ha acostumbrado a su nuevo ojo, apenas logra caminar de manera torpe por los pasillos sin golpear una que otra pared, el doctor dijo que tardaría unas horas antes de poder recuperar la vista por completo. Los pasillos son de un color blanco esterilizado, un pequeño androide limpia los pisos constantemente.

Aunque su vista es pésima, logra visualizar a la Irken de ojos color jade a lo lejos, parece llevar algo entre sus manos y tiene prisa. Aunque con algo de esfuerzo logra centrarse lo suficiente como para seguirla, puede que así se pueda disculpar por su actitud de ase algunos momentos.

El Irken de ojos azules camina detrás de Paloma asegurándose de guardar la distancia para no ser detectado, pero su visión es tan mala que la pierde de vista, al llegar a una esquina nota que ha perdido a su objetivo, luego de rascar un poco su cabeza y la cicatriz que se formo en su ojo, nota las gotas de sangre que llevan a un armario cercano, esa sangre es roja, no puede ser Irken.

Al abrir la puerta del armario Erick se queda algo alterado por lo que ve, la pequeña Irken de ojos Jade y de una antena mescla una pequeña bolsa de sangre humana con su café.

Erick: Pero que…

Paloma escucha la nerviosa vos de Erick, al voltearse intenta esconder sus manos detrás de ella en un patético intento de engañar al soldado.

Paloma: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Erick: ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Paloma: Nada que te importe, lárgate…

Erick: ¿Estabas bebiendo sangre humana?

Paloma: Emm… No.

Erick: Pero yo te vi, estabas mesclado la sangre con café.

Paloma: No es verdad (Negando con la cabeza)

Erick: Claro que sí.

Paloma suspira al ver lo inútil de la discusión, lentamente muestra sus manos, en una lleva un vaso de café y en la otra una bolsa de sangre del laboratorio.

Erick: ¡Ha!, sabía que era sangre.

Paloma: No lo puedo evitar, es que es tan… delicioso, es como una droga.

Erick: Oh, bueno eso está mal en muchos sentidos pero…

###: ¡Alto allí!

Erick: Pero que…

En la puerta una Irken algo más alta que Paloma y de un uniforme parecido al de los Blackouts pero en morado yacía observándoles.

Erick: ¿Quién eres tú?

La Irken guardo silencio, y en poco tiempo un segundo Irken, esta vez más alto que ella entro a la pequeña sala, sus ojos eran negros como el ébano, llevaba un uniforme de elite en color negro con detalles en rojo, y un respirador conectado a unos pequeños contenedores en su espalda.

Vax: Tranquilo soldado, estamos en el mismo bando.

Erick: ¿A si?

Vax: Si, pero no en el mismo rango, he venido aquí para proponerle un trabajo a usted y a su amiga adicta.

Erick: Y si me niego.

Vax: bueno, usted y su amiga irán a la cárcel por robar suministros médicos, y bueno, sea lo que sea que ella haga con esa sangre humana.

Paloma: No es mi culpa, pero es tan delicioso.

Erick: Yo no he robado nada.

Vax: irrelevante, no es necesario que lo haya hecho, no se lo tome personal, así son los negocios.

Erick frunce el seño, se da cuenta de que el Irken de ojos negros ha hecho esto antes y parece tener los contactos para logar incriminarle.

Erick: Acepto.

Vax: Así me gusta y usted madame.

Paloma: Emm…

Erick: Ella no tiene nada que ver, déjale.

Vax: Por Irken-Algo fastidiado- ¿siempre eres tan molesto?

Paloma (De fondo): Si.

Erick: Eh que intento ayudarte.

Paloma: Oh cierto, cierto, perdón (Tomando un sorbo de café)

Vax: Da igual.

Con un chasquido de dedos, la Irken de uniforme morado ataca rápidamente, dándole un golpe a Erick en el área donde tendría el estomago, el Irken de ojos azules se arrodilla por la falta de aire y el dolor.

Vax: Suficiente (la Irken retrocede)

Erick: *Tos* ¿porque hiciste eso?

Vax: Porque quería, eres molesto, ahora cállate o le diré a mi amiga que te saque el ojo otra vez.

Erick: Esta bien, está bien.

Erick escupe algo de su sangre verde mientras Paloma mira la escena algo atemorizada, esa Irken ataco a tal velocidad que casi no lo pude percibir.

Vax: Ahora, ¿En que me quede? Oh cierto…usted señorita, ira con mi amigo boca suelta a buscar unas cosas para mi, y por cosas me refiero a un grupo de humanos en particular, ¿Entendido?

Paloma: Claro-Nerviosa-

Vex: Que chica tan lista, ¿y usted entendió?

Erick se levanta del suelo intentando mantenerse de pie.

Erick: SI, ya entendí.

Vax: Perfecto, entonces repórtense en los hangares en unas horas, vámonos.

El Irken de ojos negros se marcha del pequeño armario junto a su compañera, Erick limpia sus labios de los que escurre algo de sangre, al voltear y ver a paloma sorber las últimas gotas de café y sangre siente como si el mundo se le callera encima.

En una sala obscura con un ventanal que da a las ruinas de lo que solía ser Miami iluminadas por las enormes luces de las naves que sobrevuelan, yace Vax pensando en su plan. Entre las sombras se compañera le observa esperando la próxima orden.

###: ¿Por qué ellos? Yo puedo hacer mucho mejor el trabajo.

Vax: No lo dudo, pero yo no soy el que decide como serán las cosas.

###: Lo sé, es el "Gran jefe"

Vax: ¿Qué?…Oh si él.

**[Horas después]**

Paloma está sentada sobre algunas cajas metálicas mientras que Erick solo mira como las naves entran y salen del hangar.

Paloma: ¿Siempre eres tan amargado?

Erick: Disculpa si no me siento muy alegre mientras un extraño me extorsiona.

Paloma: Ok te perdono.

Erick se permite una sonrisa con el astuto comentario de la científica, en eso una nave de transporte Irken aterriza, de ella salen el Irken de ojos Negros.

Vax: Suban, les diré los detalles cuando estemos en el aire.

Erick gruñe un poco mientras se acerca a la nave, detrás suyo la Irken de ojos jade camina algo temerosa. Al entrar en la nave la misteriosa Irken de uniforme morado les observa sin perderlos de vita.

Vax: No se preocupen por mí amiga, no les ara daño, mientras que yo no se lo ordene.

Erick: Que alivio-Sarcasmo-

La nave despega y deja el hangar, Erick mira por una de las ventanas el paisaje de edificios destrozados y calles desoladas llenos de pequeños incendios.

Vax: Su misión es simple, capturar a los humanos y traerlos a estas coordenadas.

El Irken de ojos negros le lanza un pequeño dispositivo a Erick el cual lo atrapa con facilidad.

Erick: ¿Y si no lo logramos?

Vax: Lo pondré así, no tienen esa opción.

Erick: Ya veo.

Vax: Animo soldado, estas sirviendo a tu imperio, además te encantara cuales son los objetivos.

Erick enciende el pequeño dispositivo y una pantalla holográfica muestra los rostros de Gaz y su grupo, pero lo que le llama la atención a Erick es el humano de cabello ceniza, el mismo que le dejo sin un ojo.

Vax: Todos deben ser capturados, vivos claro está.

Erick: ¿Todos?

Vax: Si, todos. Así que descansen un poco, les dejare cerca de su ultima localización conocida y de allí en adelante su trabajo será encontrarlos.

Erick deja de prestar atención a las palabras sintetizadas del Irken ojos negros, lo único que le viene a la mente es venganza.

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio._

_**Blackouts:**_

_**Un grupo de irkens altamente entrenados para misiones de alta importancia para el imperio, su uniforme consta de una armadura de elite y un casco que cubre su rostro, todo en color negro.**_


	14. Ensayo y Error

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado._

**Episodio 14-Ensayo y Error-**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks.**

**/Novac| Nuevo México| Base de la RNA/**

El sol incandescente del desierto se posa sobre el pequeño pueblo de Novac, Gaz mira el edificio de la RNA una vez más antes de entrar, refunfuñe durante todo el trayecto hasta el área de entrenamiento en los patios.

La arena se levanta en el aire a causa del viento y de los constantes pasos de los Rangers, Gaz mira a su alrededor y no tarda en ver a la Ranger de cabello castaño ablando con algunos otros rangers, apenas la ve Gaz hace una mueca, no quería venir, pero una promesa es una promesa y no le dará la satisfacción de verla derrotada. Gaz comienza a caminar hacia la Ranger, en un intento de olvidar todo, se concentra en la vos de los megáfonos que transmiten la radio local.

-Otro gran día en Novac, es en días como estos que agradezco estar en mi cabina disfrutando de un buen café, ya sé que hace poco sufrimos un percance en el "Betty's Café" pero nuestra ranger local Bonnie me ha asegurado que se han doblado las medidas de seguridad en las entradas y salidas del pueblo, así que olvidemos ese incidente y escuchemos algo de música, les dejo con "Hangover Heart" de Hank Thompson, disfruten.

Gaz apenas llega a estar a espaldas de Bonnie cuando esta se voltea, Gaz apenas logra comprender como se percato de que ya estaba allí.

Bonnie: Valla, sinceramente no pensé que vendrías-Sorprendida-

Gaz: No soy una cobarde.

Bonnie: Que bien, no necesitamos un cobarde en la RNA.

Gaz: No te emociones, vine porque ganaste. No porque me vaya a unir a tu grupito de soldados.

Bonnie: Como sea, vamos.

Bonnie sonríe de manera pretenciosa y toma rumbo al área de tiro, Gaz solo la sigue guardando silencio, no tiene la intención de entablar una conversación. Al llegar a las armas, Bonnie toma uno de los rifles M4 y se lo lanza a Gaz, la chica apenas logra atrapar tal objeto de tamaño contundente sin caer al suelo.

Gaz: ¿Porque hiciste eso?

Bonnie: Quiero que dispares al blanco.

Bonnie señala con su mano una diana con un burdo dibujo de un Irken, Gaz sonríe un poco, acomoda el rifle y apunta, al disparar la fuerza del arma hace que pierda la precisión errando todos los disparos y dejándola en el suelo.

Bonnie: ¿Qué paso?, ¿El arma es muy fuerte?

Bonnie sonríe mientras Gaz solo se llena de rabia, retoma su posición y cambia el cargador, una segunda ronda es disparada con los mismos resultados.

Gaz maldice en vos baja mientras se levanta y sacude la arena de su ropa, Bonnie le mira con algo de soberbia y autosatisfacción, luego toma el arma, cambia el cartucho y disparar una ronda completa que logran atravesar el blanco casi en el mismo lugar, la frente del Irken.

Bonnie: Puede que sepas disparar un revolver o un rifle, pero con uno de estos es distinto, es más pesado y potente.

Gaz se queda algo sorprendida con la precisión de Bonnie, la Ranger sonríe de manera engreída y luego le entrega el arma a Gaz.

Bonnie: Esta vez mantente centrada, apunta y no dejes que el arma se descontrole.

Gaz asiente con la cabeza y comienza a apuntar, dirige la mira contra el área donde un Irken tendría un corazón, sus manos tiemblan un poco por el peso del arma, Gaz suspira y toma algo de aire, cierra los ojos intentando mantener el control, al abrirlos y ver el blanco abre fuego, esta vez la ráfaga de balas da en el blanco, Gaz sonríe un poco ante su logro.

Bonnie: Mucho mejor, pero aun te falta aprender algunas cosas.

Bonnie le quita el arma de las manos a la chica de cabello morado, Gaz mira a Bonnie algo confundida, la Ranger solo sonríe con algo de gracia, esta vez no hay burla o soberbia en su rostro, solo una sonrisa.

Gaz: ¿Y ahora qué?

Bonnie: Ahora vamos a comer algo jeje

Gaz suspira al escuchar las palabras de Bonnie, no desayuno por tanto pensar en venir a este lugar, sin dudar sigue a la ranger hasta la cafetería dentro del edificio, el lugar la recuerda a la cafetería de su eskuela, paredes agrietadas, mesas sucias y algunas ventanas, Bonnie ala del brazo a Gaz y la sienta en una mesa vacía.

Bonnie: Espera aquí, iré a ver qué consigo.

Gaz solo asiente con la cabeza mientras Bonnie se dirige a la cocina, Gaz observa las demás mesas en donde los ranger comen y charlan, sus platicas van desde preguntas como"¿Cuál es tu arma favorita?" "¿Cuántos Areneros has matado?". Gaz solo ignora las charlas de los ranger e intenta no pensar en el hambre que la agobia, su estoma gruñe de manera estruendosa, casi como un animal salvaje, en ese instante una bandeja metálica con un trozo de carne y algo de puré cae frente a ella.

Gaz levanta la mirada y ve como Bonnie le sonríe mientras sostiene una segunda bandeja, sin decir nada se sienta frente a Gaz comienza a comer el filete, aun siendo un soldado Gaz se sorprende de cómo Bonnie corta la carne, casi como si estuviera en una especie de restaurante de etiqueta. Gaz no puede evitar reír un poco.

Bonnie: *Traga* ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Gaz: jeje… ¿Porque comes así?

Bonnie: ¿A qué te refieres?

Gaz: Ya sabes, como si estuvieras en un restaurante o algo así.

Bonnie: oh eso… bueno no lo sé, lo he hecho desde siempre, mis padres me hicieron tomar un curso de modales durante los tiempos del viejo mundo y… creo que simplemente me gusta hacerlo, es una forma de recordar cuando las cosas no eran así.

Bonnie baja la mirada algo nostálgica, Gaz nota que la Ranger parece menos animada que antes, en su mente busca una forma de enmendar la situación.

Gaz: bueno yo creo que es algo tierno.

Bonnie: Gracias (retomando su sonrisa)

Gaz: Por cierto, ¿Por qué la gente del pueblo te respeta tanto?

Bonnie: Novac no siempre fue así, antes se llamaba Nuevo Paraíso, pero cuando todo comenzó, cuando las cosas se fueron a la mierda, muchos se largaron y la policía no fue la excepción, el ejército no mando apoyo al pueblo, solo éramos una parada de camino a las grandes ciudades. Pero mi padre se quedo con el resto de las personas que no abandonaron el lugar. Lo defendieron de los saqueadores y criminales, luego construyeron el muro que rodea el pueblo, tomamos el nombre de "Novac" de la señal del Sunset, mis padre se convirtió en una especie de sheriff y alcalde, murió unas semanas antes de que la RNA llegar y tomara el pueblo, me uní a ellos y ayude a proteger la ciudad, esta gente, es mi familia, todos en el pueblo son importantes para mí. Ellos me respetan y yo a ellos.

Gaz: Valla, y… ¿Nunca has salido de aquí?

Bonnie: Bueno eh salido asía el sur con otros grupos de Rangers si a eso te refieres.

Gaz: No, pero me refiero a que si has ido a Nevada.

Bonnie: Has estado ablando con Jerry el de la tienda de regalos ¿Cierto?

Gaz: Si algo así.

Bonnie: Bueno, pues no, nunca he ido ha nevada, la RNA nos provee de lo que necesitamos, así que nunca me e aventurado asía el norte.

Gaz: Ya veo.

Bonnie: Bueno será mejor que me valla, hoy me toca la ronda por la ciudad.

Bonnie le sonríe a Gaz de manera amable, la chica de pelo morado no puede evitar regresar el gesto, cuando Bonnie se marcha Gaz solo puede pensar en Nevada, si es cierto lo que dicen, puede que ese lugar guarde un secreto de lo más importante.

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado el episodio y nos vemos en el siguiente._

_**Bandidos:**_

_**Después de que la sociedad se fuera a la mierda, muchos grupos de criminales que lograron escapar de las cárceles por el caos, formaron pequeñas tribus de bandidos o "Salvajes" como los llama la RNA, muchos de estos grupos rondan los caminos que llevan a los campamentos de la RNA y atacan a los viajeros y a los refugios menos protegidos.**_


	15. Sin memoria pero con un corazón

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero que les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado._

**Episodio 15-Sin memoria pero con un corazón-**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks.**

**/Novac| Nuevo México/**

D. disfruta de la vita sentado encime del capo de un coche oxidado y descompuesto, pero no es el pueblo lo que observa, es a la joven de piel morena y cabello negro que camina asía el con gracia y coqueteo. D. sonríe tímidamente mientras Verónica hace lo mismo, la chica de cabello negro no tarda en llegar hasta el coche oxidado. Apoya sus brazos en el capó del coche y le sonríe con calidez y amabilidad al joven de cabello ceniza.

Vero: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sr D.: Nada, solo espero.

Vero: ¿Y qué esperas?

Sr D.: En realidad no lo sé, pero siento que debo esperar.

Vero. Valla, que misterioso- Con algo de burla-

Sr D.: Eh, que tampoco lo hago a propósito, es solo que bueno… no tengo mucho que hacer ahora que Sally está con Alice.

Vero: ¿Y por qué no hacemos algo nosotros dos?

Sr D.: ¿Como qué?

Vero: No lo sé, algo, ¿Qué se te ocurre a ti?

Sr D.: Emm… ¿Qué tal… una cena?

Verónica se sorprende un poco por la respuesta de D. intenta agachar la mirada para que D. no note su sonrojo.

Vero: ¿Una cena?, algo así como… ¿Una cita?

Sr D.: Bueno… supongo que sí, claro es solo una idea, puedo pensar en otra co…

Vero: ¡No! -algo acelerada-

D. alza una ceja con la repentina interrupción de Verónica, pero se alegra de que le interrumpiera, no tenía otra idea y además le atraía la idea de pasar algo de tiempo con ella.

Sr D.: ¿Estás segura?

Vero: Si, eso estaría bien.

Sr D.: Que bien, entonces… te veré más noche como a las ocho ¿De acuerdo?

Vero: Claro, nos vemos.

Verónica se marcha algo apresurada, intentando no voltear para que D. no la vea sonreír de la emoción y felicidad que la invaden por su "cita", D. solo sonríe al ver como Verónica se marcha con una caminata algo torpe y graciosa.

Luego de mirar las calles del pueblo unos minutos más se baja del coche oxidado y toma rumbo a la cafetería del pueblo, cuando entra en el pequeño local hay algunos clientes, la mesera le sonríe con calidez y se acerca al muchacho de cabello ceniza.

Betty: ¿Cómo te va cariño?

Sr D.: Bien, en realidad vine para bueno…

Betty: Vamos, puedes preguntar lo que sea, estoy en deuda, si no fuera por ti puede que ahora estuviera en el cementerio local.

Sr D.: Bueno… quería saber si podría hacerme el favor de atenderme a mí y una amiga…

Betty: Oh, jeje, parce que tienes una cita cariño.

La mesera sonríe con la inocencia de D. el chico de cabello ceniza solo rasca su cabeza sin saber lo que es tan gracioso.

Betty: Claro que si cariño, no hay problema.

Sr D.: SI, bueno…ese no es el problema, aun no tengo dinero de la RNA y bueno…

La mesera pone una mano sobre el hombro de D. para que este deje de hablar, en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa cálida y amigable.

Betty: No te preocupes, esta va por la casa, ¿Y se puede saber quién es la afortunada?

Sr D.: Bueno esa seria…

Betty levanta una ceja, ella ya sabe de quién se trata, cuando el grupo llego a la cafeteria no pudo evitar notar las sonrisas que Verónica le lanzaba a D.

Betty: ¿Acaso será esa linda chica de cabello negro?

Sr D.: Bueno en realidad así es.

Betty: Jejeje, me alegro por ti chico, es una linda muchacha, los veré después a los dos.

D. sonríe mientras se despide de la camarera, al salir del restaurante se siente algo nerviosos, pero no pude esperar a ver a Verónica.

Verónica lleva en su habitación ya unos minutos, pero le parece una eternidad, ha estado mirando el reloj de la pared durante todo el tiempo y parece como si no avanzara, Alice juega con la pequeña Sally cuando nota la fijación de Verónica con el reloj de la pared.

Alice: Emm… ¿Verónica?

Vero: Si-Sin dejar de ver el reloj-

Alice: ¿Qué haces?

Vero: Miro el reloj, hoy debo hacer algo a las ocho.

Alice: Que bien, pero… ese reloj no tiene beterías.

Verónica golpea su gente con la palma de su mano dejando una marca roja muy bien definida, al mirara a Alice ve la sonrisa burlona en el rostro de la pequeña Sally.

Vero: Pequeña mocosa-Susurrando-

Alice: ¿Dijiste algo?

Vero: No, nada.

Alice: Y ¿Qué vas hacer hoy?

Vero: Nada… solo salir por allí, ya sabes.

Alice: Mmm…

Vero: ¿Qué?

Alice: Nada.

Alice regresa al juego con Sally mientras Verónica espera en su cama, deberá esperara hasta que D. aparezca.

**[Más tarde]**

El sol ya se está ocultando y un cansancio está invadiendo a la joven y emocionada Verónica, cuando sus ojos están a punto de cerrarse el sonido de golpes en la puerta le regresa la energía, sin perder tiempo salta de la cama y abre la puerta, D. esta algo impresionado por la velocidad de respuesta de Verónica.

Vero: Hola-Nerviosa-

Verónica intenta mantener una sonrisa para que no se note sus nervios, D solo sonríe logrando que Verónica se tranquilice un poco. La chica acomoda un mechón de cabello que le impide ver bien.

Sr D.: ¿Estas lista?

Vero: Por su puesto.

Verónica toma la mano de D. sin ningún aviso, el muchacho de cabello ceniza no puede evitar sonrojarse un poco, pero no dice nada, solo sonríe y comienza a caminar.

Al entrara a la pequeña cafetería la mesera le sonríe a la pareja, D. solo regresa la sonrisa y toma asiento junto a Verónica en una de las mesas. La mesera no tarda en acercarse para tomar la orden, sonríe como siempre tan cálida y amistosamente.

Betty: Entonces, ¿Qué será?

Sr D.: Para mí una rebanada de Pay de Manzana y un café.

Vero: Lo mismo pero a mi tráigame una Poop soda.

Betty: Trabajan dos rebanadas de Pay.

Verónica mira a D. directamente a los ojos, aun que se sonroja un poco no le da mucha importancia.

Vero: No sabía que te gustara el pay de manzanas.

Sr D.: Sinceramente tampoco yo, pero eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

Verónica deja escapar una risa tímida, D. solo sonríe, la risa de Verónica le parece de lo más agradable y melodiosa, también le gusta ver como sus mejillas se sonrojan. La mesera enciende la radio dejando la vos grave y adormilada del locutor como fondo.

-Bueno amigos, es otra noche aquí en Novac, y les diré que es de lo más hermosa, las estrellas brillan como nunca y no hay ni una sola nube, es en noches como estas que recuerdo el viejo mundo, o la nostalgia, pero amigos no quiero deprimirlos, les dejo con mi última canción "Easy Living" de Billie Holiday y buenas noches.

La música es lenta y muy anticuada, pero a Verónica no le molesta, solo se concentra en el chico de pelo ceniza y sus ojos negros, de igual manera D. no deja de ver los ojos de Verónica, cuando la mesera aparece y les deja los platos con postre ambos comienzan a comer sin dejar de prestarse atención mutuamente.

**[Media hora después]**

D. intenta mantenerse sereno mientras camina asía el motel junto a Verónica, cuando llegan a la puerta de la habitación de la chica, Verónica mira directamente a los ojos de D. esta vez no se sonroja, en cambio es D. quien se sonroja un poco.

Vero: Fue agradable.

Sr D.: SI bueno…

D. no termina la frase cuando los labios de Verónica se unen a los suyos, no le toma mucho tiempo comprender lo que sucede, con sus brazos rodea a la chica y cierra sus ojos. Cuando se separan ambos respiran de manera acelerada, Verónica solo sonríe y D. le regresa el gesto, la chica abrasa a D. con fuerza antes de entrar a su habitación.

D. sonríe un poco antes de mirar al cielo, nota lo hermoso que las estrellas se ven, suspira antes de dirigirse a su habitación. No nota la sombría figura que le observa desde el otro lado de la calle.

**Fin.**

**_Areneros:_**

**_Una banda de criminales compuesta por distintos presos de las cárceles localizadas en el desierto de Nuevo Mexica, se dedican a robar y matar a los viajeros que intentan llegar a Novac. Son prácticamente salvajes y de organización tribal._**

_**Soundtrack parte 3-**_

_**01- Dear Hearts and Gentle People-Bob Crosby.**_

_**02- Way Back Home-Bob Crosby**_

_**03- A Wonderful Guy-Tex Beneke.**_

_**04- Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall-The Ink Spots**_

_**05- Mighty Man-Roy Brown**_

_**06- Anything Goes-Cole Porter.**_

_**07- Easy Living-Billie Holiday**_

_**08- Maybe-The Ink Spots**_

_**09- A Kiss to Build a Dream on-Louis Armstrong.**_

_**10- I Don't Want to se the World in Fire-The Ink Spots.**_

_**11- Boom, Boom, Boom-John Lee Hooker.**_

_**12- Why the Fools Fall in Love-Franklin Lymon.**_

_**13- Did You Ever Love a Woman-Getemouth Moore.**_

_**14- When you're Smiling-Luis Prima.**_

_**15- 900 miles- Billy Merman.**_

_**16- Stood up-Rick Nelson.**_

_**17- Rock and Roll is here to Stay-Danny & The Juniors.**_

_**18- Let the Good Times Roll-Sam Butera & The Witnesses**_

_**19- Nadine-Chuck Berry.**_

_**20- Johnny B. Good-Chuck Ber**_ry.


	16. Sabor Caramelo

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado._

**Aviso:_ Este episodio contiene Yuri, ¿Así se dice? No me acuerdo, bueno esto es porque mi amigo Invader Radiack me dio una idea con su comentario y con una charla que tuvimos, si no les gusta cúlpenlo a él, Na no es verdad, bueno lo de culparlo, lo demás sí._**

**Episodio 16-Sabor Caramelo-**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks.**

**/Novac| Nuevo México/**

El cielo nocturno es iluminado por las estrellas y la media luna, Verónica no pone atención a nada de eso, entra en su habitación tan feliz que cierra los ojos intentando mantener ese momento en que sus labios tocaron los de D. se recarga de espaldas en la puerta para evitar caerse. Una tonta sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro con solo recordar dicho momento y sus mejillas se sonrojan.

Gaz: *Aclara su garganta*

El sonido de Gaz aclarando su vos es suficiente para sacarla de su transe de felicidad, casi le da miedo abrir los ojos, pero se obliga a hacerlo, frente a ella esta Gaz con un rostro lleno de enojo y decepción.

Vero: Oh… Hola, ¿qué paso?-Con miedo-

Verónica intenta no temblar demasiado ante la mirada penetrante de Gaz, Gaz solo suspira y le da una última mirada a Verónica antes de sobar sus sienes.

Gaz: Has lo que se te dé la gana, solo no digas que no te lo advertí.

Gaz se marcha a una de las camas, no quiere tener una discusión, Verónica se siente un poco molesta, es insultante que Gaz no confié en ella para tomar sus propias decisiones, pero no dice nada, otra parte de si le dice que se alegre de no haber sido golpeada y de poder estar con D.

Verónica se acuesta en un sofá cercano y cierra los ojos para poder regresar a sus recuerdos, le hubiera gustado que ese momento hubiera durado más.

**[09:25am]**

Gaz se pasea por los pasillos del puesto de la RNA, el lugar es enorme y apenas conoce los caminos, si no fuera por los señalamientos se abría perdido desde hace minutos, aun esta algo molesta con Verónica, pero a estas alturas no hay mucho que hacer, ya es grande para cuidarse sola.

Los letreros por fin la llevan a su objetivo, el área de descanso de los Rangers, al entrar puede ver la gran habitación llena de mesas de pool, maquinas expendedoras de Poop Sodas y golosinas, al aire esta algo enrarecido debido al humo de cigarrillo que flota en el área, la radio suena con al vos del locutor local.

-Buenos días amigos míos, hoy es un hermoso día, el sol brilla, el cielo está particularmente azul, no les agrada cuando los días son así, ah… espero que todos allá fuera puedan disfrutar de esto, y como siempre les dejo con algo de música esto es "When the Man Comes Around" de Johnny Cash, disfruten.

Los Ranger se entretienen jugando pool o charlando de algunas cosas, nada importante, Gaz busca con la mirada a Bonnie, no tarda en ayarla cerca de una máquina expendedora, no le sorprende cuando la Ranger golpea la maquina con ira, solo se acerca a ella.

Bonnie: Estúpida maquina (Dándole otro golpe al aparato)

Gaz se toma su tiempo para disfrutar del hilarante momento, pero se ve obligada a interferir cuando Bonnie saca su revólver y apunta a la maquina, sin pensarlo toma el brazo de Bonnie para que ella regrese al mundo real.

Gaz: ¡Tranquila!

Bonnie mira a Gaz unos segundos antes de sonreír y enfundar su arma, Gaz suspira de alivio al ver que Bonnie regresa a su humor habitual.

Bonnie: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Gaz: Se supone que debo entrenar contigo, ¿Recuerdas?

Bonnie: Oh, sí, sí. Solo espera.

Antes de que Gaz se dé cuenta, Bonnie patea la maquina con tal fuerza que el caramelo es liberado y cae en la bandeja de salida, Bonnie sonríe y toma el dulce para comerlo. Gaz levanta una ceja y por primera vez se percata de una cosa.

Gaz: ¿De dónde sacan tanta Poop Soda y golosinas?

Bonnie: *Traga* ¿A qué te refieres?

Gaz: De esto (Arrebatándole el caramelo de la mano a Bonnie)

Bonnie: Oye ese es mi caramelo.

Gaz: Esto no puede ser viejo, ya tendría más de 10 años.

Bonnie: Simple (Tomando el caramelo devuelta) es nuevo.

Gaz: ¿Como puede ser nuevo?

Bonnie: La RNA encontró una fábrica de Poop en L.A. y los distribuyen por sus bases y pueblos.

Gaz: ¿En serio?

Bonnie: claro que es enserio.

Gaz mira con un poco de incredulidad a Bonnie, la Ranger solo le da otro mordisco al caramelo y mira su reloj.

Bonnie: ¡Rayos!

Bonnie traga su caramelo de un solo mordisco y toma la mano de Gaz antes de salir corriendo, la pobre Gaz es casi arrastrada por Bonnie hasta llegar a la armería.

Bonnie toma un chaleco antibalas y su guarda polvos, luego toma otro chaleco y se lo lanza a Gaz que apenas logra atraparlo.

Gaz: ¿Qué está pasando?

Bonnie: ponte el chaleco y ya, se me hiso tarde para mi ronda alrededor del muro.

Gaz: ¿Y yo por qué debo ponerme esto?

Bonnie: Por qué vas a venir conmigo.

Gaz: Pero…

Bonnie toma uno de los fusiles de francotirador de calibre 22, un "Fusil Cercano", sonríe un poco antes de voltear a ver a Gaz.

Bonnie: Escucha, si tienes otra cosa que hacer, está bien.

Gaz: En realidad no, pero…

Bonnie: ¿Entonces bienes o no?

Gaz solo tarda unos segundos en asentir con la cabeza, la afirmación de Gaz hace que la sonrisa de Bonnie sea aun más evidente.

Cuando llegan a la puerta de salida del pueblo un soldado saluda a Bonnie haciendo un gesto con el sombrero, Bonnie solo sonríe y las puertas se abren, Gaz sigue de cerca a Bonnie, la última vez que estuvo fuera de estos muros un grupo de criminales apareció, tardan unos minutos caminando bajo el fuerte sol pero por fin llegan a una pequeña cabaña de chatarra que sirve como puesto de vigilancia no muy lejos del pueblo, es mas se puede ver el pueblo desde allí.

Bonnie se sienta en la arena dejándose caer, a lo lejos se ven montañas y cañones, llanuras llenas de rocas y cactus, las plantas rodadoras se mueven por el suelo del desierto, Gaz se sienta a un lado de Bonnie y decide disfrutar de la vista.

Bonnie: ¿No es hermoso?

Gaz: La verdad nunca me detuve a ver el desierto.

Bonnie: Yo aprendí a observar y ser paciente, cuando vives en un pueblito en medio de la nada, no hay mucho que hacer.

Gaz: Ya lo creo.

Bonnie: Sabes, he vivido en este desierto por tanto tiempo, que ya me aburrió.

Gaz: Pensé que amabas este lugar y servir a la RNA y todo eso.

Bonnie: No me malentiendas, adoro este lugar, es mi hogar, aquí crecí, pero… es solo que ya no hay nada, siempre son los mismos lugares, el mismo muro, se vuelve repetitivo.

Gaz: Pues allá fuera no es nada lindo, este lugar es un paraíso en medio del infierno.

Bonnie: Pues ya me canse del paraíso, quiero probar el infierno, quiero salir.

Gaz: Eso es una locura.

Bonnie: Puede que sí.

Gaz esta tan concentrada en el paisaje del desierto que no nota cuando Bonnie se acerca un poco.

Bonnie: Oye.

Gaz: ¿Qué?

Bonnie: Tu y Rodrigo… tienen algo o que, Solo accediste a mi apuesta cuando lo mencione.

Gaz se sonroja un poco por la pregunta, pero suspira al pensar un poco mejor, después de un silencio de unos segundos se decide a dar una respuesta.

Gaz: no, antes pensaba que sentía algo por él, pero ahora… es solo otro más.

Bonnie: Oh, ya veo.

Gaz: Además creo que…

Gaz apenas llega a la mitad de su frase cuando Bonnie se tira sobre ella y quedan cara a cara, Gaz intenta levantarse pero antes de poder hacer algo, la poca distancia entre sus labios y los de Bonnie desaparece, por un momento Gaz se altera pero luego cierra los ojos dejándose llevar, solo cuando siente la lengua de Bonnie en su boca y la mano de la Ranger acariciado su muslo es que reacciona, sin pesarlo una segunda vez le da un rodillazo en el estomago a la atrevida Ranger, obligándola a quitarse de encima y a intentar recuperar el aliento.

Bonnie: *Tos*

Gaz se levanta de la arena algo alterada, pero no lo suficiente para no estar enfurecida por la descares de la Ranger.

Gaz: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Bonnie: *Respiración pesada* ¿Por qué fue el rodillazo?

Gaz: "¿Tu porque crees?"

Bonnie: Al principio no pareció importarte mucho.

Gaz: Eso no cambia el hecho de que…

Bonnie: Shh…

Gaz se altera mas con el hecho de que Bonnie le mande a callar, la chica ranger parece alerta, casi como otro animal del desierto, sus oídos entrenados han captado un sonido fuera de lugar.

Gaz: ¿Porque me callas?

Bonnie: Shh… espera, ¿no lo escuchas?

Gaz: ¿Qué cosa?

Bonnie: Shh.. Solo escucha.

Gaz se siente tentada en patear en el estomago a la ranger, pero se contiene y hace lo que se le dice, pronto percibe el sonido, es inconfundible, un disparo de un Revolver 44.

Bonnie: ¿Lo escuchaste?

Gaz: Si, pero podría ser…

Gaz no termina de hablar cuando Bonnie toma su arma de entre la arena y comienza a correr, Gaz se enfada, pero la sigue de cerca, no tarda en llegar a una pequeña colina cercana a la entrada de Novac, Gaz y Bonnie se ponen pecho tierra y desde su posición pueden ver a un grupo de Areneros frente a la entrada.

Bonnie: Genial, areneros (Mirando por la mira de su fusil)

Gaz: ¿Que sucede?

Bonnie: Parece que intentan entrar y… ¡Rayos!

Gaz: ¿Qué?

Bonnie: Tienen rehenes.

Gaz: ¿¡Qué!?

Bonnie no dice nada, solo le da el fusil a Gaz, la chica de cabello morado mira a través de la mira al grupo de 5 Areneros frente a Novac, y efectivamente traen consigo a una mujer y a su bebe.

Gaz: Diablos, es cierto.

Bonnie toma el arma de las manos de Gaz y comienza a apuntar, suspira antes de voltear y mirar a Gaz.

Bonnie: ¿Traes un arma?

Gaz: Solo un revolver.

Bonnie: Con eso deberá bastar.

Gaz: ¿Qué?

Bonnie pone si ojo devuelta en la mira y después de estar en silencio unos segundos decide cual será su plan.

Bonnie: Escucha, baja y cúbrete con las rocas, cuando yo dispare al imbécil del machete que amenaza a la mujer, tú te encargas del resto, te cubriré desde aquí.

Gaz: Eso es una locura.

Bonnie: Tienes una mejor idea.

Gaz: …Mierda.

Bonnie: Exacto, ahora baja y haz lo que te dije.

Gaz solo golpea la arena antes de levantarse con cuidado de no ser vista, comienza a descender por una bajada, se cubre detrás de cada gran roca hasta estar justo a unos metros del grupo de Areneros.

Mujer: Por favor, no matean a mi bebé.

Arenero Líder: ¡Cállate puta!

El Arenero le da una bofetada a la mujer haciendo que esta se calle, el líder trae un machete, el resto solo traen cuchillos y navajas. En un segundo la cabeza del líder estalla, esparciendo sangre, sesos y hueso en todas direcciones, Gaz aprovecha la confusión y sale de su escondite, no duda en disparar a los Areneros, en segundos tres ya están muertos en el suelo con una bala en el cerebro, Gaz se gira y ve a otros dos uno de ellos recibe un disparo de Bonnie y el otro de Gaz.

Gaz suspira de alivio y ayuda a la mujer a ponerse de pie, la alterada mujer corre hacia la entrada de Novac donde la reciben unos ranger que se aseguran de que no tenga ningún daño, Gaz sonríe con la tranquilizadora escena, pero cuando siente la mano de Bonnie en su hombre se pone nerviosa.

Bonnie: Bien hecho.

Gaz solo se queda quieta y sin decir nada hasta que Bonnie se marcha en dirección a Novac, Gaz la sigue de lejos, aun está alterada por lo sucedido en el desierto, no tarda en percibir un extraño sabor, es el sabor de un caramelo, Gaz no es tonta y no tarda en conectar los puntos, un escalofrío recorre su espalda y aun así no puede evitar lamer sus labios por el sabor del dulce.

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado este episodio y nos vemos en el siguiente, no olviden comentar. Por cierto ¿Les gusta la nueva portada del Fic? Recuerden que pueden dejar comentarios anónimos._

**Poop Soda [Nuevo mundo]:**

**Después de la guerra la empresa Poop no pudo continuar con sus labores por obvias razones, después de que se fundara la RNA, esta encontró varias fabricas de Poop por L.A. y california, no tardaron en organizar una red de distribución de dichos productos asía todo el país.**


	17. El Asalto a Novac

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado._

**Episodio 17-El Asalto a Novac-**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks.**

**/Novac| Nuevo México/**

El sol se posa sobre el pequeño pueblo de Novac, en la entrada del pueblo algunos Rangers recogen los cuerpos de los Areneros y los apilan en una fosa, un Ranger aparece cargando un bidón de gasolina, desde el pueblo se puede ver el humo de la hoguera, nadie le pone atención, no es la primera vez que esto sucede.

Gaz observa como el humo se alza en el cielo, el olor es espantoso, pero los pobladores parecen no percibirlo, no es de extrañarse, ellos viven en este lugar y están acostumbrados a los constantes ataques de los Areneros. Gaz suspira y decide ignorar el espantoso olor de la carne humana quemándose, camina por el pueblo en silencio observando el lugar, se percata del grupo de Rangers reunidos frente a la estación de policía. Se ven inquietos y eso no pude ser bueno, sin pensarlo se apresura a unirse al grupo.

Gaz se mueve entre los Rangers y logar ver a un hombre con el típico uniforme de ranger pero con un sombrero de alguacil y una medalla en el lado derecho de su pecho, es un hombre de unos 45 años con un bigote de camionero y un rostro de pocos amigos.

Sgto. Crowley: Escuchen soldados, un grupo de exploración salió hoy en la mañana y avistaron un grupo enorme de Areneros al sur de Novac, parecen haber conseguido armamento de alguna de las prisiones cercanas que no hemos inspeccionado.

Bonnie se acerca al autoritario hombre saliendo de entre los rangers, el enorme sujeto solo la mira con autoridad y severidad.

Bonnie: ¿Cuántos son señor?

Sgto. Crowly: creemos que es toda la tribu de Areneros, y parecen estar preparándose para un ataque contra el pueblo.

Bonnie: Cuales son sus órdenes.

Sgto. Crowley: Tengo ordenes de evacuar el pueblo y a todos sus habitantes y tomar camino asía L.A.

Bonnie: Pero…

Sgto: Aun así les mande a la mierda, no vamos a permitir que esos lunáticos salvajes se apoderen de este lugar, vamos a quedarnos y combatir, y ganaremos.

Rangers en general: ¡Si Señor!

Los Rangers rompen filas y se dirigen al pueblo, otros al puesto de la RNA para tomar las armas, Gaz solo observa cómo se preparan para un guerra.

Gaz se apresura a entrar en la base de la RNA, los Rangers están alterados, pero aun así se concentran en su tarea.

Rodrigo organiza a los grupos de Rangers dándoles ordenes y diciéndoles sus puestos, Gaz escucha un disparo, pero parece que nadie se percata de ello, Gaz solo sigue el sonido y llega a la sala de descanso, lo que ve es completamente ridículo, Bonnie tomando algunos caramelos de una máquina expendedora agujerada por las balas de su revólver.

Gaz: ¿¡Qué demonios haces!?

Bonnie se voltea con un montón de caramelos en sus manos que guarda en los bolsillos de su guarda polvos, sonríe un poco al ver la cara de enojo de Gaz.

Bonnie: ¿Qué parece que hago?, estoy tomando algunos bocadillos.

Gaz: Pero le disparaste a la maquina.

Bonnie: ¿Y?, se trago mi moneda y yo quería mi golosina

Bonnie desenvuelve una de las golosinas y comienza a comérsela, de su bolsillo saca otra y se la lanza a Gaz, la chica de cabello morado atrapa el dulce y luego mira a Bonnie levantando una ceja por lo extraño de la situación. Bonnie solo sonríe y comienza a caminar por los pasillos en direcciona la armería, Gaz le sigue por todo el camino.

Gaz: ¿Y qué es lo que pasara?

Bonnie: Vamos a esperarlos y defender el pueblo, con suerte los mataremos a todos de una buena vez.

Gaz: ¿Ese es el plan?

Gaz: Básicamente.

Bonnie entra en la armería y toma su sombrero y un Rifle Henry modelo 1860. Bonnie sonríe y toma uno más para Gaz, esta vez se acerca a la chica y se lo entrega en las manos.

Bonnie: Puedes seguir quejándote o puede ayudar, ¿Qué será?

Gaz mira el arma unos segundos y decide ayudar, asiente con la cabeza para dar su afirmación, Bonnie sonríe y antes de que Gaz se dé cuenta la Ranger vuelve a besarla en los labios, esta vez es más cuidadosa, se asegura de que Gaz no pueda darle otro golpe, Gaz intenta liberarse pero luego de unos segundos se vuelve a dejar llevar.

Esta vez no se altera tanto cuando siente la lengua de Bonnie entra en su boca, después de unos segundos Bonnie se aleja y libera a Gaz, la respiración de la chica de cabello morado es algo agitada, Bonnie solo sonríe.

Bonnie: Ves, no fue tan malo, ahora será mejor que nos apresuremos.

Gaz solo asiente con la cabeza y sigue en silencio a Bonnie, fuera los ranger se apresuran a tomar posiciones alrededor del muro cerca de la entrada, Gaz puede ver a Rodrigo con un rifle Stoner AR-10.

Bonnie: ¿Qué sucede?

Rodrigo: Se acercan los Areneros, una patrulla les avisto acercándose, dicen que son más de 30.

Bonnie: Mierda.

Rodrigo: escucha, tú y Gaz suban a la torre de vigía y estén listas para disparar.

Bonnie Asiente con la cabeza, le hace con un gesto a Gaz para que comience a subir las escaleras de la enrome torre que se alza sobre el muro, en la sima Gaz y Bonnie se recuestan en el suelo y miran el horizonte esperando una señal.

Gaz suspira un poco después de unos minutos, debajo de ella los ranger están un poco nerviosos, pero no pierden de vista el horizonte.

Bonnie: Que aburrido…

Gaz: ¿¡Que!?

Bonnie: Ya han pasado unos 15 minutos y nada.

Gaz: Dios, ¿Qué te pasa?

Bonnie: Nada, solo que no me gusta esperar.

Gaz masajea sus sienes intentando reprimir su enojo por las estupideces que dice Bonnie.

Bonnie: Entonces…

Gaz: ¿Entonces qué?

Bonnie: Ya sabes… ¿quieres…?

Gaz adivinan con facilidad la pregunta sin siquiera terminan de escucharla, le lanza una mirada de molesta e indignación, la ranger solo sonríe con algo de descaro.

Gaz: ¡No!

Bonnie: Oh vamos, no pareció molestarte en la armería.

Gaz: Eso…eso solo fue…

Bonnie ríe divertida por el rostro sonrojado y lleno de vergüenza de Gaz, la Ranger solo se recuesta en el hombro de Gaz sin parar de reír.

Gaz: Deja de reírte.

Bonnie no obedece, aun con una vos llena de ira, el rostro sonrojado de Gaz es muy gracioso, Bonnie se calla en un instante y mira al horizonte, puede ver como un enrome grupo de areneros se acerca.

Bonnie: Valla, son muchos.

Gaz: Mierda.

Los Areneros viene armados con escopetas de doble cañón y algunos rifles, la mayoría aun llevan armas como cuchillos y bates, Gaz puede ver que algunos llevan botellas de licor casero con trapos en ellos.

El enorme grupo se detiene a metros de la puerta de entrada, uno de los areneros que lleva un saco café roto da un paso al frente, lleva una escopeta semiautomática y sus ojos brillan con locura.

Líder Arenero: ¡Crowley!, ríndanse y entreguen el pueblo y tal vez no los matemos a todos.

Del otro lado del muro el enorme Ranger escucha las palabras del Arenero, su rostro se llena de duda pero este desaparece.

Sgto. Crowley: Ni pensarlo Salvaje, por ordenes de la RNA te ordenamos que desistas y entregues todas las armas.

El Arenero hace un gesto de molestia y sin pensarlo ni un momento más, hace una señal con su mano y los demás empiezan a atacar, los areneros armados comienzan a disparar contra el muro mientras el resto corren en una envestida casi suicida.

Bonnie: Bien, yo me encargo de los que llevan armas y tú del resto.

Gaz: Bien.

Gaz espera a que los rangers comiencen a disparar por encima del muro contra las hordas de Areneros desarmados, Gaz dispara bala tras bala sin fallar, volando los sesos de cada arenero que se acerque demasiado.

Bonnie disparar a cada Arenero que pasa por su mira, cuando ve a uno de ellos encender una de las botellas de alcohol sonríe antes de deparar al improvisado proyectil y hacer arder al arenero y a todos los que estaban cerca de él. Bonnie sonríe de satisfacción con la escena.

Los Ranger abren las puertas para comenzar un contraataque, disparando a discreción a todo arenero que ven, pronto el enorme grupo es reducido a unos pocos, el líder de los areneros intenta resistir, pero pronto se ve rodeado de rangers.

Los areneros tiran sus armas al suelo y son reunidos en medio del camino que lleva a Novac, de entre los ranger sale Crowly con una sonrisa en su rostro llena de soberbia. En la cima de la torre de vigía Gaz y Bonnie se levantan y observan la escena.

Sgto. Crowdy: Parece que se acabo.

Líder Arenero: Asquerosa RNA, son un montón de idiotas, ¿Qué hará, meternos a la cárcel?

Los Areneros ríen por el comentario de su líder, Crowly sonríe y con un gesto a un ranger cercano, el soldado le revienta la cabeza de un disparo al líder de los criminales, los demás se callan, al instante y comienzan a pedir piedad, Crowly solo se voltea y deja que los rangers terminan el trabajo.

Gaz observa algo horrorizada como los Ranger ejecutan a los areneros sin piedad, Bonnie nota la mirada llena de horror de la chica de cabello morado.

Bonnie: Así son las cosas en el nuevo mundo Gaz, son ellos o nosotros, ahora sin ellos la RNA tomara las cárceles cercanas y enviara refuerzos, solo es cuestión de pensar en el bien común.

Gaz: Eso es una estupidez, lo que sucedió allí fue inhumano, ellos ya se avían rendido.

Bonnie: Y que propones, que dejemos vivir a un montón de criminales enloquecidos y asesinos, o que mantengamos a la buena gente a salvo.

Gaz: Cualquier cosa que no nos haga perder la humanidad, ¿acaso no te molesta esto?

Bonnie: SI, si lo hace, pero no puedo enfrentarme a un ejército solo porque no me guste como hacen las cosas.

Gaz: Esto no debería ser así, está mal.

Bonnie: Puede que no debería, pero así es la nueva ley del mundo, vives o mueres.

Bonnie suspira antes de empezar a bajar las escaleras de la torre, está cansada y no tiene ganas de seguir jugando con Gaz, la chica de pelo morado solo mira al horizonte y como los Ranger agrupan los numerosos cadáveres para incinerarlos. Por primera vez desde hace mucho se da cuenta de lo obvio "Este es el Nuevo Mundo y solo va a peor"

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado este episodio y los veré en el siguiente, además no olviden comentar._

_**El Nuevo Mundo:**_

_**Es la manera como la mayoría de supervivientes a la "Purga biológica" se refieren a lo que quedo de la civilización humana moderna, siendo ahora la mayoría de lugares, ciudades en ruinas.**_


	18. Condiciones

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado._

**Episodio 18-Condiciones -**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks.**

**/Novac| Nuevo México/**

D., Verónica, Alice y Sally observan la enorme columna de humo que se alza sobre el muro, la peste es horrible y la gente cubre sus narices intentando no percibir el olor de la carne humana carbonizada, solo D. se mantiene como si nada esa actitud llama la atención de Alice.

Alice: ¿Qué pasa contigo, acaso no hueles esa peste?

Sr D.: Si, pero no es tan mala.

Alice: Es no puede ser normal.

Alice solo regresa su atención a la columna de humo negro que comienza a dispersarse en el cielo, D. suspira antes de dirigirse a la entrada del muro, la curiosidad le supera, Alice se marcha de regreso al motel con Sally en los brazos, solo Verónica se atreve a seguir al muchacho cabello ceniza.

Cuando D. llega a la puerta puede ver a los Ranger cargando cadáveres y lanzándolos a la hoguera, el hombre de cabello ceniza levanta un ceja y se acerca, Verónica ya no se atreve a seguir el paso de D. el olor es demasiado.

Sr D.: ¿Qué sucedió aquí?

Uno de los Ranger que vigila la hoguera se acerca a D.

Ranger: No es nada señor, regrese al pueblo.

D. mira con incredulidad al Ranger, pero no pude hace nada mas, se da la vuelta y regresa con Verónica que parece estar a punto de vomitar por el olor, la chica apenas logra mantenerse de pie, al ver esto D toma uno de los débiles brazos de la chica y lo coloca detrás de su cuello, para darle apoyo y alejarla del lugar.

Cuando están a unos metros del motel Verónica ya se siente mejor, pero se queda callada solo para poder disfrutar del contacto con D. por su parte el hombre de cabello ceniza logra avistar a Gaz ablando con Alice. Cuando están cerca D. deja a Verónica en una banca cercana y se acerca a la conversación de Gaz y Alice.

Sr D.: ¿Qué sucede?

Gaz: Nos vamos.

Sr D.: ¿A qué te refieres?

Gaz: Mañana en la mañana nos iremos rumbo a Arizona.

Sr D.: Pero…

Gaz le lanza una mirada de odio a D. haciendo que el hombre de cabello ceniza guarde silencio, Gaz decide no golpear a D. y darle una repuesta.

Gaz: Solo nos iremos y ya, puede venir o puedes quedarte.

D. guarda silencio unos segundos, para asegurarse de que ya es seguro hablar, sabe que puede vencer a Gaz, pero no tiene los ánimos de causar una confrontación.

Sr D: Solo quería saber que aremos, no tenemos dinero de la RNA.

Gaz se da cuenta de ese detalle, algo molesta por haber sido tan despistada decide tomar rumbo al puesto de la RNA, D y el reto del grupo solo ven como Gaz se marcha sin decir nada.

Alice regresa a la habitación del Motel para preparar todo, sabe que Gaz está decidida a marcharse y lo hará sin importar otra cosa. D por su parte se acerca a Verónica que solo observo todo sin decir nada.

Sr D.: ¿Te sientes mejor?

Verónica levanta la mirada y mira a D. le parece muy tierna la forma como el chico de cabello ceniza se preocupa por ella. Se sonroja un poco cuando D. se sienta a su lado y se cerciora de que este bien.

Vero: Estoy bien.

D. sonríe y acaricia la mejilla de la sonrojada muchacha, esto solo logra sonrojarla aun más. Verónica solo sonríe, mientras D. la observa.

Gaz camina por los pasillos del enorme edificio de la RNA, los rangers parecen haber olvidado lo que sucedió, Gaz no tarda en encontrar a Rodrigo, parece que esta ablando con algunos Ranger.

Gaz: Tenemos que hablar.

Rodrigo se voltea y mira el rostro de Gaz, nota lo decidida que esta la chica de pelo morado, suspira solo para luego hacer una seña a los Ranger, con eso se marchan sin decir nada.

Rodrigo: ¿Qué sucede?

Gaz: Nos iremos mañana, necesitamos el dinero de la RNA.

Rodrigo guarda silencio unos segundos, sabe que no hay respuesta que logre evitar la ira de Gaz, pero después de reunir coraje se decide a responder.

Rodrigo: Sobre eso… emm… no puedo darte ese dinero.

Gaz levanta una ceja esperando que se trate de un chiste de mal gusto, pero al notar la seriedad en el rostro de Rodrigo se da cuenta de que va enserio.

Gaz: ¿A qué te refieres?

Rodrigo: En primera, no me pagan hasta después de una semana de servicio, y en segunda, bueno… yo me quedo Gaz.

Gaz: ¿Qué?

Rodrigo: Yo no me iré, aquí soy útil, puedo hacer una diferencia, allá fuera es el maldito infierno.

Gaz entierra las uñas en las palmas de sus manos intentando no sucumbir a su ira y romperle la nariz a Rodrigo, después de suspirar un poco logra contenerse.

Gaz: Eres un cobarde.

Rodrigo: Puede que lo sea Gaz, pero también estoy cansado de temer por mi vida cada minuto, aquí estamos a salvo.

Gaz solo se marcha sin decir nada, no tiene nada que decirle, Rodrigo solo ve como Gaz se adentra mas en el edificio, no planea convencerle de nada, sabe que es más que inútil.

Gaz camina por los pasillos sin ver el camino, en este momento no le importa adonde va, solo intenta no regresar para golpear sin piedad a Rodrigo, su paso es cortado cuando choca con algo, el golpe la tumba de un sentón y le obliga a cerrar los ojos.

Cuando los abre lo que ve no le hace sentirse mejor, es Bonnie que le observa algo intrigada mientras come otro de esos caramelos a los que parece adicta.

Gaz: ¿Qué tanto miras?

Bonnie: Te ves molesta.

Gaz: "No me digas" (Mientras se levanta)

Bonnie: ¿Qué sucede?

Gaz mira a Bonnie de manera confundida, en realidad no sabe si debería discutir esto con ella, pero a estas alturas Bonnie parece ser la única que esta de su lado.

Gaz: Lo que sucede, es que no tengo el dinero necesario para largarme de aquí, y que mi amigo no quiere abandonar este lugar por ser un cobarde.

Bonnie: Valla problema.

Gaz levanta unas ceja al escuchar la casi burlona afirmación de Bonnie, se dispone a marchase cuando siente como Bonnie la retiene tomando su brazo. Gaz solo voltea para ver qué es lo que la ranger de cabello castaño quiere.

Gaz: ¿Qué quieres?

Bonnie: Yo puedo prestarles el dinero.

Gaz: ¿Qué? –Confundida-

Bonnie sonríe de manera alegre, logro llamar la atención de Gaz, y suelta el brazo de la pelimorado sabiendo que no se irá hasta obtener una respuesta.

Bonnie: Yo tengo unos ahorros y bueno… podría dárselos.

Gaz: ¿En serio?

Bonnie: Claro con una condición.

Gaz no confía en la sonrisa algo malévola y traviesa en el rostro de la Ranger, por un segundo se ve tentada a marcharse del lugar, pero esta puede ser su única oportunidad.

Gaz: ¿Qué quieres? –Nerviosa-

Bonnie sonríe aun más, al ver que Gaz está dispuesta a negociar un intercambio.

Bonnie: Quiero ir con ustedes.

Gaz: ¿Qué?

Gaz apenas puede creer la propuesta de Bonnie, pero nota que la ranger tiene un brillo en sus ojos casi maniaco, en realidad desea salir de este lugar, a regañadientes estira su mano para cerrar el trato.

Gaz: De acuerdo…

Bonnie sonríe por haber logrado su cometido, antes de que Gaz pueda reaccionar, la Ranger consigue besarla de nuevo, esta vez es solo un beso rápido, luego la ranger se marcha dejando a Gaz algo confundida, la chica pelimorado suspira para luego marcharse.

Fuera en las calles de Novac los altavoces suenan con la vos del locutor de radio, Gaz ha escuchado esa vos por ya tanto que se le a echo normal, casi indispensable para pasar el día.

-Hola amigos, como ya deben saber, hubo un incidente en la entrada al pueblo, pero gracias a nuestros Rangers no hubo nada de que lamentarse, hoy el Sgto. Crawley me ha asegurado que no abra más problemas con los Areneros, eso es un alivio, y les dejo ahora con "God´s Gonna Cut You Down" de Johnny Cash.

Gaz llega al motel y mira a Verónica recostada en el hombre de D. el hombre de cabello ceniza no parece molestarle.

Sr D.: ¿Qué sucedió con lo del dinero?

Gaz esperaba no tener que responder nada, pero suspira y volta para ver directament Verónica.

Gaz: Ya está arreglado, pero…

Verónica nota el nerviosismo y la molestia en la vos de Gaz, no es muy normal en Gaz tener ese tono de voz.

Verónica: ¿Qué sucede?

Gaz: Rodrigo no vendrá.

Vero: ¿Qué?, ¿¡Porque!?

Gaz guarda silencio, intenta formular una respuesta, D. nota que Gaz está en blanco, se plantea dejar que esto continúe, pero deberá viajar con ella así que es mejor estar en su lista buena.

Sr D.: Puede que Rodrigo tenga sus razones, no nos incumbe lo que él decida.

Veronica acepta la respuesta de D. casi de inmediato, solo para recargarse de nuevo en su hombro, Gaz mira a D. Con algo de confusión, el hombre de cabello ceniza solo sonríe amablemente a lo que Gaz regresa el gesto.

Gaz regresa a las habitaciones del motel, frente a las puertas el viejo Seth se mese en una vieja silla, el anciano sonríe con calidez y amabilidad a Gaz, la chica pelimorado se acerca al anciano que parece algo inquieto.

Gaz: ¿Qué sucede?

Seth: Gaz… yo no iré.

Gaz: ¿¡Que!? –Alterada-

Seth: Ya estoy viejo Gaz, solo los retrasaría, debes seguir tu propio camino, y sé que res buena haciendo eso.

Gaz intenta encontrar un argumento para convencer al viejo Seth, pero no logra encontrarlo, Seth sonríe logrando que Gaz se sienta un poco mejor, la chica de pelo morado solo se aleja un poco, a lo lejos logra ver la puerta de salida del pueblo, mañana esa es la dirección que tomaran.

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio._

_**Ranger Patrullero (RNA):**_

_**Son las tropas militares de la RNA que patrullan las zonas del Oeste americano, se caracterizan por su uniforme clásico, vaqueros azules o negros, chaleco antibalas, camisa caqui, botas cafés, y un sombrero de ayudante de sheriff. Su armamento es de una potencia menor a la de los Ranger, llevando solo un revólver magnum .357 o un 9 mm, y opcionalmente un rifle de casa calibre .308. Suelen servir en tareas como policías en pequeños poblados o en puntos de control en las principales carreteras.**_


	19. Viajando con una nueva amiga

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado._

**Episodio 19- Viajando con una nueva amiga -**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks.**

**/Nuevo México/**

El sol brilla sobre el pequeño pueblo de Novac y sobre un grupo de viajeros que esperan en la puerta de salida del pueblo, Gaz no ha dicho nada sobre a quién esperan. El grupo no tarda en desesperar por el tiempo que llevan allí. Alice carga a la pequeña y aun dormida Sally, pero esta tan cansada de esperar como el reto, se acerca a Verónica y D que no hacen nada más que observar a Gaz desde lejos.

Alice: Oigan, ¿Saben que estamos esperando?

Vero: Ni idea.

Alice: Alguien debería ir a preguntarle.

Vero: Si, ¿pero quién?

Las dos chicas miran con algo de malicia al chico de cabello ceniza que solo limpiaba su navaja, al percatarse de las miradas de sus compañeras no tarda en suponer lo obvio.

Sr D.: ¿Porque tengo que ir yo?

Verónica y Alice se miran mutuamente durante unos momentos, D. se pone algo nervioso con el silencio, Verónica voltea a verle con una mirada casi traviesa, se acerca poco a poco logrando que D. se ponga más nervioso. D siente como Verónica hace círculos en su pecho usando sus dedos, el chico cabello ceniza se sonroja un poco con el coqueteo de Verónica.

Vero: Por favor…

Verónica acorta la distancia entre su rostro y el de D. hasta que el puede sentir el cálido aliento de Verónica.

Vero: ¿Podrías ir y preguntar lo que sucede?

D. traga saliva intentando recuperar la compostura, su rostro esta rojo y por primera vez esta tan nervioso que algo de sudor se desliza por su frente.

Sr D.: De acuerdo.

Verónica sonríe victoriosa al lograr convencer al chico cabello ceniza y como recompensa lo abraza con fuerza. Cuando Verónica lo libera de ese abrazo, D. se dirige asía Gaz, sabe que es una estupidez, pero ya no hay de otra.

Gaz nota los pasos algo nervioso de D. antes de que pueda acercarse más D. recibe una mirada algo molesta de parte de Gaz, Verónica cubre sus ojos esperando que su "Novio" no reciba un golpe en el rostro, y D. agradece cuando Gaz solo suspira.

Gaz: ¿Qué quieres?

Sr D.: yo… me mandaron para preguntarte ¿Por qué estamos no nos hemos ido?

Gaz analiza con la mirada a D. se nota que no le interesa en nada este asunto, pero Gaz levanta un poco la mirada y ve como Verónica y Alice esperan un respuesta, Gaz suspira un poco antes de responder a la pregunta.

Gaz: Esperamos a alguien más, la persona que tiene el dinero que necesitamos.

D sonríe un poco al no haber tenido que defenderse de ninguna agresión, se marcha algo victorioso para contarle la información a Verónica, la chica de cabello negro no está muy conforme con esa vaga información pero sabe que D. hiso un esfuerzo y le sonríe de manera amable y cálida.

Gaz mira el enorme muro que separar a Novac del resto de Nuevo México, no puede dejar de preguntarse si es la mejor idea, pero no planea retractarse ahora.

Bonnie: ¡Ey!

En ese instante la vos de la ranger llega a los oídos de Gaz como el sonido de una pizarra siendo arañada, igual de molesto pero de alguna forma esa voz le reconforta un poco, se obliga a regresar su mirada asía el pueblo y ve como al Ranger camina con un atuendo muy diferente. Una blusa café, vaqueros azules, botas cafés y guantes de motociclista.

Gaz: Por fin te apareces.

Bonnie: ¿Acaso me extrañaste?

Gaz hace una mueca de molestia por la afirmación de Bonnie, la ranger parece muy confiada, Gaz solo se queda en silencio intentando mantener las ganas de retractarse de todo esto.

Gaz: ¿Traes el dinero o no?

Bonnie: Claro que si, ¿crees que soy idiota?

Gaz: Algo.

Gaz sonríe orgullosa de lo que piensa es una respuesta inteligente, pero se percata de que Bonnie sonríe de la misma manera y con algo más de malicia y soberbia.

Bonnie: Eso quiere decir que si piensas en mí, por lo menso en eso estaba bien.

Gaz se sonroja un poco, provocando que una sonrisa llena de soberbia y victoria se dibuje en el rostro de Bonnie.

Gaz: Yo… eso no es verdad.

Gaz apenas logar formular tan pésima respuesta, la cual solo logra hacer sentir más victoriosa a la ranger que parece disfrutar de ver a Gaz sonrojarse.

Bonnie: Bueno, pero ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Gaz sacude su cabeza al escuchar la pregunta de Bonnie, no puede creer que alguien se tan torpe.

Gaz: Se supone que nos vamos hoy.

Bonnie sonríe un poco, la pregunta fue intencional, Gaz nota la sonrisa algo traviesa de Bonnie y no le da mucha seguridad.

Bonnie: Síganme.

Gaz no sabe si confiar en la ranger o no, pero a estas alturas eso da igual, con una seña el resto del grupo sigue a Gaz y a Bonnie, el trayecto no es largo, uno 5 minutos y llegan a los establos de Novac, allí una carreta algo desgastada y en condiciones algo deplorables les espera.

Gaz: ¿Qué es esto?

Bonnie: Un caballo y una carreta.

Gaz mira algo molesta a Bonnie por el listillo comentario, Bonnie se guarda su risa para ella misma, pero Gaz nota en su rostro que se está burlando.

Gaz: Eso ya lo sé, ¿pero por que hay una carreta aquí?

Bonnie: Porque no planeo caminar por el maldito desierto.

Gaz solo observa cuando Bonnie usa dos de sus dedos para provocar un silbido que hace aparecer a una yegua de pelaje dorado que parece salida de una de esas viejas revistas de caballos, Bonnie se acerca al animal que lleva una silla de montar café con equipaje.

Bonnie: Esta es mi pequeña Susy (Acariciando el pelaje de la yegua) yo y mi padre la criamos, es una yegua de primera y es leal como una persona.

Gaz no puede evitar sonreír al ver la escena, Bonnie acaricia al animal con tanto cariño como se le puede tener a un caballo.

Bonnie: Que tus amigos tomen la carreta, tengo una cosa más.

Bonnie toma la mano de Gaz y la lleva casi a rastras hasta el establo donde los caballos duermen, Gaz observa a los asombrosos caballos.

Gaz: Valla -algo asombrada-

Bonnie: Lo sé, si algo sabemos hacer en Novac es criar caballos, hemos proporcionado monturas a la RNA durante ya unos 2 años, ven.

Bonnie guía a Gaz hasta un pequeño cubículo donde yace un caballo de pelaje café, Gaz observa al imponente animal con algo de asombro.

Bonnie: ¿Te gusta? (Tomando una montura de color negro)

Gaz: Es impresionante.

Bonnie: Que bien, porque es tuyo.

Gaz: ¡¿Qué?!

Gaz mira a Bonnie con algo de incredulidad, la cual desaparece cuando Bonnie le entrega una silla de montar a Gaz.

Gaz: ¿Es… es enserio?

Bonnie: Por su puesto, así nos moveremos más rápido que a pie.

Gaz: No se que deci…

Gaz apenas levanta la vista y recibe un beso de Bonnie, esta vez no intenta liberarse de los brazos de la ranger que rápidamente la rodearon. Sin más y algo resignada deja que su cuerpo se deje llevar por el momento, pero repentinamente Bonnie cesa el acto.

Bonnie: Ves, ¿ya no es tan malo verdad?

Gaz apenas puede creer lo que sucede y mas lo que esta haciendo, su rostro se torna tan rojo como es posible causando una risa en Bonnie.

Bonnie: Sera mejor que nos apresuremos o tus amigos se preguntaran que haces.

Bonnie sonríe y toma un lazo que cuelga del cuello del caballo de Gaz para llevarlo fuera, Gaz aun no puede reaccionar, pero pronto su cerebro reacciona, sacude la cabeza para aclarar sus ideas y sale del establo, fuera observa a sus amigos en la carreta y a Bonnie en su yegua, Gaz intenta mantener el menor contacto visual y coloca la silla de montar en su caballo.

Bonnie: Bueno, es hora de irnos.

Con un movimiento de Bonnie hace que su montura avance guiando al resto, Gaz aun no puede creer lo que sucedió, y por ahora prefiere mantenerlo en secreto.

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado este episodio y nos vemos en el siguiente._

_**Puestos de Control de la RNA:**_

_**Son usados como puntos de parada y revisión de la RNA en Nuevo México, Arizona, parte de nevada y toda California, son puestos donde los patrullero de la RNA se encargan de mantener seguros a los viajantes.**_


	20. Tu Nueva Misión

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado._

**Episodio 20- Tu nueva Misión –**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks.**

**/Nuevo México| Restos del Refugio 13/**

El sol se alza sobre los restos del antiguo refugio 13, entre toda la chatarra y tiendas desgarradas un grupo de irkens buscan alguna pista.

Vax observa con sus ojos negros como el pequeño Erick rebusca entre los restos, Paloma está en una esquina asustada de la Irken de uniforme morado que no ha dejado de observarle, los cristales negros que cubren sus ojos le hace imposible a Paloma saber si esa Irken va a atacarle o solo la vigila.

Vax: Mejor apresúrate.

Erick ase una mueca de molestia por las constantes frases que Vax le lanza sin mencionar una que otra amenaza.

Erick: Estoy en eso, no es tan fácil.

Vax: Excusas, excusas. Tal vez debería dejar que mi amiga le corte la otra antena a la buena de Paloma.

Erick deja de rebuscar entre los restos para mirar con algo de odio al Irken de ojos negros, que parece sonreír debajo de ese respirador que utiliza.

Vax: No te preocupes, no lo haré por ahora.

Erick gruñe un poco y se ve tentado a saltar sobre el Irken de ojos negros, pero aun siente el dolor del duro golpe que le propino la acompañante de su chantajista.

Erick: ¿Por qué nos haces esto? Somos de la misma especie.

Vax: No me importa si eres un humano o un Irken, yo hago lo que se me ordena.

Erick nota que esta discusión no llevara a nada, los ojos negros de Vax posen un extraño Brillo, se nota que no solo está siguiendo órdenes, disfruta de esto. Erick decide continuar buscando entre la chatarra, no tarda en toparse con una radio, al ver el obsoleto dispositivo humano se le ocurre una idea, comienza a desensamblar el aparato solo para rearmarlo y mirarlo con algo de autosatisfacción.

Vax: ¿Qué harás con eso?

Erick: Mira y calla.

Erick sonríe y al encender la pequeña radio modificada rápidamente logra encontrara la señal de radio que escucho cuando estuvo aquí.

-Bueno amigos, hoy es un esplendido día, aunque lamento informarles que hoy nuestra amiga Bonnie a la que todos conocemos se ha marchado con nuestros más recientes visitantes, y aunque esto nos entristezca, le deseamos lo mejor, y también a nuestro amigo de cabello ceniza que logro evitar un incidente en Betty´s café, les deseamos lo mejor y cuídense en su camino a Arizona.

Erick sonríe victorioso igual que paloma, Vax suspira, esperaba poder ejecutar a esos dos en medio del desierto, pero tiene órdenes.

Vax: Bien, parece que ya tienen la dirección, descargare un mapa a tu PAK, las ordenes es traer al humano peliceniza a las coordenadas que se te darán.

Erick: ¿Y los demás humanos?

Vax: Ellos no son necesarios, elimínalos.

Erick: Pero mi misión anterior era capturara a la Humana Membrana y a la Luxiana con vida.

Vax: Pues ahora tienes nuevas órdenes.

El Irken de ojos negros se marcha sin decir nada y su compañera le sigue detrás, Paloma y Erick se miran mutuamente antes de comenzar a dirigirse a la carretera más cercana. El aire provoca algunos remolinaos de arena y las plantas rodadoras parecen ser su única compañía.

Paloma: ¿Estás seguro de que este es el camino?

Erick: SI, si lo estoy, es lo que el mapa dice.

Erick lleva soportando las constantes preguntas de Paloma durante ya unos 20 minutos, el camino está en un estado deplorable y la arena que constantemente llega a sus ojos no ayuda a soportar la situación.

Paloma: Oye ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Erick: Supongo que sí.

Paloma: Que le paso a tu ojo, estaba muy mal cuando llegaste a la enfermería.

Erick: *Suspiro* El humano que buscamos ensarto un cuchillo en mi ojo.

Paloma: Valla, eso debió doler.

Erick se queda en silencio, espera que esa respuesta sea suficiente para apaciguar la curiosidad de paloma.

Paloma: Y…

Erick: ¿Qué? –Algo molesto-

Paloma: Vas a obedecer las órdenes de…

Erick: Tengo mis órdenes, no me gusta cómo me amenazo, pero debo cumplirlas.

Paloma: Ok, solo preguntaba, por cierto… gracias por defenderme.

Erick: no fue nada, no tienes nada que ver en esto, no sé por qué te obligo a venir.

Paloma: Yo tampoco.

Erick se arrodilla en el suelo cuando un fuerte dolor proveniente de su interior se apodera de él, es demasiado dolor, como si algo le quemara, paloma se acerca al adolorido Irken que parece no poder levantarse.

Paloma: ¿Qué sucede?

Erick: no lo sé…

Paloma se pone algo nerviosa, pero recupera la compostura rápidamente, de su PAK sale un pequeño visor que se acopla a su ojo derecho, con el logra ver a través del Irken de ojos azules, se impresiona un poco al ver lo dañado que esta su interior, parece como si hubiera tragado fuego, hay quemaduras casi donde sea.

Paloma: Por Irken, ¿qué demonios te sucedió?

Erick: ¿De qué hablas? -Muy esforzadamente-

Paloma: Tu interior está todo lastimado, ¿Comiste fuego o algo así?

Erick: No, ¿de qué diablos hablas?

Paloma: Lo que digo es que tienes quemaduras internas muy graves.

Erick: pero…

El dolor simplemente es demasiado para el cuerpo del pequeño Irken, su PAK lo deja K.O. casi de inmediato para ahorrarle el dolor, Paloma casi cae en el pánico, pero sacude su cabeza para recuperar la compostura, aunque con algo de esfuerzo logra arrastrar al pequeño soldado hasta una cueva cercana.

Paloma: Demonios.

La científica logra poner boca abajo a Erick, para ser tan pequeño el soldado es muy pesado, sin pensarlo mucho Paloma comienza a manipular el PAK de Erick, debe lograra que la capacidad de curación de su PAK sea más rápida o el Irken de ojos azules no sobrevivirá.

**[Momentos más tarde]**

El sabor de la arena en su boca logra despertar a Erick, cuando abre los ojos lo único que ve es arena, se levanta del suelo y escupe la rugosa tierra de su boca, ese sabor se quedara por algún tiempo, su mente se foca en el hecho de que ya no siente dolor

Al examinar la cueva no tarda en ver a Paloma recostada en una de las rocas color rojizo del lugar, no puede evitar sonreír un poco al ver como la científica parece tan apacible en ese estado. El Irken de ojos azules se deja caer en la arena del suelo, observa la cueva que le sirve de refugio, ahora puede pensar más claro, ese horrible dolor ha desaparecido.

Paloma: Veo que ya estas mejor.

Erick mira como la Irken de ojos jade se levanta algo adormilada, parece cansada y algo torpe, sus brazos tiemblan al intentar sostener su liviano peso.

Erick: ¿Estás bien?

Paloma: Si yo… *Bostezo* estoy bien.

La Irken de ojos jade intenta sonreír pero pronto sus debilitados brazos ceden por el esfuerzo y la dejan caer en el suelo, Erick se acerca para revisar mejor a la Irken, los ojos jade de paloma han perdido algo de brillo y animosidad, y parece algo confundida.

Erick: No estás bien, ¿Qué sucede?

Los ojos de paloma parecen algo desorbitados y poco centrados, pero se esfuerza en poner su mirada en Erick que parece preocupado.

Paloma: Tuve que acelerar las propiedades curativas de tu… *Bostezo* PAK, para ello necesitaba algo de energía extra y transferí algo de la mía a tu PAK, estaré bien solo… solo debo descansar.

Erick mira como Paloma se queda dormida en sus brazos, sonríe un poco al haber pensado lo peor, la coloca delicadamente en una posición más cómoda y sale de la cueva, el sol ya se ha escondido y las estrellas iluminan el cielo del desierto

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado este episodio y nos vemos en el próximo._

_**Los Seguidores del apocalipsis:**_

_**Un Grupo de humanos obsesionados con la idea del fin del mundo, después del ataque Irken inicial conocido como "La Purga Biológica" por los Irken y como "El ultimo día por los Humanos" este grupo ha crecido y ahora vaga por los territorios de Arizona, Utah, Colorado y pequeños campamentos en Nevada, la RNA les considera uno de los grupos más grandes, pero parecen ser pacíficos.**_


	21. Última Parada

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado._

**Episodio 21- Última Parada -**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks.**

**/Nuevo México| Punto de Control de la RNA/**

El sol brilla en el cielo azul y vacio del desierto, Gaz apenas a dicho una palabra desde que dejaron Novac, el movimiento desigual de su caballo al avanzar y el sonido de los cascos del mismo le han servido de distracción por ahora, pero en su mente aun esta esa escena en los establos de Novac, apenas puede creer lo que sucedió y mas el hecho de que estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar por el momento.

D. a estado dirigiendo la carreta desde hace horas, Alice ya lleva dormida un buen tiempo al igual que Sally, solo Verónica intento mantener el ritmo del hombre de cabello ceniza, pero sus ojos ya están casados y los parpados le pesan. No tarda en dormirse recargando su cabeza en el hombro de D. el hombre solo sonríe al ver lo rápido que Verónica se quedo dormida aun con el calor del desierto.

Bonnie es la única que notado el silencio de Gaz, y no le gusta, se divierte mas cuando la chica pelimorada se sonroja, ríe un poco al pensar en lo que sucedió en Novac, desde que la vio en la ruta 99 le pareció interesante, casi surgió una fascinación por Gaz, no fue difícil sacarle información a Rodrigo, lo difícil fue usarla a su favor, una simple apuesta y listo, la tenia para ella sola.

Al principio fue una simple diversión, jugar un poco con ella y ver de lo que era capaz, no le sorprendió la ira que la pelimorada guardaba, y no era mala luchadora, pero aun le faltaba practica y disciplina. La ranger sonríe un poco al recordar lo que sucedió en el desierto con Gaz, el golpe lo esperaba, pero pensó que sería más rápida en reaccionar, aun así fue divertido.

A lo lejos se alza un muro, que resguarda un pequeño puesto de la RNA, Bonnie sonríe al ver la bandera de la RNA oficial, que lleva como símbolo un agila roja.

Bonnie: ¡Miren!

Gaz reacciona al escuchar la vos emocionada de Bonnie, es algo agradable ver esa bandera ondeando en lo alto de un asta color negra, algunos patrulleros se acercan a la caravana de viajeros.

Patrullero: ¿Pasaporte?

Bonnie sonríe y rebusca entre sus pertenencias que lleva en la montura de su caballo, no tarda en sacar una pequeña tarjeta de color café, el Ranger la analiza unos segundos antes de entregar la tarjeta de vuelta a Bonnie.

Patrullero: ¿Estos son sus acompañantes? (Mirando a Gaz y los demás)

Bonnie: Si, nos dirigimos a Arizona.

Bonnie sonríe en todo momento, el patrullero mira al grupo con más detenimiento y luego de ver que no son peligrosos se hace a un lado junto a su compañero.

Patrullero: Bienvenidos al puesto avanzado Alfa, la ultima parada antes de Roswell.

Bonnie hace un gesto amistoso con su sombrero a los patrulleros los cuales solo asienten con su cabeza, Bonnie avanza y el reto la siguen, Gaz mira a los dos patrulleros por unos minutos, al entrar el lugar no es muy grande, una pequeña choza echa de chatarra sirve como fuente de sodas y bar, hay una tienda de campaña verde militar cerca del asta bandera.

La ranger se detiene cerca del bar, no tarda en bajar de su caballo y mirar al resto.

Bonnie: Esta es la última parada hasta el próximo pueblo, deberíamos comprar algunos suministros.

Gaz mira la sonrisa de Bonnie, es como la de una niña que planea una travesura, pero al mismo tiempo le parece algo tranquilizadora.

Gaz: De acuerdo, (Mira a D.) D. tú cuida la carreta.

D. asiente con la cabeza mientras Gaz amarra a su caballo a la carreta, se plantea no entrar al bar pero decide hacerlo, no confía que Bonnie sepa cómo comprar suministros o lo que de verdad necesiten.

Gaz mira a Bonnie que espera en la entrada del pequeño local, traga algo de saliva antes de acercase a la ranger que solo sonríe y le abre la puerta. Gaz entra al local y mira a su alrededor, unas mesas de plástico y algunas sillas sucias están acomodadas en el sitio, hay una barra en donde el encargado limpia algunos vasos, Bonnie se acerca al extraño sin mucha preocupación.

Cantinero: Bienvenidos al "HellStop", ¿Qué se les ofrece?

Gaz mira al sujeto de cabello y ropa sucia, mirada perdida y aspecto extraño, no le parece muy confiable una persona de ese aspecto.

Gaz: Necesitamos algo de agua y algún que otro bocadillo o fritura.

El cantinero analiza a Bonnie y a Gaz, nota las armas que llevan ambas chicas, luego de guardar silencio unos segundos se digna a decir algo.

Cantinero: Este es un local de "Los Seguidores del Apocalipsis" no se les negara nada, pero tampoco damos gratis las cosas.

Bonnie: Nosotras si pagamos amigo, así que dinos ¿Qué tienes?

El cantinero humedece su garganta antes de dejar el vaso que tanto limpiaba con un trapo en la barra.

Cantinero: Solo me quedan unas 7 botellas de agua y una caja de caramelos Poop, por todo serian… 25 dólares de la RNA.

Gaz mira con algo de incredulidad al cantinero, le parece un precio elevado para unas botellas de agua y algunos dulces, antes de poder decir algo Bonnie deja un billete de 50 dólares en la barra.

Bonnie: Envuélvelo y tráenos dos soda Poop.

El cantinero sonríe mientras toma el billete, Gaz mira con algo de confusión a Bonnie, la ranger solo se sienta en una silla cercan a la barra y sonríe.

Gaz: Eso fue demasiado dinero.

Bonnie: No te preocupes por eso, siéntate y disfruta un poco.

Gaz obedece las ordenes de Bonnie a regañadientes, pero no hay nada que hacer en este lugar, al sentarse Bonnie le lanza una sonrisa cálida que causa que Gaz se sonroje. Bonnie se divierte al ver la cara roja de Gaz, con el tiempo esa fascinación se convirtió en atracción, le atraía la chica de cabello morado y no dudo en ver lo que sucedía si volvía a besarla. Cuando la beso en la armería le sorprendió cuando ella no intento liberarse, pero en ese instante Bonnie se avía concentrado en el sabor de los labios de Gaz, una sonrisa se le escapa al recordar como su lengua toco la de Gaz casi intentando provocar una reacción agresiva o algo.

El cantinero no tarda en regresar con dos botellas de Poop soda de vidrio, Gaz toma una y la bebe algo apresurada, no quiere estar mucho tiempo a solas con Bonnie. Es cuando siente la mano de Bonnie tocando su pierna.

Bonnie: yo…

Gaz está algo nerviosa, pero sus nervios desaparecen cuando ve el rostro tímido y sonrojado de Bonnie, esa sonrisa psicópata en ella a desaparecido, casi parece inofensiva.

Bonnie: Yo creo que… "Me Gustas"

Gaz mira algo confundida a Bonnie, por primera vez es la ranger la que esta indefensa y no ella, por un momento se plantea romper el corazón de la ranger, solo por retribución, pero antes de poder decir algo Bonnie logra besarla de nuevo.

Por unos cuantos segundos la mente de Gaz tanteo con la idea de liberarse de los brazos de Bonnie que la rodearon rápidamente, pero antes de poder pensar en ello su cuerpo se deja llevar por los impulsos, pronto sus músculos se relajan y disfruta del sabor de los labios de Bonnie que han tomado un gusto a dulce con el tiempo. Después de unos segundos sus labios se separan dejando que ambas chicas tomen algo de aire, su respiración es algo agitada. Esa sonrisa psicópata de Bonnie regresa a su rostro con tanta rapidez como avía desaparecido, Gaz solo puede pensar en regresar el gesto.

El rostro de Gaz esta sonrojado a todo lo que se podría, Bonnie sonríe al verla, es tan gracioso ver como se sonrojan las mejillas de la pelimorada. Bonnie acaricia la mejilla de Gaz de una manera delicada. La chica de pelo morado es invadida por una sensación extraña pero familiar a la vez. Algo en la personalidad tan cambiante, soberbia y autocomplaciente de Bonnie le parece atrayente.

Bonnie sonríe antes de levantarse y salir del local, Gaz piensa en lo que sucedió y sonríe, no es la manera mas convencional de conseguir una pareja, pero este ya no es el mundo donde creció, y las cosas son distintas.

Al salir del la taberna sus ojos son alcanzados por la luz, es algo molesto, pero al ver a Bonnie en su caballo sonriendo esa molestia desaparece, D. pone los suministros que un hombre en overol le entrega dentro de la carreta, Gaz solo sube a su caballo y sigue de cerca a Bonnie, es un largo camino.

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado y nos veremos en el siguiente episodio._

_Los Seguidores del Apocalipsis Part2:_

_Como uno de los más grandes grupos en el yermo del oeste americano, la RNA busco aliarse con ellos, siendo pacíficos y estando formados por lo que quedaba de botánicos, médicos y científicos, los seguidores se convirtieron en aliados valiosos para cualquiera, su política casi religiosa de ayudar al prójimo los obliga ayudar tanto a la RNA, viajeros y mercaderes como a criminales en busca de servicios médicos._


	22. Pesadillas

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado._

**Episodio 22 – Pesadillas –**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks.**

**/Nuevo México/**

El sol ya se oculto detrás de las montañas rojizas del desierto, Gaz yace dentro de la carreta intentando dormir, pero sus sueños son siempre invadidos por visiones, visiones de ese día en que todo comenzó, los gritos de personas, multitudes corriendo, las naves Irken sobrevolando la ciudad, los edificios en llamas.

Gaz se despierta algo agitada, su respiración esta acelerada, esa pesadilla llega de vez en cuando, intenta mantenerla bloqueada pero siempre logra volver, al lograr tranquilizarse no tarda en notar a Bonnie en una esquina de la carreta, la ranger de cabello castaño parece algo intrigada por la repentina reacción de Gaz.

Gaz: ¿Qué haces allí?

La Ranger se encoje de hombros mientras saca un caramelo de un bolsillo de su pantalón solo para darle un mordisco. Gaz suspira un poco y masajea sus sienes para intentar olvidar esa pesadilla que la acosa. Bonnie nota lo afectada que esta Gaz, traga el trozo de caramelo que masticaba con tanta lentitud.

Bonnie: ¿Una pesadilla?

Gaz mira con algo de incredulidad a Bonnie, por alguna razón siente la necesidad de contarle todo, la sonrisa cálida de Bonnie y sus ojos azules que parecen brillar con de una manera extraña son tranquilizadores.

Gaz: Solo era un pesadilla, o un recuerdo, no lo sé y no me importa.

Gaz solo se acuesta de costado en el suelo de madera de la carreta, suspira y cierra los ojos para intentar recuperar el sueño, pero antes de que Morfeo haga su trabajo Gaz siente como unos brazos la envuelven casi de manera maternal. No tarda en suponer que es Bonnie, en especial cuando siente los labios de la ranger en su cuello y su aliento con ese inconfundible olor a caramelos Poop.

Gaz: ¿Qué estas asiendo?

Bonnie: No lo sé, pero pensé que debía hacer algo.

Gaz intenta detenta decir algo, pero de su boca no sale ninguna palabra, después de uno segundos deja de preocuparse y se deja abrazar por la ranger, es mas confortante de lo que pensó.

La carreta se detiene de tal forma que Gaz logar sentir el cambio de velocidad igual que Bonnie, las dos chicas se ponen en alerta al no escuchar nada. Verónica y Alice despiertan un poco confundidas, el movimiento constante de la carreta era el que les arrullaba.

Verónica: ¿Qué sucede? (Rascando sus ojos)

Gaz: Shhh…

Verónica guarda silencio sin decir nada, Gaz toma su revólver .44 y Bonnie un rifle Henry de 1860. Todos guardan silencio esperando alguna respuesta de D.

Sr D.: Emm… Chicas, creo que tenemos un problema.

Gaz sale lentamente de la carreta y se sorprende por lo que ve, son por lo menos unas 15 personas armadas con rifles Stoner AR-10 y todos apuntan a la carreta, de entre el grupo armado se acerca un hombre de chaqueta café, vaqueros azules y camisa blanca. El hombre se ve de uno 50 años, tiene una barba frondosa algo canosa y cabello negro, lleva una Borchardt C-93 en la mano.

Daniel: ¿Quiénes son y que hacen aquí?

D. guarda silencio, sabe que es mejor dejar hablar a Gaz, la chica de pelo morado se acerca al extraño sin temor, Bonnie y el resto bajan de la carreta, solo Bonnie parece despreocupada de los hombres armados.

Gaz: ¿Quién quiere saber?

El hombre mira directamente a los ojos de Gaz, nota la falta de miedo en la chica, sonríe al ver ese tipo de valor en alguien.

Daniel: Jeje, mi nombre es Daniel McFarlane, segundo al mando del campamento 12 de los Seguidores del apocalipsis.

Gaz: Es un placer, ahora puedes decirnos porque nos apuntan con armas.

Daniel: Oh, lo lamento.

Con una señal los hombres armados bajan sus armas dejando que el grupo se relaje, Bonnie parece algo decepcionada, ella esperaba un tiroteo.

Daniel: Son viajeros por lo que veo, vengan, los llevaremos al campamento.

Gaz no está muy segura de si debe confiar en el extraño, pero ya es de noche y necesitaran un lugar donde descansar, Gaz solo mir es suficiente para que el chico de cabello Ceniza comprenda, cuando todos sube a la carreta y se aseguran de que los caballos de Gaz y Bonnie estén bien marrados a esta D. sigue al grupo de extraños.

No tardan en notar el brillo que proviene de una enrome hoguera que sirve como faro para los viajeros, a lo lejos también se puede ver un pequeño pueblo y una iglesia, al entrar en el poblado Gaz mira a las personas, parecen decentes, los hombres armados que hace unos minutos les apuntaban con armas ahora estaban ayudando a las personas del lugar.

La carreta se detiene frente a la iglesia del pueblo, una típica de este tipo de pueblos en medio de la nada, Daniel se acerca a Gaz con una sonrisa.

Daniel: Escuchen, pueden quedarse aquí, mi habitación está arriba si necesitan algo háganselo saber a la hermana Teodora.

El anciano se marcha sonriendo, Gaz y el resto entran a la iglesia, el lugar está ocupado por unas pocas personas, una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos cafés se acerca al grupo, lleva una bata blanca, lentes, unos pantalones negros y una blusa blanca.

Teodora: Soy Teodora.

Gaz mira algo extrañada a la mujer, cuando el hombre de barba canosa le dijo sobre la "Hermana Teodora" pensó en una monja.

Gaz: ¿Usted es la hermana Teodora?

Teodora: No, mi nombre es Teodora, ese es mi apodo, Daniel me lo puso cuando me encontró en esta iglesia, en realidad soy…solía ser médico.

Gaz: Ya veo.

Teodora: Ahora me encargo de algunos enfermos y de este lugar, duerman en donde puedan, no hay ningún problema, nunca rechazamos a nadie.

La mujer se marcha dejando al grupo solo, Gaz suspira mientras se recuesta en una de los muchos bancos de la iglesia, el reto del grupo se acomoda donde puede, Alice encuentra un lugar donde pude cuidar de la pequeña Sally mientras duerme, D. se recuesta en una de las bancas al fondo, y Verónica se acurruca a un lado de el, aunque están algo incómodos ninguno se molesta.

Gaz inatenta dormir un poco, sus ojos se cierran y regresa a ese vacío que es subconsciente, pero su paz no dura mucho, las visiones regresan casi instantáneamente, se vuelve a despertar de manera abrupta, para ella fue un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el resto está dormido, pero Gaz no tarda en sentir los brazos de Bonnie alrededor de ella.

Gaz: ¿Cuanto llevas aquí?

Bonnie: Tienes el sueño muy pesado.

Bonnie se recuesta y deja que Gaz pueda acomodarse sobre ella, aun así no deja de rodearla con sus brazos ni por un minuto. Gaz se siente casi segura con Bonnie allí, no tarda demasiado en quedarse dormida en el regazo de Bonnie.

Mientras todos duermen, D. intenta ignorar esa sensación de incomodidad, pero no es por el hecho de apenas poder moverse con Verónica a su lado, es distinto, como si algo faltara. Sus ojos se abren repentinamente, el sueño le ha abandonado, con delicadeza y sumo cuidado de no despertar a Verónica el hombre de cabello ceniza se levanta y comienza a caminar por los pasillos de la iglesia.

Antes de darse cuenta llega a una oficina, el lugar está cubierto de polvo, hay libreros llenos de distintos autores y tomos de la biblia, cruces y símbolos religiosos. Por laguna razón rebusca entre los cajones del escritorio de madera rojiza que yace en el centro de la oficina.

Se detiene al encontrar un viejo gafete, en ella está la imagen de Daniel, pero es más joven, la tarjeta lo identifica como científico de algo llamado, "Bóveda 45". El sonido de un arma siendo cargada lo saca de su transe, en la puerta esta Daniel con una mirada llena de confusión, miedo y odio.

Daniel: Sabia que vendrías.

D. mira confundido al hombre armado, las manos del extraño tiemblan y sus ojos están llenos de terror.

Sr. D: ¿Qué esta haciendo? Baje esa arma.

Daniel: No, no dejare que me lleves de regreso, te saque de ese lugar, los mate como me dijiste, déjame en paz.

Sr. D.: Escuche, no sé de que habla, pero baje esa arma antes de que…

Daniel: ¡Cállate!

Inmediatamente Daniel dispara al suelo debajo de D. el sonido del disparo despierta a todos, Verónica nota la ausencia de D. Gaz supone lo peor. Siguiendo el sonido logra llegar a la oficina y ver a Daniel apuntando a D.

Sr D.: Tranquilícese amigo.

Daniel: ¡Cállate!, yo cumplí con mi parte, déjame solo.

Gaz intenta acercarse por detrás, pero el rechinante suelo antiguo la delata, Daniel voltea y ve a Gaz dispuesta a detenerlo. Daniel se aleja de la oficina y Gaz, Daniel termina con la espalda contra el barandal.

Daniel: ¡Aléjense!

Gaz intenta acercarse más, pero sabe que es estúpido hacerlo, el sujeto esta armado y alterado, no es la mejor combinación, D. sale lentamente de la oficina e intenta acercarse a Daniel lentamente.

El hombre sabe que no lograr detener a ambos, traga saliva antes de mirar a D directamente a los ojos. El joven de cabello ceniza sabe lo que sucederá.

Daniel: Nunca volveré a ese lugar.

Daniel ase un último disparo antes de dejarse caer de espaldas, en el piso de abajo Bonnie y el reto del grupo solo ven cuando el cuerpo de Daniel cae al suelo, el hombre escupe algo de sangre antes de dejar solo un cadáver.

Gaz mira hacia abajo la escena solo para mirar segundos después a D. esta dispuesta a tomarlo del cuello y hacerlo hablar, pero nota por la mirada del chico cabello ceniza que esta tan confundido como ella y solo se marcha.

D. mira el gafete en su mano, no sabe que significa o porque ese sujeto se altero tanto, pero guarda el gafete en su bolsillo, esa forma de actuar no podía ser solo una casualidad o locura, el terror estaba en la mirada del hombre un terror que le era familiar.

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado este episodio y nos veremos en el siguiente._

**Los Seguidores del Apocalipsis Part3:**

**Aun teniendo una relación amistosa con la RNA, los seguidores no comparten la visión de un futuro militarizado y burocrático, sus ideales son mas parecidos a los de una sociedad religiosa y tecnológica, con la idea principal de que todos deben estar unidos.**


	23. Sueños y recuerdos

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado._

**Episodio 23 – Sueños y recuerdos –**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks**

**/?/ [?]**

Gaz siente sus parpados pesados, como si hubiera dormido por horas, cuando los abre solo ve el techo lleno de tubos, maquinas y cables, es familiar, demasiado, sus manso tocan el futon de terciopelo rojo en el que esta recostada, su cabeza esta acurrucada sobre algo, al reincorporarse mira a su acompañante.

Zim: ¿Qué sucede?

Gaz, no logra comprender lo que sucede, al mirar a su alrededor reconoce el entorno, la casa de Zim, cuando mira sus manso nota que son más pequeñas y al mirar su reflejo en la pantalla de televisión ve que es una niña de nuevo.

Gaz: Que… ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Al sentir la mano de ZIm en su hombro una extraña sensación recorre su espalda, casi un escalofrió, pero también una sensación de seguridad y comodidad.

Zim: ¿Qué sucede Gaz? Estas actuando extraño.

Gaz mira los ojos carmesí del Invasor, su única reacción es rodearlo con los brazos y refugiar su cabeza en el pecho del Irken.

Zim: ¿Qué es esto, algún tipo de truco?

Gaz: No… solo, era una pesadilla, nada más eso.

Gaz siente como ZIm la rodea con sus brazos, la niña pelimorada solo cierra los ojos con fuerza intentando que ese momento dure lo más posible.

Zim: Tal vez deberías ir a tu casa o el humano Dib comenzara a sospechar.

Gaz se separa del Irken y de ese agradable abrazo, le da un beso en la mejilla del invasor antes de salir por la puerta principal. Afuera las cosas son extrañas, son familiares pero distintas, casi como si estuviera en la piel de alguien más.

En el patio entre los duendes del jardín el pequeño Gir en su disfraz de perro corre en círculos sin ningún motivo, Gaz sonríe un poco con la extraña visión, luego toma rumbo a su casa por el camino las calles están vacías, más de lo normal.

###: ¡Oye!

Gaz se voltea al escuchar la vos tan familiar, a lo lejos hay una niñita de cabello castaño, ojos azules, lleva una camisa de tirantes negra y una falda de holanes con un diseño de cuadros rojos sobre negro. Gaz mira por unos segundos a la niña que posee un brillo en los ojos muy familiar, pero antes de poder hacer algo, la pequeña de cabello castaño sale corriendo de un grupo de hombres en trajes morados.

Gaz se queda algo extrañada con lo sucedido, pero luego decide ignorarlo, al llegar a su casa la sala esta algo silenciosa, no hay nadie, no le sorprende, su padre debe estar trabajando y su hermano con alguna de sus tonterías.

Cuando Gaz intenta encender el televisor el aparato no responde, la frustración hace que Gaz golpe el control remoto contra la mesa de centro. Luego de intentarlo de nuevo con el mismo resultado Gaz solo se deja caer en el sofá con el ceño fruncido.

Dib: Hola Gaz.

Gaz mira asía la entrada de la puerta y puede ver a su hermano con una sonrisa en el rostro, el chico con cabello de guadaña solo esta allí sin decir nada, Gaz comienza a molestarse por la presencia de su hermano.

Gaz: ¿Qué quieres?

Dib: Nada, solo quería saludar.

Gaz espera que su hermano se marche, pero cuando pasan unos 10 minutos sin que el chico de enorme cabeza se mueva ella decide retirarse a su habitación. Al entrar en ese cuarto pobremente iluminado y lleno de tétricos animales de peluche Gaz se siente segura. Sin tardar nada se deja caer de espaldas en su cama.

Gaz suspira por estar en su cama, aunque preferiría estar en casa de Zim, no se queja, es mejor que estar en ese horrible sueño. La comodidad de su cama la hace dormir en poco tiempo, cuando abre los ojos ya es de noche, rasca sus ojos y se levanta de su cama, aun hay demasiado silencio en la casa.

Cuando baja las escaleras no hay nadie, ni su padre ni Dib, es extraño, el reloj muestra que ya es la hora del estúpido programa que tanto fascina a su hermano. Gaz intenta encender el televisor estas ves directamente, pero sigue sin funcionar. Está a punto de golpear la pantalla y romperla cuando escucha que alguien llama a la puerta. Al abrir se sorprende de ver a Zim frente a ella con su disfraz y una sonrisa algo boba en el rostro.

Gaz: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Zim: Solo quería verte.

Gaz sonríe un poco, ante la respuesta de Zim, sin dudar toma la mano del invasor para guiarlo asía adentro de la casa. La pequeña Gaz guía a ZIm hasta el sofá donde ambos se sientan. Gaz recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Zim y se relaja.

Gaz: Me alegra que vinieras.

Gaz no escucha ninguna respuesta de Zim, pero se conforma con tenerlo allí, solo el sonido de golpes en la puerta la sacan de ese agradable momento, molesta se levanta del sofá y abre la puerta principal.

Esta vez es la niña de cabello castaño que vio en la tarde, la pequeña parece algo agitada y sus ojos están algo cansados.

Gaz: ¿Quién eres?

###: Yo *Respiración pesada* soy Bonnie.

Gaz escucha el nombre que le resulta familiar, la niña se ve algo extraña, cuando Gaz la mira a los ojos nota un brillo muy particular, el mismo que Zim tiene en los suyos.

Gaz: ¿Qué quieres aquí?

Bonnie: *Respiración pesada* Debes venir conmigo, el no es real, nada de esto es real.

Gaz escucha las palabras de la niña que no son muy distintas a las locuras de las que su hermano siempre habla, pero por alguna razón suena creíbles, como si algo dentro de ella supiera que esto no es así.

Zim: Ella miente Gaz.

Gaz mira a sus espaldas a Zim, que parece algo alterado por lo que Bonnie está diciendo.

Gaz: ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Bonnie: El no es real, ni yo, somos parte de tu subconsciente, el intenta recuperar los viejos recuerdos, yo soy la parte de ti que quiere avanzar y olvidarlos.

Gaz: Pero…

Zim: No al escuches Gaz, ella miente, no es nadie, podemos estar juntos.

Gaz mira a Bonnie y a Zim, ambos le ofrecen sus manos, Gaz está confundida, cuando está a punto de soltar un grito por la presión todo se obscurece. La luz regresa y ahora tiene su edad real, está en una habitación pequeña poco iluminada y de paredes metálicas de color morado. De la única puerta que hay allí entra un ser con capucha morada que evita que su rostro se vea, solo se pueden diferenciar sus ojos verde esmeralda.

Gaz: ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

Watchmaker: No es necesario que se te informe, ya reparamos los recuerdos, serán liberados a su debido tiempo.

Gaz: De qué demonios estas…

Antes de poder decir algo mas Gaz cae inconsciente, la obscuridad se convierte en lo único que ve, y lo único que le rodea.

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio._

**Bóvedas:**

**Son refugios subterráneos construidos por Industrias membrana antes de la "Purga Biológica" son capases de albergar hasta 100,000 personas en distintos niveles, aunque la mayoría sirven solo como refugios otros están destinados también a la investigación de distintas opciones a la guerra.**


	24. Lo que guardan en una Bóveda

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior que este sea de su agrado._

**Episodio 24 –Lo que guardan en una Bóveda –**

**Escrito por Irken Rocks.**

**/Nuevo México| Campamento de los seguidores/**

Gaz mira el cadáver que yace sobre un montón de escombros que solía ser una banca, siente un nudo en la garganta, es casi como si todo esto fuera una maldita broma del destino. El estruendo pronto atrae a Teodora que se queda horrorizada por el cadáver de Daniel.

Teodora: ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué sucedió?

El grupo se queda callado, como explicar que Daniel se volvió loco y decidió suicidarse, y todo después de que D. allanara en su oficina. No tardan en llegar un grupo de personas, algunas armadas. De entre el grupo se acerca una mujer, es obvio que ya tiene unos cuarenta, pero mantiene un físico envidiable, lleva una blusa roja y un chaleco café, unos pantalones negros y botas, su pelo es negro, ojos azules y de piel pálida.

La mujer de presencia estricta mira la escena con seriedad, luego mira a Gaz y compañía, no tarda en suponer que no son responsables de eso.

Kate: Saquen el cadáver sin que lo vean los demás y entiérrenlo en el cementerio.

La frialdad como al mujer da la orden impresiona hasta a Gaz, los hombres que acompañaban a esa mujer obedecen sin dudar, cargan el cuerpo y lo sacan por la puerta trasera, Gaz se queda quieta mientras la mujer de cabello negro se le acerca.

Kate: A mi oficina ahora.

La mujer toma rombo asía la salida, Gaz tarda unos segundos en asimilar lo que sucede antes de seguirla, los demás siguen a Gaz, no quieren que esto se ponga peor, no tardan en llegar a lo que parece una antigua estación de policía, no es muy grande, un par de oficinas y un área de celdas, el lugar esta vacio, pero la extraña los guía asta una oficina poco iluminada por los focos.

Kate se sienta en una silla detrás de un enorme escritorio de madera, mira al grupo que parece algo nervioso, excepto por Bonnie que casi parece divertirse con la situación.

Kate: *suspiro* ok, necesito que me digan lo que sucedió.

Kate mira al grupo esperando una respuesta, Gaz mira a sus amigos y luego pone su mirada nuevamente en la mujer de cabello negro.

Gaz: El lunático salto, hablaba como un loco.

Gaz mira como una ceja de Kate se levanta de manera incrédula, pero cuando la extraña suspira casi de manera relajada, Gaz se siente algo menos presionada por la situación.

Kate: Sabia que eso sucedería tarde o temprano.

Gaz: ¿A qué se refiere? -Confundida-

Kate: El Dr. Daniel solía vivir en una Bóveda, cuando llego parecía algo "alterado" por así decirlo.

Gaz nunca había escuchado hablar de "Las Bóvedas" su mirada está llena de curiosidad y confusión, Kate mira a la chica y se da cuenta de su falta de conocimiento.

Kate: ¿Sabes lo que son las bóvedas cierto?

Gaz niega con la cabeza asiendo que Kate suspire, no le gusta contra esa historia, ella misma vivo en una, de allí su color pálido permanente.

Kate: Correcto… veras, una bóveda era una especie de refugio subterráneo en donde se resguardo parte de la población del país, yo vengo de uno, la mayoría de nosotros aquí es de una bóveda y el Dr. Daniel era de una.

Gaz: ¿Por qué nunca escuche hablar de ellas?

Kate: No son muy habituales, solo hay 100 en todo el país, y de esas solo 65 eran para el público en general.

Gaz: Esta bien, pero… ¿Qué son ustedes exactamente?

Kate: ¿Nosotros?

Gaz: SI, ustedes.

Kate: Nosotros somos "Los Seguidores del apocalipsis"

Gaz: Y…

Kate: *Suspiro* somos como los demás grupos que hay, pero bueno… no somos unos salvajes, ayudamos al prójimo, solo así podremos reparar este mundo.

Gaz mira la sonrisa en el rostro de Kate, no le agrada, pero no ha visto que ellos sean peligrosos.

Gaz: ¿Qué sucederá ahora?, no creo que a tus amigos les agrade tenernos por aquí.

Kate: Eso es cierto y en cuanto estén listos deberán irse, pero pueden quedarse lo que necesiten para reabastecerse, aquí en Hope todos son bienvenidos.

Gaz mira una vez más la sonrisa de Kate, después sale de la oficina con el resto de sus amigos, Kate se siente algo aliviada con su partida.

El sol se levanta e ilumina el pequeño pueblo de Hope, Gaz no durmió en toda la noche, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que alguno de los lugareños se escabullera y tomara medidas contra ella o sus amigos.

Cuando la luz del solo atraviesa uno de los ventanales decorados de la iglesia y toca el rostro de Bonnie, la ranger se despierta inmediatamente, rasca sus ojos para luego mirara a su alrededor, cuando ve a Gaz sentada con un arma en su mano, la ranger decide acercarse.

Gaz apenas puede mantenerse despierta, sus ojos ya se están serrando por el cansancio, solo cuando siente que su arma se desliza entre sus dedos es cuando su energía regresa. Al abrir mejor sus ojos puede ver a una sonriente Bonnie que tiene su arma.

Gaz: ¿Qué haces?

Bonnie: Deberías descansar un poco.

Gaz: Solo dame mi arma.

Bonnie: No lo creo.

Gaz gruñe un poco, le molesta que alguien intente decirle que hacer, Bonnie nota el enojo de Gaz y se sienta a su lado para rodearla con su brazo derecho. Gaz se molesta un poco, pero no tarda en ceder a su cansancio, poco a poco sus ojos se cierran para dejar que descanse, Gaz termina recostada en el regazo de Bonnie.

La ranger sonríe al ver a Gaz tan inofensiva y tranquila, no puede evitar acomodar uno de los mechones de cabello morado de Gaz. La mano de Bonnie acaricia con delicadeza la mejilla de la pelimorada

Con cuidado de no despertarla Bonnie se levanta dejando a Gaz dormida en la banca, la ranger camina por lo que solía ser una iglesia, pronto nota a Verónica dormida, pero D. no está, la ranger no se pregunta nada mas, no necesita saber nada sobre los asuntos del muchacho de cabello ceniza.

Kate mira el techo de su oficina mientras se mese en su silla, rara vez sale de esa pequeña habitación, suele pasar la mayor parte del tiempo aquí, cuando escucha como su puerta se abre la mujer de cabello negro se acomoda y ve como D. la mira con algo de curiosidad.

Kate: ¿Qué se te ofrece muchacho?

D. mira la oficina y luego busca en su bolsillo, Kate esta lista para todo, debajo de su escritorio tiene una escopeta de doble cañón cargada en caso de algún problema, pero se tranquiliza cuando el muchacho de cabello ceniza saca un gafete de su bolsillo y lo deja sobre el escritorio.

Kate toma el gafete y lo analiza, no tarda en ver que es de Daniel, con algo de curiosidad mira a los ojos negros de D.

Kate: ¿Qué quieres saber?

Sr D.: ¿Donde está la "Bóveda 45"?

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos._

_**Campamento Hope:**_

_**Es uno de los muchos asentamientos de los Seguidores del apocalipsis, fue fundado después de que Kate Stevenson lego al pueblo con algunos de sus viejos compañeros de la "Bóveda 47" pronto se establecieron y no tardaron en aceptar la doctrina de los seguidores.**_


	25. Reabasteciéndose

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero que les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado._

**Episodio 25 - Reabasteciéndose -**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks.**

**/Nuevo México| Campamento de los seguidores/**

Bonnie espera fuera de la iglesia mirando como los lugareños se organizan para las tareas diarias, ninguno sabe sobre el incidente del Dr. Daniel. A lo lejos la ranger puede ver como se acerca el chico de cabello ceniza.

D. la pasa de largo sin decirle nada, la ranger de igual manera le ignora, no es asunto suyo lo que el haga. El hombre de cabello ceniza mira como sus compañeras duermen, sonríe al ver a Verónica acurrucada en una de las bancas.

El aire es seco y salado, se puede escuchar los pequeños pasos de los geckos que han tomado el edificio como su hogar. D. se acerca a Verónica para acomodar un mechón de cabello que parecía molestarle, sin pensarlo acaricia la mejilla de la chica provocando que esta sonría aun dormida. Con delicadeza aparto su mano para no perturbar el sueño de la chica morena.

D. miro los ventanales decorados con imágenes religiosas, uno de ellos tenía una cruz dorada que resplandecía con el sol que llegaba por ella, pronto la luz comenzó a filtrarse por los ventanales y los huecos en las paredes, el polvo se resaltaba en el aire con un brillo.

Gaz pronto abre sus ojos, el calor comenzó a aumentar y convirtió ese viejo edificio en una sauna, levanto su trozo y quedo recostada en esa banca, pudo ver a D. observando los ventanales y sus decoraciones religiosas.

Gaz: ¿Qué haces?

D. se sobresalta un poco por la repentina pregunta, mira a Gaz mientras esta se levanta para ponerse de pie.

Sr D.: Solo observo, nada más.

Gaz suspira mientras sacude su ropa del polvo que la cubre, pronto el resto comienza a despertarse, Alice se despierta junto a la pequeña Sally que aun esta algo cansada, Verónica se pone de pie y suelta un bostezo, cuando ve a D. ella le sonríe de manera amable y recibe el mismo gesto de parte del muchacho de cabello ceniza.

Cuando Bonnie entra lo primero que hace es sonreírle a Gaz de manera casi traviesa, la chica pelimorada solo desvía la mirada por temor a sonrojarse.

Sr D.: Tal vez deberíamos reabastecernos para partir lo más pronto.

Gaz se sorprende por la petición de D. pero al mismo tiempo le recuerda que aun tiene mucho terreno que cubrir.

Cuando Gaz sale de la iglesia mira como la rutina diaria de los seguidores se lleva a cabo, suspira antes de dirigirse asía los puestos de mercaderes. El grupo la sigue de cerca, pero pronto cada uno toma su propio camino.

Gaz mira las baratijas que algunos de los puesto tienen en venta, desde relojes descompuestos hasta navajas rotas. Pronto Gaz llega hasta una callejuela desierta, aun se pueden escuchar los sonidos de la gente hablando y los trabajadores que mueven la mercancía. Este sonido camufla los veloces pasos detrás de Gaz.

Antes de poder avanzar más, Gaz suelta un leve gemido al sentir como dos manos toman sus pechos con algo de fuerza, la risa que escucha es más que conocida, la ranger de cabello castaño sonríe al escuchar el gemido de Gaz. El rostro de la pelimorada se ruboriza por lo que está sucediendo.

Gaz: Suelta…

Otro segundo gemido sale de la boca de la pelimorada cuando Bonnie aplica un poco mas de presión en sus pechos. Gaz apenas puede contener las ganas de gritar, empieza a morder su labio inferior en un intento de mantenerse lo más calmada posible.

Gaz: Porque lo haces *Respiración agitada*

Aunque Gaz no puede verla, Bonnie sonríe casi maliciosamente, pero en lugar de una respuesta lo único que consigue Gaz es un silencio inquietante antes de sentir como la lengua de Bonnie recorre su mejilla izquierda lentamente.

Gaz siente como su cuerpo comienza a sentirse extraño, mientras que una sensación cálida la invade desde su interior, el rostro de la pelimorada se torna rojo a no poder más. La sola sensación de la lengua de Bonnie tocando su piel es suficiente para que Gaz comience a dejar de resistirse.

Bonnie ríe de manera traviesa antes de soltar a Gaz que se deja caer en la arena de rodillas, solo tarda unos segundos en recuperar sus facultades y con eso su ira incontrolable. Al voltear y mirar los ojos azules de Bonnie que poseen un extraño brillo algo siniestro y La sonrisa que se dibuja en el rostro de la ranger solo se enfada mas, se levanta y se acerca a ella con la intención de romperle la nariz.

Pero antes de que Gaz pueda levantar su brazo y poder cumplir con ese arranque de ira, Bonnie la sostiene de los hombros y la acerca a ella hasta que sus labios se unen en un beso que deja indefensa a Gaz. La pelimorada disfruta del sabor del aliento de Bonnie, ese extraño sabor a dulces que es producto de esa obsesión de la ranger con los caramelos Poop.

Cuando se separan, ambas tienen la respiración agitada, los músculos de Gaz habían dejado de estar tensos por la ira que antes la avía invadido y se relajaron hasta el punto de casi no poder sostener el peso de la pelimorada.

Gaz siente como la mano de Bonnie se posa sobre la suya y deja algo, la chica de cabello castaño sonríe antes de marcharse tranquilamente, Gaz se queda inmóvil unos segundos antes de observar la palma de su mano, se sorprende al ver que tiene un medallón de calavera como el que tenia de niña. Cuando se lo pone no puede evitar sentir como si una carga dejara de estar sobre sus hombros.

En otra área del lugar, Verónica mira los ánqueles de los pequeños puestos de mercaderes, cuando ve algo que le llama la atención, un viejo reloj dorado de cadena, de su bolsillo saca uno de los billetes de 100 dólares que Bonnie le avía dado para que gastara en lo que fuera.

El mercader nota la mirada de Verónica y sabe que ha conseguido una venta segura, humedece su garganta antes de dirigirle la palabra a la joven de piel morena.

Vendedor: Veo que tiene buen gusto para esto señorita.

Verónica mira la sonrisa fingida del vendedor y ese rostro de estafador, la chica toma el reloj y lo analiza, se ve en perfectas condiciones, el metal aun brilla como si fuera nuevo, su mirada regresa al vendedor que aun sonríe de manera falsa.

Verónica: Le doy 20 dólares por él.

Vendedor: Señorita, esto es una pieza en perfectas condiciones, vale por lo menos 50 dólares.

Verónica: 25 y es lo único que le daré.

El vendedor deja de sonreír y acepta la oferta de mala manera, la chica de cabello negro sonríe por haber logrado obtener el reloj.

D. busca a Verónica entre la multitud, solo fue necesario un segundo para que la chica desapareciera entre la gente.

Verónica: ¿Me estas buscando?

D. voltea al escuchar la vos de Verónica, la chica sostiene el reloj de cadena frente al chico de cabello ceniza de manera casi victoriosa.

Verónica: ¿Y qué te parece?

Sr D.: Es muy bonito pero…

Verónica: Que bueno, porque es para ti.

D. se queda callado por el gesto de Verónica mientras que la chica sonríe poniendo el reloj en las manos del chico cabello ceniza.

Sr D.: Yo…

Verónica sonríe al ver el rostro de D. lleno de confusión, el muchacho de cabello ceniza sonríe mientras ve la sonrisa de Verónica.

Gaz aun asta algo alterada y confundida por lo que sucedió, lleva caminando entre la multitud ya un buen rato, no para de tocar el medallón de calavera que le dio Bonnie. No puede evitar sonrojarse cuando llega a su mente ese momento cuando Bonnie lamio su mejilla.

El solo sentirse así es humillante para Gaz, la ranger siempre logra dejarla indefensa sin importar la situación. Pero esta vez fue distinto, casi agradable y excitante.

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos._

_**Mercaderes:**_

_**Debido al caos provocado por la Guerra Irken/Humanos, el comercio formal a sido casi desplomado, obligando a los comerciantes a vender sus productos de manera casi nómada, viajando de campamento en campamento, pocos son lo que tienen el permiso para vender en los puestos de control de la RNA, pero suelen colarse con los "Seguidores del apocalipsis"**_


	26. Bonnie y Gaz

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado._

* * *

**Episodio 26 – Bonnie y Gaz –**

**Escrito por Irken Rocks.**

**/Campamento de los seguidores/**

El sol del desierto se alza en el cielo libre de nubes que puedan cubrir sus calcinantés rayos. Bajo este sol el joven de cabello ceniza intenta subir una caja de madera llena con suministros en la carreta mientras Bonnie le observa sentada a la sombra de una roca y devorando uno de esos caramelos Poop que siempre lleva consigo. D. mira con rabia a la ranger de cabello castaño que solo sonríe.

Sr D.: Podrías ayudarme.

Bonnie: Podría (Dando un mordisco a su caramelo) pe… *Traga* pero no quiero, ahora trabaja chico raro.

D. gruñe de molestia mientras continúa con su intento de subir esa pesada caja en la carreta, no tarda en cometer un error provocando que la caja caiga en uno de sus pies haciéndole gritar de dolor. Bonnie solo ríe de manera silenciosa pero igualmente es escuchada por el adolorido muchacho. Detrás de ellos está la iglesia del pueblo, que les ah servido de refugio durante su estancia en este lugar.

De una de las puertas traseras del desgastado edificio sale Gaz aun algo confundida, puede ver como D. salta mientras sostiene su pie derecho, en una roca recostada bajo la sombra Bonnie solo ríe mientras termina de comer su dulce. No puede evitar sentir una sensación agradable al escuchar las pequeñas risas de Bonnie, le recuerdan a las risas nerviosas de las niñas pequeñas, es algo infantil para alguien que se ganaba la vida matando bandidos.

A Gaz le parece hilarante cuando Bonnie le lanza la envoltura del caramelo que estaba comiend logra acertarle en el ojo produciéndole más dolor al chico de cabello ceniza.

Mientras D. se tira en el suelo en posición fetal intentando que el dolor desaparezca, Gaz se acerca cuidado que Bonnie no logre detectarla, algo que es inútil cuando pisa una pequeña rama seca que cruje al romperse y hace que Bonnie se voltee solo para ver a Gaz y sonreírle.

Gaz suspira al ver su intención colapsar, algo desanimada continua acercándose hasta estar recostada junto a Bonnie debajo de la sombra de esa enorme roca del desierto. La chica pelimorada pega sus rodillas contra su pecho y rodea sus piernas con sus brazos. La ranger mira durante unos minutos a Gaz antes de atreverse a preguntar.

Bonnie: ¿Qué sucede?

Gaz mira a los ojos de la ranger por unos segundos solo para luego regresar su mirada asía el lastimado D. que aun esta tumbado en la arena. Bonnie se confunde por la falta de una repuesta de parte de Gaz.

Bonnie: ¿Estas enfadada conmigo?

Gaz no responde y solo acerca sus rodillas a su pecho con algo más de fuerza, su molestia es más que obvia para la ranger de cabello castaño. Bonnie posa su mano sobre el hombro de Gaz, pero la chica pelimorada solo hace un movimiento para quitársela de encima.

Bonnie: ¿Qué hice?

Gaz mira a Bonnie pero esta vez se nota su enojo, Bonnie casi siente un escalofrió recorrer su espalda cuando ve la mirada de Gaz.

Gaz: Eres una idiota.

Bonnie: Pero…

Gaz: ¡Cállate!

Bonnie: …

Gaz: Cada vez que bajo la guardia tu apareces y… haces eso que tanto te divierte.

La explicación de Gaz es algo vaga, pero Bonnie la entiende a medias. Aun que aun esta algo temerosa, le sonríe a la chica de pelo morado de manera casi inocente. Gaz ve esa mirada inocente que Bonnie tenia la vez que le dijo que le gustaba. Antes de poder decir algo, Bonnie toma un puñado de arena y se lo lanza en los ojos a D. para inutilizar su visión.

Sr D.: ¡AH!

Gaz: Porque…

Bonnie no espera a que Gaz termine de hablar cuando hace que sus labios se unan en un beso profundo y apasionado. Gaz cae de espaldas en la arena mientras Bonnie se coloca sobre ella evitando que pueda hacer algo para liberarse, sabe que dejar que Gaz se libere podría costarle alguna costilla rota.

Cuando sus labios se separan los ojos azules de Bonnie se posan en los de Gaz, la chica peli morada nota ese brillo psicótico en los ojos de la ranger que parece tan familiar. La respiración de ambas es agitada e irregular, Bonnie sonríe una vez más antes de volver a besar a Gaz, esta vez sus lenguas se unen y comienzan a juguetear una con otra. Gaz siente ese sabor a dulces que Bonnie tiene en su aliento, saliva y lengua, es algo fuerte debido a los años de consumo de dicha golosina. Gaz cierra sus ojos para saborear ese sabor a dulce que incluso ha logrado impregnar sus papilas gustativas desde la primera vez que la ranger le beso.

Cuando se vuelven a separar esta vez Gaz es la que esta sonriendo, Bonnie regresa el gesto y se relaja al ver que Gaz ya no está enfadada, con cautela libera los brazos de Gaz al ver que ya no es muy probable que actué agresivamente.

Gaz: Yo… emm…

Bonnie ríe por la incapacidad e Gaz para formular una frase, la chica pelimorada se sonroja un poco mientras intenta fruncir el seño, pero incluso así le es difícil debido a la risa nerviosa que no puede evitar soltar.

Gaz: No te rías de mí.

Bonnie solo junta sus frentes mientras Gaz se sonroja mas, Bonnie por fin deja caer con cuidado su cuerpo sobre Gaz quedando ambas acostadas en la arena.

Sr D.: Que alguien me ayude.

Bonnie solo sierra los ojos mientras toma un segundo puño de arena y se lo lanza a D. en los ojos asiéndole gritar y retorcerse. Gaz escucha los quejidos de chico de cabello ceniza pero no le pone atención, solo piensa en una pregunta para la ranger.

Gaz: ¿Porque el collar?

Bonnie: ¿Eh?

Gaz: ¿Porque me lo diste?

Bonnie: No lo sé, creí que se te vería bien.

Por fin D. se queda inconsciente divido al dolor mientras Gaz juguetea con el cabello castaño y largo de Bonnie. Al escuchar un pequeño Crujido proveniente de su pecho puede ver como Bonnie devora otra barra de caramelo como si nada.

Gaz: Eh…

Bonnie: ¿Si?

Gaz: *Suspiro* Nada.

Gaz decide ignorar una vez más la obsesión de Bonnie con esos dulces, prefiere seguir recostada junto a ella que iniciar una discusión.

**Fin.**

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente.

**_Luigi Parandello:_**

**_Comenzó como un gánster durante la época del antiguo mundo, cuando la guerra empezó, él y un pequeño grupo de supervivientes de origen italiano en chicago se hicieron llamar "Los Sementales Italianos" como referencia a una de las películas favoritas de Luigi, pronto tuvieron que abandonar la cuidad debido a la inminente ocupación Irken, aun así lograron acumular muchas armas y munición._**


	27. Ser profesional

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior y bueno, ya enserio dejen un comentario no, jejeje na no es verdad, bueno espero que les guste este episodio._

**Episodio 27 – Ser profesional –**

**Escrito por Irken Rocks.**

**/Campamento de los seguidores/**

D. siente como sus ojos arden por la arena que la ranger le lanzo tan cruelmente, después de haber estado un tiempo inconsciente por fin empieza a recuperar el conocimiento. Poco a poco abre los ojos, temeroso de recibir otro puñado de arena.

Su visión es borrosa y la luz le lastima, pero poco a poco la claridad deja de ser una molestia. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbran de nuevo a la luz del sol del desierto el chico cabello ceniza busca a su alrededor solo para ver que no hay nadie, ni Gaz, ni Bonnie, solo esa maldita caja de madera.

D. se levanta torpemente, aun esta algo mareado por haber experimentado tanto dolor, su pie le duele debido a que esa caja le cayó encima, su paso es irregular obligándole a cojear para aminorar la sensación de dolor.

Durante el trayecto de regreso a la iglesia, D. refunfuñe de enojo, cuando entra en el edificio que parece caerse en pedazos nota que esta vacio, suspira antes de dejarse caer en una de las bancas provocando que la capa de polvo que se asentó en ella se levante en el aire.

El lugar es un sauna, el sol ha calentado el sitio a no poder más, pero D. no parece notarlo en lo absoluto. El sonido de la madera crujiendo le relaja un poco, pronto sus ojos dejan de estar adoloridos y su visión mejora. Siente un bulto en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón. Rebusca hasta tomar el objeto que lleva consigo, al sacar el reloj dorado de cadena se siente mucho mejor, el recuerdo de Verónica le mejora el ánimo, pero hay algo más en el reloj, como si estuviera unido a él. El reflejo suyo en el brillante metal dorado del que está hecho el reloj le parece extraño, casi como si estuviera viendo a otra persona.

Por un momento juraría que vio el reflejo de alguien mas en ese reloj, alguien como él, pero de cabello negro y sonrisa enferma. Solo cuando siente los brazos de Verónica rodeándole es que olvida esa extraña visión.

D. sonríe al sentir la piel suave y cálida de la chica contra la suya, es agradable tenerla cerca, verónica solo se mantiene en silencio mientras aumenta la cercanía entre ellos.

Verónica: ¿Dónde estabas? Desapareciste por 2 horas.

Sr D.: Solo tome una siesta.

Verónica mira sobre el hombro de D. como el muchacho de cabello ceniza observa el reloj que le obsequio hace poco.

Verónica: ¿Que sucede, no funciona?

Sr D.: ¿Qué? (Saliendo de su transe)… no, no es eso, es solo que… olvídalo, no debe ser nada.

D. guarda el reloj en su bolsillo y voltea para besar de manera romántica a la chica de cabello negro.

La chica pronto se deja llevar y poco a poco deja a D. recostado en la larga banca, Verónica queda encima de D. y tardan unos segundos más en separar sus labios. Se miran mutuamente a los ojos. Anqué para la mayoría de las personas el chico de cabello ceniza tiene una mirada bacía, para Verónica, sus ojos brillan con un extraño y atrayente resplandor. La chica se deja caer lentamente sobre D. Hasta quedar recostada sobre él, su cabeza estaba en el pecho del chico de cabello ceniza, incluso podía escuchar el latido de su corazón.

**[En algún lugar sobre el desierto de nevada]**

La pequeña Irken de uniforme morado y mascara entran a una sala de la nave buscando algo de privacidad, ya lleva un tiempo trabajando con Vax, pero aun a ella le da escalofríos la fría vos sintetizada del Irken.

De su PAK un brazo mecánico le entrega un comunicador en sus manos, su máscara se retrae en el cuello de su uniforme dejando ver su rostro, una Irken de antenas largas y risadas en forma de espiral, cejas frondosas y puntiagudas, y ojos dorados.

Con algo de apresuro y ansias coloca la señal de radio correcta, pronto una vos algo baja suena por el pequeño aparato.

Comunicador: #######

Zeith: Yo también te extraño *Risa*

Comunicador: #######

Zeith: No, no puedo hacer eso, debo seguir con mi trabajo.

Comunicador: ########

Zeith: Mi jefe no es raro, solo… bueno si lo es pero es mi trabajo.

Comunicador: #######

Zeith: ¿Un regalo?, ¿Qué es?

Comunicador: #######

Zeith: No seas así, dime que es.

Comunicador: ########

Zeith: ¿Que si yo tengo un regalo para ti?... bueno… digamos que tengo algo muy especial para ti *Risa traviesa*

Comunicador: ########

Zeith: Ok, iré en cuanto pueda, solo debo terminar con este trabajo. (Emocionada)

Comunicador: ########

Zeith: Yo también te amo, nos vemos en un par de días.

Zeith lanza un beso asía el micrófono del comunicador solo para guardarlo en su PAK de nuevo, al voltearse casi se queda petrificada al ver los ojos negros y fríos de su jefe observándole de manera extraña.

Zeith: Oh… que… ¿qué hace allí?

Vax: *Chasqueando la lengua* si recuerda correctamente, nuestro trato era que usted me serviría y nadie sabría su secreto, pero veo que ya no es tan profesional como antes.

Zeit se enfada por las palabras de Vax, está cansada de obedecer como un perro terrícola, sus ojos dorados demuestran su indignación y enojo, debajo de su respirador el Irken de ojos negros sonríe.

Zeith: (Apuntándole con el dedo) ¡Escúchame, yo no soy nadie a quien puedas controlar!

Zeith da un paso hacia el Irken cuando se da cuenta de algo, en la mano del Irken hay un control remoto listo para ser usado.

Vax: Es una lástima, yo que pensé que me sería útil por más tiempo, pero no importa. Adiós.

Al presionar un botón una escotilla debajo de Zeith se abre haciéndola caer por ella, logra sostenerse del borde de el enorme agujero intentando evitar la caída que se veía más que dolorosa.

El viento es fuerte y hacer más difícil aferrarse al resbaladizo metal, la chica Irken se llena de temor al ver lo lejos que esta el suelo, no suficiente para matarla, pero la dejara muy herida.

Vax: Adiós señorita, fue un placer trabajar con usted.

Zeith: ¿Eh?

Zeith regresa su mirada asía el Irken que la ve en ese estado de vulnerabilidad, antes de decir otra cosa el Irken de ojos negros apasta los dedos de la chica obligándola a soltarse y caer, su grito cesa cuando al escotilla se cierra.

Vax: Lastima, era muy buena en su trabajo.

**Fin.**

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos. No olviden dejar un comentario._

_**PAK 2.0:**_

_**Después de varias pruebas contradictorias y sujetos de prueba en la morgue, Industrias RAS saco para el uso general, el PAK 2.0, una versión optimizada del PAK regular, con un mejor nivel de reparación celular, armamento más variado y mayor cantidad de aditamentos.**_


	28. Remplazo

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado, y si alguien tiene la pequeña duda de por qué en el primer episodio esta la frase de introducción de Alan Wake, bueno no sé, me gusto y la puse._

**Episodio 28 —Remplazo—**

**Escrito por Irken Rocks.**

**/Miami| Florida| Edificio de control terrestre Irken/**

En el muro metálico de blanco quirúrgico un reloj con números ilegibles para los humanos pero completamente comprensibles para un Irken marca lo que serian las 3:45pm de la tierra. Al ver esos dígitos parpadeando en rojo, el Irken de ojos negros conocido como Vax comienza apurra el paso por esos limpios pasillos iluminados por luces que ilumina con una incandescencia muy peculiar.

Todos los días a las 4:00pm la cafetería sirve waffles cubiertos de jarabe de chocolate y gaseosas, es el momento del día que el Irken espera casi con ansias. Al entrar por la puerta automatizada de la cafetería, Vax puede ver una corta fila de unos 5 irkens mas, no tendrá que esperar demasiado.

El Irken de ojos negros toma una bandeja gravitatoria de un pequeño puesto y se forma en la fila de la cafetería que no es demasiado diferente de las cafeterías humanas, solo que las mesas son más pequeñas y las sillas son magnéticas flotando en el aire de esta manera.

El Irken mueve el pie con algo de apuro por conseguir su alimento, el olor llega hasta él y ase que babee un poco, aun con su respirador, su saliva se desliza por una esquina del dispositivo que le ayuda a respirar.

###: Gracias.

La femenina y melodiosa vos que llega a las antenas del Irken de ojos negros le es demasiado familiar, al asomar su mirada un poco para ver quien está al frente de la fila no da credibilidad sus ojos cuando ve a la pequeña Lin con una bandeja y sonriendo al cocinero Irken detrás de la caja registradora.

Pero en segundos su cerebro le dice que esto es real, es ella y no a cambiando nada, aunque ahora lleva una baya un poco más favorable para su fisco que esa bata tan holgada y grande que llevaba, la Irken de ojos cafés se ve igual de hermosa e inocente como Vax recuerda.

Cuando Lin está a punto de gira su vista asía la dirección en la que se encuentra Vax, el Irken de ojos negros desvía al mirada, no quiere que le reconozca, para ella el avía muerto en aquel incendio "Accidental"

Cuando la pequeña Lin pasa detrás de Vax sin percatarse de su presencia siente un escalofrió en la espalda, pero decide ignorarlo y adjudicarlo a las ansias de estar trabajando en este lugar. Aun con el fuerte olor de los waffles y el chocolate, Vax pudo percibir el dulce aroma de la piel de Lin, ese aroma a café que por alguna razón percibió desde que la conoció.

{¡Despierta idiota!}

La vos en su cabeza le hace reaccionar, aunque el olor del café aun sigue en el aire, el Irken de ojos negros ha perdido el apetito, pero no la curiosidad, decide seguir a Lin por los pasillos. No es difícil seguirla, nunca fue muy buena en términos de intuición.

La pequeña Irken de ojos cafés sigue caminado por los pasillos intentando no tropezar con nadie y tirar su bandeja. Cuando entra en una habitación, el Irken de ojos negros se apresura a entrar y aferrase al techo con las extremidades de su PAK.

Vax mira como la inocente Lin se sienta en un escritorio metálico blanco, la habitación/oficina no es muy grande, pero tampoco es demasiado pequeña, la Irken de ojos cafés comienza a comer los waffles un por uno con un tenedor morado. Sobre ella el Irken de ojos negros la observa comer con tranquilidad. Por breves segundo su mente juega con la idea de bajar y hablar con ella, pero pronto esas ideas desaparecen.´

{No tenemos tiempo para esto}

Aun que molesto, el Irken de ojos negros sale por una ventilación cercana para que Lin no lo vea, fuera de la oficina de la Irken de ojos cafés, Vax se deja caer desde el techo, mira la puerta de Lin por unos segundos mas antes de regresar a su oficina.

La oficina del Irken de ojos negros es obscura y tétrica, apenas iluminada por una pequeña lámpara que yace encima de su escritorio, detrás de él hay un ventanal que deja ver la ciudad humana en ruinas y los distintos edificios Irken que se alzan sobre las cenizas de lo que fue una ciudad humana.

Ya lleva unos 30 minutos pensando en Lin, en sus ojos cafés, sus antenas risadas y en su sonrisa tan amable e inocente. Por primera vez desde hace algún tiempo, Vax ignora esa vos en su cabeza que solo grita con molestia por el estado de su "socio"

{¡Deja de tontear y manos a la obra!}

Vax: Cállate y déjame en paz.

{Ambos sabemos que harás lo que quiero, no eres nada más que una marioneta}

Vax: Imbécil. Por cierto, ¿Por qué tuve que dispararme en la garganta?

{No lo sé, quería ver si eras capaz de hacerlo}

Vax: Eres un maldito ¿Lo sabías?

{Ahora deja de pensar en ella y concentrarte en el trabajo}

Vax: ¿Por qué?, estoy cansado de obedecer cada una de tus órdenes.

{Deja de quejarte}

Vax: Estoy cansado de ti y de tus planes.

{Pongámoslo de otra manera. Si no obedeces, la pequeña y tierna Lin tendrá un accidente muy grave}

Vax: Ya entendí.

Vax cruza los brazos molesto y enciende un monitor gravitatorio cercano, en la pantalla aparece la oficina de Lin, así pasan unos 30 minutos en los que el Irken de ojos negros no deja de observar a la científica. Después de eso en la pantalla aparece un segundo Irken, este es un poco más alto que Lin, casi de la misma estatura de Vax, de ojos rojos y bata blanca de laboratorio, la pequeña se ve alegre con esta vista y corre a abrasar al Irken.

Lin: Te extrañe (Sin dejar de abrazar al Irken)

###: Jeje, y yo a ti.

Vax mira algo confundido al escena, hasta que la pareja se da un largo beso, el Irken de ojos negros siente como algo en su interior se rompe, su ojos derecho es invadido por un tic nervioso que no nota.

{Te lo dije, pero no la puedes culpar, ella piensa que estás muerto}

Vax: Lo sé.

Vax observa la pantalla unos segundos antes de apagarla, no quiere ver más, no necesita ver más, le gustaría ser aquel Irken, estar con ella y no tener que escuchar esa vos en su cabeza. Pero la suerte le abandono hace mucho, desde que se encontró con el humano Daniel.

Así pasan un par de días. Vax puede ver a Lin por los pasillos del enorme edificio, en más de una vez estuvo a punto de llamarla, pero siempre estaba aquel Irken de ojos rojos, con cada vez que eso sucedía, podía escuchar las voces en su cabeza riendo como locas. Pero ha notado algo, una marca en el cuello de Lin, un punto azul en su piel verde y suave, no estaba allí antes.

En su oficina sigue pensando en la chica Irken, en su vos, en su piel suave y cálida, en sus ojos color café que tanto le gustan, pero también esta ese punto morado o azul en su piel, justo detrás de su cuello. Un moretón, pero esa idea le suena ridícula a Vax, la Irken no es muy atlética ni luchadora.

{Eres idiota o que}

Vax: ¿A qué te refieres?

{Valla, no te has dado cuenta, te recomiendo encender las cámaras ahora mismo, esto te va a gustar jejeje}

El Irken de ojos negros obedece y enciende las cámaras, en ellas está la pareja de Lin y el extraño Irken, parecen estar discutiendo, el audio aun no se enciende, pero es más que obvio, por lo menos en que el Irken de ojos rojos esta gritando, la pequeña Lin solo recibe los gritos en silencio y se nota lo asustada que esta.

Vax: ¿Qué sucede?

{Solo espéralo, espéralo…}

Los ojos de Vax se abren más y más con los segundos que pasan, hasta que sucede, en un segundo el Irken de ojos rojos le da una bofetada a la pequeña Lin, que solo se cubre con miedo.

Vax: Pero qué demonios.

{Que esperabas. Ella quedo mal después del "Incidente" en Irken, me sorprende que no se hubiera matado ella misma}

Vax: ¿Porque me muestras esto?

{Simple, porque necesitamos a un nuevo socio, alguien que remplace a ojos dorados, y además que me sea útil y creo que la pequeña y su inteligencia son ese alguien, haz lo que quieras, pero la chica viene con nosotros}

Vax sonríe un poco debajo de su respirador, en segundos sale de su oficina, ya tiene pensado unas 100 maneras de hacer sufrir al Irken de ojos rojos.

En al oficina de la científica, las cosas parecen empeorar. Lin esta escondida detrás de su escritorio esperando no recibir otro golpe, mientras su pareja sigue gritando y tirando cosas al suelo.

###: ¡Lo único que te pido es fidelidad y luego me entero que un tipo te ha estado siguiendo por el edificio!

Lin: ¡No se de que hablas, lo juro!

###: ¡No me mientas, es un fenómeno de ojos negros y respirador, ¿Quién es?!

Lin no responde, tiene miedo, su pareja mira el escritorio esperando una respuesta, su furia no le deja percibir el tentáculo mecánico que cae del techo y comienza a enroscarse en su cuello, solo se da cuenta cuando ya es tarde, el oxigeno deja de llegarle y es alzado en el aire para luego tirarlo contra una pared.

Lin escucha el golpe y asoma la mirada sobre su escritorio con algo de temor, ve a su pareja en el suelo con trozos de vidrio incrustados en la piel, del techo desciende una figura conocida. La pequeña Lin no le reconoce del todo por el respirador.

El adolorido "Novio" de Lin intenta levantarse pero una extremidad mecánica se incrusta en su hombro dejándolo en una posición incómoda y dolorosa. Los ojos rojos del Irken se centran en los negros y vacios ojos de Vax.

###: ¿Qui…quien eres tú?

Vax solo mira de reojo a Lin, que parece más que asustada, no logra reconocer a Vax con el respirador, el Irken de ojos rojos nota la mirada de Vax y con una sola frase se condena.

###: Escucha si la quieres llévatela, no es muy especial que digamos.

Vax voltea a ver al Irken que sonríe de manera idiota, antes de que ese Irken de ojos rojos pueda decir algo mas, Vax usa sus propias manos para estrangularlo hasta matarle. El Irken de ojos negros deja caer el cuerpo sin vida al suelo como si fuera un saco.

A pesar de estar asustada la pequeña Lin sale de su escondite y se acerca a Vax, aun de cerca no logra reconocerle del todo, pero los ojos negros de Vax casi le delatan, con cuidado la pequeña Irken retira el respirador dejando ver esa expresión insensible que tanto tiempo a querido volver a ver.

Vax intenta no caer al suelo por la falta de oxigeno, sin su respirador apenas puede tomar una poco de aire, cuando recibe una bofetada el poco aire que le quedaba se escapa, solo su PAK le mantiene consiente y de pie, aunque algo confuso, no dice nada cuando la pequeña Lin le abrasa con tanta fuerza que aumenta la incapacidad de tomar oxigeno del Irken, pero no dice nada, solo la rodea con los brazos y decide disfrutar el momento, antes de caer inconsciente.

Cuando el oxigeno regresa a Vax, este abre sus ojos para ver a Lin con un rostro de preocupación, su respirador vuelve a su posición dejándole regresar a la conciencia. Aunque algo nervosa la chica Irken solo se queda viendo a Vax durante unos segundos antes de ayudarle a levantarse.

Vax: ¿No tienes alguna pregunta o algo?

Lin: No.

Vax: Pero…

Antes de conformar su frase, Lin logra callarlo al quitarle el respirador, en ese momento Vax se comienza desesperar por la falta de oxigeno hasta que Lin lo besa pasando parte de su oxigeno a él.

Cuando se separan la pequeña Irken le coloca el respirador de nuevo y sonríe, está molesta, pero esta aun mas feliz de tener devuelta a Vax.

**Fin.**

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos.**_

_**Miami. Florida.:**_

_**Casi 6 años después de la purga biológica, la mayor parte de la costa este de los estados unidos estaba en control Irken, Miami resistió lo mas que pudo hasta que el 15 de mayo de 2018 por fin cayó bajo el control Irken.**_


	29. Asuntos personales

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero las haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado._

**Episodio 29 —Asuntos personales—**

**Escrito por Irken Rocks.**

**/Campamento de los seguidores| Nuevo México/**

Verónica lleva unos minutos escuchando el corazón de D. latiendo lentamente, el ritmo es algo desigual y extraño, casi como si su corazón no supiera como funcionar, pero es algo arrullador el sonido de sus incoherentes latidos.

Después de unos minutos de hacer círculos con el dedo sobre el pecho de D. la chica decide levantarse y dirigirse al baño, una ducha le vendría bien, el chico cabello ceniza ya había caído dormido, sus ojos el pesaban y no solo era por el ardor que aun le molestaba.

El caminar de la chica es algo lento, el lugar es caluroso debido a lo cerrado del edificio, el polvo en el aire brilla por la luz del sol que entra por los ventanales religiosos que decoran el lugar.

Verónica no tarda en llegar a una puerta algo apartada del resto del lugar, al intentar abrirla la puerta no abre, un segundo intento obtiene los mismos resultados, enfadada la chica de pelo negro ala la puerta lo más fuerte que puede abriéndola por fin. El repentino desbloqueo de la puerta lanza a Verónica al suelo, al levantarse ya abrir los ojos, se queda casi en estado de shock con lo que ve.

Bonnie tiene a Gaz contra una de las paredes del baño mientras mantiene sus labios unidos, aunque al principio el cerebro de Verónica piensa en que Gaz golpeara a la ranger, cuando nota que la pelimorada no se resiste, las cosas toman otro rumbo en su mente, no puede evitar soltar un chillido que logra hacer que Gaz abra los ojos y vea a Verónica.

Gaz aparta a Bonnie se le queda mirando a los ojos llenos de confusión de la chica de cabello negro, la ranger solo suspira y comienza a comer otro caramelo poop que saco de su bolsillo.

Gaz: Esto no es lo que parece.

Bonnie mira con algo de burla a Gaz por la pobre excusa que se saco, Gaz se ve nerviosa, y se sonroja cuando escucha como Verónica comienza a reír un poco. La chica de cabello negro ríe aumentado gradualmente el volumen de su vos hasta logar despertar a D.

Gaz: ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Verónica: jeje… Nada, solo, nada, mejor las dejare solas.

La risueña chica se levanta y se marcha, Gaz está enfadada por la forma de actuar de la chica de cabello negro, se dispone a enseñarle una lección, pero solo siente como es detenida por Bonnie que sostiene su brazo.

Bonnie: No ganaras nada con romperle la nariz.

Anqué algo frustrada, la pelimorada acepta no ir tras verónica, la ranger le da un beso en la mejilla antes de salir y dirigirse asía el chico de cabello ceniza que se estira después de que su sueño fuese interrumpido.

Bonnie: ¡Levántate! Espero que ya hayas puesto la carga en la carreta.

El chico mira con molestia a la ranger, recuerda muy bien el dolor que le causo cuando le arrojo arena en los ojos. La chica sonríe al ver la mirada en los ojos irritados de D.

Bonnie: ¿Qué tanto ves? Tienes trabajo.

D. gruñe por lo bajo antes de levantarse y salir al patio trasero a intentar subir la maldita caja de madera en la carreta, Bonnie sonríe casi victoriosa antes de salir detrás del chico cabello ceniza.

Fuera de la iglesia le sol aun se alza sobre el pequeño asentamiento, pero ya no es tan caluroso como antes, D. intenta de nuevo recoger la caja del suelo, pero esta es muy pesada, al abrirla ve que se tratan de 3 cajas de Caramelos Poop y 5 cajas de munición de 10mm y .308

Sr D.: ¿Qué demonios es esto?

Verónica: Deja allí y ponlos en la careta.

La ranger se recuesta en el puesto que tenía antes de que llegara Gaz, no tarda en quedarse dormida bajo la sombra que el proporciona la roca que le sirve como almohada. El chico de cabello ceniza no tarda en lograr subir la caja de cuestionables suministros dentro de la carreta.

Aunque algo cansado, el chico de cabello ceniza reacciona rápidamente al escuchar como una rama se rompe detrás de él, cuando se voltea puede ver a Kate observándole con seriedad, no hace mucho el chico le pido una cosa, la localización de la bóveda 45.

La líder del campamento se acerca al chico de cabello ceniza, aun no está segura si debería de darle la información, pero a estas alturas no hay nada que le diga lo contrario.

Sr D.: Confió en que tenga nueva información.

Kate: Yo… toma.

La mujer le entrega una carpeta algo maltratada a D. el chico la toma con cuidado y la abre, dentro hay ecuaciones, planos de lo que parece una especie de máquina y algunas notas.

Sr D.: ¿Qué es esto?

Kate: No lo sé, pero estaba en la oficina de Daniel, escucha, no sé lo que busques, pero espero que sepas lo que haces.

D. no escucha las advertencias de Kate, ya encontró lo que necesitaba, en una de las notas dice donde encontrar la bóveda.

Sr D.: Como usted dijo señora, no lo sabe y yo tampoco, pero eso no es lo que importa ahora.

D se da la vuelta y regresa a la iglesia, ya tiene la información que necesita, sea lo que sea que hay en ese lugar, debe ser importante.

**Fin.**

* * *

_**Sé que fue muy corto pro aun así espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos.**_

_**Bóveda 13:**_

_**La bóveda 13 fue construida como un refugio y como una instalación de investigación para energías alternas después de la guerra.**_


	30. Las estrellas del Ranger de Media Noche

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les hay gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado._

**Episodio 30 —Las estrellas del Ranger de Media Noche—**

**Escrito por Irken Rocks.**

**/Nuevo México /**

Ya han pasado unas dos horas desde que Gaz y su grupo dejaron el campamento de los seguidores, aunque el sol a empezando a ocultarse enrojeciendo el cielo, el calor está presente en el aire.

Dentro de la carreta, Gaz, Bonnie, Verónica y Alice se resguardan de la poca pero calurosa luz del sol. Alice intenta mantener dormida a la pequeña Sally para que no tenga que soportar el calor de manera consciente.

El sonido del masticar de Bonnie es lo único que llena el ambiente incomodo para Gaz, Bonnie casi a devorado 6 caramelos Poop, detesta no hacer nada, pero el calor de afuera es demasiado, aun ella se sorprende con la resistencia de D. al sofocante calor. La mano de Bonnie rosa los dedos de Gaz, provocando que la pelimorada se sonroje un poco, Gaz sabe que eso fue intencional, pero no puede evitar ruborizarse.

La risa traviesa de Verónica hace que el sonrojo en el rostro de Gaz desaparezca, le molesta como Verónica se tomo lo que sucedió en la iglesia del campamento Hope. La mirada de Gaz hace que las risitas de Verónica se acallen casi de inmediato, pero no borran esa sonrisa algo orgullosa de su rostro. Por fin la molestia de Gaz le gana y le obliga a hablar.

Gaz: ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Verónica solo sonríe como respuesta para la pregunta de Gaz, esto solo logra enfurecer aun más a la pelimorada cuya paciencia empezaba a agotarse. La molestia de Gaz no es pasada por alto por la ranger, ya que le es imposible ignorar cuando Gaz toma su mano y la aprieta hasta hacerla soltar un ligero quejido.

Verónica se comienza a poner nerviosa cuando ve como el rostro de Gaz se llena cada vez más de ira y como el de Bonnie de dolor, pronto la ranger empieza a perder la capacidad de soportar el dolor y comienza a dejarse caer al suelo mientras Gaz sigue apretando su mano.

Bonnie: Me duele…

Gaz: ¿Qué era tan gracioso? (Ignorando por completo las quejas de Bonnie)

Vero: Yo… emm…

Alice observa la escena sin decir nada, prefiere no meterse en esto, no sabe de que se tarta y no lo quiere averiguar.

Gaz: ¿Y bien?

Verónica siente el sudor frio que resbala mientras mira el rostro de Gaz y escucha los leves quejidos de Bonnie.

Vero: Yo…

Solo le toma unos segundos formular la respuesta, pero el miedo no le deja hablar, por fin traga y reúne valor lo suficiente para responder.

Vero: Alice y yo apostamos que tenías algo con Bonnie (Cubriendo su rostro con sus brazos)

La mirada llena de ira de Gaz se cierne sobre la rubia de forma acusadora, Alice solo puede pedir por piedad a algún dios que se le ocurra, pero está demasiado asustada para hacerlo.

Gaz: ¿A qué se refiere con "Apostado"?

Alice: Yo… bueno… solo era una suposición.

Gaz rechina los dientes furiosa, luego cuando siente como el cuello de su camisa es apretado pone su mirada en la pobre Bonnie que ya no puede más.

Gaz: Oh, dios.

Gaz suelta la mano de Bonnie dejando que la ranger suspire de alivio por la disminución del dolor, aunque preocupada por poder haberle fracturado la mano a Bonnie, Gaz no tarda en poner su atención sobre las dos chicas aterradas.

Gaz: ¡Quiero una explicación!

Alice: Fue idea de Verónica, no me golpees.

Verónica mira con algo de desprecio a la rubia antes de voltear y ver el rostro enfadado de la pelimorada.

Vero: Vamos, era muy obvio, además como que yo… bueno…

Gaz: ¿Qué? (Aun más molesta)

Vero: Como que yo las vi cuando estaban en los establos de Novac *Risa nerviosa*

La ira abandona el rostro de la pelimorada solo para hacer que se sonroje al pensar en que Verónica la vio a ella y a Bonnie en ese momento. Bonnie se levanta y mientras sostiene su mano lastimada mira con algo de diversión lo que sucede.

Gaz: Tú… tú… ¿tú nos viste?

Verónica solo asiente aun algo nervioso, Gaz solo se sonroja más, pero luego se siente liberada y molesta.

Gaz: ¿Lo sabían y me dejaron creer que no era así? (Molesta)

Vero: Yo solo… no… no lo sé.

Gaz levanta su puño lista para romperle la nariz a Verónica, pero de nuevo la detiene Bonnie que toma su brazo para evitar que Verónica reciba el duro golpe.

Gaz: Suéltame.

Bonnie: No tiene sentido lastimarla, eso ya es cosa del pasado.

Gaz respira algo agitada hasta lograr calmarse, se acomoda en una esquina de la carreta algo molesta pero más tranquila, en cierta manera se alegra de ya no tener que guardar el secreto.

Gaz: Necesito algo de aire.

No tarda ni dos segundos en salir de la carreta, D. se detiene al ver como Gaz se acerca aun cactus cercano, el chico de cabello ceniza no la sigue, no es de su incumbencia lo que la pelimorada haga.

Dentro de la carreta, Bonnie solo se queda en silencio y revisa su mano para verificar que no esté fracturada, aunque le duele un poco, parece estar bien.

Vero: Debes de importarle mucho.

Bonnie: ¿Eh?

Bonnie mira a Verónica y Alice que solo observan a la ranger con algo de seguridad en sus ojos, Bonnie no comprende la afirmación que Verónica hiso sobre Gaz.

Bonnie: ¿A que se refieren?

Alice: Ella hubiera golpeado a Vero sin importar otra cosa, pero te escucho.

Vero: Eso es lo más grande que he visto hacer a Gaz por otra persona.

Bonnie se queda algo sorprendida con ese hecho, pero no dice nada solo observa su mano unos segundos más antes de recostarse contra la pared detrás de ella y espera a Gaz.

Fuera la chica pelimorada está molesta, le gustaría golpear a verónica pero las solas palabras de Bonnie la disuadieron, aun así el enojo no desapareció, antes de regresar a la carreta, Gaz acierta un golpe contra el cactus partiéndolo en dos sin ningún daño en su piel.

Al regresar a la carreta D. solo se queda en silencio, es más que obvio que Gaz está molesta, y no planea molestarla más de lo que ya está. Cuando Gaz entra de nuevo en la carreta no dice nada y se sienta a lado de Bonnie en silencio.

La ranger aun esta algo confundida por las palabras de Alice y Verónica, pero después de analizarlo un poco le gusta la idea de poder influir en Gaz, sonríe antes de tomar la mano de Gaz cuidadosamente, por temor a lastimarse más.

Gaz se sonroja un poco pero aun así sonríe, y aprieta delicadamente la mano de Bonnie para no lastimarla. Poco a poco Gaz se pega más a Bonnie hasta recostar su cabeza en el hombro de la ranger.

**Fin.**

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos.**_

_**Bóveda 45:**_

_**La bóveda número 45 es donde industrias membrana investigaba métodos de reconstruir el mundo exterior después e la guerra, algunos de los proyectos se basaban en la investigación de plantas.**_


	31. Pidiendo Indicaciones

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado._

Episodio 31—Pidiendo Indicaciones—

**Escrito por Irken Rocks.**

**/Nuevo México| Cerca de Novac/**

Sobre una montaña de roca roja, un pequeño Soldado Irken de ojos azules y de una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo observa con la ayuda de los binoculares de su PAK el pequeño pueblo de Novac.

La bandera de la RNA de Novac ondea en lo alto, mientras el pequeño Erick observa a los habitantes en su rutina diaria, esto es frustrante para él, en medio de territorio enemigo, sin apoyo y solo a una científica adicta al café y sangre como ayuda.

Paloma: Observar ese pequeño poblado no es muy útil.

La vos algo burlona y sarcástica detrás suyo le hiso voltear solo para ver a la científica debajo de la sombra de un Cactus cercano, la Irken de ojos jade parece fastidiada y aburrida al mismo tiempo.

Erick: ¿Y qué sugieres?

Paloma: *Aclara la garganta* Pienso que ya llevamos un buen tiempo aquí, si ellos estuvieran allí, ya los hubiéramos visto, por lo menos a uno de ellos.

Erick: Buen punto.

Paloma: Deberíamos de seguir adelante.

Erick: ¿Asía donde? no tenemos idea de a donde se dirigen.

Paloma: Solo era una idea.

Erick niega con la cabeza algo molesto y frustrado, en cierta manera, no tiene nada, no hay pistas asía donde se fueron sus objetivos. Después de unos minutos el sonido de un pitido proveniente de su PAK llama la atención de Erick, un proyector holográfico sale y deja ver al Irken de ojos negros con algo de estática.

Vax: ¿Cómo va la cacería?

El tono burlón del Irken de ojos negros molesta más a Erick, que solo rechina los dientes intentando contener la molestia que le invade con solo ver a su extorsionador.

Erick: No muy bien, no tenemos ni una pista.

Vax: Ya veo, en ese caso seré misericordioso, descargare en tu PAK las coordenadas de su última posición conocida, creo saber asía donde se dirigen. Recuerda, trae al de cabello ceniza con vida, el resto no tiene importancia.

La imagen desaparece y el proyector se retrae dentro del PAK, dejando que Erick refunfuñe por la molestia de tener que obedecer las órdenes del Irken de ojos negros. Erick se deja caer en la arena y suspira mientras el sol calienta su piel verde.

Paloma: ¿Y ahora?

Erick: Ahora solo seguimos las coordenadas.

Paloma: De acuerdo.

Un silencio algo relajante invade el ambiente, pero se rompe con el sonido del hambriento estomago de Paloma, la chica Irken se sonroja un poco por el rugir de su "estomago"

Erick: Creo que eso significa que tienes hambre (Algo burlón)

La chica le lanza una mirada algo molesta al pequeño soldado, que solo suspira antes de ponerse de pie y estirar sus brazos en el aire.

Erick: Pues será mejor que encontremos algo de comida.

Paloma: ¿Y donde seria eso?, no creo que los humanos estén muy dispuestos a darnos algo.

Erick: No pero el sonar de mi PAK detecto una estructura humana no muy lejos, y parece estar vacía.

Paloma: ¿Crees que tengan café?

Erick: No lo sé, pero no lo sabremos si nos quedamos aquí.

Paloma rueda sus ojos jade antes de levantarse casi de mala gana, no le hace ilusión caminar por el desierto, y menos si no ha comido nada. La mirada de la chica Irken fue suficiente para que Erick comenzara a caminar en dirección a la estructura misteriosa.

**[Algunos minutos después]**

La caminata ha sido algo ardua, aunque para Erick no fue muy dura, la pequeña científica ya empieza a cansarse.

Paloma: ¿Ya llegamos?

Erick: Ya casi.

Aunque esta ya es la 8º vez que Paloma repite la misma pregunta, el Irken de ojos azules ya no tiende a enfadarse con ella, después de todo la científica le salvo la vida.

Erick empieza a notar la silueta de un edificio a lo lejos, pronto la estructura comienza a tomar forma, un edificio enorme, con rejas en ventanas y una cerca que rodea todo el complejo, hay torres de vigilancia alrededor del muro de concreto que envuelve la instalación.

Paloma: Valla, ¿Qué será?

Erick: Es una prisión, vamos, puede que allá algo de comida dentro.

Erick abre un agujero en la cerca que rodea el muro de concreto, no es difícil con la ayuda de las extremidades de su PAK, que forman un rectángulo del tamaño exacto para que se puede pasar atreves de él.

Erick pasa sin problemas, pero la bata de la pequeña científica se atora en el alambrado, Erick se acerca para asistir y con facilidad libera la tela blanca de la cerca metálica.

Paloma: Gracias.

Erick: No hay de que, vamos.

Erick continua su paso sin perder tiempo, Paloma le sigue detrás mientras observa el colosal muro. Pronto encuentran una puerta de metal enorme, parece muy resistente, pero el seguro está roto, no es difícil entrar al complejo.

Dentro se encuentran con corredores que son formados por los enrejados que separan el camino a la recepción, con los patios del lugar, Erick avanza siguiendo el camino único y observando lo que solían ser patios de recreación humanos, algunas canchas de baloncesto, gradas, y mesas son lo único que queda de este lugar.

Paloma: Este lugar se ve desierto.

Erick: No creo que haya humanos aquí, por lo menos ya no.

No tardan en llegar al frente de una puerta de madera enorme, parece antigua, sobre ella esta una pequeña placa con la palabra "Recepción" en ella, la pareja entra con algo de precaución, lo primero que notan es el enorme escritorio en medio de la sala, y las sillas que se esparcen en distintas direcciones, hay algunos papeles en los suelos, detrás del escritorio hay algunas puertas.

El lugar esta mas que desolado, las telarañas se han formado en las esquinas de las paredes por la falta de cuidado que el edificio ha sufrido, algunas grietas se han extendido en la estructuro, pero aun así parece más que resistente.

Paloma rebusca en el escritorio sin encontrar nada más que algunas viejas revistas de moda y dos comics de "The Eye in the Drakness" hay algunas envolturas de dulces y vasos vacios llenos de arena y polvo.

Paloma: Nada (Fastidiada)

Erick ignora las quejas de la científica y mira alrededor, pronto ve algunas señales junto a una pared cerca de la puerta, "Seguridad" "Cafetería" "Oficinas" "Regaderas" el pequeño Irken de ojos azules sonríe mientras se acerca a la puerta detrás del escritorio, al abrirla se encuentra con mas pasillos, apenas iluminados por algunas ventanas opacadas.

Erick comienza a caminar siguiendo la línea roja en el suelo que guía asía la cafetería, Paloma le sigue detrás procurando no separarse mucho del soldado. En cuanto más avanzan las líneas se separan en distintas esquinas, y otras nuevas aparecen, "Enfermería" "Generadores de Emergencia" "Registros"

La pareja no tarda a llegar a su destino, la línea roja que seguían se acaba a los pies de una puerta de metal de mediano tamaño, Erick la abre lentamente, cuando la puerta está completamente abierta, lo que ve es lo que solía ser la cafetería de los guardias de esta vieja prisión.

Erick: Valla, seguramente hay algo de comida decente en este lugar.

Paloma quita de su camino a Erick lanzándolo al suelo cuando ve una maquina de café, el soldado solo la mira con algo de molestia, solo para sonreír al ver como la desesperada científica intenta encender la maquina que carece de energía.

Paloma: Enciende maldita carcacha humana (Mientras golpea insistentemente el aparato)

Erick: No va a encenderse, no hay energía (Mientras se levanta del suelo) será mejor que ¡Agh!

Antes de poder decir algo, la pequeña científica ya lo tiene agarrado del cuello y sobre el suelo, Erick apenas puede respira, y se pone nervioso cuando ve una mirada llena de ira y molestia en la científica.

Paloma: ¡Encuentra una forma de regresar la energía o me beberé tu sangre!

Erick intenta liberarse inútilmente, antes de asentir con la cabeza, la científica le suelta y lo deja desplomarse en el suelo, el soldado solo masajea su adolorido cuello antes de salir casi corriendo del lugar.

En los pasillos el desesperado Erick recuerda que la línea amarilla en el suelo guía asta los generadores, sin perder más tiempo la sigue sin dudar, no tarda en llegar a una enorme puerta de metal oxidada, Erick la abre con prisa y baja por unas escaleras, el lugar está obscuro pero sus ojos no tardan en adaptarse. El pequeño Irken se impresiona cuando la inmensa maquina aparece frente a él, un generador enorme, capaz de alimentar a toda la prisión entera.

Aunque carente de conocimiento sobre esta máquina, el pequeño Irken de ojos azules intenta reactivarla, al unir dos cables una descarga eléctrica atraviesa su pequeño cuerpo lanzándolo contar una pared cercana, pero las luces vuelven a encenderse.

Paloma, espera frente a la máquina de café mientras su enojo aumenta gradualmente, pero cuando las luces se encienden y la maquina vuelve a funcionar, su enojo desaparece casi inmediatamente cuando escucha el sonido de los granos siendo aplastados, rápidamente se sirve un vaso grande de café, disfruta del olor de la bebida humana, antes de beberla sin sentir lo caliente que esta.

Un extraño olor invade el ambiente llamando la atención de la Irken, al voltearse puede ver a un Erick con la piel chamuscada y humeante.

Paloma: ¡Rayos!, ¿¡Que te paso!?

Erick: *Balbuceo sin sentido*

El pequeño soldado se deja caer al suelo inconsciente, la descarga era suficiente para matar a un humano al instante, pero en el solo logro freírle la piel y dejarle casi muerto, pero su PAK lo mantuvo vivo.

Paloma da otro sorbo a su café antes de dejarlo sobre una mesa y comenzar a arrastrar el cuerpo inconsciente de su compañero hasta la cocina.

**[Dos horas después]**

Erick siente su cabeza como si la hubieran aplastado con una nave de batalla Irken, al levantares mira a su alrededor, solo hay estufas, utensilios de cocina y sartenes viejos y empolvados. Su piel aun esta algo quemada, pero la mayoría de las quemaduras ya han sanado.

La puerta de la cocina se abre bruscamente para dejar entrar a una Paloma cargando una pequeña montaña de golosinas, Pretzels, caramelos y algunas papas.

Erick: ¿Qué es todo eso? (Sobando su frente)

Paloma: Comida, ¿Qué más seria? (Mientras deja caer los bocadillos frente a Erick)

La científica comienza a devorar los bocadillos casi de inmediato, Erick solo sacude su cabeza intentando aclarar sus ideas.

El sonido de la puerta de la cafetería abriéndose y pasos llama la atención de ambos, con cuidado asoman la mirada por la ventanilla de la cocina que da a las mesas, lo que ven no es bueno.

Un grupo de 6 Rangers patrulleros armados con Escopetas de caza y rifles de asalto AR-10 analizan el lugar, son liderados por un Ranger de gabardina café que lleva en su cinturón una revolver del .44.

Soldado 1: Despejado señor.

Coronel: De acuerdo señores, nuestro trabajo es tomar esta posición, y esperar por refuerzos.

Soldado 2: Este lugar esta vacio.

Coronel: ¿Eso crees?, piensa chico, si lo estuviera, ¿Por qué hay energía?

Los soldados guardan silencio, pasaron por alto ese detalle, las demás cárceles que han asegurado no tenían energía, ¿por qué esta si?

Coronel: Ahora, revisaremos el edificio en grupos de tres, eliminen a cualquiera que no parezca un civil, no quiero que se repita lo de Texas.

Los soldados salen de la cafetería siguiendo las órdenes de su líder, Paloma y Erick se dejan caer en el suelo y suspiran.

Paloma: ¿Qué hacemos?

Erick: Nos largamos, están demasiado armados.

Paloma: Ok.

En cuanto están seguros de que no hay nadie, ambos sales agachados de la cocina, rápidamente corren asía los pasillos intentando no hacer ningún ruido

En cuanto escuchan a un grupo acercándose se pegan a una pared cercana, aperando no ser vistos, el grupo pasa de largo pero Erick escucha su plática con mucha atención.

Soldado 4: ¿Sabes que fue de Bonnie?

Soldado 5: Ni idea, creo que se fue con la chica de cabello morado y ese raro de cabello ceniza.

Soldado 3: La de cabello morado, recuerdo que no dejaba de hablar de esa chica en ningún momento, "¿Viste a esa chica Harold? ¿No te parece atractiva Harold?" {Muy mala imitación de Bonnie}, rayos, ya me estaba hartando de sus preguntas.

Soldado 5: SI, pero parecía feliz, supongo que se aburrió de estar aquí.

Soldado 3: Puede que sí, fueron a Arizona ¿No?

Soldado 5: Si, eso escuche.

Los ojos de Erick se llenan de un brillo muy singular al escuchar sobre el hombre de cabello ceniza, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro antes de salir del lugar.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos.**

_**La Gran Onda:**_

_**El 23 de Noviembre de 2015 el ejército de los estados unidos aliado con otras naciones lanzó la bomba E, una bomba electromagnética creada por industrias membrana, dicha bomba tenía la intención de freír las computadoras de las naves Irken, pero fracaso, logrando freír las computadoras humanas en la superficie, incluyendo los CD's y memorias digitales.**_


	32. The Old World Blues Part1

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

**Episodio 32 — The Old World Blues Part1 —**

**Escrito por Irken Rocks.**

**/Cerca de Roswell |Nuevo México/**

Gaz disfruta de una merecida siesta, la primera que no le trae pesadillas en mucho tiempo, en su mente adjudica esto al arrullador movimiento de la carreta al moverse, pero sin importar cuánto intente convencerse de eso, parte de ella sabe que se debe a la Ranger cabello castaño, que la envuelve en sus brazos de modo protector y maternal. Aun en este estado de inconsciencia, el subconsciente de Gaz intenta impedir que una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibuje en su rostro, lo cual es inútil ya que es lo que sucede cuando la ranger aumenta la fuerza del abraso.

Fuera de la carreta, D conduce al fuerte caballo que ala del vehículo, su única compañía han sido los caballos de Gaz y Bonnie amarrados detrás de la carreta y que siguen el paso lento y constante de esta.

El sol del desierto abría calcinado la piel de cualquiera, pero no la suya, su piel se mantiene fría y pálida, sin importar cuánto tiempo este en el sol, apenas si nota el abrasante calor que envuelve el ambiente. Es por esto que se preocupa por lo que ha estado sucediendo últimamente, de vez en cuando, podría jurar que vio a un hombre a lo lejos, pero en un parpadeo desaparece, aunque el horizonte frente a él esta distorsionado por las ondas de calor que se juntan en el suelo, la silueta era obviamente de un hombre.

Vero: Hola.

Sr D.: ¿Eh?

Aunque algo sorprendido por la intromisión inesperada de la chica de cabello negro, D no puede evitar sonreír un poco al verla, es agradable tener compañía humana para variar.

Sr D.: ¿Cómo va todo allá dentro?

Vero: Bien, por cierto…

Sr D.: ¿Qué sucede?

Vero: ¿Tenias razón, no paso ni dos semanas antes de que se descuidaran?

Sr D.: Jejeje.

D sonríe de manera un poco soberbia, solo para que su sonrisa sea borrara al ver a lo lejos una extraña visión que comienza a formarse.

Dentro de la carreta, Alice intenta dormir un poco, aunque no es necesario para ella que apenas si es humana, le ayuda a pasar el tiempo, pero ya no pude mantenerse dormida, simplemente se ha vuelto demasiado difícil ignorar la ansiedad, la duda y el temor.

Alice mira como la pequeña Sally duerme despreocupada, ignorando el mundo salvaje y peligroso que le rodea, la rubia no puede evitar acomodar el pelo de la pequeña niña.

El repentino cese de movimiento causa que la carreta se estremezca un poco, el leve movimiento es suficiente para despertar a Gaz, que intenta levantarse solo para no lograrlo, al mirar hacia bajo mira como los brazos de Bonnie rodean su cintura como si estuviera abrasando una almohada o algo. Gaz rueda los ojos con molestia, pero aun le parece algo tierno el modo en que Bonnie parece rehusarse a dejarle ir.

Los pensamientos de Gaz son interrumpidos cuando Verónica entra con una sonrisa en su rostro, el movimiento causado por la chica de pelo negro es suficiente para despertar a Bonnie, que solo bosteza y estira sus brazos para luego resacarse los ojos.

Vero: No creerán lo que hay allá fuera.

La vos llena de emoción de Verónica hace dudar a Gaz si es buena idea salir, pero tampoco es que haya mucha opción, aunque algo adormecida, la peli morada logra salir solo para ver una ciudad adornada con temas de alienígenas, edificios con forma de platillos voladores, letreros con pequeños grises (Grises: Tipo alíen de la cultura popular) hay algunos letreros de comercios que ahora se encuentran cerrados, pero todos tienen el tema de los alienígenas en ellos.

De uno de los negocios sale D cargando dos enormes sacos que al dejarlos caer revelan su contenido, comida, agua limpia, medicinas sin caducar.

Sr D.: Parece que los que vivían aquí dejaron de todo.

Gaz mira el lugar algo confundida, pero al ver un letrero con la frase "Bienvenidos a Roswell la capital de los aliens" recuerda el lugar, y también un hecho algo deprimente.

Gaz: Al idiota de Dib le hubiera encantado esto.

Alice al escuchar la frase siente como si un pequeña herida se abriera en su inexistente corazón humano, intenta no demostrar su ánimo frente a la pequeña Sally que lleva en brazos.

Bonnie sonríe como si estuviera en un parque de diversiones, nunca estuvo en esta ciudad ni siquiera entes de la guerra, los adornos le entretienen como si fuera una niñita, casi es ajena a sus compañeros de viaje.

Gaz es mas lista, si las personas que habitaban el lugar se fueren dejando todo, eso significa que la armería del pueblo debe estar intacta, después de todo, estos pueblitos siempre tienen una armería.

Gaz: De acuerdo, ¡Escuchen, debemos encontrar la armería y tomar lo que podamos!

La vos llena de confianza y liderazgo de Gaz es suficiente para que los demás asientan con la cabeza, por lo menos la mayoría, Bonnie sigue observando los letreros que están casi intactos de cualquier daño.

El grupo toma rumbo al interior del pueblo, pero Gaz nota que Bonnie no se mueve, esta maravillada por un letrero de neón de Poop Soda que parece sacado de una película de los 50's

Gaz gruñe un poco antes de tomar la mano de Bonnie y casia arrastrarla, aun así la ranger no deja de mirra el letrero hasta por fin dar una vuelta en una esquina, Bonnie frunce un poco el seño y comienza a caminar por sí misma, pero parece una niña que tiene un berrinche, Gaz suspira un poco fastidiada por la actitud cambiante de Bonnie, pero le es divertido ver el rostro molesto de la ranger.

Gaz mira la armería y se apresura a entrar con los demás, esta tan concentrada que no nota el hecho de que Bonnie no les sigue, la ranger mira un edificio más antiguo que el resto, "El Museo de Historia Americana" y su exposición de armas históricas, Bonnie sonríe un poco antes de escabullirse asía el lugar.

Gaz entra a la armería y junto a sus compañeros rebusca en la tienda, solo hay munición, pero mucha es para armas que no poseen.

Gaz: ¡Demonios! (Arrojando algunas cajas de munición)

El rostro de Gaz demuestra nada más que irá en un estado puro, incluso D al verla siente un leve escalofrió que sube por su espalda.

Bonnie: ¡Oigan, miren!

Gaz rueda los ojos para ver qué es lo que Bonnie había echo ahora, pero se queda con la boca abierta cuando ve a la ranger cargar dos rifles AR-10 y una escopeta de asalto en la espalda, la sonrisa de Bonnie irradia autosatisfacción y una leve burla asía sus compañeros.

Gaz: ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Bonni sonríe antes de señalar el museo, Gaz no avía notado la más que obvia pancarta que anunciaba la exhibición de armas históricas.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**_Sé que el episodio fu algo (Para no decir muy) falto de acción, pero espero compensarlo en el siguiente._**

**_Bóveda 51:_**

**_Esta bóveda es especial, ya que se mantuvo abierta hasta el 15 de septiembre de 2013, sirvió como laboratorio para las tecnologías que los soldados recuperan de cadáveres Irken, pero poco después de encontrar el denominado "Cabezón Espacial" la bóveda se tuvo que serrar, nadie sabe nada sobre lo que sucedió en su interior después de eso._**


	33. The Old World Blues Part2

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior y no olviden comentar._

**Episodio 32 — The Old World Blues Part2 —**

**Escrito por Irken Rocks.**

* * *

Dentro de enorme y antiguo edificio hay desde carruajes antiguos a uniformes del ejército de todas las épocas. Pancartas anuncian la exhibición de armas como si fuera lo más importante en el pueblo.

El lugar está obscuro, Gaz apenas puede ver a través de la obscuridad y el polvo que invade el aire, algo de luz llega desde los ventanales superiores e ilumina un poco el lugar. Gaz observa las exhibiciones con algo de interés, el pueblo parece ser ajeno a la guerra, todo está intacto.

Gaz observa el detalle en uno de los viejos cañones de la guerra civil que se exhiben, las marcas en el parecen contar una historia, la de una de las guerras más importantes para el país, Gaz pone su mano en el frio y viejo metal del cañón, su reflejo en el es casi hipnótico, su transe no dura mucho.

Bonnie: ¡Oigan!

El grito de la ranger ase salir a Gaz de su mundo y la regresa a la realidad, al mirar detrás suya ve a Bonnie con un rostro sonriente y lleno de emoción sacudiendo los brazos para llamar la atención. Cerca están los demás observando las armas y uniformes dentro de las vitrinas.

Gaz: ¿Qué sucede ahora? (Algo molesta)

Bonnie: Vengan, encontré algo genial.

Bonnie no espera que sus compañeros la sigan, apenas Gaz da un paso, la ranger ya se ha ido, Gaz apenas logra seguirle el paso al seguir el sonido de las pisadas de la ranger, al dar una vuelta en una de las muchas esquinas del lugar, Gaz y su grupo de quedan impresionados con lo que ven.

Un enorme agujero en la pared y techo del lugar deja ver una bajada natural de roca que llega hasta una enorme puerta de acero parecida a la de una bóveda de banco, un panel pequeño yace a un lado de la enorme puerta, algo oxidado y maltratado.

Gaz: ¿Qué es eso?

Bonnie: No lo sé, pero me pareció interesante (Mientras baja asía la enorme puerta)

Gaz camina lentamente asía la enorme puerta de acero, en ella logra apreciar un "51" en el centro de esta, Bonnie parece más que entretenida con la arquitectura. La ranger comienza a manipular el pequeño panel a un lado de la puerta, sin importar cuantas veces suba y baje interruptores o apriete botones, nada sucede.

Bonnie: Porquería (Dándole una patada al pequeño panel)

La primitiva reacción de Bonnie asía ese trozo de tecnología es suficiente para hacerla funcionar, Gaz retrocede al escuchar como la puerta comienza a moverse, girando sobre sí misma y retrocediendo solo para dejar ver lo que parece una especie de sala con una puerta al fondo.

El aire que sale de ese lugar es raro, pesado y difícil de respirar, Gaz casi se deja caer por la sensación de asfixia que este extraño oxigeno le provoco, pero pronto se ventila.

Vero: No creo que sea buena idea entrar.

Gaz mira al grupo y ve sus caras de preocupación, pero en Bonnie solo hay un rostro de curiosidad, y no puede evitar sentir lo mismo.

Gaz: Necesitamos saber que hay allí, tal vez haiga armas y suministros.

El resto solo asiente, aunque temerosos, no se opondrán a las órdenes de Gaz, Bonnie solo sonríe emocionada por ver lo que ese lugar guarda. Gaz se acerca a la enorme puerta que ya se ha abierto, antes de poner un pie dentro traga saliva y reúne valor, esta tan asustada como los demás, con solo pisar el suelo del interior del extraño lugar, focos blancos se encienden casi al instante iluminando la pequeña habitación.

Gaz: ¿Pero qué…?

[*Estática* Bienvenidos al refugio antinuclear de Industrias membrana numero 51, disfrute de su estancia]

La extraña grabación deja algo confundida a Gaz, si el lugar estaba construido por la empresa de su padre puede que allá algo que funcione con su voz.

Gaz: *Ejem* ¿Computadora?

[Sistema de reconocimiento de vos iniciando… patrón de vos detectado *Estática* Bienvenida Srta. Membrana, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarla?]

Gaz no dice nada, piensa una pregunta inteligente o por lo menos útil, no tarda en formular una que lleva en su cabeza desde que escucho el primer mensaje.

Gaz: ¿Quién te construyo y para qué?

[Los refugio antinucleares o "Bóvedas" fueron diseñadas por Industrias membrana, más específicamente por el profesor membrana en persona, su objetivo era proteger de cualquier amenaza de guerra nuclear a un numero de 10,000 personas por cada Bóveda]

Gaz: ¿Cuántas hay?

[El número de Bóvedas en todo los estados unidos es de 777 en total, instaladas en distintas comunidades]

Gaz decide dejar sus dudas a un lado y acercarse a la puerta metálica más cercana, la puerta es automatizada, así que cuando Gaz está lo suficientemente cerca esta se abre ente ella, la chica de pelo morado no se sorprende y entra, un largo pasillo lleva a escaleras en descendencia.

Cada paso que da Gaz una nueva luz fosforescente blanca se enciende antes de que ella de otro, iluminando poco a poco el pasillo, pronto las luces se encienden en un pestañeo, de cierta forma Gaz se siente ansiosa y nerviosa mientras baja las pocas escaleras que separan la entrada de la parte inferior del lugar.

Ante Gaz solo se pueden ver más pasillos de paredes de concreto gris y algunas puertas metálicas, antes de que la pelimorada de un paso más Bonnie la rebasa casi corriendo y entrando en cada habitación sin ningún cuidado. Gaz golpea su frente con la palma de su mano al ver la imprudencia de la Ranger, que parece más una niña pequeña que un adulto.

Bonnie logro encontrar lo que solía ser un pequeño comedor, hay algunas ventanas que dan a los pasillos, una pequeña barra donde están los refrigeradores, algunos carteles de Poop Soda y unas cuantas mesas de cafetería.

La chica de cabello castaño apenas si espera para ver dentro del refrigerador más grande detrás de la barra, su rostro se llena de una felicidad casi eufórica cuando ve cajas y cajas de caramelos Poop fríos y sin abrir. La chica comienza a abrir caja tras caja para devorar los empalagosos dulces que tanto adora.

Cuando Gaz llega a la pequeña cafetería, la escena que ve es algo extraña y un poco perturbadora, Bonnie devora caramelo tras caramelo de un solo mordisco, aunque decide no interrumpir las acciones de la ranger y que disfrute de esos dulces.

Gaz continua caminando por los pasillos blancos de concreto del lugar, si no estuviera tna concentrada en los detalles del sitio se hubiera percatado de los enormes ojos redondos y brillantes de color blanco que le observan desde un rincón obscuro.

**Continuara…**

_Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente y no olviden comentar._

* * *

_**Bóveda 160:**_

_**Esta bóveda es parte de tres bóvedas destinadas a la preservación de la historia humana, aunque la mayoría de los documentos solo guardan información histórica hasta los años de 1960, como planos de armamentos, libros, música, y tecnología de la época. Está ubicada en las montañas de Evergreen State junto a otras 2 bóvedas en la zona.**_


	34. The Old World Blues Part3

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado._

**Episodio 34 — The Old World Blues Part3 —**

**Escrito por IrkenRocks.**

* * *

**/Roswell| Nuevo México| Bóveda 51/**

El sonido de Gaz caminando resuena por los pocos iluminados pasillos del lugar, ha llegado a un área en donde los pasillos apenas están iluminados, alguien destrozo la iluminación de ese lugar. Conforme la luz disminuye, los ojos de Gaz se esfuerzan más y mas para mostrarle el camino, pero llega un momento en que simplemente la obscuridad se traga los pasillos.

En ese instante la chica de cabello morado se plantea dar media vuelta y regresar, pero al girarse solo hay mas obscuridad, como si el camino por el que vino nunca hubiera existido, en su cabeza se reclama a si misma por no poner atención, y ser tan distraída.

Gaz: Maldita sea.

La chica se deja caer en el suelo recostándose contra una pared cercana, su mano derecha toca el frio suelo de concreto, con la otra masajea en medio de sus ojos por la frustración, cuando su mano se desocupa la deja caer en el suelo sintiendo un objeto. Algo acelerada la chica pelimorada busca en la obscuridad con las manos esperando encontrar algo, lo que sea.

Gaz: Pero que (Al tomar un extraño objeto)

No le toma mucho tiempo armar una imagen con el tacto, una linterna, no es muy grande pero será útil, al encenderla lo que ve no es nada tranquilizante, la pared frente a ella está cubierta de sangre coagulada, esa visión es suficiente para hacerla levantarse de golpe, al mirar al suelo ve un cuerpo descompuesto, ya lleva demasiado allí como para apestar. El cadáver está muy deteriorado, un esqueleto con muy poca carne en los huesos y una bata de laboratorio.

Gaz traga intentando ahogar un grito de terror que ahora mismo intenta salir de su garganta, con la linterna apunta asía enfrente, o por lo menos lo que cree que es enfrente, un rastro de sangre y cadáveres forma un bizarro camino. Sus piernas le dicen que salga corriendo del lugar, que no es buena idea continuar, pero una fuerza le empuja asía la horrible escena de muerte.

Procura no pisar ninguno de los cuerpos por accidente, pasa habitaciones sin ver en su interior, la fuerza que le impulsa le guía y le dice que no mire, pero con el rabillo del ojo ve cadáveres con batas de laboratorio o armaduras de soldados, incluso algunos niños y otros con ropas civiles, con cada paso las ganas de salir de allí aumentan, pero la fuerza le sigue impulsando. Puede que sea su curiosidad, o la necesidad de saber que hiso esto, pero simplemente no puede evitar continuar.

Sus pasos se detienen frente a una puerta distinta a las demás, no está golpeada o cubierta de sangre, un panel yace a un lado de la puerta con lo que parece la silueta de una mano, Gaz no es idiota y sabe que es un escáner de huellas, si tiene suerte, el escáner la reconocerá como miembro de la familia membrana.

Al poner su mano en el panel, una luz azulada escanea su palma y luego la puerta se abre ante la chica pelimorada, al entrar las luces parpadean en un intento de encenderse, solo logran iluminar tenuemente el lugar, pero es suficiente para que Gaz vea el cadáver sentado frente a un escritorio.

Gaz se acerca y analiza el cuerpo con más detalle, no le toma demasiado suponer lo que le sucedió a este individuo, el agujero detrás de su cabeza y el 10 mm tirado en el suelo es suficiente para saberlo. Gaz niega con la cabeza al pensar en lo que pudo llevar a este sujeto a tal limite.

Al notar la computadora en el escritorio Gaz intenta encenderla con la esperanza de que funcione, hace a un lado la silla con el cadáver para poder moverse más libremente, hace ya un tiempo desde que vio una computadora, esta es vieja, pero enciende, las luces del monitor deslumbrar los ojos de la pelimorada un momento, pero la chica jugo demasiados juegos de video en su niñez para que esto le afecte mucho.

Gaz: Veamos que hay aquí.

El cursor en el monitor comienza abrir archivo tras archivo, hasta encontrar algo, un archivo, un diario en video con el nombre de "Proyectos" Gaz abre el archivo sin dudar, y en la pantalla aparece un reproductor, al poco tiempo inicia el video.

En él se ve la misma oficina en la que está ahora, frente a la cámara hay un hombre caucásico, de no más de 20 años, una sombra de barba adorna su rostro, su cabello negro se ve arreglado le estilo Elvis, y debajo de su bata blanca lleva una camisa azul de vestir. Sus ojos azules tienen un brillo que solo un científico puede tener, esa necesidad de descubrir nuevas cosas.

Dr. Luke: Aquí el Doctor Luke Carter del la división medica, yo bueno… jejejeje (Rascando su cabeza) aun no me puedo creer que esté trabajando en esto, como sea. Ayer nos llego mas tecnología enemiga, es sorprendente lo que estos hombrecillos son capases de hacer, sus pequeñas mochilas parecen ser un soporte vital muy complejo. Las posibilidades en la medicina son incalculables, eso si logramos sobrevivir a la guerra. [La Pantalla va a negro]

Dr. Luke: (Esta vez su camisa esta más desarreglada y su pelo ya no está arreglado) Ayer nos llego más tecnología y… no me lo van a creer, un cuerpo. Un cuerpo enemigo, ha sido fascinante su disección, parecen tener un solo órgano multifuncional, que hace las funciones de nuestros órganos, como el estomago, hígado, intestinos etc… [Pantalla en negro]

Dr. Luke: (La Barba es mucho más notable y de candado, su pelo está muy desarreglado, lleva una camisa de vestir blanca sin planchar y una bata blanca, se nota que no ha dormido) Hoy cerraron las puertas del refugio, metieron a los habitantes de la ciudad y ahora viven en los niveles 12 y 13. Es una lástima que ya no recibiremos mas tecnología, pero los cadáveres alienígenos y lo que ya tenemos nos durara una temporada, también recibimos una cosa más antes de que cerraran las puertas, no sabemos si es alienígena o humano, pero parece ser de tecnología muy avanzada. [Pantalla en negro]

Dr. Luke: (Se nota el temor en sus ojos, su ropa está muy descuidada y está muy nervioso) Estaba vivo, sea lo que sea estaba vivo, y ahora nos está matando, mande una señal de radio a las demás bóvedas con la esperanza de que envíen ayuda, pero no creo que suceda, hemos hecho algo terrible trayéndolo aquí, si alguien el que sea, ve esto, lamento que estén por morir, si logara salir con vida de este lugar, hay algo que puede te sea útil en la caja fuerte detrás del cartel del casino "New York, New York". *Suspiro* yo… lo lamento tanto (Saca un arma debajo del escritorio y mete el cañón en su boca)

Gaz mira como el científico se quita la vida delante suyo, una sensación invade su estomago, nauseas y una necesidad de devolver lo poco que ah comido, logra mantener su almuerzo dentro y recuerda el poster.

Al ver el cartel de gráficos atrayentes e imágenes subjetivas, Gaz lo arranca sin ningún cuidado, y allí esta, la caja fuerte que dijo el científico. Gaz ala la manilla de esta, no tiene candado, dentro hay lo que parece una muy ostentosa pulsera, es del tamaño de la mitad de su brazo y tiene una pantalla en el, Gaz mira el objeto con extrañes.

**/Museo| Ala de la Guerra Civil/**

Alice camina entre los maniquís con uniformes Confederados y Unionistas mientras procura no perder de vista a la pequeña Sally, que corretea entre los cañones y figuras, por un momento Alice se permite sonreír, olvidar lo que le aflige, no saber dónde está el, pero es un momento muy corto.

###: Es bueno volver a verte.

Alice reconoce la vos, y es lo que hace que viejas heridas se abran, casi le da miedo voltear, pero desea tanto que sea el que olvida ese miedo, al ver lo que hay frente a ella, ese miedo regresa multiplicado por 1000.

Frente a ella la bizarra visón de un niño Dib, con piel desgarrada revelando circuitos y metal, la mitad del trozo descubierto dejando ver su corazón artificial de color azul, ropa desgarrada y sucia cubierta de sangre, mientras de sus manso gotas de negro aceite caen al suelo para formar un charco de negrura.

I.A.N.: ¿No te alegras de verme cariño? (De manera burlona y con una sonrisa enferma en su rostro)

**Continuara…**

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente._**

_**Bóveda 159:**_

_**La primera de las 3 bóvedas en Evergreen State, ubicada justo en la Presa de Black Lake, no muy lejos de Black Lake Falls. Esta bóveda guardaba información de la historia moderna, como libros, música, armas, planos de armas y demás.**_


	35. The Old World Blues Part4

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les haya gustado el episodio anterior y que este sea de su agrado._

**Episodio 35 — The Old World Blues Part4 —**

**Escrito por IrkenRocks**

* * *

**/Nuevo México| Roswell| Museo, exhibición de la guerra civil/**

Alice mira como el pequeño y maltratado IAN camina asía ella, uno de sus pies se arrastra con dificultad y chorrea mas aceite, formando un rastro de fluidos. La sonrisa enfermiza y apenas lograda del androide solo la hace sentirse mal y llena de terror.

I.A.N.: ¿Sabes cómo es estar flotando en el espacio vacío y luego entrar en la atmosfera para volverte una bola de fuego, y para colmo que un montón de cerebritos te abran para ver como funcionas?

Alice no responde, su boca se abre pero ni un sonido sale de ella, el terror le dejo muda, retrocede esperando que nada detenga su lenta retirada.

I.A.N.: Veo que no tienes palabras, no importa, eh tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, y ahora creo que te matare a ti y a tus amigos jejeje.

La rubia apenas puede contener las ganas de salir corriendo, pero teme que al darle la espalda al androide, este ataque, la chica solo observa como cuatro tentáculos mecánicos salen de la espalda del pequeño y cabezón robot, para alzarle en el aire.

I.A.N.: Y dime ¿Dónde está el cabezón? Vi a la hermana y a una chica devorando caramelos, pero no al cabezón.

Alice comienza a mirar a todas direcciones, no sabe la respuesta, su mirada esquiva es demasiado obvia como para ocultarla a IAN, el androide disminuye su sonrisa y se nota su enojo en sus ojos.

I.A.N.: No lo sabes ¿cierto? (Sin recibir respuesta de Alice) No importa, lo encontrare eventualmente, pero creo que me divertiré un poco con…

El sonido de una pieza metálica cayendo al suelo llama la atención de ambos, Alice y IAN por igual. Detrás de uno de los antiguos cañones de exhibición se esconde la pequeña Sally, el androide sonríe un poco al pensar en las cosas que le hará a la niñita, su sonrisa es fácilmente notada por Alice, que supera su temor y grita.

Alice: ¡Corre!

La pequeña Sally obedece sin reproche, Alice solo ve como el androide con la apariencia de su amado se acerca cada vez más y más a ella.

**/Bóveda 51/**

Gaz observa el extraño aparato que encontró, se ve anticuado y muy poco sutil, pero decide probárselo, la extraña maquina se abre de costado dejando que Gaz introduzca su brazo. Cuando la maquina detecta a su nuevo dueño se cierra haciendo que Gaz se sobresalte un poco.

Gaz: ¿Pero qué…?

En cuanto Gaz intenta quitarse el aparato, siente un horrible dolor en el brazo, la maquina está introduciendo sus tornillos biomecánicas debajo de la piel de Gaz hasta llegar al hueso y soldarse, el proceso es doloroso y hace que Gaz se arrodille y grite. En cuanto el dolor se detiene Gaz solo intenta respirar con normalidad, gime intentando recuperar el aliento, el dolor empieza a disminuir de poco.

Se deja caer en el suelo y se recarga en una de las paredes, su pecho se alza y baja por sus grandes y fuertes inhalaciones de oxigeno, mira con algo de desprecio la pantalla en negro del aparato que le provoco tanto dolor.

Gaz: Maldita porquería.

El aparato se enciende mostrando en su pantalla el logotipo de un engrane girando, Gaz se sorprende de la repentina activación de este.

[Bio-Asistente personal activado, estableciendo parámetros, signos vitales escaneados y registrados, función de auto calibración iniciada, tiempo estimado: 20 minutos]

Gaz observa como dentro del engrane aparece una cifra, 15%, antes de poder plantearse más dudas, un temblor la saca de su estado actual. Sin dudar la chica pelimorada toma la linterna y sale de la oficina para intentar buscar una camino de regreso.

Dentro de la bóveda, en lo que solía ser una cafetería, la ranger que parece más concentrada en seguir consumiendo esos caramelos sin detenerse también es interrumpida por el temblor, anqué algo molestan, decide verificar lo que sucede, toma algunos de los caramelos que guarda en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se apresura a regresar.

Sus pasos son rápidos, en poco tiempo, el concreto debajo e sus pies se vuelven roca y luego madera, el lugar parece vacio, pero el estruendo cercano hace que la Ranger se dirija así allí.

**/Exhibición de la Guerra Civil/**

Frente a la ranger, la imagen más extraña que avisto se levanta, un pequeño niño androide suspendido en el aire con la ayuda de tentáculos mecánicos, y lanzando viejas balas de cañón a D, Verónica, Alice y Sally que se cubren detrás de uno de los cañones de exhibición.

Bonnie no puede evitar sonreír un poco por lo que ve, mira a su alrededor buscando algo útil, al ver a uno de los maniquís sosteniendo dos revólveres, una idea muy improvisada le viene a la mente.

D. intenta que las balas de cañón no golpeen a nadie, pero sabe que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que esa cosa disida usar algo más contundente o hacerlo por sí misma.

Sr D.: (Volteando a ver a las demás) Quédense aquí, es demasiado peligroso.

El chico cabello ceniza saca de su bolsillo algunos cuchillos, espera el momento en que el pequeño androide necesite tomar más proyectiles, y cuando sucede, salta de su cobertura y lanza los cuchillos contra el androide, algunos dan en brazos o torso, pero uno logar introducirse en el ojo del robot, asiéndose gritar y retorcerse en el aire.

I.A.N.: AAAAHHHH…

En cuanto sus movimientos se detienen, con una mano saca el filoso objeto de su ojo izquierdo, esta acción deja visible el verdadero ojo de la maquina, o por lo menos lo que queda de él, una pequeña mira roja rodeada de mas y mas engranes y cadenas.

I.A.N.: Pequeña escoria.

Con un movimiento uno de los tentáculos golpea con tal fuerza a D. que le lanza a través de una de las paredes de madera asía la exhibición de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Las chicas solo miran con horror como se levanta una capa de polvo por el tremendo golpe que tuvo el cuerpo de D. contra la dura pared de madera. Solo Bonnie que observo todo desde un lugar seguro sonríe por la adrenalina que corre por sus venas, para ella esto es divertido.

Bonnie: ¡Oye!

El grito desafiante de Bonnie logra atraer la atención de IAN asía ella, el androide la analiza, no es difícil notar los revólveres que lleva en las manos, aun con un solo ojo.

I.A.N.: Patética humana, me encargare de ti en cuanto acabe con estas pestes.

IAN pone su atención en Alice, Verónica y Sally, que están acorraladas en una esquina, antes de siquiera moverse un centímetro, una bala del calibre .44 rosa su nariz, IAN voltea hacia la Ranger que tiene una sonrisa en el rostro mientras le apunta con el revólver de su mano derecha.

Bonnie: ¿Qué tal si jugamos un poco? (Sonriendo de manera burlona y retadora)

**/Bóveda 51/**

Gaz sigue corriendo por los pasillos obscuros del lugar, se está comenzando a desesperar por la situación, y cuando escucha el sonido de armas siendo disparadas su tención aumenta.

Gaz: ¿¡Como demonios salgo de aquí!? (Gritando al aire)

Gaz está al borde de su paciencia, la obscuridad es demasiada, no sabe si a estado corriendo en círculos desde que salió de aquella oficina, y su lámpara no ilumina mucho.

[¿Se le ofrece algo señorita?]

La voz computarizada saca a Gaz de su estado de ira para que pueda razonar claramente.

Gaz: Emm… ¿Puedes encender las luces?

[Un momento por favor… El sistema de iluminación primario está muy dañado, activare las luces de apoyo]

Los pasillos se iluminan de una luz roja que deja que Gaz vea los letreros que indican la salida y las demás áreas del lugar, se permite sonreír un poco, pero al escuchar los disparos de nuevo, sus pies comienzan a moverse en dirección a la salida.

Con forme se acerca mas y mas a la salida los focos comienzan a ser de un blanco quirúrgico y el sonido de las balas es más fuerte, el suelo debajo de sus pies deja de ser concreto para cambiarlo por roca y luego madera.

**/Museo/**

La chica de cabello morado sigue el sonido de disparos solo para llegar a la exhibición de la guerra civil y ver como Bonnie dispara ronda tras ronda de balas calibre .44 desde detrás de una de las maquetas de tamaño real que representan aun grupo de soldados confederados.

IAN lanza todo lo que pueda, maniquíes, balas de cañón, mosquetes, trabucos, de todo lo que sus tentáculos logran tomar, Gaz se queda algo confundida y paralizada al ver a IAN su apariencia, la de su hermano, pero en cuando escucha la risa algo traviesa y nerviosa de Bonnie sale de su transe solo para correr esquivando los contundentes objetos que lanza el androide llegando hasta donde esta Bonnie.

Gaz respira muy rápido y de manera irregular, el sonido de los objetos golpeando el suelo cercano a ella no ayudan a calmarla, se recuesta con la espalda contra la base de madera sobre la que están montadas las figuras falsas.

Gaz nota la risa leve de Bonnie y la voltea a ver, la ranger tiene una sonrisa en el rostro que solo le hacía parecer divertida por lo que sucede.

Gaz: ¿¡De qué demonios te ríes!?

Bonnie: Esto es divertido, ya hace mucho desde la última vez que dispare a alguien o algo en este caso.

Gaz: Escucha debemos tener un plan…

Bonnie: Si, si como sea.

Antes de que Gaz pueda decir algo, la ranger sale de su escondite y depara sin detenerse contra el androide, que la sigue con la mirada, una de sus tentáculo toma un cañón y lo lanza frente a Bonnie evitando que pueda seguir huyendo, un segundo cañón es lanzado a sus espaldas para evitar que regrese a su escondite.

Bonnie: No me pensé muy bien es…

Uno de los tentáculos de IAN se enrosca en el cuello de Bonnie mientras la alza en el aire, la ranger siente la falta e oxigeno, pero pronto esa sensación desaparece cuando su cuerpo es azotado contra la pared de dura madera. Solo su cuello siendo estrujado es lo que evita que grite, el golpe le fracturo varias cotillas y el dolor es casi insoportable.

I.A.N.: Patética humana, son tan delicados.

Gaz ¡Hey Pedazo de chatarra!

IAN alza la mirada sobre su hombro para ver como Gaz le mira de manera retadora, decide encargarse de la amenaza más directa, pero no sin dañar un poco más a Bonnie, con facilidad el tentáculo que sostiene a la Ranger la lanza contra una pared dejándola inconsciente y tirada en el suelo.

El pequeño androide de enorme cabeza se comienza acercar a Gaz, destrozando el piso con los pasos de sus tentáculos que lo mantienen alzado en el aire, Gaz esquiva el golpe de uno de ellos y se pone a cubierto, se lamenta el no haber pensado mejor su plan.

I.A.N: Sal pequeña alimaña, no lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es.

Gaz gruñe un poco, toma su revólver, está dispuesta a salir e intentar gana runa pelea imposible, pero el sonido de ruedas pesadas llama su atención y la del androide, entre los escombros esta D. muy lastimado pero de pie, de su boca un muy fino hilo de sangre escurre, a su lado hay uno de los cañones de exhibición y está cargado.

I.A.N.: ¿Pero qué demonios…?

D. no dice nada, solo enciende la mecha con un fosforo y la bala de cañón de colosal peso sale disparada directamente al rostro del androide, el metal de ambos objetos colisiona, la cabeza del androide se despedaza dejando una agujero en lo que solía ser la mitad derecha de su rostro.

La maquina cae desplomada al suelo mientras litros de aceite salen a choros del interior de su cráneo metálico y se desparraman en el suelo como sangre. Gaz se queda algo atónita por unos segundos, pero no tarda en recuperarse y lo primero en lo que piensa es en ver a Bonnie, la chica cabello morado corre asía un esquina donde yace Bonnie en el suelo e inconsciente.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el Siguiente episodio, además hay una noticia importante más debajo de la nota siguiente, sigan leyendo._**

_**Bóveda 161:**_

**Está ubicada en Evergreen State y es la tercera y ultima bóveda en su tipo, con el propósito de guardar informaron sobre épocas pasadas de la raza humana, esta bóveda contiene diagramas, libros antiguos, libros de historia, armas etc…**

**Importante**

_**Lo siguiente es con respecto a mis Fics, ya que no eh explicado mucho sobre mis otros Fics, uso esta nota como un aviso para aquellos que los leean.**_

_**1-Fallout: The Courier esta cancelado, y no se continuara, dentro de poco lo borrare.**_

_**2-Fallout New Vegas: The Courier está en una pausa indefinida, pero puede que también lo cancele y decida escribir uno nuevo que continúe con la vida del mensajero después del final del juego.**_

_**3-"Un Juego" mi fic de JTHM está en pausa indefinida, pero planeo continuarlo.**_

_**4-"Una Historia" mi fic de Hora de Aventura también estará en pausa indefinida, pero si planeo continuarlo.**_

_**5- Estoy preparando un nuevo Fic para la sección Games/Sonic The Hedgehog espérenlo jejeje.**_


	36. Un amargo sabor de boca

_**Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro.**_

_**Lamento la tardanza mis lectores pero ya regrese, pueden ver algunos de los trabajos en los que me ocupe si lo desean, una Historia de The Walking Dead, un Fic de Shadow y un nuevo Fic de Invasor Zim, esta vez centrado en el ZaGr (ZimXGaz) sin más retrasos aquí el episodio 36 de este fic, espero les guste.**_

* * *

**— Un amargo sabor de boca —**

Bonnie puede saborear el leve pero amargo sabor de la sangre en su boca, ese sabor tan distinto al que los empalagosos dulces Poop le tienen acostumbrada logra que la chica de pelo castaño abra los ojos solo para quedar algo deslumbrada por una brillante bombilla en el techo metálico del refugio debajo del museo.

La chica intenta levantarse pero se detiene apenas mueve un musculo debido al punzante y horrible dolor que le causan sus múltiples lesiones.

-No te muevas oh te dolerá mas- dice una vos entre las sombras.

La de pelo castaño mira a su alrededor asta localizar una esquina en donde Gaz yace sentada en una silla metálica y con una mirada algo fría.

-Eh, savia que no podías dejarme sola- dice con un tono algo presuntuoso la chica de cabello castaño desde una cama.

Bonnie sonríe como si nada hubiera pasado, como si los múltiples huesos rotos en su cuerpo no estuvieran allí, como si no hubiera sido golpeada por un androide psicótico. La chica de cabello morado se levanta de su asiento para acercarse a Bonnie, Gaz acerca sus labios al oído de la peli castaño.

-Si quieres morir la próxima vez dime y yo misma te pongo una bala entre las cejas- las frías y tétricas palabras de Gaz logran borrar la sonrisa del rostro de Bonnie.

-Emm… yo…- Balbucea Bonnie sin lograr componer una sola palabra.

Gaz se aleja un poco para poder ver a Bonnie a los ojos, los cuales están llenos de algo de miedo y confusión debido a sus palabras. La chica se seño fruncido levanta una ceja al ver que esa mirada llena de locura a desaparecido de los ojos de Bonnie junto a su habitual sonrisa traviesa. Y que ahora es remplazada por una mirada asustadiza y una expresión de confusión.

Bonnie pronto es incapaz de seguir viendo a los ojos a la chica de cabello morado y baja la mirada como una niña a la que han regañado por una travesura. La chica de cabello castaño se mantiene así hasta que la mano de Gaz la toma de la barbilla y la obliga a mirarle de nuevo.

Ambas se quedan en silencio mirándose una a la otra, Bonnie intenta decir algo, pero sus palabras son caladas cuando los labios de Gaz se unen a los suyos sin previo aviso. Bonnie se queda algo confundida por algunos segundos, pero pronto se recupera de la impresión e ignorando el dolor que le produce moverse pone su mano derecha detrás de la cabeza de Gaz y empujándola más asía ella para aumentar el contacto entre sus labios.

Con cada segundo que pasa su beso aumenta en intensidad hasta que se separan algunos centímetros mientras respiran de manera agitada eh irregular. Ninguna de las dos dice algo y después de unos pocos segundos continúan con el acto, esta vez es Gaz quien toma la iniciativa y poco a poco introduce su lengua dentro de la boca de Bonnie, la chica de cabello morado puede sentir como la lengua de Bonnie juguetea con la suya, y aun con el sabor amargo de la sangre, Gaz pude percibir ese sabor a dulce y azúcar saturada tan particular que tiene Bonnie en su boca y saliva.

Bonnie toma de la cintura a Gaz con su mano izquierda y la ala asía ella haciendo que esta quede encime de ella, con un simple movimiento Bonnie logra girara a Gaz y ponerse sobre la chica de cabello morado. Bonnie se separa de Gaz para mirarle a los ojos, en ese momento la chica de cabello morado nota esa mirada llena de locura y salvajismo que Bonnie posee y percibe lo que la chica quiere.

-Si quieres queme detenga di algo ahora- exclama Bonnie con una sonrisa.

Gaz abre la boca para decir algo pero antes de poder pronunciar una sola palabra, Bonnie pone su mano sobre su boca impidiendo cualquier sonido.

-Eso pensé- Dice Bonnie un tanto burlona.

Gaz mira a la chica que sonríe de una manera muy particular antes de que esta retire su mano y continúe besándola. Gaz puede sentir como la mano de Bonnie se desliza bajo su blusa y toca su piel desnuda hasta llegar a sus pechos, los cuales comienza a masajear de manera que le provoque cierto placer. Bonnie interrumpe su beso para poder escuchar los ligeros gemidos de Gaz.

La chica de pelo castaño nota el sonrojo en el rostro de Gaz eh introduce su otra mano debajo de la blusa de Gaz para masajear su otro pecho aumentando la frecuencia de los gemidos de Gaz que solo servían para animar mas a la de cabello castaño para continuar. Bonnie continua hasta que decide aumentar el placer de Gaz al presionar sus pezones y logra hacer que la chcia de cabello morado suelte un gemido muy notorio.

-Parece que esto te está gustando- exclama Bonnie con algo de pretensión -Tal vez debe… AAAHH…- exclama Bonnie al sentir la mano de Gaz presionando su pecho.

Gaz sonríe entre cada gemido mientras mira como Bonnie pone una expresión de placer en su rostro, con so es suficiente para que Gaz ale de la blusa a Bonnie para besarle mientras le quita la ropa superior. Bonnie no se queda atrás y comienza a desprender de su ropa a la chica gótica.

Mientras Gaz continua con disfrutando del contacto entre su lengua y la de Bonnie, no se percata de cómo la chica de cabello castaño se libre de su cinturón y finalmente de sus pantalones dejando a Gaz en ropa interior. Gaz solo se percata de esto cuando siente como los dedos de la mano derecha de Bonnie se introducen en su interior provocando que Gaz suelte un quejido de placer muy alto.

Bonnie sonríe al ver como Gaz se contorsiona muy levemente por el placer que siente y continúa introduciendo sus dedos dentro de ella. Hasta lograr otro gemido de Gaz que hace que crezcan sus ansias. Lentamente retira sus dedos y deja que Gaz respire un poco, la chica de cabello morado mira como Bonnie lame sus dedos con mucha satisfacción.

-Mmm… sabes mucho mejor que esos dulces- Exclama Bonnie con una sonrisa mientras sigue lamiendo los fluidos de Gaz de sus dedos.

Sin darle más tiempo a Gaz, la chica de cabello castaño comienza a lamer su cuello produciendo sensaciones extrañas en la chica gótica, la lengua de Bonnie recorre su cuello hasta sus pechos, luego su estoma y lentamente continua hasta llegar a su intimidad y comenzar a producir un éxtasis de placer a la chica gótica.

Los gemidos de placer que le produce a Gaz aumentan la excitación de la chica de cabello castaño que comienza a introducir sus dedos en su propia intimidad para auto complacerse a sí misma. Bonnie continúa con el acto hasta que que siente los dulces fluidos de Gaz deteniéndose solo para poder unir sus labios una vez más. Después de algunos momentos ambas se separan unos pocos centímetros para mirarse mutuamente.

-¿Cuándo será la próxima?- exclama Bonnie con una sonrisa maliciosa y traviesa en su rostro.

-SI le cuentas a alguien sobre esto te mato y no vuelvas ah hacer algo estúpidamente peligroso- responde Gaz con seriedad.

-Mmm… De acuerdo, pero debes lamer mi mano- dice Bonnie sonriendo mientras acerca sus dedos a los labios de Gaz.

Gaz mira por unos pocos segundos a Bonnie antes de introducir sus dedos en su boca, la chica de cabello castaño sonríe y en cuanto Gaz termina con su parte del acuerdo, Bonnie vuelve a besarle hasta quedar recostada en su pecho.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado y bueno es mi primer Lemon, no sé cómo me quedo, dejen sus comentarios, que ninguno es mal recibido. Como ven ya pase al otro formato de escritura. Nos vemos.**_


	37. Lo que se oculta en la Obscuridad

_**Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, además aviso que seré mas regular ahora que estoy de vacaciones, además sobre mis otros fic también los continuare en estas fechas, ¡TODOS!, así que no desesperen (soné algo presuntuosos) que ya pronto los actualizare.**_

* * *

_**—Lo que se oculta en la Obscuridad—**_

D. recorre los pasillos pobremente iluminados del refugio, aun puede sentir la sangre en su saliva y el dolor de su cuerpo apenas si se limita a sus costillas, aun así algo le obliga a caminar por los abandonados pasillos con linterna en mano. Sus pies tienen el suficiente cuidado de no pisar ninguno de los cadáveres que yacen en el suelo. Un sentimiento de familiaridad recorre su mente mientras camina por los pasillos ignorando la peste de algunas de las habitaciones.

Una melodía conocida llega a sus oídos, es tan vieja pero aun así logra reconocerla. "Easy Living de Billie Holiday" el confundido hombre se ve atraído por la hipnótica melodía, sin darse cuenta sus pasos lo hacen adentrarse más y más en los obscuros pasillos, sus manos actúan por instinto y encienden la linterna para iluminarle el camino.

Cuando llega a una puerta cerrada la melodía con su sonido le indica que el origen está dentro. La mano del hombre cabello ceniza se estira para tomar la manija para deslizar la puerta, pero se detiene durante unos segundos dejando na pequeña rendija que permite que la melodía salga con mayor fuerza. El hombre cierra los ojos y toma un profundo respiro antes se abrir la puerta, tara algunos segundos antes de mirar, pero lo una que hay es una habitación común.

-Esto es decepcionante- dice con algo de cinismo.

El hombre mira a su alrededor y mira el origen de la clásica melodía, un fonógrafo antiguo que aun funciona, duda en entrar por unos segundos pero lo hace de todas maneras, se ve atraído asía esa melodía sin ninguna explicación. La habitación solo consta de dos pequeños guardarropas de mesa, una cama, una lámpara de pie y una mesa de noche conde reposa el fonógrafo.

D. mira como el disco de vinilo gira continuamente permitiendo que la música continúe sonando. Tarda un poco en salir del trance en que la música lo tiene solo para retirar la aguja del fonógrafo y detener tan melodiosa canción.

Los ojos de D. se quedan fijos en el disco de vinilo mientras este se detiene por completo, como si los surcos de este fueran como una espiral hipnótica, al momento en que este se detiene su mente se agiliza y comienza a observar lo que hay a su alrededor. Al mirar el pequeño ropero, el hombre de cabello ceniza se acerca para ver que hay dentro, los primeros cajones están vacios pero el último contiene un conjunto de lo más agradable a la vista del hombre.

Una camisa verde aceituna algo arrugada, unos vaqueros azules poco desgastados y una chaqueta informal gris con el semblante de un águila bordado detrás en color negro y dos bolsillos en ambos lados del pecho, además de los bolsillos laterales para las manos y un par de zapatos marrones.

-Valla, valla, valla- exclama mientras una idea cruza por su cabeza.

El calor comienza a despertar a Gaz, poco a poco abre sus ojos solo para ver la cara de reposos de Bonnie frente suyo, la cama es pequeña y hace que la chica e actitud serie se pregunte como logro quedarse dormida en tan incomodo espacio pero al ver el rostro algo sonriente de la peli castaña recuerda como logro dormir, el cabello castaño de Bonnie esta desarreglado y un mechón cubre su rosto, Gaz acomoda el cabello y deja salir una leve sonrisa antes de levantarse y buscar su ropa en el suelo

El sonido de su puerta deslizándose hace que Gaz mire en esa dirección y vea ala pequeña Sally en el marco de la puerta viéndole mientras Gaz intenta cubrir su cuerpo desnudo con una sábana blanca.

-¿Sally? ¿Donde estas?- pregunta una vos femenina fuera de la habitación. -Allí estas- exclama la vos antes de revelarse.

Verónica toma del brazo a la pequeña niña antes de levantar la mirada y sonrojarse al ver a Gaz en ese estado y mas al examinar la habitación y ver a Bonnie en une estado casi similar pero dormida.

-Emm… yo… emm… mejor me voy- logra componer Verónica mientras toma a la pequeña en sus brazos y se aleja rápidamente.

Gaz suspira mientras se voltea, pero su paz no dura demasiado antes de otra intromisión.

-*Ejem*- exclama una voz masculina detrás de Gaz.

Gaz tarda unos segundos en voltearse esta vez espera que sea solo un mal sueño, pero cuando por fin se gira se percata que es tan malo como parece, D. le observa con una mirada fría eh insensible desde el marco de la puerta, vestido con su nuevo conjunto y cargando dos maletas grandes, una en cada mano. Pasan algunos segundos de un silencio incomodo antes de que la cara de sorpresa de Gaz cambie a una ruborizada expresión de molestia.

-¿Qué tanto vez pervertido?- dice Gaz con mucha molestia.

D. la observa unos segundos más antes de asomar la mirada en la habitación y ver Bonnie en la cama, el hombre de cabello ceniza suspira antes de arrojar una de las maletas a los pies de Gaz.

-Tal vez encuentres algo que te guste- exclama D, para luego marcharse.

En cuanto Gaz se siente segura se inclina un poco para mirar dentro de la maleta, dentro hay una considerable cantidad de ropa y abrigos, además de botas y guantes. Una leve sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Gaz al ver la ropa, un cambio de vestimenta l vendrá bien.

Verónica mira como Alice inspecciona los restos de lo que solía ser I.A.N. la chica de cabello rubio se siente extraña al ver el deformado rostro del androide que guarda tanto parecido con Dib. Un nudo en la garganta y una sensación de hiperventilarse la invade al recordar al chico cabezón.

-Espero que estés bien- exclama para sí misma la chica rubia mientras se aleja de los restos del androide.

Verónica guarda silencio mientras Alice comienza a observar las vitrinas de la exhibición de la guerra civil. Una pequeña Sally juguetea entre los escombros de lo que solían ser exhibiciones y paredes que el androide destrozo en su ataque de ira.

-Sally, no juegues con nada de eso- exclama una Voz masculina con un tono algo paternal.

Verónica voltea para ver a D. cargando una maleta, la chica no puede notar la chaqueta, camisa, zapatos y pantalón nuevos que lleva el chico de cabello ceniza.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa ropa?- pregunta verónica.

-Por allí- Exclama mientras lanza la maleta cerca de la chica e cabello negro. -Allí hay algo de ropa, tomen lo que les guste, tal vez quieran darse un baño, no hay mucha agua caliente, pero es mejor que nada- Exclama mientras las dos chicas miran la maleta.

Alice mira la maleta y como la pequeña Sally se acerca para ver los atuendos, la pequeña rápidamente selecciona un conjunto de su agrado, un pequeño vestido color crema que le llega hasta las rodillas, zapatillas blancas y una pequeña sudadera roja de cierre con capucha con un par de cintas blancas en esta para ajustar la capucha. Alice mira la cara de felisisdad de la pequeña antes de ver al hombre de frio semblante.

-Emm… gracias- exclama Alice.

-De nada, tomen lo que quieran, todas las habitaciones tienen una ducha- dice D. antes de dirigirse a la exhibición de la revolución de Estados unidos.

Bonnie puede percibir que hay movimiento cerca, poco a poco sus ojos se abren para ver a Gaz, la chica de cabello castaño se recuesta mientras cubre su torso desnudo con la manta de la cama. La chica mira a Gaz con un nuevo atuendo que se ajusta muy bien a las facciones de la chica además de a su personalidad.

Gaz lleva una chaqueta de cuero que solo cubre la parte superior de su torso y debajo un suéter de gris con rallas horizontales, pantalones negros que llegan a su cintura marcando su contorneada figura, un cinturón con una hebilla de calavera que queda ladeado. Botas de combate negras y su collar de cráneo el cual recorto para que quedara más ajustado a su cuello.

-¿Qué tanto vez?- exclama Gaz al sentir la mirada e la chica de cabello castaño.

-*Suspiro* nada- responde vagamente la chica pelicastaña.

-Hay algo de ropa en la maleta y la ducha funciona- dice de Gaz un tanto indiferente mientras arregla su collar.

-Ya, ¿y entraras conmigo en ella?- dice Bonnie un tanto burlona y entre risillas.

Gaz se ruboriza un poco provocando que la sonrisa en el rostro de la pelicastaña aumente y se haga más notoria.

-Solo vístete- exclama Gaz mientras intenta ocultar su sonrojado rostro.

Gaz sale de la habitación escuchando las muy leves risas entre dientes de Bonnie, los pasillos aun son algo obscuros pero la iluminación ah mejorado, en eso recuerda el artefacto que lleva en su muñeca. La chica gótica se sorprende al ver que ya no hay nada, solo cuatro marcas de pinchadura que forman le silueta de un rectángulo.

La luz del sol llega a los ojos e Gaz mientras sale por la enorme puerta del refugio, las paredes destrozadas le recuerdan lo que hace poco sucedió. La chica de cabello morado se acerca a los restos de I.A.N.

-Montón de chatarra- exclama Gaz mientras hace una mueca de desagrado al ver el deformado rostro el androide.

-Se parece mucho no es así- exclama una voz femenina detrás de Gaz

Gaz se gira y ve a una Alice con un atuendo más acorde a las bajas temperaturas que ya se comienzan a sentir. La chica de cabello rubio lleva una chaqueta e mezclilla azul sobre una blusa negra, pantalones vaqueros azules y botas cafés.

-No es él, el… no sé donde este, pero seguro esta mejor que aquí- dice Gaz con algo de cinismo.

El sonido de pasos desde el refugio llama la atención de las dos chicas que ven como Bonnie sale seguía por Verónica con la pequeña Sally en brazos.

Bonnie sonríe satisfecha por su elección de ropa, una chaqueta verde militar sobre una camiseta verde oliva, pantalones de camuflaje y botas negras. Verónica lleva un suéter negro con cuello estilo polo, pantalones vaqueros azules y zapatillas negras.

Gaz mira como de aparece D. con una mochila llena de rifles y armas de las exhibiciones. El hombre de cabello ceniza se acerca al grupo sin decir nada.

Gaz toma un rifle Henry de 1860 de la mochila solo para ver al resto de su grupo, Alice tiene una mirada algo nostálgica que se ah vuelto normal en la chica rubia, Bonnie sonríe mientras mira la mochila llena de armas, Verónica parece más concentrada en la pequeña Sally que en lo demás. Solo D mira a Gaz con la mirada fría que posee.

-Que todos tomen un arma, este será un largo viaje- exclama Gaz al resto el grupo.

D. observa como todos escogen el arma con la que se sienten más cómodos, pero el hombre de cabello ceniza no puede ignorara esa pequeña y casi inaudible carcajada en su cabeza.

-Jejejejeje, te encontré, por fin te encontré-

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado y recuerden comentar, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_


	38. Una particular cena

**Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro.**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo anterior y bueno este capítulo espero les guste y recuerden comentar.**

* * *

**—Una particular cena—**

Las calles del pequeño pueblo de "Sandy Rock" Arizona están desoladas, el sol es bloqueado por las nubes grises del cercano invierno y el sonido del viento moviendo las copas de los arboles es más que común.

El pueblo rebosaba de vida antes de la purga biológica inicial, los niños jugaban en los parques ahora vacios y abandonados, las mujeres compraban en las pequeñas y humildes tiendas y los padres se divertían en los campos de beisbol donde se llevaban a cabo los partidos locales. Sandy Rock solía ser un pueblo tranquilo, pero ahora está casi abandonado.

Cerca del centro de la ciudad hay una pequeña casa, la típica casa de pueblo pequeño, de un solo piso, con ático y sótano, nada fuera de lo normal. Pero los inquilinos no son tan comunes.

La mujer que está en la cocina es Beth, ha vivido en este pueblo desde que era una niña, su cabello corto y de risos de plata demuestran su edad un sonrisa amigable se dibuja en su rostro mientras se pone los guantes de cocina y mira el horno de la estufa. La anciana mujer lleva un vestido blanco con un suéter café y zapatillas.

Dos hombres preparan la mesa, son jóvenes, de no más de 20 años, uno es de cabello negro y ojos cafés, lleva un abrigo de cazador café, un suéter verde de cuello de tortuga y vaqueros negros con botas cafés, su nombre es Jeff. Su hermano Fred de cabello rubio lleva una chaqueta de cuero café con una sudadera negra de cierre con capucha debajo, vaqueros azules y zapatos cafés.

En la sala hay un hombre de cabello negro con patillas canosas preparándose para salir al frio exterior, el fuego de la chimenea que hay frente a él y los tres mueves de la sala lo ah mantenido caliente, su edad no le impide salir de su casa, 60 años es solo un numero para Gerald, se pone su abrigo de piel sobre su suéter de cuello de tortuga negro y sus botas cafés y esta listo para salir, sus pantalones de lana café siempre han sido abrigadores y los usa en verano o invierno

-Ya regreso cariño, saldré por algunas cosas- exclama el hombre mientras abre la puerta delantera.

-Eh papá, se te olvida algo- dice una vos detrás el hombre.

Gerald se gira para ver a Jeff sosteniendo un rifle de caza con mira en sus manos, el muchacho se le entrega con sumo cuidado, se le enseño desde chico a ser cuidadoso con las armas.

-Gracias, casi lo olvidaba- dice el hombre un poco divertido por su despiste y se marcha.

Las calles están vacías, el trayecto desde su hogar hasta la tienda más cercana es corto, no tarda ni 10 minutos en llegar, la tienda es pequeña, solía ser de uno de sus amigos, pero se marcho como todos los demás, al acercarse se da cuenta de que la puerta esta forzada, alguien entro.

El hombre prepara su arma y entra lentamente, las luces apenas iluminan el lugar, algo normal desde que el generador local dejo de funcionar a falta de mantenimiento.

-¿Hola?... ¿Hay alguien aquí?- pregunta con algo de nervios antes de que el sonio de una lata cayendo de un estante exalta al hombre.

La respiración de Gerald comienza a agitarse mientras mira a la obscuridad con terror, el sonido de un arma cargándose y la sensación de un cañón contra su nuca hace que tire su arma al suelo.

-No dispare- ruega Gerald.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunta una vos femenina.

-Yo… em… yo…- Balbucea Gerald por el terror.

-¡Habla!- exige la voz.

-Mi nombre es Harold, tengo familia, por favor no dispares- suplica.

-¿Familia?- exclama extrañada la voz.

-Sí, mi esposa y mis dos hijos, por favor no…-

-No disparare- asegura la vos retirando el arma de la nuca del hombre.

Gerald suspira antes de girarse y ver a Gaz bajando su rifle, el hombre se queda algo pasmado al ver la compañía de la chica, dos mujeres, una niña y en el fondo un hombre de cabello ceniza que sostiene un rifle.

-¿Quiénes son?- Pregunta Gerald mientras recoge su arma.

-Solo pasábamos por el pueblo- dice Gaz.

Gerald se reincorpora y ve como al pequeña Sally tose mientras Verónica intenta mantenerla caliente en sus brazos.

-*Suspiro* escuche, no vivo muy lejos de aquí, tal vez les gustaría venir- exclama Gerald.

-¿Y por qué arias eso?- pregunta Gaz de manera incrédula.

-Escuchen no se ustedes, pero prefiero estar en una casa junto a la chimenea que en los caminos a la intemperie. Además mi esposa siempre cocina más comida de la que necesitamos y me vendría bien algo de ayuda para llevar suministros a la casa- explica Gerald con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

Gaz mira al hombre unos segundos antes de poner su mirada en la pequeña Sally y en el resto de su grupo.

-Desacuerdo, iremos- exclama Gaz algo molesta.

-Eso es fantástico- solo tomare algunas cosas y nos iremos- exclama Gerald.

En la última casa habitada de la ciudad, los hijos del Gerald ya se sienten inquietos por la tardanza de su padre, pero intentan continuar con sus tareas para no preocupar a su madre. El sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose hace que los muchachos se apresuren a mirara si se trata de su padre, pero se sorprenden al ver que este se halla acompañado.

-Emm… chicos, ellos son nuestros invitaos- exclama Gerald mientras le entrega una bolsa e papel llena de víveres a Jeff.

-Eh… este…- balbucea Jeff algo entorpecido por la visión de la chica rubia.

-Yo llevare esto- dice Fred al ver el rostro atontado de su hermano y tomando la bolsa para llevarla a la cocina.

Jeff agita su cabeza y se marcha algo apresurado, Gerald se extraña por la actitud de su hijo pero decide ignorarlo por ahora. El hombre de canosas patillas se gira para ver a Gaz y su grupo.

-Bueno, emm… siéntanse como en casa, la cena estar lista en poco, mi esposa cocina de lo mejor- dice con una sonrisa antes de retirarse.

Gaz se queda muy confusa durante unos momentos antes de reaccionar y tomar asiento en el sofá junto a Alice y Bonnie. D y Verónica se sientan en un segundo sofá un poco más pequeño, la chica de cabello negro deja a Sally para que esta se estire un poco y disfrute del calor de la chimenea que resulta de lo más agradable.

Gaz no puede evitar sentirse bien por el calor abrigador y nostálgico de la chimenea, Gaz se sobresalta un poco al sentir la mano de Bonnie sobre la suya, la chica de cabello castaño se había sentado justo a su izquierda para estar cerca de Gaz. Bonnie sonríe un poco logrando que Gaz se sienta algo nerviosa, pero eso no el impide apretar con delicadeza la mano de Bonnie.

-¡Valla!- dice de manera jovial una voz femenina y mayor.

El grupo se gira para ver a una anciana con una bandeja llena de galletas calientes y tasas de chocolate.

-Hace mucho que no tenemos visitas, hehehehe- exclama la mujer de cabello plateado.

La pequeña Sally no duda en acercarse a la anciana que baja la bandeja para que la niñita pueda tomar algunas galletas y una tasa de chocolate.

-Sally no…- dice D. pero es interrumpido por la risa amigable de la anciana.

-Hahahaha, no te preocupes, la pequeña puede tomar todo lo que quiera, hay más en la cocina- menciona la anciana con una sonrisa.

D. mira como Sally toma dos galletas y se acerca a él y Verónica para entregarles una a cada uno. Verónica sonríe mientras abrasa a la pequeña en sus brazos, D. no dice nada. La vos en su cabeza le ah comenzado a molestar desde hace días.

-Tengo que usar el baño- Exclama D.

-Claro, es en el pasillo al fondo- dice la anciana con mucha amabilidad.

D. sonríe un poco antes de levantarse y caminar de manera algo torpe hasta el pasillo. El camino está lleno de decorados en las paredes de papel tapis azul, apenas logra llegar a la puerta del baño y entrara para poder recargarse con el lavamanos. Al abrir el grifo el sonido del agua logra tapar el zumbido de su cabeza, con su manos toma algo de agua helada y se frota el rostro, al verse en el espejo nota que sus ojos se ven cansados.

-Te ves acabado muchacho- dice la vos en su cabeza.

-¿Por qué no te callas?- pregunta D con mucha molestia.

-Te perdí el rastro después del incidente en Nuevo México, pero ahora ya se donde estas y soy paciente- exclama de manera burlona la voz.

-Cállate, solo cállate- dice D.

El silencio que invade su cabeza es más que agradable para D. que seca su cara con una toalla y sale para reunirse con el resto en la sala.

El frio viento sopla con fuerza en el patio trasero donde el joven Jeff corta algo de leña con una enorme hacha por ordenes de su hermano mayor. Por unos segundos Jeff se detiene y mira el viejo cobertizo al cual su padre no le deja entrar.

-Emm… Hola- dice una voz femenina detrás suyo.

El joven chico se gira para ver a Alice a unos metros, la presencia de la chica hace que Jeff se sienta nerviosa y paraliza sus pensamientos.

-Eh… ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunta Alice al ver la falta de reacciones de parte del muchacho.

La chica se acerca tanto a Jeff que este se sonroja al tener el rostro de Alice a solo centímetros del suyo. Pero esto logra espabilar al chico.

-Sí, estoy bien… solo cortaba algo de leña- responde algo nervioso.

-Espero no te importe, solo que es algo… incomodo- dice Alice con la mirada baja.

-No es ningún problema- responde Jeff algo más tranquilo.

La chica mira el suelo durante uno minutos, cada día es mas difícil para ella no preocuparse por Dib, el sentimiento de incertidumbre es lo que la carcome y el joven Jeff nota la preocupación en el rostro de Alice.

-Emm… Tal vez deberíamos entrar, vamos- dice Jeff dejando el hacha y tomando la leña.

El chico le sonríe a Alice para tratar de animarla y entran a la casa, ninguno se percata de que Gaz les observaba desde unos helechos, la chica gótica siempre tuvo la capacidad de pasar inadvertida ante la gente.

Gaz espera a que Jeff y Alice entren en la casa antes de poner su atención en el viejo cobertizo que yace algo abandonado al fondo el patio. Pero el sonido de herramientas dentro le indica lo contrario.

La chica de pelo morado se acerca con cautela al cobertizo, la puerta rechina mientras ella la abre, lo que ve dentro hace que desenfunde su revólver al instante y apunte a laca besa de Gerald que esta descuartizando una pierna que sin ninguna duda es humana.

-¡¿Qué mierda sucede aquí?!- pregunta Gaz exigiendo una respuesta.

Gerald suelta la pequeña cierra de hueso mientras mira el cañón del arma de Gaz. La chcia mira al hombre de patillas canosas esperando una explicación.

-Yo… solo…- balbucea el hombre.

-Habla- exige Gaz.

Los ojos de Gerald se mueven buscando una salida, pero al no encontrarla se fijan en Gaz y muestran un sentimiento distinto al que mostraba antes.

-No puedes juzgarme niña, este es el nuevo mundo que nos toca vivir, es matar o morir. ¿Entiendes? Ya no importa lo demás, mi familia hubiera muerta si no lo hubiera hecho- asegura el hombre.

-Esto está mal, ¡estás enfermo!- dice Gaz con molestia en su voz.

-No, solo hago lo necesario para sobrevivir, nosotros le demostramos a el que somos capases de sobrevivir- Exclama Gerald con un tono muy fuerte.

-¿De qué hablas?, ¿Quién está detrás de esto?- exige Gaz.

La chica mira como Gerald le mira con algo de molestia y como una sonrisa se esboza en su rostro.

-El vendrá y hará un nuevo mundo- Dice Gerald con seguridad.

Gaz mira la sonrisa enferma del hombre cuando se percata de el reflejo en una de las herramientas, al girarse logra disparar a la anciana que se acercaba con cuchillo en mano. La mujer cae al suelo con una bala entre las cejas.

-¿Qué has hecho?- exclama Gerald mientras corre hacia el cadáver de su esposa.

-No sé que les sucedió, pero lo que hacen está mal- Asegura Gaz con seriedad en su tono de voz.

Gerald mira a su esposa que yace en un charco de su propia sangre, el hombre de patillas canosas puede sentir un nudo en su garganta mientras sostiene a su muerta esposa en sus brazos.

-Hicimos lo necesario para sobrevivir- dice entre sollozos y lagrimas -mis hijos no saben nada de esto, ellos no han hecho nada malo-

Gaz mira en silencio al destrozado hombre antes de salir del cobertizo, la chica de cabello morado se detiene a unos pasos y gira un poco su cabeza para ver como Gerald se levanta del suelo y toma una pequeña caja metálica. El anciano hombre limpia sus lágrimas y toma el contenido de la caja. Gaz continúa su caminar pero se detiene al escuchar el estruendo inconfundible de un disparo.

De la casa salen los dos hermanos y el grupo de Gaz. El mayor de los hermanos entra dejando a Jeff con el grupo. Gaz observa como Fred emerge del cobertizo un arma en mano y con la mirada confusa y llena de ira.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi padre?- pregunta Fred a la peli morado.

-Yo no le hice nada, lo que vite allí es obra suya- Responde Gaz con mucha frialdad.

-¡Mientas! Tú le mataste- asegura Fred apuntando el arma.

-Fred no hagas esto- ruega Jeff intentando detener una locura.

-¡Cállate! Eres débil, siempre lo fuiste, ellos mataron a papá y tu intentas ponerte de su lado, eres repugnante- exclama Fred con ira y odio.

-Yo…- las palabras de Jeff son interrumpidas cuando un disparo resueña en el area.

Antes de poder hacer algo, Jeff mira como una bala atraviesa la cabeza de hermano y esta se desploma en el suelo.

-¡Oh Dios!- Exclama Jeff antes de girarse y ver a D. con el cañón de su arma aun humeando.

-iba a disparar- dice D. mientras enfunda su arma.

Jeff se desploma de rodillas en el suelo mirando asía la nada, su mente ah dejado de trabajar, demasiadas cosas han sucedido como para asimilarlas, solo un pensamiento logra formularse "auto preservación"

-No me dejen aquí, no… no sobreviviré aquí- exclama Jeff con un tono distante.

Gaz mira al desmoronado muchacho, nota lo que el reto del grupo ya ah notado, no es ni la más mínima amenaza para ninguno de ellos.

-Bienes con nosotros, toma un arma y munición y nos largamos- ice Gaz con frialdad mientras se acerca a D -Limpia esto, quémalos, entiérralos, como sea, pero no los dejaremos así-

D. asiente con la cabeza antes de cumplir con sus órdenes. Alice ayuda a Jeff a levantarse, la chica de cabello rubio puede sentir la energía del chico, que solo parece volverse más distante.

-Vamos, todo estará mejor ahora- dice Alice en un intento de animar al muchacho.

Jeff solo mira a la chica rubia antes de reincorporarse por completo y entrara para tomar uno de los rifles de su padre.

Los minutos se convierten en horas cuando una hoguera se enciende en el patio trasero, Gaz y su grupo han sentido ese olor antes, el de la carne humana quemándose, para el joven Jeff el olor es casi insoportable, pero aun se encuentra en une estado catatónico. De pie observando cómo su familia es consumida por el fuego.

-Es hora de irnos- Exclama Gaz antes de encaminar su camino.

El grupo mira unos segundos más la hoguera antes de seguir a la chica de cabello morado y de indiferente semblante.

**Fin.**

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos luego. Y recuerden comentar :D**_


	39. La locura se atrae

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

_Espero les haya gustado el Capitulo anterior y que este sea de su agrado, recuerden comentar y sin más continuemos, oh también lamento el retraso jejejejeje._

* * *

**_—La locura se atrae—_**

Dos días en esa gasolinera de carretera, dos días es lo que llevan acampando. D siente una presión en la cabeza, ya ni siquiera quiere escuchar la vos de Verónica a la que evita para no tener que escuchar. Se ah limitado a asentir y sonreír falsamente con cada orden de la chica de cabello morado, pero cada vez es más insoportable el mantenerse junto con el resto, nadie más lo ha notado pero una de las patillas del hombre de cabello ceniza a comenzado a obscurecerse.

D. toca los finos bellos de su obscurecida patilla mientras observa el fuego que abriga con su calor al resto del grupo, todos yacen dormido, incluso Gaz que se ah mantenido despierta los últimos días, pero al final el sueño la ah vencido, solo queda despierta la chica de cabello castaño, D juraría que la chica rara vez duerme. Pero el nunca sentido la necesidad de dormir realmente, lo hace pero por instinto, no por cansancio real.

En ocasiones puede jura que ve una silueta en la obscuridad, que le sonríe con una mueca enfermiza y corrompida. Con algo de esfuerzo por lo aturdido que esta, el hombre de cabello ceniza comienza a caminar torpemente hacia el interior de la gasolinera y entra al servicio de hombres para apoyarse en el lavamanos y expulsar un mejunje negro por medio del vomito.

-Maldita sea- dice para sí mismo el frustrado hombre.

Es la tercera vez que vomita esa extraña sustancia, es inodora y desaparece rápidamente, al mirarse en el quebrado espejo nota que sus ojos se ven cansados, su cabello a comenzado a obscurecerse también, se pregunta qué es lo que le sucede, alguna enfermedad y si lo es, será que ya está condenado, no hay medicamentos y ni siquiera sabe que es lo que le aflige.

^¿Que sucede? Acaso no te gusta verte al espejo^

D mira a su alrededor, la vos en su cabeza a comenzado a hablarle nuevamente, cada vez es más frecuente que eso suceda, sacude su cabeza intentando expulsar a esa molesta voz interna que parece reírse de él cada vez que comienza a hablar.

-Cállate, cállate, no digas nada más y solo cállate- exclama el desesperado hombre negando con la cabeza y cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

^Como si eso fuera ayudar^

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunta resignado.

^Vamos, un amigo no puede pasarse por aquí y saludar^

-¿Me estoy volviendo loco?

^Na, para nada, soy tan real como tú, bueno no como tú, sino como… bueno soy real^

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido- asegura D algo molesto.

^Oh claro, porque el estar bajo el sol del desierto durante tanto tiempo sin beber casi nada de agua y seguir vivo es muy lógico, oh que te recuperes tan rápido de lesiones graves. Piensa hijo, somos mejores que eso^

-Solo cállate y déjame- exclama D mientras se sienta en una esquina del baño intentando ignorar la molesta vos interna de su cabeza.

^Ok, te lo pondré más fácil, ¡No eres humano!^

-Estas mintiendo, ¿Qué más puedo ser?- pregunta D esperando una respuesta de esa voz.

^Está bien, si eres tan humano que tal si tomas ese trozo de vidrio del suelo y te cortas un poco, digamos en un dedo^

D mira un brillante trozo de espejo en el suelo, no lo avía notado antes, por lo menos no de manera consciente, pasan unos minutos antes de que tome el cristal y con algo de nervios se haga una muy ligera incisión en el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha. Lo que ve deja en un estado de terror y desesperación al hombre de cabello ahora grisáceo, su sangre ah dejado de ser roja, ahora es como una gota de brea negra y espesa que se desliza de su herida

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- dice el alterado hombre mientras se pone de pie.

^¿Quieres otra prueba? Mira, hagamos esto, haz lo que te diga y pronto tendrás las respuestas que quieres^

D intenta buscar una explicación, se pellizca a sí mismo para asegurarse de que no sea un mal sueño, pero no sucede nada, lo que está pasando es real y la voz le está diciendo la verdad.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- dice D resignándose al razonar que esta es la única forma de recibir respuestas.

^Bien, bien. Ahora quiero que salgas allí y vallas por ella^

-¿Verónica?- exclama algo confundido el hombre.

^No, ella no. No es a la que necesitamos, ve por la otra, ve por la chica lunática, ve por la de cabello castaño, es una em… vieja amiga por así decirlo y más adelante la necesitare^

-¿Qué quieres de Bonnie?

^Tranquilo…^

-No la lastimare, no lastimare a ninguno de ellos

^No lo harás, solo ve con ella y relájate, déjame tomar el control y te juro que ninguno de ellos saldrá lastimado, ni siquiera con el más mínimo moretón^

Fuera del derruido edificio solo Bonnie se mantiene despierta, su naturaleza curiosa e hiperactiva le permite funcionar con solo pocas horas de sueño, se plantea deslizarse con Gaz eh intentar algo y la sola idea le produce una sonrisa traviesa y algo picara.

La chica de cabello castaño escucha pasos torpes y lentos desde el edificio, al girarse nota como D sale algo tambaleante, el muchacho levanta la mirada y ella puede ver como los ojos del hombre se han vuelto obscuros, sin ningún brillo en absoluto. Sin las fuerzas recuperadas por completo el chico se deja caer en el suelo haciendo que Bonnie se acerque para auxiliarlo.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- pregunta Bonnie mientras ayuda a ponerse de pie al extraño sujeto con el que apenas ah entablado algunas conversaciones mas allá de arrojarle arena a los ojos.

Bonnie no nota como un fino hilo se asoma de los labios del joven, un hilo negro y viscosos como la brea, antes de que Bonnie pueda hacer algo el hombre la toma de los hombros y la hace mirarle directamente a los ojos, ojos que han perdido su brillo, dejando solo un vacio tétrico y frio.

-¿Qué haces? Suéltame oh…

-¿Qué? ¿Le dirás a Gaz y ella vendrá a salvarte?- die con una vos algo extraña, áspera y burlona, llena de sarcasmo -Me decepcionas Bonnie, te eh estado observando desde el día en que llegue a este mundo, esperaba algo mejor de ti-

-Estás loco, te romperé las muñecas y luego…

Bonnie siente como sus labios se unen a los del hombre, el tacto entre ellos hace que le invada una sensación fría, una desesperación la invade pero no puede evitar dejarse llevar. Sin demorar mucho la lengua del hombre se introduce en la boca de la chica y comienza a juguetear su lengua, Bonnie siente un estado de éxtasis como si la saliva del hombre contuviera algún estimulante.

La chica extasiada siente como los fríos labios de D se separan de los suyos, puede ver ese vacío en los ojos del hombre de cabello ahora grisáceo que antes le alteraba y que ahora la atrae como un agujero negro que se traga todo.

-Tengo grandes planes, pero siempre eh creído en tener un plan de reserva, y ese eres tu- exclama mientras le pasa la mano por la mejilla haciendo que la chica de cabello castaño se estremezca un poco.

La puerta del baño de la gasolinera se abre violentamente mientras la chica de cabello castaño empuja al hombre mientras le despoja de su abrigo y comienza a besarlo de manera apasionada.

D acorrala a la chica en una esquina con la espalda a la pared, el beso se interrumpe por parte de la sección aun cociente de Bonnie que observa la sonrisa enferma y casi sádica del hombre de cabello grisáceo.

-¿Por qué hago esto?- pregunta Bonnie entre un gemido al sentir una de las manos frías de D masajeando sus pechos.

-Vamos, dime que no estás disfrutando esto y me detendré- exclama D con burla y prepotencia mientras continúa tocando a Bonnie que solo gime una vez más.

La sensación de culpa invade a Bonnie, no puede obligarse a decir que se detenga, el estado de excitación repentina ah bloqueado la capacidad de negarse a lo que sucede. D sonríe de nuevo antes de volver a invadir los labios de Bonnie.

La chica siente como es despojada de sus pantalones, un instinto de preservación le dice que debe resistir, debe golpear al hombre de cabello grisáceo y liberarse, pero cada vez es más difícil resistirse a la excitación, mientras la lengua del hombre invade su boca, Bonnie puede sentir como la saliva de su atacante comienza a amargarse, y le produce una sensación como si esta se moviera por si sola entrando por su garganta.

El beso se interrumpe cuando D separa sus labios de los de la chica, un fino hilo de brea negra va desde la boca del hombre de pelo gris a la de la chica castaña.

-Yo… yo…- balbucea Bonnie incapaz de formar palabra alguna, su mente esta revuelta, aturdida, como si una granada de luz hubiera estallado junto a su cabeza.

D aumenta su sonrisa divertido por el estado de la chica, con algo de brusquedad la toma de los muslos y la alza, casi instintivamente ella rodea con su piernas el torso de D dejando camino libre para que el acto continúe.

-No te preocupes, ella no escuchara nada, además creo que lo estas disfrutando tanto como yo- dice entre pequeñas carcajadas.

-Te matare por esto- dice con algo de esfuerzo la chica de respiración agitada.

-Buena suerte con eso, no es la primera vez que lo escucho- exclama con una sonrisa antes de volver a unir sus labios.

Bonnie continua con su discuta interna, intenta recuperar las funciones de su cuerpo, pero otra parte de su cabeza está cediendo "¿Es tan malo?" es lo que su mente le pregunta. Bonnie intenta ignorar esa simple idea, intenta luchar contra el éxtasis, pero cuando siente como D se acerca más y mas uniendo sus cuerpos esa lucha decae gradualmente hasta que por fin se deja llevar por completo.

El acto se torna más violeto, Bonnie siente como es presionada contra la pared a sus espaldas y como sus propias manos la traicionan al comenzar a tocar al hombre que invade su boca. Con algo de prisa la chica libera de sus pantalones al hombre que sonríe mientras continua besando a Bonnie.

-Veo que ya te has relajado- masculla de manera apenas comprensible mientras continua besando a Bonnie.

La chica ah dejado de luchar, pero eso no hace que el momento sea mas placentero, algo la impulsa a esto, algo le dice que continúe, un instinto primitivo y de lujuria. Se deja de preguntar el porqué, deja de luchar y se deja llevar, "No es tan malo" se repite a si misma mientras siente el miembro erecto de D contra sus interiores.

El beso se interrumpe una vez mas y Bonnie ve la sonrisa enferma de D, y ve esos ojos que ahora brillan de manera sádica y llena de locura, esa misma mirada que ve en ella cada vez que se admira en un espejo, esa mirada que odia y que ahora la mira desde los ojos de otro.

-Una última oportunidad, dime que pare y lo hare- dice con seguridad y burla el hombre de cabello grisáceo.

Bonnie baja la mirada, "Esto no es tan malo" se repite una vez más antes de ser ella la que une sus labios con lo del hombre de ojos de abismo.

Con algo de lentitud y cautela el hombre comienza a invadir el sexo de Bonnie que solo suelta un leve gemido que hace que D sonríe y sirve para animarle a continuar. La chica siente como es invadida por una sensación de excitación y placer, se muerde los labios para evitar un segundo gemido y cuando D por fin entra por completo la presión de la chica en su mandíbula aumenta para evitar soltar cualquier sonido. Tanto es esa presión que una pequeña gota de sangre se desliza por sus labios. Sus ojos se cierran por la leve sensación de dolor que le causa aquel hombre. D sonríe al ver que la joven chica nunca avía experimentado esta sensación y le entrega un beso, la de cabello castaño siente como la lengua de D toca sus labios y saborea las finas gotas de sangre que salen de su pequeña herida.

Las caderas de D se mueven provocando pequeños gemidos ahogados en Bonnie. La chica siente una sensación de calor en su interior que recorre todo su cuerpo. El dolor que en un principio sentía ahora lo remplaza un placer que no avía sentido antes. El gusto dulce de su saliva se mescla con el sabor amargo de la lengua de D.

El tiempo pasa y D comienza a sentir la presión inconfundible de su cuerpo, interrumpe el beso para acercarse a la oreja de Bonnie y susurrar con una vos algo extraña, como si se tratara de un eco.

-Siempre me atrajo tu mente, es tan parecida a la mía- un imperceptible escalofrió recorre a Bonnie con esas palabras.

La chica siente como una carga de fluidos es expulsada en su interior, con fuerzas sus brazos rodean el cuello de D mientras una sensación de éxtasis la invade. Poco a poco las fuerzas de la chica de cabello castaño desparecen dejándola inconsciente en brazos del hombre de cabello grisáceo que la deja en el suelo con algo de delicadeza.

El hombre recupera su vestimenta y mientras se coloca de nuevo la chaqueta mira como la joven de cabello castaño reposa, una sonrisa se dibuja en la boca del hombre de cabello grisáceo que sale asía los anaqueles de la gasolinera en busca de una cosa más. Le toma algo de tiempo pero por fin lo encuentra en el suelo, una caja de tinte para el cabello.

-Es momento de recuperar nuestro atractivo- dice entre carcajadas el hombre tomando el tinte y regresando a los sanitarios.

Bonnie nunca necesito mucho del sueño, su cuerpo produce el doble de energía que el de una persona normal, por lo menos eso dijo el doctor que su padre trajo a Novac para que la analizara. Al abrir los ojos nota el lugar en donde se encuentra recuerda lo sucedido y no sabe como sentirse al respecto, el sonido del crujido de la losa del suelo hace que la chica mire a una esquina donde yace inmóvil y con la mirada vacía aquel que no hace poco sonreía sádicamente al verla en aquel estado de vulnerabilidad.

Se coloca su ropa de nuevo y se plantea el aprovechar el momento para vengarse, romperle las manos al chico de cabello… es cuando ella nota el cambio de apariencia, el cabello de aquel hombre ya no es gris o blanco, es negro ébano, obscuro como la noche. La chica advierte una pequeña caja cerca del lavabo, recuerda la marca de antes de la guerra, pintura para el cabello de rápido efecto, se agacha para tomar la caja color negro con letras doradas y verla recordando algo de lo que solía ser el mundo.

Al girarse se sorprende al golpear el pecho de D que le observa cara a cara con solo algunos centímetros de separación entre sus cuerpos.

-¿Vas a matarme o se lo dirás a Gaz para que ella lo haga?- exclama D con una mirada fría en el rostro.

-Yo debería hacerlo- responde Bonnie intentando sonar fría y ocultar sus nervios.

-No te culparía, ni te detendría, lo que el… lo que yo hice es imperdonable- dice mientras regresa al rincón y se deja caer en el suelo con espalda a la pared.

Bonnie observa al rostro hombre, y nota algo familiar en el, nota la misma sensación que ella ha tenido cada vez que analiza lo que hace, nunca se paró a pensar en la muerte, en aquellos a quienes mataba "eran criminales, animales" eso era lo que se repetía, pero cuando despertaba solo pensaba en eso, pero no es empatía lo único que se desarrolla en ella, es nostalgia, el hombre destrozado le recuerda a alguien que conoció hace mucho, en los primeros años de Novac. Tal vez es por eso se sentó a lado del hombre de cabello negro, tal vez por eso le rodeo con sus brazos y tal vez esa es la razón por la cual esto no se siente incorrecto, cualquiera que sea la razón, Bonnie ya no le presta atención, solo aprieta delicadamente al de mirada perdía intentando reconfortarle, recuerda que eso es lo que su padre hacía cuando las pesadillas producto de su mente hiperactiva y nerviosa le acosaban tanto que no podía dormir.

Las palabras de su padre resuenan en su cabeza logrando que una pequeña lagrima se deslice por su mejilla, simples palabras que le hacían sentir segura y lejos de sus propias pesadillas, de las visiones del lugar obscuro. Las mimas que repite en un intento de tranquilizar a D.

-Ya ya, el hombre de sombras ya no puede atraparte, estas a salvo conmigo sshhh…

Aun sin saber el porqué, D se tranquiliza al escuchar eso, y se pregunta cómo puede escapar del hombre de sombras, si él vive en su cabeza. Sus pensamientos se interrumpen cuando siente la mano cálida de Bonnie en su mejilla que usa para dirigir la mirada de D hacia ella.

La chica mira los ojos del hombre y nota ese vacío de antes, un vacio atrayente que incluso logra transmitirle un leve sentimiento de vértigo, como si observar al interior de un abismo sin fondo. Con algo de lentitud y precaución le entrega un leve beso en los labios esperando sentir ese amargo sabor y esa sensación de éxtasis, pero nada sucede aun así no deja escapar al aun alterado hombre de sus bazos mientras siente sus leves espasmos de nervios.

_**Fin del capítulo.**_

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, no olviden _**C****omentar_._**


	40. The Strange Boy Part1: What was forgotte

**_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._**

**_Espero les haya gustado el capitulo anterior y que este sea de su agrado, no olviden comentar ya que ningún comentario es mal recibido._**

* * *

**—The Strange Boy Part1: What was forgotten —**

**_/Novac/Hace 7 años/_**

La joven Bonnie escucha las mismas preguntas del psicólogo del pueblo, un viejo de barba blanca y corta, de físico escuálido y traje café, la oficina de su padre en la comisaria se ah convertido en el área donde estas sesiones se llevan cabo.

Los pantalones vaqueros negros de rodillas rasgadas, camisa café con chaleco negro que lleva la chica se acoplan a su figura mientras esta recostada en el mueble de esa oficina tan amplia.

-Escucha Bonnie, de verdad apreciaría que te tomaras esto en cerio- exclama con su vos ronca el viejo hombre de poco cabello.

Bonnie rueda los ojos mientras masca la ultima barra de caramelo Poop que traía consigo, es normal que a una chica de su edad no le interese las constantes sitas con el psicólogo, pero Bonnie no solo no le interesa, detesta y aborrece todo eso.

El anciano masculla que la sesión a terminado y la chica de cabello largo y castaño se levanta de golpe y sale por la puerta, sabe lo que ese viejo piensa de ella, escucho una conversación entre él y su padre, Hiperactiva, indicios de personalidad narcisista, obsesiva, la clasifico de loca. Si antes de escuchar no quería hablarle, después de eso mucho menos, pero su padre sigue obligándole a pasar por esas sesiones.

La chica se deja caer en uno de los asientos fuera de la oficina de sheriff, Bonnie suspira mientras mira la envoltura con medio caramelo poop en su mano.

-¿De verdad comes esa porquería?- pregunta una vos algo burlona a un lado de Bonnie.

La chica se gira un poco para ver a un muchacho de cabello negro, camisa negra abotonada, pantalones vaqueros azules y zapatos negros, el muchacho mira a la chica de cabello castaño con algo de interés y a la vez con soberbia.

Bonnie ah visto a ese mismo muchacho desde que llego con el psicólogo que su padre trajo, siempre callado y alejado de todos, nunca iba con el resto de jóvenes de Novac ni asistía a la escuela de la comunidad, su padre le dijo que era una especie de chico prodigio y por ello no necesitaba asistir a clases.

-¿Qué te importa lo que como?- responde algo moleta por la pregunta del chico.

-Tranquila, solo preguntaba, una ves probé esa basura y casi devuelvo el estomago- explica el muchacho de cabello negro mientras se pone de pie y estira los brazos en el aire.

-Que delicado-

-No todos tenemos un estomago de acero querida- responde con una sonrisa mientras se acerca a donde Bonnie se encuentra comiendo su caramelo –Soy David Blackboid, Desorden de personalidad, Indicios de psicosis y de desorden obsesivo compulsivo ¿y tú?- pregunta el chico de sonrisa en el rostro.

Bonnie levanta una ceja extrañada por la pregunta del chico, pero comprende que el muchacho no se marchara si no obtiene una respuesta.

-Bonnie- responde la chica mientras da otro mordisco al dulce que tiene en la mano.

-Eh escuchado al viejo hablar de ti, veamos, como dijo…- el muchacho guarda silencio mientras intenta recordare las palabras exactas del anciano psicólogo –Oh ya, la chica de personalidad narcisista y TDAH (Trastorno de déficit de atención con hiperactividad)- dice el muchacho con una sonrisa un tanto arrogante.

Bonnie gruñe al escuchar lo que el anciano medico piensa de ella, su ojo derecho se ve invadido por un tic nervioso haciendo que el muchacho sonría aun mas. El muchacho de cabello negro nota la ira en Bonnie, le divierte.

-Tranquila, ¿y que si te etiquetan de loca? no es para tanto- dice el muchacho haciendo que Bonnie sonría un poco, en pocos segundos el anciano psicólogo sale de la oficina y con una mirada algo seria le indica al chico que es hora de marcharse, una sonrisa algo amigable y un movimiento de cabeza es lo único que usa para despedirse de Bonnie antes de acompañar al anciano.

La chica mira como el muchacho se aleja junto con el psicólogo de cabello plata, y se cuestiona si en realidad importa lo que ese anciano piense de ella y simultáneamente se pregunta ¿Qué piensa ese muchacho de ella?

Las reprimendas de su padre se han vuelto más comunes con el tiempo, otro sermón sobre comunidad y confianza, dos semanas han pasado desde la última sesión con el psicólogo, su padre se enfurece cuando ella se escapa para no asistir a estas, "¿Qué importa si nunca responde a las preguntas?" los sermones nunca duran más de unos minutos, ah Bonnie ya ni le interesa escucharlos, siempre terminan igual. Su padre se frustra y se marcha y luego de 15 minutos se llevan tan bien como siempre y este no es la excepción, en cuanto su padre se marcha de su habitación la chica suspira y se tira en la cama a reflexionar, sonríe al pensar que su padre no sabe por qué se escabulle y evita las sesiones, ella misma consiguió un nuevo confidente más divertido que ese anciano, la muchacha de cabello castaño mira el viejo reloj que yace en su pared y nota la hora, 14:25pm, ya llegaba tarde a su reunión. Con algo de animosidad la chica se reincorpora y sale de su habitación su padre la intercepta en la puerta, le pide disculpas y le dice que la ama, la mismo de cada día.

La chica de cabello castaño se ha acostumbrado al sol y el calor del desierto durante el día y de las frías noches. Una simple caminata hasta el viejo desguace local se ah convertido en una de las partes favoritas de su día que mas espera, el lugar ya no tiene tanta chatarra como antes, la mayoría se uso para construir el muro y las torres de vigilancia.

Solo algunas estructuras de chatarra prevalecen, coches inutilizados, algunos contenedores, partes de bicicletas, camionetas y furgonetas de antes de la purga. El sonido del metal siendo golpeado llama la atención de la chica que se gira para ver al muchacho de cabello negro sentado tranquilamente al borde del techo de una vieja furgoneta de colores psicodélicos.

-¿Qué sucedió? Papi regaño de más a su pequeña niñita- dice entre carcajadas el divertido muchacho.

-Cállate- exclama molesta mientras patea de tal forma la estructura de la furgoneta que el movimiento tira al muchacho al suelo de cara. Bonnie se acerca solo para ver como el chico de cabello negro se reincorpora y sacude su ropa como si nada, un fino hilo de sangre se desliza por su nariz, el cual limpia con su brazo, Bonnie se sonroja de la vergüenza logrando que la sonrisa de David sea más notable.

-No te preocupes, sano rápido, además creo que me lo busque- dice con un tono relajado que hace que Bonnie se tranquilice.

-*Suspiro* estas escapadas me están metiendo en problemas por no asistir a las sitas con tu pa…

-No es mi padre- dice interrumpiendo a Bonnie.

-Pero, entonces ¿Por qué vives con él?- pregunta la chica sin poder disimular su curiosidad.

-Me encontró en el desierto en una carretera de Arizona, desde entonces viajo con él, creo que me ah cogido cariño *risa*-

Bonnie sonríe mientras comienza a caminar, el muchacho de cabello negro no se aleja demasiado, la chica ah tomado confianza con David, le cuenta sobre algunos altibajos en al escuela, una pelea contra un compañero que la llamo loca, ella salió prácticamente ilesa, el otro estará en cama mientras su brazo sana.

El chico de cabello negro suelta una carcajada por la anécdota de Bonnie, la chica también sonríe, pero no es por recordar aquel incidente, le agrada el tener con quien hablar, hace poco solo podía guardarse sus ideas y ahora puede desahogarse con la única persona en el pueblo que no la juzga.

-¡Eh loca!- exclama con fuerza una vos del otro lado de la acera, la chica y su compañero se giran y ven a un grupo de chicos acercándose, Bonnie los conoce, son amigos del sujeto a quien lastimo, el más grande de los tres se acerca a Bonnie y le mira con desprecio.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunta Bonnie con molestia mientras el chico la continúa mirando.

-Te crees mejor que nosotros solo porque tu padre es el alcalde, debería enseñarte una lección- el enorme joven alza el puño con toda intención de lastimar a Bonnie, la chica cierra los ojos por instinto, pero solo escucha el grito ahogado de ese abusón.

La de cabello castaño abre los ojos solo para ver como David interrumpió el puño del enorme chico con una mano y lo aprieta de tal manera que el abusón solo se puede arrodillar esperando piedad.

-No deberías ser tan grosero, alguien podría darte una lección de modales- exclama David con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa.

La chica observa como David inclina un poco la cabeza mientras sonríe, al cabo de unos segundos el sonido de los dedos del abusón quebrándose llega a sus odios y sin duda alguna a los del reto del grupo de gamberros que sale corriendo cuando su enorme líder grita como una niña.

-La próxima que te creas un chico rudo no tendrás tanta suerte- dice David mientras libera al enorme muchacho que solo sale corriendo.

Bonnie mira algo impactada al chico de cabello negro que sonríe mientras masajea su muñeca, la chica no se mantiene en ese estado mucho tiempo, una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Bonnie casi de inmediato.

El día transcurre como siempre, desde hace unos pocos días Bonnie ah intentado llamar la atención de David mas allá de solo su curiosa amistad. Su último intento le demostró que el chico de cabello negro puede llagar a verla como algo más que una amiga. Un simple tropiezo fingido y cae en el regazo de David provocando que el chico se sonroje mientras ella sonríe.

Cada vez que el día llega a su fin la chica de cabello castaño y su acompañante reposan a la banca frente al Sunset Motel, la gente pasa caminando y no le presta atención a ninguno de los dos. Bonnie observa el cielo que comienza a tornarse obscuro y ya deja ver las estrellas del firmamento.

-Entonces esto es todo lo que queda ¿eh?- dice con algo de cinismo el chico de cabello negro.

Bonnie mira algo extrañada al muchacho que observa a la gente que pasa con algo de desprecio y molestia.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lo que digo es que debe haber algo más grande fuera de estos muros, algo que de verdad valga la pena, al gente se queda sentada en lugares como estos esperando a que la guerra no los alcance, pero cuanto tiempo más podrá durar eso- la chica castaña se impresiona por el comentario de David, nunca avía dicho algo tan negativo como eso.

-Pero no puede ser tan malo vivir aquí, es decir, las cosas son peor allá fuera, aquí por lo menos estamos seguros, aunque sea por un tiempo, además, en lugares como estos puede que encontremos a las personas más importantes para nosotros- dice esto último con la mirada al suelo para que David no vea su sonrojo.

El chico nota la vos algo tímida de Bonnie, le resulta extraño, la chica siempre ah expresado sus ideas con mucha seguridad, es una de las cosas por las que disfruta pasar tiempo con ella.

-Tal vez… creo que ya va siendo hora de que regrese a casa, tengo em… planes- exclama el muchacho mientras se pone de pie y estira las piernas.

-Oh… claro, entonces… ¿nos vemos mañana?- pregunta la chica de cabello castaño.

-No lo sé, tendré la tarde ocupada con ciertas cosas, pero tal vez nos veamos- expresa el chico que solo sonríe y se marcha.

Bonnie suspira antes de mirar al cielo una vez más, se pregunta si la gente se preocupo alguna ves por lo que podría llegar de el inmenso espacio en los tiempos anteriores a la purga.

Las mañanas en la escuela comunitaria siempre son aburridas, sentarse en un pupitre y escuchar lo mismo día tras día, el edificio es grande aunque algo derruido, la chica de cabello castaño mira a su alrededor y observa a sus compañeros, la mayoría le ignoran oh evitan, otros le temen a ella o a su "amigo". La campana suena con fuerza y avisa a los chicos que es hora de marcharse, Bonnie a comparación de sus compañeros se toma más con calma la salida, guarda sus útiles en una mochila café que su padre le dio.

Al salir por la puerta principal de la escuela se sorprende al ver que David le espera sentado en una banca cercana, el chico sonríe y el saluda, a lo que Bonnie sonríe y se apresura a llegar hasta él.

-Pensé que no tendrías tiempo hoy- exclama algo alegre la chica de cabello castaño.

-Bueno, hice un hueco en mi agenda, oye ¿quieres ir a mi casa? El viejo no está y pues, no tengo nada más que hacer, incluso puedo ayudarte con los deberes- dice amigablemente el muchacho.

Bonnie se sonroja un poco al pensar en estar a solas con David, normalmente pasan tiempo en público y rodeados de gente, aun asi asiente con la cabeza ansiosa a lo que el chico se reincorpora y mete sus manos en los bolsillos para comenzar a caminar guiando a Bonnie.

La caminata no dura más de unos minutos, la casa es enorme, una de las pocas que quedan de dos plantas, y con un solo inquilino. El chico abre la puerta de aspecto antiguo para que Bonnie pase, el interior no rompe el estilo clásico de la casa, los muebles son elegantes y hay retratos en las paredes de los anteriores dueños.

-Wow, este lugar es algo em… "retro"- dice Bonnie mirando los recuadros y adornos de las paredes.

-Si, a mi me gusta, como sea ¿quieres algo de beber?- dice con confianza el chico.

-Claro, si no es mucha molestia

-Para nada, ponte cómoda, ya regreso- exclama el chico antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

David toma un vaso de cristal y una jarra con agua, intenta no dejar caer ninguna de las dos, hace días que su cabeza es un infierno, ese horrible zumbido no se marcha, ah simulado y soportado ese malestar y más en presencia de Bonnie, pero se ha visto en el espejo, sus ojos están cansados y débiles. Sacude su cabeza y aprieta el vaso para no dejarlo caer.

Bonnie observa su alrededor sentada con las piernas cruzadas y nerviosa como una pequeña niña, el sofá es cómodo y tapizado de terciopelo rojo. La chica sonríe al ver a David regresar, pero se percata que el caminar del muchacho es torpe y confuso.

El chico se desploma en el suelo dejando caer el vaso que derrama el agua, una tos seca y violenta lo ataca, Bonnie se acerca para ayudarle, está asustada y aun más cuando ve que David tose sangre, rápidamente su sangre comienza a tornarse más y más obscura hasta volverse negra como el aceite de motor.

-Oh dios, David debemos llevarte con un medico oh…

-¡No! No es nada *tos* solo necesito descansar y tomar aire- exclama David interrumpiendo a la alterada Bonnie.

La chica contra su propio sentido común, sede y ayuda a su amigo a levantarse y sentarse en el sofá. El chico continuo con una tos seca y violenta por un par de minutos más antes de por fin calmarse y tomar aire con tranquilidad.

Bonnie observa desde el otro extremo del sofá como su amigo recupera las fuerzas lentamente, David masajea su garganta que se encuentra adolorida y con una vos ronca y casi ahogada logra pronunciar algunas palabras.

-Esta vez fue más doloroso que antes *aclaración de garganta*

-¿Tu… tú estás enfermo oh algo así?- pregunta Bonnie mientras toca la frente del muchacho de cabello negro.

-No es nada, solo una tos muy persistente- exclama el chico que intenta ponerse de pie pero se desploma en el sofá por la falta de fuerzas.

-Esa no era una simple tos, debería llevarte con un medico yo…-Bonnie calla cuando siente como su brazo es ligeramente apretado por la mano fría del chico.

-No es nada, confía en mí- expresa el chico logrando que Bonnie asienta y se quede sentada.

Los minutos se convierten en horas y el sol comienza a obscurecer en el exterior, Bonnie se exalta con cada tos que el chico de cabello negro libera, pero ninguna logra ser tan violenta como para alertarla.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?- pregunta el chico mientras Bonnie se exalta por la repentina pregunta.

-No te iba a dejar solo, y que si tienes otro ataque y no estoy- cuestiona la chica con algo de nerviosismo.

-Ya, y ¿Por qué te preocupa? Esto no te afecta, podrías irte y ya- dice el chico mientras se acomoda mejor.

-Bueno yo… yo… -Bonnie aprieta los puños y reúne valor para repentinamente tomar la mano derecha del chico haciendo que este se sorprenda y le mire mientras ella mantiene la cabeza baja- Tu me Importas –Exclama la chica manteniendo al vista baja para evitar que David vea su más que obvio sonrojo.

El chico de cabello negro se incomoda eh intenta decir algo para romper el silencioso ambiente, pero apenas un leve sonido sale de sus labios y es callado por Bonnie que le entrega un beso algo torpe y rápido.

Los ojos del chico de cabello negro demuestran su sorpresa, la chica mantiene la mirada baja con miedo a lo que David diga oh haga en respuesta a ese tímido primer beso.

-Bonnie yo… eh…- balbucea el chico mientras rasca su nuca y mira hacia otra dirección.

El chico de cabello negro siente el ligero temblor en las manos de Bonnie que aprietan con algo de fuerza su mano, cautelosamente recoloca su atención en Bonnie, la chica ce cabello castaño se ve vulnerable, temerosa y lo más importante, se ve hermosa, con su mano libre el chico de cabello negro levanta la mirada de Bonnie tomándola de su barbilla.

Lentamente David acerca sus rostros, hasta que sus labios se unen nuevamente, esta vez en un beso más apasionado y lento, la chica se estremece un poco, pero no tarda en relajarse y dejarse llevar.

Lentamente la chica queda con la espalda contra uno de los brazos del sofá, el beso no se interrumpe mientras David se acomoda con cautela sobre ella. El acto se interrumpe para que ambos jóvenes se miren mutuamente, David nota el sonrojo en el rostro de Bonnie.

-Yo… no tenemos que hacer esto si te sientes incomo…- el chico es interrumpido cuando Bonnie le besa nuevamente, el beso dura un par de segundos, pero David siente como al lengua de la chica invade su boca y percibe ese sabor dulce que la saliva de Bonnie tiene debido al alto consumo de caramelos Poop.

-Yo quiero hacer esto- exclama la chica entre su respiración algo agitada

El chico vuelve a unir sus labios con los de Bonnie mientras su manos comienzan a explorar el cuerpo de la chica, con lentitud desabotona la camisa café de Bonnie hasta dejar expuesta su piel desnuda.

Sin tardar demasiado el chico de cabello negro toma los pechos de Bonnie en sus manos logrando que esta interrumpa el apasionado beso para liberar un pequeño gemido de placer. David sonríe levemente al escuchar aquel excitante sonido, con una de sus manos libera cuidadosamente de sus pantalones a la chica pelicastaña.

David no pierde demasiado tiempo para deshacerse de sus propios pantalones, con algo de lentitud usa su mano libre para separar las piernas de la chica de cabello castaño. Bonnie puede sentir como el miembro erecto de David hace contacto con su privacidad aun cubierta por su ropa interior.

-Estás segura de…

-Cállate- exclama Bonnie para luego unir sus labios con lo de David. El chico toma eso como una afirmación y despoja de sus interiores a la chica de cabello castaño.

Con algo de lentitud y cuidado comienza a mover sus caderas para entrar dentro de la chica, la cual suelta un ligero gemido al sentir como su interior es invadido por el chico de cabello negro.

El acto continua mientras el chico aumenta gradualmente la velocidad del movimiento de sus caderas, la chica continua besándole mientras la sensación inicial de malestar es remplazada por un placer en la que la chica se pierde.

David comienza a sentir la presión interna que le avisa que ya está al límite, pronto descarga sus fluidos dentro de la chica de cabello castaño que suelta un grito de placer antes de caer rendida en brazos del chico Blackboid. Ambos se recuestan el sofá mirándose uno al otro, la chica hunde su cabeza en el pecho del chico mientras lo rodea con sus brazos.

-¿Nunca me dejaras verdad?- pregunta la chica recibiendo como respuesta que el muchacho de cabello negro la rodee con sus brazos con fuerza.

El chico cierra los ojos por unos momentos sabiendo que esa promesa no la puede cumplir por mucho tiempo, y una vos en su cabeza se lo recuerda.

_^Eso fue divertido, solo recuerda que tenemos que hacer unas cosas después^_

**Continuara…**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos.


	41. The Strange Boy Part2: The Crazy Boy Blu

_Espero les haya gustado el capitulo anterior y que este sea de su agrado. Recuerden comentar, ningún comentario es mal recibido._

* * *

_**—The Strange Boy Part2: The Crazy Boy Blues—**_

_**/Novac |Hace 7 años/**_

La idea de estar encerrada siempre molesto a Bonnie, no importa la libertad que su padre le dé, siempre estarán los muros que separan el pueblo del resto del mundo. Y sentada en lo alto de una de las torres vigías puede ver el desierto y las montañas rojizas y parece interminable. El aire seco del desierto toca su rostro y hace que su cabello se mueva hacia atrás.

-¿Cuánto crees que tarde en llegar la guerra hasta aquí?- pregunta una vos un tanto seria.

La chica mira sobre su hombro y ve a Daniel sentado en una esquina y con una sonrisa un tanto traviesa la chica de cabello castaño se mueve hasta quedar a un lado del chico pálido.

-No lo sé, y no me importa, ¿de verdad debemos pensar en eso?- pregunta la chica que sigue viendo al horizonte.

-Creo que no- exclama el chico pálido tomando la mano de Bonnie con algo de timidez y delicadeza.

La peli castaña se extraña un poco por el modo en que Daniel toma su mano, casi temeroso, pero decide pasarlo por alto y se acurruca en su pecho. Siempre le ah parecido curioso como la piel de Daniel se mantiene fría, no un frio congélate sino un frio fresco y agradable.

Daniel piensa en lo frágil que es todo, incluso el muro que rodea Novac no es más que una valla que separa a la gente del pueblo del resto del mundo. Una valla que tarde o temprano caerá, ¿de qué se defienden? Cuando lleguen las naves Irken un simple muro no servirá de nada, pero puede que esta gente ya lo sepa de antemano, no intentan apartar a los invasores, se ocultan de ellos mismo, de otros humanos.

Bonnie comienza a dormirse arrullada por el sonido del viento y de los latidos del corazón de Daniel. Apenas si son audibles, como si su corazón no latiera, pero eso es imposible.

El chico de cabello negro observa las montañas que se alzan más allá del muro, apenas recuerda mucho antes de que aquel psicólogo le encontrara en Arizona, más allá de eso solo hay imágenes borrosas.

-Oye, ¿quieres hacer algo divertido?- dice Bonnie con un tono algo infantil mientras desabotona los primeros tres botones de la camisa de Daniel.

-Ahora no- dice el chico de cabello negro mientras detiene la mano de Bonnie

La chica peli castaña se extraña aun más, el chico de cabello negro nunca se avaí negado a sus insinuaciones desde aquel día, su confusión se convierte en curiosidad eh intenta pronunciar su inquietud cuando la mano de Daniel la toma de la barbilla y la acerca para entregarle un beso en los labios.

La chica de cabello castaño se confunde aun más por la repentina acción de Daniel, pero prefiere dejarse llevar a cuestionarse aun mas, el beso dura algunos segundos más para luego separarse y mirarse a los ojos, el chico de cabello negro sonríe un poco tranquilizando a Bonnie y despejando cualquier duda que ella tenga.

La de cabello castaño se acomoda mejor y acurruca su cabeza en el frio pecho del chico de cabello negro, Daniel rodea con sus brazos a Bonnie para mantenerla cerca de el.

El muchacho de cabello negro regresa a su casa solo, le dio una escusa a Bonnie, algo sobre ayudar en su casa, se siente terrible por mentirle a la chica peli castaña, pero sabe que no comprenderá lo que el ah hecho.

Con algo falto de ánimos camina asía una vieja puerta que da a un cuarto donde se guardan los alimentos, pero lo que hay allí no es comida enlatada, oh botellas de agua.

El anciano psicólogo yace amordazado a una silla de madera, el lastimado hombre mira a su captor, el chico cierra la puerta detrás de él sin hacer caso a los gemidos ahogados del anciano debido a la tela que cubre su boca.

Lentamente se recarga con la espalda a la puerta serrada y se deja caer con lentitud al suelo con una mano sobre su cabeza, el dolor a aumentado gradualmente, antes era fácil de ignorar, pero se ah vuelto persistente.

-En serio lo siento, pero él dijo que si hago esto el dolor se irá- dice Daniel al asustado anciano.

El muchacho de cabello negro se reincorpora para acercarse al anciano hombre de ropa descuidada y maltratada para liberarle del trozo de tela que el impide el habla.

-Por favor, suéltame, ¿Qué te eh hecho?- pregunta el asustado hombre.

-Yo no quería, pero él dijo que el dolor se iría, que podría vivir en paz- asegura el chico de cabello negro.

-Daniel, por el amor de dios, esas voces en tu cabeza no son reales, no las escuches, es solo que…-

-¿Qué?, es solo que estoy loco, son reales, no sabes lo que dices, son reales- asegura el chico mientras saca un cuchillo de su bolsillo.

-¿Qué vas hacer Daniel?- pregunta el anciano hombre.

-Si sirve de algo, en serio lo siento, pero debo hacerlo, no tienes ni idea de lo que me ha mostrado- exclama el chico de cabello negro.

Sin pensarlo más Daniel clava el filo del cuchillo en el cuello del anciano hombre, que solo logra soltar un gemido y escupir algo de sangre que salpica la camisa blanca de Daniel. El muchacho cierra los ojos hasta que los gemidos se detienen, con lentitud retira el cuchillo y lo arroja a una esquina, el ver su obra le quita las fuerzas y lo obliga a sentarse en el suelo.

-Ya está hecho- exclama Daniel

^Bien hecho Daniel, ah que se sintió bien^

-Cállate, solo has que el dolor se valla- exclama Daniel.

^Oh pero Daniel, aun no terminamos, pero creo que debo cumplir con lo prometido, pronto tendremos que encargarnos de más cosas Dani. Tengo planes muy grandes^

-Solo déjame en paz-

^Lo hare Dani, pero solo por ahora^

Con apresuro el chico de cabello negro sale de aquella habitación, no se le pasa por alto la mancha roja en su camisa, no duda en cambiarse pero esta cansado, no razona demasiado antes de tumbarse en el sofá de la sala.

Aun estando medio dormido puede percibir el aroma de Bonnie, como si estuviera sobre un montón de flores del desierto. Se repite así mismo que todo saldrá bien, que solo debe terminar con toda esta mierda y en poco tiempo podrá seguir disfrutando de la compañía de la chica de cabello castaño.

Bonnie frota sus brazos cubiertos por el abrigo de mezclilla gris con el cuello cubierto con una felpa que calienta su piel, en ocasiones se impresiona por el frio que llega hacer en el desierto, en especial en el invierno. La pelicastaña mira como algunos trabajadores del muro mueven una carretilla llena de material de construcción.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta la vos seca de Daniel haciendo que la chica se gire.

-Mi padre dice que están reforzando el muro, que es para nuestra propia seguridad, además agrandaremos un poco los campos de cultivos- explica Bonnie mientras se acerca al chico de ojos cansados que lleva ahora una chaqueta café sobre una camisa negra.

Bonnie nota lo tenso que esta el chico de cabello negro, con una mueca algo infantil y una pose de rodillas cruzadas logra llamar la atención el chico que parecía mas concentrado en las actividades de mantenimiento del muro que en ella.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta algo divertido el chico de cabello negro.

-Nada- responde Bonnie mientras rodea con sus brazos el cuello del chico pálido y lo acerca para que sus rostros queden lo mas pegados posible -Solo que ayer no pudimos pasar mucho tiempo juntos- exclama con un tono algo travieso la chica pelicastaña.

-*Risa* Ya veo, ¿y cómo podría compensarte por tal falta de consideración?- dice Daniel colocando sus manos en la cintura de Bonnie, acercando a esta aun mas.

-Para comenzar esto…- comienza a decir Bonnie para interrumpir sus palabras y unir sus labios con los del chico pálido en un beso cargado de cariño.

El acto solo se interrumpe cuando ambos se ven obligados a tomar oxigeno, con la respiración algo agitada debido a la privación de aire ambos se miran mutuamente. Con una sonrisa la joven de cabello castaño hace que Daniel se sienta mejor y cuando ella desaparece la poca distancia entre sus cuerpos recostando su cabeza en su pecho un leve sonrojo se apodera del rostro pálido de Daniel. Durante unos segundos el chico de cabello negro se queda paralizado, pero regresa a la realidad cuando siente los ligeros temblores de Bonnie y los leves y casi inaudibles sollozos de esta.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunta preocupado el chico de cabello negro.

Bonnie solo frota su rostro contra la camisa del chico de cabello negro para limpiar un poco sus lágrimas y luego con una mano terminar de acicalar su rostro, aun si no levanta la mirada mientras que entre sollozos logra articular una frase.

-¿Tu… tu nunca me dejarías verdad?- pregunta al chica con una voz cristalina y temerosa a la respuesta.

Daniel se queda en blanco, su cerebro ha dejado de trabajar al escuchar esa pregunta. En su cabeza solo resuena una leve y sínica risa de burla.

^Anda Daniel, dile una mentira *risa*^

El muchacho de cabello negro rodea a Bonnie con sus brazos y siente aun más los ligeros saltitos que da la chica debido a su sollozo. Bonnie esta tan cerca del pecho de Daniel que escucha sus leves eh irregulares latidos que siempre logran hacerla sentir bien.

-Yo… yo… yo no te dejare- responde Daniel aumentando la fuerza con la que rodea a Bonnie, la chica de cabello castaño sonríe un poco mientras limpia su rostro con una de sus manos.

La sonrisa del chico de cabello negro se mantiene hasta cruzar el portal de su puerta, con algo de pereza mira alrededor y traga saliva antes de dirigirse a la habitación donde yace el cadáver de aquel hombre que le saco de las carreteras del desierto.

Al mirar su obra el chico de cabello obscuro siente nauseas y desesperación, el cuchillo que le sirvió de herramienta yace en una esquina, el olor de muerte ya ah comenzado a apoderarse del pequeño cuarto.

^Ya casi esta Daniel, solo unas cosas más y…^

-No, ya no- exclama Daniel alejándose de la habitación y llegando a la sala.

^A que te refieres con "No"^

-Me canse de esto, matamos a una persona, has ido muy lejos- asegura Daniel poniendo presión en sus sienes con ambas manos.

^¿Y qué planeas hacer? No puedes hacer nada Daniel, ahora será mejor que…^

-Hay algo que puedo hacer-

^¿Qué cosa genio?^

Bonnie sonríe recostada en el sofá de la sala de estar de su casa, aunque le hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con Daniel, el chico parecía algo alterado y como siempre logro convencerla de que nada pasaba.

Solo el alboroto que su padre esta armando desde otra habitación logra sacarla de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?, más despacio, ¿y solo se entrego así como así?- exclama la voz severa del hombre.

Bonnie observa como su padre toma su abrigo y sale por la puerta principal, el hombre de aspecto rudo y severo no dice nada, pero el solo silencio que lleva es suficiente para que Bonnie le siga.

La chica de cabello castaño comienza a inquietarse cuando su padre sigue el mismo camino que ella usa para llegar a casa de Daniel, aunque es de noche el alumbrado potenciado por los generadores logran alumbrar lo suficiente para que Bonnie vea una multitud rodeando la casa de Daniel.

Bonnie se apresura a meterse en la multitud solo para quedarse sin aliento al ver como dos hombres armados sacan con las manos atadas al chico de cabello castaño y piel pálida. Otro par de hombres llevan una camilla cubierta, la de cabello castaño nota una mirada pérdida y fría en el chico de cabello negro mientras es llevado hasta la estación de policía del pueblo.

La celda es silenciosa, aun hay algunos gravados en las paredes de la época antes de la purga, Daniel mantiene la mirada baja mientras escucha las reprimendas de esa molesta voz en su cabeza.

^Bien hecho genio, mira en que nos has metido^

-Es mejor que dejarte matar personas- responde el chico en voz baja para no llamar la atención

^Si no mal lo recuerdo fuiste tú el que le rajo la garganta al anciano^

-No importa, ya no podremos hacer daño a nadie- asegura Daniel.

^Yo no estaría tan seguro^

-¿Daniel?- pregunta la chica de cabello castaño que se asoma entre los barrotes de la celda, en su rostro se nota la confusión y la aflicción que la invaden.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te meterás en problemas- dice Daniel acercándose a los barrotes para ver mejor a Bonnie.

-Nadie me dice nada, solo que te tenían retenido aquí, ¿Qué hiciste?- pregunta confundida la chica peli castaña.

La confundida Bonnie sostiene los barrotes que la separan de Daniel con fuerza mientras el chico baja la mirada intentando conseguir una respuesta.

^Si me hubieras escuchado no estaríamos en este lio, veamos como lo manejas campeón *risa*^

-Yo… yo… yo lo mate Bonnie- dice Daniel entre balbuceos.

La chica había visto el cuerpo de camino al área de celdas, pero esperaba que la suposición más lógica no fuera correcta. La chica entra en un estado de negación completo, su mente no quiere y no puede comprender lo que está pasando.

-No es verdad- dice Bonnie un poco alterada.

-Bonnie yo…- exclama Daniel levantando al mirada solo para ver a la alterada chica casi al borde del llanto.

-No, esto… no es verdad tu no matarías a nadie- dice la chica alejándose de los barrotes. Daniel logar tomar la mano de Bonnie y retenerla.

-Lo siento, en serio lo siento, pero las voces y el dolor eran demasiado yo…- la explicación de Daniel no logar terminar cuando la chica de cabello castaño ala su brazo para liberarse de la mano de Daniel y en el proceso haciendo que Daniel golpee su cabeza contra los barrotes y caiga de sentón de suelo.

La chica mira como Daniel soba su frente por el dolor antes de marcharse conteniendo sus lágrimas, Daniel observa como Bonnie se va, en su desesperación no pensó en como la chica se vería afectada, al ver su mano nota que su sangre ya no es roja, es de color negro absoluto y con una consistencia parecida al aceite de motor.

^Que bien lo manejaste *risa*^

-¡Cállate!- grita con fuerza el chico.

^Tranquilo chico rudo, pero ahora vez en lo que nos has metido, tu perdiste a la chica y puede que nos fusilen por haber matado al hijo de puta ese^

-Dios, yo solo quería que esto se detuviera- exclama algo sollozante y desesperado.

^Ya, ya, yo arreglare esto, pero debes hacer algo por mí, eso claro si quieres salir vivo de aquí y ver de nuevo a la chica. Debo admitir que a mí también me agrada^

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunta Daniel reincorporándose y recuperando un poco la compostura.

^Así me gusta más, ahora ¿ves ese lindo foco sobre nosotros?^

Daniel levanta la mirada para ver una bombilla que se mueve de un lado al otro debido a que solo se sostiene de un fino cable.

El guardia fuera del área de celdas vio salir a Bonnie rápidamente, se plantea el informar de esto a su padre, pero antes de poder tomar una decisión un bajón de energía hace que las luces de su área parpadeen y el sonido de la corriente le hace ir a las celdas.

Con rapidez da un chequeo a cada celda hasta llegar a la Daniel, el guarda observa el cuerpo del chico en el suelo, hay algunos cristales rotos cerca y la bombilla de la celda está rota, para el hombre es solo un caso de suicidio pero aun debe entrar a checar el cuerpo.

Sin mucho cuidado se acerca al inmóvil Daniel, el guardia nunca se percata como su cuchillo de caza es arrebatado de su cinturón.

-Demonios, esto es una mierda, seguro que me ponen a limpiar las calles una sema…- sus quejas se detienen al sentir un dolor en el vientre que le deja mudo, escupe algo de sangre antes de mirar hacia abajo y ver su propio cuchillo ensartado en su cuerpo.

El cuerpo de Daniel se reincorpora sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa y arreglando su cabello, el moribundo hombre se desploma mientras observa como el chico de cabello negro se gira y le entrega una sonrisa enfermiza y sádica.

-Nada personal grandulón, pero así es la cosa- exclama Daniel mientras se apoya en una rodilla para estar a la altura del guardia, con una sonrisa y ni una palabra más retira el cuchillo de caza sacando de su sufrimiento al inocente hombre.

Sin ponerle más atención al cuerpo sin vida que yace en el suelo, el chico de cabello negro sale de allí lo más rápido que puede.

Bonnie ahoga su llanto con su almohada, cuando siente que simplemente ya no puede soltar otra lagrima la chica de cabello castaño se coloca de costado sin dejar de abrasar el simple conjunto de cama.

Se siente traicionada, confundida y frustrada, no comprende como todo se fue tanto al demonio en tan poco tiempo. Se culpa a ella y lo culpa a él, culpa a Daniel de haberla interesado, de haberla enamorado y de luego arruinar todo para ambos.

Los golpes en la puerta principal la sacan de sus pensamientos violentamente, la chica de cabello castaño se apresura a bajar para ver lo que ocurre, apenas llega a unos pocos metros de la puerta cuando esta cede y deja caer al suelo a Daniel que solo tose violentamente y libera una descarga de vomito negro en el suelo.

-¿Daniel?- exclama confundida la chica mientras observa como el muchacho se reincorpora torpemente.

-Yo… yo *tos*- el chico no logra terminar su frase cundo un nuevo ataque de tos le obliga a recargarse contra una pared cercana.

Por un momento todo ese enojo contra Daniel desparece y Bonnie se acerca para ayudarle a llegar a su habitación, aun en esa situación ella logra razonar que los guardias estarán buscando al muchacho.

El muchacho de cabello negro se desploma en la cama mientras el ataque de tos comienza a disminuir. Bonnie observa al chico que hace unos momentos concentraba toda su ira y ahora solo puede preocuparse por él.

Por fin la tos se detiene dejando que Daniel se reincorpore de a poco, con su mano limpia un fino hilo de sustancia negra que se desliza desde sus labios. El chico levanta la mirada y deja ver a Bonnie como su ojo izquierdo se ah vuelto completamente negro, iris, cornea, esclerótica, todo era completamente negro.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Daniel aun con la respiración algo agitada al ver el rostro de intriga y sorpresa de Bonnie.

-Tu ojo, esta… está completamente negro- responde Bonnie algo asustada.

-¿Qué?- exclama Daniel incrédulo, el chico ve un espejo de pared cerca y se mira en el, al ver que las afirmaciones de la pelicastaña son ciertas se inquieta un poco -¿Qué demonios me pasa?-

^Es un efecto secundario, no te preocupes, ya pasara, pero tuve que acelerar el proceso con esa descarga que nos dimos^

Daniel escucha las palabras de su vos interna y decide calmarse lo más que puede, con una mano cubre su ojo para luego voltear a ver a Bonnie.

-Bonnie, yo… yo lo siento, debí pensar más las cosas, debí pensar en ti pero…- las disculpa de Daniel se interrumpen cuando recibe un duro golpe en el estomago de parte de la chica castaña.

Daniel se desploma en el suelo por la falta de aire y el dolor que el golpe le ah producido. Apenas si puede producir algunos quejidos y gemidos de dolor mientras Bonnie le observa masajeando sus nudillos algo doloridos por la fuerza que implemento en ese movimiento.

-Tú, tu arruinaste todo, dijiste que no me dejarías y al siguiente momento resulta que eres un homicida y te entregas- replica Bonnie con un tono de vos algo quebradizo y con los ojos humedecidos.

Daniel escupe más de esa sustancia negra antes de reincorporarse un poco, toma respiros largos y hondos antes de formular sus palabras y ver a al chica sollozante con sus ojos al borde de llorar.

-Tienes razón Bonnie, pero en serio los siento, tenia… tenía miedo, las voces no se callaban y el dolor era cada vez más, solo quería que eso se detuviera, no pensé en lo que sucedería y luego todo fue tan rápido que no pensé en cómo te afectaría el entregarme- explica Daniel con una voz sincera que logra tranquilizar a Bonnie.

La chica de cabello castaño limpia sus ojos de las pocas lágrimas que ya comenzaban a brotar. Sin una palabra de Daniel el chico toma la mano de Bonnie con delicadeza y la acerca a él lentamente hasta que la chica queda con su oído en el pecho de Daniel. La de cabello castaño puede escuchar el latido del corazón de Daniel suena alterado y pronto comienza a sentir ligeros temblores en el cuerpo del chico.

Bonnie siente como caen gotas en su cabeza, no le hace falta razonar mucho para deducir que son lagrimas, las lagrimas de Daniel que solo se mantiene en silencio mientras aumente ligeramente la fuerza con al que sus brazos rodean a Bonnie.

-Tengo… tengo miedo- dice Daniel entre sollozos.

Bonnie cierra los ojos y corresponde al abrazo de Daniel, por una última vez desea que todo sea como antes de todo esto, antes de que todo se fuera al demonio.

Los primeros rayos de luz que entran por la ventana despiertan a Bonnie de su sueño, lentamente levanta su torso apoyándose con las manos en el colchón. La chica pronto se percata de la ausencia de Daniel, examina la habitación con desesperación pero no encuentra ningún indicio del chico.

-Oh no, oh no, oh no- exclama Bonnie con preocupación saltando de su cama.

Mientras corre por las calles del pueblo puede ver una columna de humo a lo lejos, justo donde se encuentra su destino, la casa del chico de cabello negro. Al llegar lo único que hay es el esqueleto ennegrecido de lo que solía ser una casa, el humo aun sale de esos chamuscados restos y algunos guardias mantienen vigilado el lugar.

Bonnie se acerca a su padre que se encuentra hablando con un guardia, el hombre de aspecto estricto mira a su hija mientras esta se acerca.

-Bonnie ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta el hombre con exigencia.

-¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Qué paso con Daniel?- exclama Bonnie con preocupación y nervios.

Su padre baja la mirada unos segundos y traga saliva antes de volver a pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Hija… la casa se incendio esta madrugada, cuando apagamos el fuego entramos y bueno… *suspiro* encontramos un cuerpo, es difícil de decir, pero lo más seguro es que sea el chico Blackvoid- responde el padre entregándole una palmada en la espalda a su hija.

El enorme hombre se marcha mientras Bonnie observa la chamuscada casa, una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla para que luego una sonrisa nerviosa se dibuje en su rostro. La de cabello castaño sierra los puños con fuerza para evitar soltar un grito de frustración.

A un par de kilómetros el chico de cabello negro camina por las dunas de arena y solo voltea una vez más asía atrás para ver el pequeño pueblo de Novac. Su ojo ya ha vuelto a la normalidad, pero su cabello ha comenzado a aclararse

^Vamos muchacho, tenemos mucho que hacer^

-Nunca podre olvidar esto- exclama Daniel con algo de tristeza.

^Créeme, lo harás, de eso me encargo yo^

Daniel suspira una vez más antes de mirra asía el horizonte y comenzar a caminar.

Bonnie continuaría con su vida y se uniría a la milicia de Novac que luego se unificaría a la R.N.A. con un alto entrenamiento en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y uso de armas de fuego, el pueblo entero olvidaría los dos asesinatos y el incidente de la casa Blackvoid que sería derrumbada por completo y el terreno usado como huerto

Después de los sucesos en Novac, Daniel cumpliría con las órdenes de su otro yo, Daniel BalckVoid seria consumido lentamente por su otra "Personalidad" y olvidaría lo ocurrido en Novac.

_**/Carretera de Arizona-Nevada| En la actualidad/**_

Bonnie se siente ven en ese frio suelo de baño de estación de servicio, el sostener en sus brazos al hombre de cabello negro le trae una sensación de tranquilidad y alegría que hace mucho no sentía.

-No me dejes Daniel- dice sin pensar la chica de cabello castaño.

-¿Qué dijiste?- exclama D, reincorporándose y zafándose del agarre de Bonnie

La chica de cabello castaño se encuentra tan confundida como D. simplemente salió como si nada, tenia años sin pensar en aquel chico, pero esa sensación que le transmitió D. era tan parecida a la de Daniel que no pudo evitarlo. Y en ese momento se odia a si misma por arruinar ese momento.

-Yo no dije nada- excusa torpemente la chica

D. nota la obvia mentira de la chica castaña, pero en su interior algo le dice que lo deje pasar, le convence que no es importante y le obliga a sentarse a un lado de Bonnie con al espalda contra la pared.

-Ya, no importa- exclama D con seriedad mientras se acomoda en el suelo

Bonnie suspira aliviada, le da algunas miradas esquivas al de cabello negro que solo mira el suelo, la castaña se plantea algo y ah estas alturas ya no puede ser mas incomodo ninguna cosa que haga. Lentamente se mueve hasta estar a pocos centímetros de D.

El de cabello negro se percata de esto pero no le pone importancia, por lo menos no hasta que la cabeza de la castaña se recuesta en su pecho y los brazos delgados de esta lo rodean. Un sonrojo se hace notar en el rostro de ambos y D. se plantea el retirar a Bonnie de esa posición, pero de nuevo esa sensación en su cabeza se lo impide y hace que rodee la cintura de la chica con su brazo.

Bonnie siente como el peso del brazo de D. se posa en su cintura, un ligero temblor se desliza por su espalda, pero se siente bien, la castaña se acomoda mejor en esa posición que tanto deseaba y deja que el cansancio la lleve lejos y le traiga esos viejos recuerdos.

-¿Así que Daniel? No es un mal nombre, me gusta y tu… em… ¿tú qué piensas?- pregunta D. algo nerviosos a la chica que ya estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero los abre sorprendida por la pregunta.

-Bueno, es un buen nombre, creo que te quedaría bien- responde Bonnie algo tímida y nerviosa.

-Sí, creo que es mejor que solo "D"- Exclama D. con un poco mas de seguridad.

-Si, es mucho mejor- reafirma Bonnie aumentando la fuerza con la que abraza el torso del de cabello negro.

-Sera mejor que nadie sepa de lo que paso aquí- dice Daniel

-No te preocupes no diré nada- asegura Bonnie mientras acurruca su cabeza en el pecho del chico de cabello negro.

-Descansa Bonnie- dice D. con algo de calidez en su voz.

-Descansa Daniel- responde Bonnie a la cortesía del de cabello negro.

Pronto el latir del corazón de D. arrulla a la chica castaña, y aunque se siente invadido por una sensación de dicha y paz el chico de cabello negro no puede ignorar la voz en su cabeza.

^Todo va de maravilla ¿No crees?^

-Solo cállate- dice en su cabeza el de cabello negro.

^Tranquilo Dani, tienes a la chica y yo pronto tendré lo que quiero^

Daniel suspira algo confundido pero intenta ignorar su confusión e intriga, quiere dejarse llevar por ese momento, uno que le tare paz y calidez. Le da una mirada a la peii castaña que se encuentra acurrucada en él y no puede evitar sonreír y dejar escapar unas palabras que ni el percibe.

-Ya todo está bien Bonnie, ya estoy aquí- exclama Daniel sin siquiera darse cuenta.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, no olviden comentar ya que ningún comentario es mal recibido.**


	42. Otra pieza del juego

_**Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo anterior y que este sea de su agrado, recuerden comentar ya que ningún comentario será mal recibido.**_

**Aviso:** _Por razones demasiado complejas el nombre de los personajes citados en el fic de hoy cambiaran, lamento las inconveniencias._

* * *

_**—Otra pieza del juego—**_

El pequeño invasor de ojos morados, corre por el desierto intentando no tropezar con ninguna roca o cactus debido a la negrura de la noche, la luz de luna apenas si ilumina el camino. Entre jadeos de cansancio masculla sus propios pensamientos sin darse cuenta debido a su estado de pánico.

-¿Por qué ella? ella no merecía morir- dice en voz baja el Irken que por fin se detiene ocultándose detrás de una roca.

Con algo de temor mira sus manos llenas de sangre verde, a su mente vienen imágenes entre cortadas de un recuerdo que su subconsciente y su PAK intentan bloquear, pero aun con eso en contra logar ver fragmentos.

_**/Flashback/**_

El día apenas comenzó hace pocas horas, aunque caminar bajo el sol era molesto, no avía más alternativa, de cuando en cuando mira sobre su hombro como la científica de antena quebrada y ojos jade camina detrás.

El sol es implacable, las pocas criaturas que se atreven a jugarse su suerte en el día procuran reposar en la sombra de cuando en cuando y el Irken de ojos azules no es la excepción, después de caminar un buen trecho el invasor se deja caer de sentón a la sombra de una roca junto con su acompañante.

-¿Cuanto más falta?- exclama Pam quejándose.

-No lo sé, pero tampoco es que tengamos muchas opciones- responde el ojiazul

-Detesto esto, este planeta es sucio e incivilizado- masculla la de ojos de jade en un ligero berrinche que logra dibujar una sonrisa en el soldado Irken.

El Irken hace un movimiento de cabeza como si negara ante el berrinche de la científica. Su PAK comienza a sonar y un brazo mecánico surque del PAK entregándole un comunicador al Irken de ojos azules.

El Soldado hace una mueca de molestia pues sabe que solo una persona conoce su actual posición y estado, sin muchas ganas presiona un icono en el pequeño aparato y deja que una imagen holográfica surja en forma de pantalla por la que se puede ver al Irken de ojos negros.

-¿Que quieres ahora?- pregunta de manera algo grosera el de ojos azules.

-Tranquilo chico, solo llamo para ver cómo van las cosas- responde el de respirador y voz sintetizada.

-¿Cómo crees?- exclama sarcásticamente

-Ya, ya, tengo buenas noticas, mi "empleador" a decidido que ya no es necesario que se mantengan en ese planeta, así que iré por ustedes, les enviare las coordenadas del punto de recogida a tu PAK- exclama Vax mientras una sonrisa se asoma por los bordes de su respirador.

-Ya veo, ¿Qué sucederá con la grabación?- cuestiona el ojiazul, no confía en alguien que intento chantajearles y les dejo en medio de la nada.

-De eso no te preocupes, ya no es tu problema, nos vemos esta noche chicos- responde con un tono algo burlón.

El holograma desaparece en un instante y un brazo mecánico recupera el comunicador para regresarlo al PAK, con algo de molestia y desconfianza el soldado mira a su acompañante de ojos jade.

-¿Entonces?- pregunta Pam algo confundida y curiosa.

-No tenemos mucha elección, es nuestra oportunidad de largarnos de aquí- responde el de ojos azules aun sin poder convencerse a sí mismo de que era la mejor elección.

Los dos descansan unos momentos más mientras el sol comienza a ponerse. El punto de encuentro no era demasiado lejos y podían darse el lujo de descansar un poco, además así el sol no los cansaría más.

El cielo ya se avía tornado rojo, el aire era frio ya desde la mañana, anunciando el inicio del invierno, desde hace ya un tiempo que el invierno viene alargándose más y más y por supuesto el frio es cada vez mayor, los humanos y la RNA en especial adjudican esto a las maquinas Irken que han aparecido en varios puntos del planeta.

La caminata no dura demasiado, algunos minutos bajo el poco sol que queda, pero este se oculta con rapidez dejando que aire frio se vuelva casi congelante. Por fin llegaron al punto de reunión, era un claro vacio, solo arena, un par de cactus y pocas rocas. La pareja se sentón con la espalda contra uno de las rocas que les doblaba en tamaño y comenzaron a esperar.

La científica pensaba en regresar a su trabajo, en realidad añoraba trabajar en un ambiente estéril y limpio, en ese poco tiempo en el exterior aprendió que el trabajo de campo no es para ella. Aunque su mayor problema era su nueva adicción inducida por la mescla de cafeína y sangre humana, estaba dispuesta a lograr superar dicha adicción y recuperar la compostura.

El soldado piensa en lo que está sucediendo, y que en lo primero que pondrá esfuerzo es averiguar que se trae entre manos el Irken de ojos negros. Todo lo que les ha hecho pasar solo por una humana, ni siquiera vengarse del humano de cabello ceniza es suficie3nte razón.

El tiempo pasa mientras ambos Irken analizan sus pensamientos, pronto el ojiazul comienza a dormirse, antes no tenía esa necesidad, pero su PAK aun está dañado en parte, por lo cual necesita dormir de vez en cuando para mantener su energía.

Al cerrar los ojos una visión llega dispersando la obscuridad de sus parpados cerrados. Un vacio, donde la luz apenas iluminaba un círculo alrededor de el, el suelo era rocoso y duro, no se podía ver más allá de unos pocos metros antes de que la obscuridad absoluta lo engullera todo.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunta confundido

-Donde estas no es importante- responde una voz grave y llena de eco

-¿Quien dijo eso?- exclama sorprendido y confundido el de ojos azules.

-Eso no es importante, lo que importa es que todo debe suceder según el plan del universo, el agente de la obscuridad esta corrompiendo a humanos e Irken- exclama la voz desde las sombras como si viniese de todas direcciones.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunta confundido el ojiazul

-El sabe que estamos aquí, sabe de nuestras intervenciones con la humana y contigo, intentamos eliminarlo del plano borrándolo de la cabeza del chico, pero ya es muy fuerte para eso. Ahora eres una pieza en este juego, cuídate de sus agentes- la voz se queda en silencio dejando solo el vacio de la obscuridad y un Irken mas que confundido

-¿Qué sucede, que demonios quieres, a que se refieren con eso?- exclama exigente sin obtener respuestas.

-Sariek- exclama la voz de la científica logrando despertar al soldado.

El de ojos azules se levanta de tal manera que Pam debe retroceder un poco, el soldado agita su cabeza y mira a su alrededor percatándose de que ya no estaba en aquel lugar tan extraño de su sueño.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta aun algo confundido.

-Shhh…- responde Pam haciendo que el Irken de ojos azules guarde silencio.

Pronto las antenas del soldado logran escuchar el inconfundible sonido de una nave de transporte de unidades Irken (Es la misma del episodio Vago 13) no tarda mucho en aparecer entre las enormes dunas de arena la nave Irken de color negro y logotipo rojo.

-Por fin se acabo esto- dice con alegría la científica de ojos verdes.

Sariek correspondió a la sonrisa de Pam, aunque no confía en el Irken de ojos negros, se alegra de que por fin dejaran ese planeta.

La nave de obscura cubierta se detiene en el centro del claro, levantando arena debido a la fuerza de los propulsores, Pam Y Sariek retrocedieron un poco por la fuerza de estos. Una puerta se abre desplegando una plataforma holográfica de energía, este pequeño detalle le decía a Sariek que se trataba de una de las mas nuevas naves de Industrias Ras.

La de ojos jade se apresuro a subir por la plataforma seguida no muy lejos por el soldado, la científica se detuvo a solo un paso de entrar y se giro para ver a su acompañante.

-Sabes, dejando fuera todo eso del chantaje y casi morir, esto fue muy divertido- exclama con algo de timidez.

-*Risa* ya, puede que tengamos el concepto de divertido muy diferente- responde el ojiazul.

-*Risilla* oye, tal vez pudiéramos… uhg…- exclama lacientífica.

Sariek se queda paralizado al ver como una extremidad mecánica atraviesa el pecho de la de ojos jade, con al misma rapidez como esta se introdujo también se retrajo dejando caer en los brazos de Sariek el cuerpo sin vida.

La extremidad avía atravesado, PAK y carne con mucha facilidad, el de ojos azules veía el cuerpo de su compañera en sus brazos y levanto solo la mirada al escuchar esa voz que tanto odia.

-Odio cuando la sangre caen en mi ropa, ponle algo de jabón y déjala en gelatina limpiadora y quedara como nueva- exclama el de ojos negros con un tono un tanto burlón.

Sariek deja con cuidado el cuerpo mientras se dispone a cargar contra el de ojos negros. Cuando está a pocos metros una extremidad mecánica lo arroja a la arena de un solo golpe.

El Irken cae de sentón en la arena y al abrir los ojos ve como de la nave sale un Irken un poco más alto que él, su atuendo es extraño e intimidante, llevaba una uniforme de Irken elite de color negro, el cuello del uniforme le cubría por encima del cuello y llegaba casi a las mejillas, en los ojos lleva unos anteojos extraños, metálicos de color negro, con tres cristales en donde los ojos se encuentran, los anteojos no se unían de la parte delantera como suelan hacer, sino que se unían en la parte trasera de la cabeza del Irken. Una capucha sale del interior del cuello del traje cubriendo la cabeza del ser de piel verde y dejando salir sus antenas por medio de unos pequeños orificios.

Sariek observa esos pequeños cristales en los extraños anteojos del Irken encapuchado, la sombra de la capucha resalta el brillo rojo de estos.

-Te agrada, es mi nuevo amigo, menos irrespetuoso que cierta irken y no cuestiona mis órdenes- exclama el Irken de ojos negros mientras sonríe al ver como su esbirro camina hacia Sariek.

El ojiazul se reincorpora de nuevo eh intenta acertar un golpe al encapuchado, pero no tiene éxito, su contrincante parece moverse a una velocidad impresionante, lo único que siente Sariek es un golpe en el estomago que lo deja derribado y sin aire.

-Porque haces esto- dice con dificultad el ojiazul mientras intenta recuperar el aliento.

-Simple, es más fácil matarlos a ambos que vigilarlos para que no hablen- dice mientras que de su PAK un brazo mecánico le entrega una pequeña capsula con una sustancia verde brillante –Ustedes desaparecerán de los registros y nadie sabrá lo que paso, diremos que tu amiga murió a manos de un humano loco y que tu caíste en batalla, así de simple- dice esto último con especial burla y deja caer la sustancia verde en el cuerpo de PAM

Sariek observa como el cadáver de su compañera es consumido rápidamente por la extraña sustancia, no pasan ni 15 segundos y todo rastro de ella se ha esfumado.

-Eres un monstruo *tos*- Exclama Sariek levantándose del suelo

-No, yo soy un visionario, y eso es más peligroso- responde el Irken de ojos negros.

Sariek logra usar sus extremidades para crear una leve columna de arena que le permite escapar, el Irken encapuchado se dispone a comenzar una persecución, pero es detenido por la aclaración de garganta de Vax y se gira para ver lo que su líder desea.

-No te preocupes por él, oh muere a nuestras manos o morirá en medio de la nada. Tenemos cosas más importantes que tratar- Con un chasquido de dedos ordena a su matón que suba a la nave.

_**/Fin del Flashback/**_

Cuando siente el calor de los rayos del sol tocando su rostro el Irken por fin abre los ojos, en sienta forma el sentir la arena en su piel y el viento fresco del invierno le hace ver que está vivo, pero le recuerda que su compañera ya no está.

En su mente es su culpa, en la academia Irken se le enseño a usar su instinto, a no ser engañado, debió saber que el Irken de ojos negros tramaba algo, debió seguir su instinto y tal vez la pobre chica seguiría viva.

Pero su auto compasión no dura mucho y rápidamente es remplazada por odio e ira, odio asía el Irken de ojos negros. La chica no merecía morir, era una victima más en su juego y con eso recordó las palabras de la voz en su sueño.

-Una pieza del juego- dice para sí mismo.

Sea lo que sea que eso significa, sabe que el de ojos negros tiene la información que necesita, y planea sacársela de una u otra forma. Sin perder más tiempo se pone de pie y sacude su uniforme, ahora su única pista es la humana que debía encontrar.

**Fin.**

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, recuerden comentar ya que ningún comentario es mal recibido._


	43. Elecciones

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

* * *

**—Elecciones—**

Daniel sujeta con fuerza las cuerdas de los equinos que alán de la carreta, antes pensaba que dejar de escuchar aquella voz en su cabeza le traería paz, pero solo le inquieta más, cada vez que cierra los ojos ve imágenes, como fotografías de sus actos, recuerda el sonido de la voz de Bonnie llena de placer y el calor de su cuerpo.

Aun puede sentir el sabor dulce de Bonnie en su boca, ese sabor a azúcar artificial y conservadores. Daniel salta de la sorpresa cuando su visión se bloquea y todo queda en negro.

-¿Adivina quién es?- exclama la vos infantil y juguetona de la castaña.

-Deja ya eso y déjame ver- ordena Daniel consiguiendo un leve suspiro de molestia por parte de Bonnie que solo se sienta a un lado de él.

-¿Por qué estas así?- pregunta Bonnie mientras se acomoda más cerca del chico de ojos negros.

-Disculpa si no estoy de humor para esto, pero creo que tengo mucho en que pensar- Responde Daniel de manera muy antipática.

-La otra noche no pareció molestarte nada- dice Bonnie molesta.

-Lo que paso no estuvo bien, y no se repetirá, fue un erro… ¡Ugh!-

El ojinegro no logra terminar de hablar cuando recibe un fuerte golpe que le tira fuera de la carreta para caer sobre la autopista por la que viajan. El joven de cabello negro apenas logra levantarse un poco cuando Bonnie se coloca sobre este de manera que no se pueda levantar.

-¡Eh! Suéltame que te… emm…- Daniel deja de luchar por liberar sus brazos aprisionados contra el asfalto por Bonnie que los sostiene con fuerza y nota las frías y delicadas lagrimas que caen en su rostro –Estas… ¿estas llorando?- exclama incrédulo el ojinegro sin poder bien el rostro de Bonnie que es cubierto por las sombras de su cabello que se forma por la tenue luz del gris cielo del desierto.

Los pequeños sollozos de Bonnie son suficiente para provocar una presión en el pecho de Daniel que comienza a sentirse mal.

-Bonnie yo… ¡Ugh!- el aire se escapa de los pulmones del ojinegro que recibe un golpe en el vientre.

-Eres un idiota, un idiota y un estúpido- repite la castaña meintras golpea el pecho de Daniel con sus puños.

Los golpes no son muy fuertes para causar algún daño al ojinegro que comienza a recurarse y ve como Bonnie no deja de lanzar esos pequeños golpes mientras deja escapar fuertes sollozos y lágrimas que caen en la chaqueta de Daniel.

-Me dejaste sola y nunca regresaste, te espere, te espere y nunca apareciste, y ahora me dices que es un error- exclama dolida la chica de lagrimales descontrolados mientras comienza a cansarse de los brazos y solo se queda quieta sobre Daniel sin decir nada.

-Yo… yo…- Daniel piensa en decirle a la castaña que no sabe de lo que habla, pero algo en su interior para aquellas sinceras palabras y las remplaza con un acto de cariño involuntario.

Bonnie se sorprende cuando Daniel se reincorpora un poco para rodearla con sus brazos de tal manera que la castaña quede con sus brazos y rostro contra el pecho del ojinegro el cual no dice ni una palabra.

Bonnie detiene su llanto y decide dejarse llevar por el momento, el escuchar aquel irregular ritmo que posee el corazón de Daniel le tranquiliza y le transmite una cálida sensación de bienestar.

La castaña comienza a besar el cuello de Daniel hasta hacer su camino a sus labios y entregarle un beso amoroso y cálido, el ojinegro baja una de sus manos hasta la cadera de la castaña y la acerca más hacia el para intensificar el beso.

Las manos de Bonnie se aferran a la camisa del ojinegro mientras el la besa, Daniel siente aquel dulce sabor de Bonnie, aquel que hace semanas solo rea de Gaz y ahora es suyo, un sabor familiar pero nuevo al mismo tiempo.

Cuando sus labios se separan, ambos se miran mutuamente unos segundos antes de que Bonnie lo rodee con sus brazos y entierre su rostro en el pecho de Daniel que se sorprende un poco pero corresponde el amoroso y tierno gesto de Bonnie.

-Ya, ya. No tenemos por qué hablar de esto ahora mismo, encontremos un lugar donde acampar hoy y después hablaremos- Exclama Daniel sintiendo los pequeños temblores del cuerpo de la castaña que parece aferrarse a él con fuerza.

-Gracias- responde Bonnie liberando a Daniel y levantándose para dejarle ponerse de pie.

La noche no tarda en llegar y el cielo comienza a oscurecerse. Una de las tantas estaciones de servicio que antaña abastecían a los viajeros de combustible y comida sirve como refugio a Gaz y su grupo que se refugian entre los autos oxidados que quedaron.

La fogata mantiene relativamente cómodo el área circundante, Alice y Jeff observan el fuego, el chico apenas logra hacerse a la idea de que su familia está muerta y Alice mantiene su particular silencio.

Es Bonnie la única con una mirada cargada de envidia, celos y frustración al ver como Verónica se acomoda entre los brazos de Daniel que sonríe amablemente a la chica de piel morena.

La castaña nota como Daniel se percata de cómo les mira y retira su mirada de ellos casi indignada. Una sonrisa algo traviesa se dibuja en el rostro de Bonnie mientras observa como Gaz analiza uno de los rifles. Sin pensarlo mucho la castaña se abalanza sobre Gaz y dejando a esta con la espalda contra el suelo y sin darle tiempo de hablar la besa durante un buen periodo de tiempo.

Bonnie interrumpe el beso dejando que Gaz respire de manera agitada, la castaña sonríe y le deja reincorporarse. La chica gótica rasca su cabeza algo confundida mientras Bonnie solo sonríe y con el rabillo del ojo nota un sonrojo en las mejillas del ojinegro que solo le hace sonreír más.

La noche continúa su curso y Daniel ya tiene los ojos cerrados, no tiene sueño, pero en ocasiones sus ojos se cansan y debe dejarlos descansar. El sonido de pequeños pasos le hace abrir los ojos en estado de alerta y con cuidado acomoda a Verónica en el suelo para que esta no se despierte.

Al levantarse nota un bulto entre la obscuridad que engulle algunos de los coches. Daniel toma uno de los cuchillos que lleva en sus bolsillos y se prepara, pero lo que ve es poco menos que una amenaza, un simple perro algo mal alimentado y que con algo de temor se acerca a Daniel y se sienta frente a él.

-¿Y tú de dónde saliste?- exclama Daniel arrodillándose para acariciar al animal que demuestra su domesticación.

El Pastor alemán se recuesta cerca del fuego mientras Daniel observa a su alrededor, su grupo yace dormido, Jeff en un rincón con rifle en mano, Alice no está muy lejos de Gaz que se recostó contra uno de los coches, el ojinegro sonríe al poner su mirada en Verónica que descansa apaciblemente.

Daniel entonces mira a la castaña que se acomodó en el asiento trasero de un viejo coche, el ojinegro se acerca a ella procurando no provocar ningún ruido. Daniel observa como la luna ilumina el rostro de Bonnie que parece sonreír un poco.

Sin poder controlarse el ojinegro acaricia la mejilla de la castaña que sonríe al sentir aquel frio tacto que tanto la reconforta, Daniel sonríe al ver la expresión en el rostro de Bonnie. Su propio cuerpo no le responde y sin poder hacer nada le entrega un beso a la castaña en los labios.

Daniel intenta marcharse, pero su brazo queda aprisionado por las manos de Bonnie que se despertó al sentir los labios de Daniel contra los suyos.

-Yo… regresa a dormir yo solo- balbucea el ojinegro logrando que Bonnie sonría algo divertida y sin liberar el brazo del nervioso muchacho.

-Ven- Exclama Bonnie halando al Daniel hasta dentro del maltrecho coche, para acurrucar su cabeza en el regazo de Daniel.

Por unos segundos Daniel se incomoda, pero no tarda en comenzar a acariciar el cabello castaño de Bonnie mientras la chica se gira para ver a los ojos negro ébano de Daniel.

-¿A que le temes?- pregunta Daniel al notar el temor en los ojos de Bonnie.

-¿Tú la quieres?- pregunta Bonnie con una voz quebradiza y nerviosa.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué si quieres a Verónica?- aclara la castaña girando de nuevo para no ver los ojos de Daniel y ocultar como sus ojos comienzan a lagrimear ligeramente.

-Claro que lo hago…- responde Daniel, el cual siente como Bonnie comienza a temblar un poco, producto del llanto que comienza a liberarse por aquella respuesta.

El ojinegro nota el silencio que guarda la castaña que intenta contener las ganas de llorar y que solo solloza infantilmente.

-*Suspiro* Mira, yo… yo no sé exactamente lo que paso conmigo la otra noche y menos en la autopista, solo sé que… se sintió bien…- Las palabras de Daniel logran detener las lágrimas de Bonnie que contiene su llanto para escuchar mejor -Quiero a Verónica, pero… no me siento culpable de lo que hicimos, por lo menos no completamente, tal vez si no… si fueran otras circunstancias yo…-

Las palabras de Daniel se ahogan en un beso largo y cargado con jovialidad que le entrega Bonnie en los labios. Daniel se sorprende pero de inmediato se deja llevar tomando a Bonnie de la cintura ya acercándola contra el para poder alargar más aquella demostración de afecto tan simple.

Cuando sus labios se separan la respiración de ambos es agitada y fuerte, la castaña sonríe mientras recarga su cabeza en el pecho de Daniel que la rodea con sus brazos.

-Quédate conmigo solo esta noche, no tiene por qué llevar a algo, solo… solo quédate- dice casi rogando la castaña logrando que Daniel asiente con la cabeza y sonría un poco.

-De acuerdo, me quedare- responde Daniel algo divertido.

La castaña apenas logra contener un pequeño grito de emoción antes de acurrucar su cabeza en el regazo de Daniel y tomar la mano del ojinegro para evitar que este se marche con facilidad.

Daniel sonreí al ver como Bonnie se acomoda en su regazo antes de cerrar sus ojos y mantener esa imagen tan pacifica de ella.

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado, nos vemos, en el siguiente capitulo_**


	44. Protecting my Interests

_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

* * *

_**— Protecting my Interests —**_

El cielo gris del desierto de Arizona emite una tenue iluminación de tarde, suficiente para que la mira de un rifle mantenga en su visión a un conejo de la pradera que vaga en el suelo desértico.

-Vamos, dale- exclama Jeff algo inquieto por la serenidad con que David observa por la mira telescópica de su Henry de repetición, el joven muchacho ya está cansado de los viajes de caza y estar los últimos 40 minutos en aquella colina de roca y yerba seca no le ayuda a mantenerse sereno.

-Tranquilo chico, no malgastare una bala solo porque estés desesperado- responde el de cabello negro manteniendo una respiración estable y serena para no perjudicar su puntería.

El ojinegro levanta una ceja mientras acerca su ojo a la mira y prepara su dedo para alar el gatillo, el pequeño animal de desierto alza su mirada y mueve sus orejas rastreando el sonido, el ojinegro comienza a presionar lentamente el gatillo, pero se sorprende al ver como el cráneo del pequeño animal es atravesado pro una flecha seguido de un pequeño chillido.

-Pero que..- exclama David antes de mirar a sus espaldas y ver a una sonriente Bonnie con arco en mano y de pie en una pose bastante arrogante.

-Ustedes dos se tardan mucho- exclama la castaña antes de bajar la colina deslizándose por el lado cubierto de arena para llegar a su presa.

-Por lo menos no gastamos munición- dice con algo de sarcasmo el ojinegro imitando a la castaña y apresurándose a bajar, Jeff no se queda atrás y sigue a David sin basilar o reclamar.

El ojinegro se acerca por detrás a una Bonnie inclinada en el suelo que repentinamente se levanta sosteniendo con su mano derecha al pequeño animal desde las patas. La sonrisa en el rostro de Bonnie es muy evidente y sin ningún cuidado lanza el cuerpo del pequeño animal a Jeff que lo atrapa con bastante dificultad.

-Ten cuidado con eso chico, que es lo que comeremos- dice con un tono burlón la castaña.

Bonnie y David dejan que Jeff se adelante un poco, por lo menos lo suficiente para poder hablar sin ninguna preocupación. Bonnie mantiene la mirada baja mientras tantea con una simple y algo inocente idea, al final la ojiazul reúne algo de valor y sin ningún aviso toma la mano de Daniel, el cual se extraña y sorprende por ese repentino acto.

-Esperaba que pudiéramos venir solo tú y yo- exclama algo decepcionada la ojiazul, la mirada baja de Bonnie y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas hacen sonreír al pelinegro al ver de esa manera tan inocente a la castaña.

-Yo también- responde David mientras corresponde a la mano de Bonnie que lo mantiene aprisionado logrando que ella sonría mientras se recarga en él.

El viento desértico sopla una gélida brisa, algo no muy extraño pues el invierno se acerca y cada año parece que el frio dura más y se encrudece más. David mira el cielo de nubes grises que apenas dejan que pase algo de luz solar.

El ojinegro observa a lo lejos el brillo de una fogata y suelta repentinamente la mano de Bonnie, la chica castaña no se molesta o indigna pues sabe que ya se acercan al campamento y tanto ella como David intentan mantener de lo más discreta su extraña relación.

Jeff deja el conejo sobre el capo de un choche abandonado y desecho que ha servido como parte del campamento los últimos dos días desde que dejaron la última gasolinera. El joven chico se sienta en el asiento de copiloto del maltrecho vehículo, agradece que nadie se llevara los cojines e intenta relajarse un poco.

Gaz observa como Jeff reclina el asiento del coche para poder obtener más comodidad, la pelimorado niego con la cabeza antes de mirar asía Bonnie que se acerca y le entrega un beso en los labios.

-Tardaron- exclama Gaz mientras la castaña se sienta a un lado de ella en un tronco que le sirve de banca improvisada.

-Bueno, parece que los animales se están comenzando a esconder del invierno, *Suspiro* no los culpo- responde Bonnie frotando sus brazos con sus manos.

-El frio está empeorando, debemos llegar al próximo asentamiento lo más pronto que podamos- exclama el ojinegro sentándose en el suelo y con la espalda contra el coche oxidado.

-Esperemos que mañana lleguemos a uno, pero mientras- Gaz busca entre sus cosas un cuchillo que le lanza al ojinegro el cual atrapa el objeto con mucha facilidad –Sera mejor que despellejes ese animal para cocinarlo, Alice y verónica no tardaran en regresar del riachuelo cercano, las mande por agua junto con Sally.

David rechina los dientes y juguetea con la idea de oponerse a las órdenes de Gaz, últimamente obedecerla como un simple lacayo se ha vuelto más difícil y la voz en su cabeza no se lo hace más fácil, solo es la sonrisa de Bonnie la que logra borrar aquellas ideas de la mente de David para que pueda levantarse, tomar el conejo y marcharse a una roca suficientemente apartada.

Gaz aviva el fuego de la fogata moviendo la leña con ayuda de una vara, pero sus ojos se irritan al detectar un brillo lejano entre las montañas. La pelimorado observa aquel brillo unos segundos más antes de que este desaparezca.

-Ya regreso- exclama Bonnie levantándose y estirando los brazos.

-De acuerdo, hecha un ojo a David, para que haga lo que le dije- dice Gaz mientras sigue avivando las flamas de la fogata.

Bonnie sonríe mientras asiente con la cabeza para después marcharse asía la misma dirección que David, la castaña llega a un área donde se encentran barias rocas de gran tamaño que crean un circulo. El ojinegro se encuentra desollando al pequeño conejo colocando la piel sobre una roca mientras extrae las vísceras del animal.

-Hey- grita la castaña llamando la atención de David que se gira para apenas reaccionar cuando Bonnie salta sobre el rodeando el cuello de David con sus brazos y acercando su rostro para besarlo.

-Alguien podría *Beso* vernos- dice con esfuerzo el ojinegro intentando separarse de Bonnie.

-Eso es *Beso* lo divertido *Risa traviesa*- responde Bonnie sonriendo mientras acerca más a David hasta quedar espaldas contra una enorme roca y halando a David asía ella.

El pelinegro por fin logra separar sus labios de los labios de Bonnie la cual respira de forma agitada. La ojiazul coloca su frente contra la de David mientras sonríe intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¿Porque no estás tan agitado como yo?- pregunta Bonnie sonriendo

-No lo sé- responde David sonriendo mientras besa delicadamente los labios de Bonnie y acaricia sus ruborizadas mejillas.

-Bueno ¿Qué tal si vemos que tanto tardas en cansarte?- exclama de manera picara y con un tono travieso la castaña mientras hala del cinturón a David-

David sonríe divertido mientras besa los labios de Bonnie y desliza su mano por la curveada espalda de la chica castaña, un sonido de una rama quebrándose interrumpe a la pareja que se detienen en su acto de romance para separarse y mirar en todas direcciones.

David camina lentamente hasta detrás de una roca cercana de la que provino el ruido, sin mirar tomo lo primero que vio y lo lanzo en medio del circulo de rocas rojas.

-Dios- exclama Jeff levantándose y sacudiéndose la arena del rostro y ropa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta molesto y exigente el ojinegro.

-Yo… no se lo diré a nadie, en serio, solo vine a ver si necesitaban ayuda con el conejo- la voz de Jeff está llena de temor al ver los ojos llenos de ira de David.

-Tranquilo Jeff, sabemos que no lo harás, algo así complicaría mucho las cosas y no tenemos tiempo para eso- expresa la castaña inclinándose para sonreír mientras mira al nervioso Jeff que asiente con la cabeza antes de marcharse.

-Esto no me gusta- exclama David mientras ve como Jeff se marcha despavorido.

-No dirá nada- dice Bonnie mientras rodea a David con sus brazos y comienza a besar su cuello.

-Creo que debería terminar con esto antes de que se haga más tarde- las palabras de David son insensibles, carentes de cualquier sentimiento, con un simple movimiento aparta a Bonnie que hace un puchero antes de marcharse molesta.

David toma el cuchillo para comenzar a desollar al pequeño animal de desierto pero su mano tiembla al sentir el peso de ese peligroso objeto en sus manos y ver su reflejo en el filo.

"Sabes lo que hay que hacer, es peligroso que él sepa sobre esto"

-Bonnie dijo que él no dirá nada- dice para sí mismo el ojinegro.

"Y aun así estas nervioso, aprovecha las oportunidades David, pronto te llegara una"

David agita su cabeza intentando despejar su mente, la voz se ha marchado y decide continuar con su tarea encomendada por Gaz.

El cielo estrellado mantiene cautiva la mente de David por unos momentos, pero no tarda en regresar su mirada a Jeff que intenta evitar cualquier contacto visual con el ojinegro. El olor a conejo asado invade el ambiente mientras el fuego cruje.

"Hazlo ahora, hazlo" exclama la voz interna de David pero este la ignora, parte del esta dispuesta a obseder, incluso sus manos juguetean con el cuchillo de caza que tiene consigo pero ya sea su conciencia o su sentido común no lleva acabo tala acto de violencia.

"Si no lo haces tú yo mismo lo hare, tengo mis métodos, ahora levántate y ponte junto a la rubia" esas palabras transmiten un mal presentimiento al ojinegro pero al no ver como ese simple acto afectara en algo la situación decide obedecer, y sin decir nada se levanta sacudiendo su pantalón y sentándose cerca de Alice que juguetea con la pequeña Sally.

-Mira David- exclama la pequeña Sally mostrando la palma de su mano en la que yace un dibujo de una mariposa.

-Muy lindo Sally, ¿Lo hiso Alice?- pregunta David intentando sonar lo más amable posible.

-Si- responde la pequeña niña mientras se sienta en el regazo de la joven rubia que sonríe mientras sostiene un lápiz negro en su mano.

"Es una buena chica, deberías dejarle a Sally cuando mue… digo, si es que te sucede algo" la forma en que la voz intento expresarse le pareció extraña a David pero tenía razón en una cosa. Si el moría ¿Quién cuidaría de Sally?

David intenta formular las palabras correctas para iniciar una conversación con Alice, pero no logra decir nada cuando el sonido de una bala cortando el aire y chocando contra el metal de uno de los coches retumbando.

-Todos al suelo- ordena Gaz tomando su rifle en manos y colocándose cerca de un coche para cubrirse de los disparos.

"Ya era hora" exclama la voz en la cabeza de David, este solo levanta una ceja antes de tomar su rifle y acercarse a Gaz.

-¿Y ahora?- pregunta David cargando su rifle.

-Puedo ver unos cuatro, tú y Jeff rodéenlos, yo y Bonnie los distraeremos desde aquí- exclama Gaz mientras asoma la cabeza para luego reaccionar y evitar una bala que impacta en el coche.

-Bien, vamos chico, no tenemos todo el día- dice David haciendo una seña a Jeff que solo traga saliva antes de tomar un revolver.

David y Jeff caminan entre los coches abandonados en la carretera, el chico no sabe si mirar a su alrededor o temer a David.

-Yo… yo no eh dicho nada, lo juro, no di..-

-Cállate, nos escucharan- exclama David acallando las nerviosas palabras de Jeff que traga saliva.

El aire es frio a un nivel congelante, la luna ilumina el desierto con su luz, el silencio invade el ambiente, todo sucede tan rápido que David no logra percibir el sonido de pasos en una colina cercana, ya es tarde cundo el sonido de un rifle resuena en el aire. David gira justo a tiempo para acertar un tiro letal al hombre de la colina que cae al suelo muerto.

-Dios- exclama David al ver la herida de bala en el vientre de Jeff que se recarga contra un coche mientras intenta aplicar presión a su herida.

-Demonios- exclama quejándose el joven chico que deja su arma en el suelo debido a la pérdida de fuerzas.

-Tranquilo chico, todo estará bien no es na…-

"Aquí está la oportunidad, encárgate de él, no eches a perder esto"

David mira el miedo en el rostro de Jeff, sin darse tiempo para pensarlo más tapa la boca del chico que comienza a alterarse eh intenta alejar a David con la mano libre que le queda. Jeff mira los ojos negros de David mientras este con bastante facilidad aparta la mano de Jeff que aplicaba presión en la herida de bala.

-Lo siento, pero debo hacerlo- dice David más para convencerse a sí mismo que a Jeff que comienza a perder fuerzas conforme pierde sangre.

Pronto los ojos de Jeff se cierran para después dejar salir su último suspiro, David aparta su mano de la boca de Jeff y se recuesto con la espalda contra el mismo coche que Jeff, con la mano temblorosa el ojinegro toma el revolver de Jeff y lo mira unos momentos.

"Bien, ahora disparate en la pierna, eso deberá alejar cualquier sospecha de nosotros"

-Mi sangre es negra, ¿no lo recuerdas?- exclama David

"Yo me encargo de eso, tu solo hazlo, ¿O quieres perderla?"

-¿A cuál de las dos?- agrega David mirando el tambor del arma para ver que está lleno de balas.

"¿Acaso importa?"

David sacude su cabeza y toma grandes inaladas de aire antes de apuntar a su pierna, el ojinegro cierra los ojos y ala del gatillo, el dolor invade su cuerpo como nunca antes, al abrir los ojos puede ver la sangre roja en el suelo emanando de su pierna herida.

"Te dije que yo me encargaría. Ahora duerme David, descansa un poco, te lo mereces"

David se deja caer en el suelo mientras el frio invade su cuerpo, por primera vez siente frio, la obscuridad pronto lo rodea y su mente se retira a un reposo necesario.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, y nos vemos en el siguiente, recuerden comentar.**_


End file.
